Post Mortem
by BananaSwirl
Summary: When Avatar Aang failed to destroy Ozai and dies, he leaves behind his remaining friends who must try and defeat the Fire Nation, find a permanent safe haven, and find the next Avatar...without getting caught.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I decided to try my hand at some semi-dark fic and try to write a slight AU in which Aang didn't survive. It was going to be a multichapter, but I'm not sure I like it very much. I might just leave it at this, or I might continue it. For the record in this story, I took a little liberty and made Admiral Zhao come back to life, though it wouldn't matter if I didn't continue it. It was planned to be Zutara, but if I don't finish it...Do you think I should continue? I want your opinions, please. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender **

* * *

><p>Red had become such an ugly color. It filled the sky all the time now, blocking out even the beautiful, life giving rays of the sun. Red and burnt orange painted the clouds that had once been a perfect, peaceful white. Today, the world was consumed by the color of fire.<p>

_I remember a time when there was hope in the world. A time when the promise of peace rested on the shoulders of a thirteen year old boy. But he was no ordinary boy. He was the Avatar and the last airbender. Now there is no hope in the world…except for us. _

White capped waves crashed against the bottom of a high, rocky cliff. The landmass jutted out over the ocean and the cool, salty air filled the lungs of a single figure. It was a young woman, her cerulean eyes filled with sorrow that surpassed her fifteen years. Her face was drawn with worry and her mouth pressed into a hard line. Her hair was a thick, dark brown mane that cascaded down to her waist, its edges uneven and split from neglect. The woman's skin was a dark olive tone, bordering on nut brown. Around her slender neck was a dark blue ribbon, holding a rounded, pale blue stone in place. Carved into this stone were several wavy lines, mirroring the waves of the ocean below. She wore a light blue tunic that fell to her shins, where gray and blue boots wrapped around her calf muscles. Underneath, she wore deep blue pants.

As the wind picked up around her, this young woman-a goddess incarnate, she had once been called-raised her head up to the sky and touched her necklace. Her name was Katara, though she had gone by many aliases in the past months. Sometimes, she got into the façade of a false identity that she forgot who she truly was and would have to be reminded on what her goal was to accomplish. Sometimes, it was much easier to just lie down and give up.

The water beneath the cliff surged and leaped, slamming against the rock. Katara stood fearlessly atop of the precipice, raising her arms above her head. The ocean once again crashed against the shore as the girl flicked her wrists. She was one of the members of the increasingly rare population of waterbenders-people who had the power to command water in all of its forms and bend it to their will.

Bracing her feet, the waterbender used all of her might to pull the water up into the air, causing the cool, salty liquid to rise over the edge of the cliff. It was a move that only a master of their element could manage to complete. As her muscles complained at the force, Katara allowed the water to cascade back down rejoin the rest of the sea. It was one of the only things she was in control of now. Just her mind and the water.

Months ago, Katara laughed inwardly at the irony, she had believed that the end to a century of war would end. Now, there was no end in sight. The world was burning before her eyes, ever since the day a raging comet raced across the skies. The air was now filled with red and orange smoke from the constant fires and the smell of burning masked every other scent.

It had been foolish to put all of her trust in a thirteen year old boy. But she had been young once. Foolish and naïve. And it pained her to think that she had thought that this thirteen year old boy, even though he had been the famed Avatar, could defeat an evil tyrant such as the Phoenix King-a maniacal, power hungry man who now-quite literally-owned the world. There had been hope once, but now it was as dead as the airbender boy named Aang.

Over the sound of the crashing waves, Katara could hear the sound of footsteps from behind her. Her muscles clenched and she spun around, teeth bared in a primal snarl. She lived on the edge now, in fear of being attacked, arrested, imprisoned, and killed. She had seen it happen before. "Oh, it's just you."

Standing several feet from her was a young man, his pale skin flushed from running. His hair was ink black and shaggy, falling over his face, hiding the angry red scar that covered his eye and ran all the way up to his hairline. Despite the mark, he was rather handsome, even when he was brooding such as now. His back was rigidly straight and his shirt fell open, revealing the star shaped scar that ran along his abdomen. That scar, Katara knew well. She had healed it herself. "What are you doing all the way up here by yourself?"

Katara shrugged, her blue eyes meeting his golden ones. "Contemplating whether I should pitch myself into the waves and drown," She said rather caustically. "I was just about to come back down to meet back up with the others, what's up?"

_The news of the Avatar's death ran through the world like fever and their victory over the Fire Nation princess was short lived. Their bodies throbbing in pain from the battle, the pair leaped onto the back of the flying bison and head across the seas towards the only safe haven they had. The rural Earth Kingdom. _

"Sokka wants to discuss what we're doing next. Since we've lost more land, _again_." Zuko, the young man, growled. "We're losing ground more than we're gaining." He sighed. "Ever since Aang…things have been going downhill. The Fire Nation's taking what we worked so hard to keep."

Katara blinked sadly. "I know. The North Pole is under siege, Ba Sing Se is under Fire Nation control, and we can't flee to the islands." It seemed as if the whole world was crumbling under Phoenix King Ozai's flaming fist as he struggled to weed out the remaining members of the Avatar's team.

Eight months ago, Avatar Aang had faced the Fire Nation leader. According to rumor, the young boy had been at the advantage until Ozai struck him down with an unexpected burst of lightning. Katara wasn't sure how much of that was true, but she was certain that the last airbender hadn't died in the Avatar State.

The new Avatar would be eight months old, now. Still too young to know the destiny that lay on its shoulders. If it was even still alive. The infant had to have been born in the Northern Water Tribe, but Katara was almost certain it would have little chance of survival.

Katara backed away from the cliff and walked towards Zuko. "Come on," She said over her shoulder as she descended the slope towards the group of tents that marked the meek camp of the team. They had only been here for a week, and she doubted they would stay there much longer.

As the tents grew large with their approach, Katara saw a small, green figure running towards them. A brief smile crossed her lips as she realized it was Toph, her companion and the thirteen year old blind girl who had once been Aang's earthbending teacher. "There you are, Sweetness!" The blind girl cried as she threw her stout arms around Katara's waist. "Thought you had gotten lost!"

The waterbender's eyes took on a gentle glow. "Of course not, Toph." She returned the embrace. "I don't think I could get lost when walking up a hill." The older girl pulled away. "Come on; let's go see what Sokka wanted." Katara smiled and reached out to grasp Toph's hand. "Come on, Zuko."

Along with Suki, the rest of the Avatar gang had been fleeing across the Earth Kingdom, struggling to find a permanent safe haven. Their unofficial leader-the master planner-Sokka was waiting for them outside of his sloppily pitched tent, seated cross legged with his hands on his knees. Beside him was the Kyoshi Warrior, a worried look on her face.

"There you are!" Sokka cried as he looked up. "I was waiting for you guys to finally arrive!" His friends crowded around him, settling on their knees as he spoke. "Get ready to pack up again, because we're leaving. I just got a message from the Order of the White Lotus. They've secured a safe haven for us to set up headquarters. We're going to Omashu."

Katara let out a sigh of relief. "Finally. But how did they get the Fire Nation to stay out of the city again? I'm sure Ozai wanted it for himself."

Sokka smiled, the lines that had appeared on his face since Aang's death disappearing. "Let's just say, Bumi is _very_ protective of his city and its mailing system."


	2. Chapter 2

**So, after watching some cliched End-of-the-world movie, I suddenly was struck with inspiration. (Who knew those movies could be so helpful?) Which then gave me the boost to write this with the vigor as I did with other stories. I'm the type of person who even if I don't like how things are coming along, I'll slave along until I'm struck with the Great Idea hand. But fortunately, I don't have the problem with this anymore, so I can write freely. YAY FOR DEFEATING WRITER'S BLOCK! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

Azula had not truly slept in a long time. A deep fear had embedded itself in her mind. If she closed her eyes, _she_ would come back. And Azula did not want _he_r as a visitor in her dreams. Eight months had passed since the comet. Eight months since Azula had seen herself in a mirror, depending on the servants of the Fire Nation palace to make sure their insane Fire Lord was beautiful, even in her madness.

True to his word, Phoenix King Ozai had granted his daughter the title of Fire Lord to the Fire Nation archipelago, but he had not known that Azula had almost lost that position as soon as she got it. The Agni Kai between her, Zuko, and the waterbending peasant that accompanied him. The groove of chains around her wrists from the peasant's stunt caused the Fire Lord to snarl inwardly, half in victory and have in rage. When rumor of the Avatar's death at her father's hands came to the Fire Sages by way of messenger hawk, Azula had regained her composure long enough to order the Sages to crown her, even as she lay chained to the grate as Zuko and the peasant leaped on the sky bison and fled.

And here, on the Fire Lord's dais, surrounded by angry blue flames, sat Azula. She had her hand on an upraised knee, eyes half closed in the darkness. Her hair-still noticeably uneven-was around her shoulders. "Stupid Zuzu, thinking he can defeat me," She threw back her head and laughed, her fingernails closing around her knee. "But look now, brother dearest, look who's Fire Lord now! Guess who Father loves more!" She was talking to herself, though she could imagine that Zuko was kneeling before her. "I may not have been able to accompany him to the Earth Kingdom, but I got the thing you_ always_ wanted! Father's love and to be Fire Lord! And where are you now? Running for your life!"

"M-mistress…" A soft, feminine voice broke the Fire Lord from her thoughts. "Y-your father, Phoenix King Ozai, has s-sent…" It was a servant, bent awkwardly into a kowtow, her lips nearly brushing the floor as she spoke.

Azula growled, sitting upright. "Spit it out, peasant! I don't have all day for your senseless stammering!" She clenched her fists and the azure flames around her leaped towards the ceiling. Her golden eyes gleamed as she glowered down upon the female servant.

Wincing visibly, the young woman dropped even further to the ground. "Phoenix King Ozai has sent a message to you," she gulped. "He wants you to gather the best benders in _your_ army, so he can use them. He did not say why in his message."

The Fire Lord smirked. "Then tell him that it is so. I shall send imperial firebending masters only, to please Father." Her eyes glittered and she flicked her wrist. "Off with you, peasant. Or you shall be banished!" She spat viciously, enjoying the terror she could inflict upon her servants. Though she seemed nonchalant now, Azula's mind was raging with several ideas. Within the first month of her position, she had sent out an army to find the Avatar's companions, to kill them. For without them, there would be no hope, and then…_Father's greatest wish will come true! __I'll find you, Zuzu. And then Admiral Zhao will find the next Avatar. Father will have nothing to worry about, now! _

* * *

><p>In silence, the gang pulled down their tents and rolled them up, quickly wrapping their few belongings into their packs. They would have to travel quickly to Omashu, for time was precious nowadays. Katara kneeled near Appa, rubbing the giant sky bison's side affectionately as she tossed her supplies on his saddle. "We're going to be safe, Appa. We're going to Omashu, you remember Omashu, don't you?" She had long since grown fond of the massive animal, which had carried her and her friends for over a year without complaint. "And you won't have to worry about where you're going to sleep ever again." She stroked his fur.<p>

A soft trill caused Katara to look up. Flitting down towards her was Momo, the flying lemur. He was skinnier than he had once been, and parts of his body had been singed and were not furless. Green eyes gleaming, the lemur curled up under Katara' neck and chirped. "Hello to you, too, Momo." The waterbender whispered, tickling his side. "Are you excited about Omashu, too?"

"Sugar Queen's talking to animals again." Toph smirked, dragging her own bag behind her. "I think she's really losing it." Though her tone was light, her words carried a serious undertone that made Katara frown. "More than she already has." The blind earthbender tossed her possessions upward onto Appa's saddle. "The others are coming."

Katara was silent for a moment as she pried Momo away from her neck and tossed him upward, sighing as he opened his wings and flew off back towards the old camp. "Let's hope there aren't any airships taking the same route that Sokka planned. It would be horrible if they saw us."

"Eh, we could take 'em." Toph spat onto the ground as she angled her right foot to the side, causing the earth under her feet to elevate almost level to Appa's saddle. "Even without…nevermind." She discreetly wiped her eye as she climbed onto the bison, sitting down among the supplies.

The waterbender gripped Appa's fur in her hands, hauling herself up onto his back and falling into the saddle with ease. From this advantage, she could see Suki, Sokka, and Zuko walking towards them, their packs slung over their shoulders. "Here they come," She said to Toph as her companions approached.

Zuko was the first to toss his light pack up next to Katara. "Sokka's taking the reins for the first few hours," He heaved himself upward over the edge of the saddle and flopped down beside her. He looked older than he really was, and his golden eyes showed the truth that they had all grown up knowing.

War was not glorious on either side. It was a monster with multiple fangs, several faces, and one motive: destroy. It was not a hideous monster in the eye of the beholder, but rather it was seductive and alluring until it showed its true face. By then, everyone was dead.

After helping Suki up onto the saddle, Sokka took the reins in his hands and turned to face them. "All aboard the Appa Express!" He exclaimed, trying to lighten the mood by saying a childish, predictable joke. Turning his back, the Water Tribe warrior snapped the reins. "Yip, yip!"

At the command, the bison slapped his wide tail down and pushed off with his six feet, leaping into the sky. Katara turned, grabbing the edge of the saddle as she watched the ocean and the cliff grow smaller and smaller as they ascended towards the clouds. The ocean seemed to call out to her and as it swirled below, Katara swore she could see Aang's face among the sea foam, smiling at her before the sea shifted and his face was wiped away by the waves. _We're doing this for you, Aang. We're doing this for you._ The waterbender closed her eyes and swallowed harshly, trying to fight back the sob that threatened to rise from her throat. _No time for grieve. We must defeat the Fire Nation, and then we can grieve. _She pressed her thumb to her mother's necklace, which had become not just a token of her mother, but of everyone she lost to the war. Leaning over the edge of the saddle, Katara rested her chin on her arms and sighed as the ground lost all detail and became a blur as Appa flew upward. _At least you got to fly away. _

From where he sat next to her, Zuko watched the Water Tribe girl stare down at the earth. It was his country's fault that all this happened. Sometimes he wished he was an airbender like Aang, so he could take off in to the sky when he wanted and fly away, leaving everything behind. But with the Avatar, there were no more airbenders. _How will the next Avatar-if it survives-learn airbending now?_


	3. Chapter 3

**If you've read something of mine before, you know I like nice, short chapters instead of long ones. I don't know why, just a habit. This story is going to become darker with the Fire Nation advances, but things are kind of...mellow now. I guess. I don't know, lol. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender**

* * *

><p>Chapter Three<p>

Zuko ran his arm across his eyes, fighting off sleep. Its seductive fingers tugged at his lids, daring him to tangle in its silken embrace. It was his turn to maintain the course towards Omashu while the others curled around each other in the saddle, resting. _We'll stop at dawn to rest. _Looking up at the ink black sky, littered with distant stars, the banished prince sighed. That was hours away. He was tired. A fulfilling sleep was hard-if not impossible-to come by now since…_then_. Almost by instinct, Zuko's free hand travelled to his chest, where Azula's lightning had nearly claimed his life. Sometimes the skin would tingle when he thought of the Agni Kai. _At least Azula isn't hunting us. _He thought with a sigh of relief, though it was short lived. There were equally bloodthirsty Fire Nation members who would do anything to bring their heads on a pike to the Phoenix King.

"What are you thinking about?" Zuko tilted his head to the right, catching a moving silhouette in the saddle. He recognized the voice as that of Suki's, though he had never spoken to her very much. The Kyoshi Warrior was facing him, patting something that lay in her lap. When he turned, Zuko discovered it was Sokka, snuggled into the warrior's side. "I'd take the reins but…"

Zuko shrugged, "Yeah, I know." He stifled a yawn. "I'm fine, just a little tired. But I'll survive." The scarred young man blinked slowly. "Do you know how far we have to go until we get to Omashu?"

Suki raised her shoulders and lowered them. "I'm not sure exactly, but we won't make it there in the next few hours. Despite how determined Appa seems to be," She reached over the side of the saddle and stroked the handsome bison's thick white fur, cooing something that Zuko couldn't quite catch. "How long?"

It was a silent bet. _How long until we're caught? _The question burned in each of their minds and had become a crude joke among them. _How long until we are torn apart and killed? _Zuko laughed humorlessly, the sound harsh and sarcastic. "A week or less. Travelling in the open like this is bound to take us down."

The female warrior was quiet for a moment, allowing the words to sink in. "What do think is going to happen to the next Avatar? It's just a baby, and according to what Sokka said about that Zhao guy, it probably won't even live to see two years. Poor kid." Her hair blew in the wind as she turned her head to the moonless sky. "Poor everybody."

Zuko leaned back, loosening his grip on Appa's reins. He allowed his tense muscles to relax, sinking down in his own skin. War was beginning to shed its deceiving skin and would soon reveal the horrid, blood soaked scales and claws that lay underneath. Zuko wondered what race of people would be eliminated. But the same pressing question squeezed its way to his attention. _If the new Avatar does survive long enough to master all the other elements, how will it learn airbending? _Was it possible that the Avatar could learn bending through the Spirit World, or would the sacred art be lost with all hope? _Either way_, Zuko thought rather cynically, _we're all going to die one way or another. Let's just hope we get merciful deaths. Being shot would lightning doesn't seem too bad, now when other ways are put into consideration… _He chuckled darkly to himself as he steered the flying bison through the night sky, headed towards the only place that could be deemed safe in a world that his own father had destroyed. In the clouds, Zuko could almost picture his last conversation with Aaang, the young airbender's face beginning to crease in a frown. _I'm sorry…_

* * *

><p>Azula snarled as a servant-probably no more than twelve-struggled to pull her hair into a topknot. The raven black locks were still jagged from her uncontrolled cutting eight months ago, and the child looked on the verge of tears as her Fire Lord grew increasingly restless. "Hurry up! I'm expecting a message from Father and I don't want to be late receiving it!" With a whimper, the young girl bound the knot and hastily inserted the crown crafted in the Fire Nation insignia. She hurried away as Azula leaped to her feet from where she sat, bearing her teeth in a feral snarl. "Stupid servants," The fifteen year old Fire Lord growled as she hurried towards the war room, where she often sat alone with only the company of her mind's own enemies and demons. At least she knew they would never lie to her. Like <em>them<em>. _They _were rotting away in prison as they deserved. _Traitors never make it far, Mai. Traitors never make it far when they double cross Azula! _

The shadows of the war room fell across the ceiling as Azula situated herself on her dais, clenching her fists. _Only trust yourself and Father. _She laughed inwardly as she stretched and twitched her fingers, causing the blue fire around her to rise and fall with her breathing. She had sent her best firebenders off to Ba Sing Se-where the Phoenix King's headquarters were currently situated-along with several physicians to please her father.

Just as she expected-her timing was uncanny- a servant boy ran in with a scroll in his hand. He nearly collapsed at the dais floor as he crumbled into a kowtow, breathing heavily. "Mistress, just in from Ba Sing Se, brought by messenger hawk." He presented the scroll, his head touching the floor.

Azula growled as she snatched the furled message from his hands and uncurled it, her piercing gold eyes scanning the neat black characters. _My firebenders…sent to the South Pole. _Her mouth fell open slightly. _To hunt down any infant under a year of age in pursuit of the new Avatar. Also to get rid of the wastelands once and for all…_ The Fire Lord smirked. "Brilliant! Listen to this, peasant! Since Zhao can't blockade the North and South at the same time, it says that _my _firebenders are travelling to the South Pole where they'll take every newborn child and then burn the rest of the iceberg. We're winning, peasant boy. No…we've already won!" Her amber eyes glinting, the Fire Lord tossed the scroll into the blue flames and cackled. "All thanks for Father and I!"

Perhaps it was the primal, predatory instincts that lay in the dark crevices of every bender's mind, but the girl could _smell _the fear of her servants on their skin, like a sickly sweet perfume that intoxicated her when she inhaled. It had become her medicine for insanity…by increasing it.

Standing before this kneeling servant boy, cowering at her feet, Azula felt powerful. She felt in control. With the crackling blue flames shadowing her face, the Fire Lord allowed a wicked sneer to stretch the lines of her lips until they were pointed upward in a cruel smile. A maniacal laugh resonated around the empty war room as Azula laughed at the image before her eyes. Her utopia, where there was just her and Father and all their supporters with no Zuzu, or _her_, or_ them_, or any of the other peasants and nobles alike who dared defy her. Because, Azula showed no mercy to those she deemed weak. And she eliminated those who could rival her by trickery and deception. She was the most powerful after the Phoenix King, who was omnipotent. A god upon savage men, and Azula was the immortal goddess who struck down those who tried to up rise against him. It had always been that way, and as far she was concerned, it always would remain.

* * *

><p>Muscles screaming from disuse, Katara pushed her body upward in a sitting position as a cold raindrop fell on her nose. For a brief moment, the girl wondered where she was. <em>Have we reached Omashu? Is the roof leaking? <em>Rubbing the remainder of a dreamless sleep from her eyes, Katara looked around. She was in Appa's saddle, surrounded by Sokka, Zuko, and Toph-all of them still asleep. They were in the air, travelling through the thickening gray clouds. Seated at the reins was Suki, her shoulders slumped in a way that almost made her to look like a man. "Ngh…where are we? And what time is it?"

Suki straightened, turning to face the young girl and grinned. "Almost to Omashu, we should be there in a few hours according to Sokka's map. And it's almost not quite dawn, but you can't tell because of the rain." She blinked, "We'll have to land soon."

Katara nodded, letting out a short gasp as something landed on the top of her head. It was only Momo, shivering as his furless patches were struck by raindrops. The lemur trilled quietly as he travelled along the length of Katara's shoulder to snuggle up in the crook of her arm, burying his head in her warmth. "Aww, Momo's cold." She cuddled the animal, gently scratching his back. "We don't want to get caught in the rain. Should I wake up the others?"

The older girl nodded gratefully and winced when another heavy raindrop fell on her lips. Katara looked sympathetically at her before she turned away, back to their friends. One by one, she roused them from the slumber by shaking their shoulders with an utterance of "_You'll be able to sleep later, it's raining." _

As the rain grew steadily heavier, Sokka rubbed his eyes. "It's cold! And I'm hungry!" He looked at Katara. "Can you like…build a water shield or something? I don't want to get wet and then I'll even colder!" The young man complained, irritable that he had been awoken so early. "Suki, take Appa down! I might be from the South Pole, but that doesn't mean I like the cold rain."

Suki snapped the bison's reins as Katara waved her arms in a circle, causing the rain to lock together in a shield around them. "Maybe the rain will stop soon, so we can keep going." Suki said as she guided Appa towards the earth. "We're safer in the sky than walking through enemy territory."

"_Everywhere_ is enemy territory, now." Toph grumbled from where she sat next to Zuko. "Even the skies." She let out a sound that was half groan, half sigh. "Even the skies." At her side, Zuko blew steam from his breath and pushed his hair out of his eyes.

Momo leaped from Katara's shoulder and scrambled over to Zuko, shoving his head in the firebender's underarm. Sokka watched the lemur with an amused look on his face. "See, Momo has it easy. All he has to do it find a nice warm body to hide in. I wish I could be you for a day, Momo. Then things wouldn't be so terrible as they are now."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for the reviews! <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, when I mean it's going to be dark, I mean it in an emotional sense. In a world where the only thing you've depended on is destroyed, you're going to lose some of that optimism. It's not like, people are dying on every corner in this story, but bad things will happen. It's war. That's what happens. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender**

* * *

><p>Chapter Four<p>

Appa groaned in protest as Zuko and Katara tugged on the ropes that were tied around his horns. He had planted all of his feet in the mud, refusing to move another step. "_Appa_, come on! Please, Appa, you have to keep moving!" Katara pleaded, feeling her feet slipping in the mud as the rain poured down around them. "I know you're tired, buddy, but we're almost there!" When the rain had become too heavy for them to fly, the group had landed near a meadow. After an hour of trekking through the thickening mud, Appa had refused to move another step.

"Please, Appa, when we get to Omashu, you can rest all you want." Zuko growled as he strained against the bison. His shoes were covered in mud as the great beast lifted one foot. "And there will be all the food you can eat and someone will clean between your toes…"

Toph, Suki, and Sokka watched as their friends coaxed the bison forward. Sokka had pulled his bag of possessions over his head to keep his head from getting wet. Over the pounding of the rain, the Water Tribe warrior shielded his map with his body. "We only have to walk a little more until we reach Omasu, you can do it, Appa. We're so close!"

As though these words comforted him, the tired animal relaxed his grip on the slippery ground and allowed Katara and Zuko to urge him forward. He snorted and brushed his nose against Zuko's back, breathing warmly against the young man. _Does he miss Aang more than we do? _The firebender thought as he patted Appa's head. _They spent over a hundred years together, and we barely spent one with him._ Zuko pushed his rain-soaked hair back over his forehead to prevent it from falling in his eyes.

"Once we're in Omashu, we have to find a member of the White Lotus." Sokka said as he walked on Katara's left, his shoulders hunched. "Wouldn't it be funny if that cabbage merchant we kept running into was a member of the Order?" He snorted as his foot was sucked in the mud. With a grunt, he grabbed his leg and pulled. This movement caused him for pitch forward and fall face first into the slop.

Wordlessly, Suki reached down and dragged him upward, helping him gain his footing in the slippery mess. "I hope this rain stops soon, it'll take _forever _to get it fully dry and clean again, even with Katara's waterbending." She didn't mean the rain.

* * *

><p>Blue flames flashed across the training grounds of the palace. Azula stared across the empty area, her fingertips still smoking. She could imagine the waterbending peasant screaming in fear as her friends collapsed around her, being consumed by the azure inferno. <em>I have a bone to pick with you, Water girl. And Zuzu's not going to be able to jump in to save you this time! <em>

Holding up her index and middle fingers of both of her hands, Azula moved her arms in a ragged circle. At her fingertips, an unstable stream of lightning began to form, jumping across her hand. The lightning caused her uneven hair to flutter, though she was surprisingly calm. She brought her other hand forward, pressing her palms together and sending the firebending generated lightning across the arena. There was a distant explosion as the air combusted.

_That was pitiful. I've seen you do better._ Azula winced as her muse criticized her. _Show the world what Azula can _really _do. _Bearing her teeth, the Fire Lord sent an assault of fireballs at her imaginary target, leaping into the air and setting forward a barrage of fire from her palms. Golden eyes narrowed into chips of flint, she drew back in right hand, fingers extended. At the tips of her nails, blue fire sparked to life as Azula brought her hand down, sending the element into five small whips of fire that lashed the heated air around her. _Better. _

Azula found ruling the Fire Nation extremely _boring_ at times. The country was only a fragment of what her father ruled and Azula found herself wishing that she was hunting the waterbending peasant and the rest of her allies. Or searching for the Avatar. Torturing her servants was a game to quickly grow bored of, for they no longer dared meet her gaze and the children stayed well away from her when they could. Their fear was an alluring perfume to the Fire Lord and she basked in their reverence when she could. But despite this, Azula was _bored_. She vaguely wondered if she had spent too much time in the company of Mai.

_Mai…that traitor. You should have finished her off long ago. And Ty Le…she would have been a wonderful guard…if she wasn't a fool. _Azula clenched her fists and let out her breath, which she hadn't realized she had been holding. _Let them rot and die. Starve them. _The young woman made a note to herself to order their food rations cut off, as well as their water supply. It was better to kill them now than give them a chance to gain allies later. _Or challenge them to an Agni Kai! _It didn't matter that neither were firebenders…that would only make it better.

"Don't worry, _dear friends_, you won't have to suffer much longer. I can end that for you." Azula sneered. After she was done with them, she move on to the Avatar's friends and destroy them one by one, painfully and _oh so slowly_. The firebender sent a small blast of fire across the arena with a laugh, imagining the traitors running in fear. _You can run, but I always find you. _

* * *

><p>"I see it!" Katara suddenly cried. "I can see Omashu!" She leaped into the air, pointing at the looming buildings in the distance. "We're almost there!" The rain had stopped only moments before and she had bended her friends dry. "Look!"<p>

Zuko narrowed his good eye to see. Upon seeing that Katara wasn't hallucinating, he nodded to the others. "It's really Omashu…" His knees suddenly felt weak. "_Really_ Omashu…finally somewhere safe." He let out a sigh of relief.

Toph stamped her foot, causing the earth under the group to rise. Clenching and unclenching her fists, she caused the raised rock to move forward in the direction of the civilization. "About time we've got somewhere!"

Sokka whooped. "Finally, _real_ food!" He thrust his fist into the air as the great Earth Kingdom city became larger and more defined. "Faster, Toph, faster!" The Water Tribe warrior's indigo eyes gleamed. In eight months, his gaze had never looked so hopeful, so _blue_.

Katara smiled as her hair blue in the wind, the city's peculiar mailing system coming into view as they approached the wall. _Somewhere safe…somewhere safe._ She beamed as the silhouette of Omashu's guards came closer. She could almost forget that everything was falling apart. She could almost forget that Aang was dead. She could almost…_breathe._

Finally, Toph ground the moving earth to a halt. They were standing before a group of Earth Kingdom soldiers who guarded the interior of the city. Sokka moved forward, his face strangely somber. "We need to enter your city, to see King Bumi. We were the Avatar's mentors."

Two soldiers stepped from the throng, one short and stocky while the other was tall and lacked hair on his face. In unison, they reached into the crevices of their armor and pulled out pieces of twine. Hanging from these strings were tiles. White Lotus tiles. The tallest of the pair dipped at the waist as he placed the homemade talisman into his clothing. "I am Kyanto, a member of the Order of the White Lotus. I recognized you from the day of Sozin's comet." He was a slender man and looked as though he could barely earthbend. His skin was lightly sunkissed and his hair was a thick brown mane. His eyes were chips of emerald flint, twinkling compassionately. "And my companion here is Daiyan," The shorter man nodded, "We are to escort you to the Order's headquarters."

"But…wouldn't the headquarters be in the palace?" Sokka inquired as their two escorts forced the earth walls apart, opening the gates into the city. He led his friends forward, following Kyanto and Daiyan. "Is this place safe?"

Kyanto looked back at the young man, "It's as safe as we want it to be. And we want the Fire Nation to stay _out_. As for the headquarters being in the palace…the Order of the White Lotus is cleverer than that, don't you think?" He chuckled as he led the young people forward. "Bumi is a genius!"

Katara loosened her grip on Appa's rope as she looked at the streets, filled with people of different skin colors and ages. _This might just be the last safe place there is…if only we could bring everyone here._ She blinked as she caught sight of a young man seated on the side of the path; his golden-green eyes a stark contrast against the rich green shades around him. As their gazes met, he smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for the reviews! <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**So, I was looking back at the reviews for this story and there's one that brought up a good point. It mentioned Korra and so I was like: "Will Korra be in this story?" Well, the answer to that is No, she won't. I'll let Korra canon be Korra canon. I've made up a character who will be the Avatar for this story and while it and Korra will share some qualities, such as being rebellious and having a fiery temper, the character will be significantly different from Korra. When the time comes for them to be introduced, they will. So, there is the answer to a question not asked!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender**

* * *

><p>Chapter Five<p>

Katara would never again question the willpower of her elders. The Order of the White Lotus was indeed clever when it can to choosing hideouts. The secret society's headquarters was in a rundown home in the middle of the city, owned by the Earth Kingdom when it had been confiscated from the Fire Nation after Bumi regained power over his city. The house had once been home to the governor of New Ozai. The residence was covered in dust from lack of cleaning, but fit for humanity all the same.

Katara found herself seated at a table with a plate of _actual_ food set before her, its sweet and spicy aromas wafting up towards her nose. Her friends sat around her, equally grateful for the hot meal. Across from her sat a female member of the White Lotus who looked as though she was from the Water Tribes, only her eyes were hazel. The woman wore an assortment of colors patched together in a tunic; among them were indigo and green.

"I'm Roshni," The woman smiled kindly. Katara wondered how old she was, for there were no wrinkles under her eyes and she had an easy, youthful smile. "I've been on this earth for twenty eight years," Roshni grinned, "I've seen a lot. It must be hard for someone so young."

_How can she smile so easily? _Katara shrugged, spooning food into her mouth. "We were all born into war; there isn't much that is painful anymore." She replied, looking down at her plate. "It was foolish to think t-that," she swallowed the lump in her throat, "we could believe in someone who was only a kid."

Roshni reached across the table to touch Katara's hand, but the younger girl jerked away. Before she could speak, someone cleared their throat. In front of the table was a man in his sixties, his hair and beard graying. He was short in stature and his amber eyes were shining with intensity. It was Iroh, leader of the White Lotus, Zuko's uncle, and older brother of the Phoenix King.

"Today, we welcome the youngest members of the resistance and the past Avatar's mentors." His raspy voice rose over the silence. "They are part of the world's last hope for victory," He looked down the row of teenagers, eyes meeting their own. "And Omashu is perhaps one of the last safe havens in the world. News has spread that Fire Lord Azula sent troops to the South Pole in search of the new Avatar and to burn down the villages…"

Katara let out a choked gasp and looked at Sokka, who was sitting to her left. "Gran-Gran!" She gulped and looked back at Iroh. _Someone _has_ to stop them. _She couldn't lose something else that she cared about this soon. Not her home.

"Chief Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribe has allied himself with the Order. He has informed us that he is headed to his native land to stop the Fire Nation, along with Earth Kingdom soldiers." Iroh went on, his voice lowering. "It has become apparent that the Northern Water Tribe cannot be penetrated. The siege has nearly wiped out all open rebellion of the tribe." The man closed his eyes for brief moment. "The next Avatar must be found before the Fire Nation conquers the rest of the world. Or else, everything we fought for will be lost…_permanently._"

_Isn't it, already? _Katara thought, her thoughts wandering to the strange man she had seen earlier. _Who was he? _She had noticed his strange eyes first and as she pieced the rest of his face together, Katara wondered if he was Fire Nation.

"How are we going to help the Northern Water Tribe?" Sokka spoke up, small crumbs of food falling from his mouth. "What if that's where the Avatar is? We can't just let the Fire Nation snatch it up and…do whatever." He frowned as he wiped the crumbs from his mouth.

A Northern Water Tribe man-his hair as frosty as the land he had been born into-replied, "We worry for the tribe as much as you, Sokka, but we can't stand to lose any more lives." His name was Pakku and Katara knew him well. He was her old waterbending teacher. "The new Avatar will be found, we can't lose all hope."

* * *

><p>Azula laughed at her reflection in her mirror, which had once again been recently replaced. Her dark hair spilled over her shoulders, rumpled from being held up in her topknot all day. She was out of her Fire Lord robes and was dressed in her heavy armor that was normally worn underneath. The armor was meant to protect the wearer from assassination, though she didn't have much to fear. No one dared step close to the young Lord in fear of being charred by her vicious blue flames.<p>

There were some days when Azula couldn't look in the mirror, for there was a deep, undiluted fear in her. She was afraid she would see _her_. _She_ haunted her dreams at night, standing at the corner of Azula's vision in a place she could not focus on. And the Fire Lord hated _her_.

"What are you staring at?" Azula snapped at the glass, raising her golden eyes to watch the servant girl who had approached. Her fingers tightened around the brush in her hand and she bared her teeth. She spun around, causing the girl to flinch.

Crumbling into a bow, the servant gulped. "I came to inform you that the two prisoners from the Boiling Rock are said to arrive tomorrow morning," She sounded as though she were about to cry, "And your imperial benders have successfully left the archipelago." With every word, she sunk lower until her lips brushed the dark tiled floor.

The fear radiating from this girl was enough to make Azula dizzy with intoxication, but the words she spoke were even better. Since coming into power, Azula had made some _modifications_ to the highest security prison in the Fire Nation. Mai's uncle was no longer the warden, but had been replaced by a man Azula knew nothing about, yet chose anyway. _Better to have him, instead of the relative of a traitor. _The crumbling mind of the Fire Lord flashed to her last sight of Mai and Ty Lee, glaring at her from their restraints. _Oh, dear friends, we'll all be together again! _

"Why are you still standing there, leave?" Azula spat as the girl scrambled to her feet and ran from the room. The Fire Lord turned back to the mirror and stared at her reflection. Her mouth was agape and her eyes red from anger, her skin tinged pink. The firebender looked down her nails, which had been filed into a deadly point. Everything about her spoke words of terror. "How would you feel, dear friend Mai, if you were to fight Ty Lee to the death? And then, fight me?" She spoke to herself, though she could imagine that the emotionless girl was standing across the room. "Or, you could take this!" Azula took the brush and threw it at the wall with more force than she intended. The golden handle of the instrument cracked up the middle as it landed on the floor with a thud. "Ahahahah, try to betray me now!" The young woman cackled as small tendrils of smoke drifted from her nostrils. "I guess little _Zuzu_ didn't love you like you said he did! He left you to rot."

At the thought of Zuko, Azula thoughts traveled to the waterbending girl. The firebender paused as she unclenched her fists and tightened them again. "I'll find you, water peasant, and I'll make sure that you get what's coming to you. Just like your precious Avatar, back in Ba Sing Se." Golden eyes gleaming, the Fire Lord wiped her hands down her armor to check for cleanliness before leaving her quarters, tossing her head as she headed towards the training grounds to spar with live targets. The loss of a few more turtleducks would hurt no one.

* * *

><p>"Whoever decided that we should meet on the <em>roof<em>, of all places?" Toph complained, gripping Zuko's head as he carried her over the green painted shingles of the White Lotus headquarters. "I feel so pathetic, having to be given rides on Sparky's back." The night air brushed her skin, causing the hair on her arms to rise. "Honestly, why do we have to meet on the roof?"

The older firebender sighed, "For that, you can blame Bumi." The important members of the White Lotus and the Avatar gang were seated where the roof was flattest, at the pinnacle of the house. Zuko gently set his blind friend down next to Sokka and Suki. "Don't move."

Toph snorted, crossing her arms. "Thanks for the advice, _Dad. _Sometimes I swear that you and Katara are like our parents." The blind earthbender extended her right leg and curled her left inward towards her body.

Katara breathed in the night air as Zuko sat gracefully next to her, on Suki's left. "Thanks for bringing Toph up here," She murmured, her eyes watching the older members of the Avatar resistance made their way up the roof to join them. "Why would they hold a meeting up here, I'll never understand." She spotted Roshni, the young woman from dinner earlier and Sokka's old sword master Piando.

Zuko shrugged, his eyes widening as he caught sight of his uncle. _He's aged. _He noticed, feeling a pang of sadness. _But then again, haven't we all? _The death of the Avatar had struck a hard blow to all of their hearts. _And we had just started to become close friends. _The banished Fire Nation prince shook his head to clear his thoughts, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Maybe to keep us from going mad with the sudden return to humanity."

The waterbender beside him shrugged. "Yeah…we've had to do a lot since…then." She wrapped her arms around her body and clenched her teeth. "We took on so many disguises; I almost forgot my own name. Remember when you were Teto, back in that little village?" A small shiver from the cool air rain down her spine, "But now we're safe."

Zuko made as though he was going to wrap his arms around her, but the younger girl jerked away. The firebender's good eye widened and he dropped his hands in his lap with a sigh. "I thought you were cold," He mumbled under his breath as King Bumi let out a snorting laugh. The eccentric and _ancient_ king disturbed Zuko at times and he wondered how people could bear to be around him so much.

"So, we brought you out here tonight to say," Silence befell among the roof as Bumi began to speak, grinning wildly. "That you can all go inside!" He burst out laughing. "And if it starts to rain, hide under an iceberg,"

Katara let out an exasperated sigh and pulled her knees to her chest. "Here we go again, with all these riddles." She buried her fingers in her hair. "Sokka and I got trapped in rock because of Bumi's riddles once. I wonder what'll be this time."

To Zuko's relief, Sokka let out a gasp. "I know what you're talking about for once, Bumi!" He turned to his friends, blue eyes glittering. "If something happens, we head to the North Pole." Seeming much like an excited boy, he turned to the White Lotus members. "Am I right?"

Piando nodded, "Indeed you are, Sokka. Up here, where no prying ears can hear us, we wanted to discuss what you youngsters would do if the worst happens and you would have to leave Omashu on a whim. We decided it would be best if you go undercover and get as close to the North Pole as possible. Just because they are under siege doesn't mean you can't get in."

"But earlier, you said all hope has pretty much been lost for the North. And you can't lose more lives trying to save it." Suki said, raising a bright eyebrow. "Are we suddenly unneeded?" She narrowed her blue eyes.

The brown skinned, Fire Nation man shook his head. "No, no! All of you are much too important to lose. We didn't say you have try and reclaim the city, but it's a place where you can hide if the Fire Nation does get into Omashu, which I doubt. The city is heavily guarded by trusted soldiers." The sword master smiled reassuringly. "But let's hope you'll never have to leave for the North Pole."

Bumi sidled up the younger warrior, pointing his finger at the youngsters. "But if you do…remember to wear shoes! And socks!" He snorted once more, eyes twitching in laughter. It was hard to believe he was over a century old. Katara thought of him to be rather lucky, he could actually _remember_ a time when there was real peace. He had been a child in a warless world, unlike everyone else.

Toph let out a shout exclamation. "We can't go up north! Are you trying to make me blind forever! I can't see _anything_ on ice and I've haven't worn socks in…_ages!_" For emphasis, she grabbed her feet. "And I can't fight on ice! There's nothing for me to fight with!"

Sokka touched his friend's shoulder comfortingly, "A wise monk once told me, where there's a will, there's a way."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for the reviews and feedback! <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Let's say for this chapter, I need to work on angst...hehe. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender **

* * *

><p>Chapter Six<p>

"You made this?" Katara turned to face Roshni, holding the Qi Pao up and away from her body. The dress barely reached her shins and lacked long sleeves. If Katara were to try the dress on, the sleeves would scarcely cover her shoulders and the collar would rise all the way up her neck. The waterbender was stunned by the rich blue of the dress's fabric. There were accents along the sides of the sides that were magenta and black. The material was smooth, though not the softest fabric she had ever felt in her lifetime. Tearing her gaze away from the dress, she met Roshni's hazel stare.

The older woman shook her head and her hands. "No, of course not! A friend of my mother's made it for me when I was a little younger than you, but when I got old enough to wear it, I was too tall. It was really a shame that it had to sit around and collect dust for so many years." She smiled, "Which is why I want you to have it, so you can look beautiful in it for me."

Katara's eyes widened as she clutched the dress in her hands. "Y-you would give this to me? But, it's beautiful!" Her eyes began to glisten, "And it's part of your history." The Water Tribe girl whispered, holding the dress back out to Roshni.

"Which is why I want _you_ to have it." Roshni smiled kindly and Katara found herself in envy once more. She could grin and laugh with so much ease, as though her life wasn't in jeopardy. "How about this, you can sleep on your decision and come back for the dress in the morning. That way, you can be sure you want it or not." She took the Qi Pao from Katara hands and ran her fingers along the fabric. "And you look sleepy, anyway."

As if on cue, the young woman squinted and her jaw expanded in a large yawn. She smiled at Roshni and nodded. "I am." She gestured to the hall that her friends had disappeared down only moments before. "Is that where we can sleep?"

Roshni nodded, "You're friends are sleeping in the room that used to be a nursery," She made a vague gesture towards the left of the house. "You can't miss it."

Katara murmured her thanks, taking off in the direction in which Roshni pointed, grateful to have a real roof over her head that she didn't have to pay for, and to have someone watch over her as she slept. No one would brush her hair from her face when she was plagued by night sweat, but right now, she didn't care.

* * *

><p>She couldn't sleep. The air was too hot and heavy for her to sleep comfortably, even in a bed that could fit four of her. Azula sat upright, staring into the darkness of her bedroom. Her skin was damp from sweat and her hair stuck up in various clumps. She had been dreaming before she awoke. She dreamt of walking alone among a trail that led to a throne surrounded by white flames, beckoned forth by a voice that sounded stunningly like her own.<p>

Azula snarled as something moved just out of her view. "Who's there?" She growled, kicking away her blankets. "Come out!" Eyes blazing, the Fire Lord slipped from her bed and fell into a predatory stance, facing the shadows. _Step out and I'll burn you. _She growled as she extended her hand, ready to drag her stalker into the light. _Just like everyone else! _

"_Azula…" _The Fire Lord gave a start, stepped back. _No…not her. _"_Azula…why don't you see me?" _Shaking her head, Azula took another step in retreat. "_Open your eyes, darling. Don't you know I love you?" _A golden apparition moved from the shadows, making not a sound as it approached the young woman. It was a female and one that Azula knew all too well.

Narrowing her eyes, the Fire Lord conjured a ball of blue flame in the palm of her hand. _Her_. "You've gotten quite bold, haven't you? Appearing in _my_ world when I'm awake. But this is _my_ domain, not yours. The whole world belongs to me. Now you will _get _out!"

The sparkling apparition reached out for her and Azula thought she could see a face. A face that made her heart tighten and her eyes shimmer for a moment before the figure was shattered by a burst of fire that lit the room. Her knees buckling, Azula swayed to the left as she regained her balance. She let out a short laugh at her small victory, all thoughts of sleep gone. "Think you could creep up on me, don't you?" She threw back her head, a mad glint in her eyes. "But it looks like you aren't coming back anytime soon, _Mother dearest._"

Just hours away, Mai and Ty Lee were travelling back to her. The Fire Lord had been very direct on how she wanted her former friends transported back to the palace. _In chains! _She smirked, bringing her hands together and clasping her fingers. _What a lovely reunion we'll have! _

* * *

><p>Katara stumbled into the old nursery, nearly tripping over Sokka's feet. She grunted in surprise before she clasped her hands over her mouth. "Sorry!" Her voice was a soft whisper as she continued towards the free area on the floor. There was a pile of blankets that had been lain out for her by some adult. She smiled slightly, eyes straining to see through the darkness. She counted three bodies curled around each other. <em>Zuko? <em>The waterbender recounted and discovered that indeed, Zuko was missing. _Maybe he's with his uncle._

After deciding she was too tired to look for her friend, Katara crawled under the pile of blankets and snuggled up to Toph, pressing her forehead into her young friend's back. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh of resignation, waiting for sleep to brush its silken fingers over her eyelids and kiss her forehead. She had not long to wait; in mere seconds, the girl was asleep and she began to dream.

_Where am I?_ She opened her eyes, but found herself in a different location from where she had last laid her head. _What's this place? _Katara took in her surroundings, discovering that she was standing atop a gray mountain with the sky above her, a swirl of bleak gray and burning red. _What is this place? _The wind lashed at her arms and face, pushing her hair to the east. She could barely see in front of her, due to the sudden dense fog that clouded her view. _How'd I get here?_

The fog suddenly parted near her feet, revealing a stretch of rock. The waterbender looked down and gasped. Below her was a black, bottomless abyss, its darkness nearly impenetrable. She stepped back, covering her mouth with her hands. But the wind was fighting against her, causing her feet to slide forward. _What's happening?_ She was pushed towards the stretch of narrow rock, as though the Spirits were dragging her into their world.

"_Katara!" _A voice-the voice of a child-cried out from across the rock. "_Don't fight the wind, Katara." _She recognized that voice! Aang! "_Katara!" _

Katara didn't have to be told twice. She took off across the rock bridge, arms outstretched. _Aang…_As she continued, the fog parted to reveal a growing figure. Tears sprang from her eyes and she clawed at the air, as though to part the dimensions to reach him faster. _Aang! _

Dressed in tattered yellow clothes, there stood the last airbender. Katara had memorized every detail of his face and tattoos. Seeing him again, _real_, caused her to sob. "_Aang!" _She skidded to a halt in front of him, ready to throw her arms around him. "_How am I seeing you?" _

The Avatar stepped back. "_You're dreaming, Katara. The Spirits brought you here. I have to give you a message from the other Spirits…"_ He paused, gray eyes shimmering. "_You guys have to find the next Avatar and teach it bending if you want to defeat the Fire Nation. You…you have to kill Ozai. I was so foolish to think that…I'm sorry. Azula is after you and Zuko, Katara. You have to stop her before she destroys everything with Ozai. Please, Katara…we can't fail again." _

_I'm dreaming…_Katara thought. _"Aang, but the next Avatar won't have airbending. And…it won't be you." _She reached out for him once more, but he stepped to the side. "_Why are you pulling away from me?" _

Aang's thin lips turned up in a small smile. "_In the Spirit World, they're big on 'unearthly attachment'. You can't dwell on the past, Katara." _He turned his head to the side, as though he was straining to hear. "_I have to go now, Katara. But I promise I'll see you again, even when you come to join the ranks of the Spirit World." _He waved his hand. "_Goodbye…my love." _

Katara shook her head as darkness swirled around the corners of her vision. "_Aang?" _She could feel something dragging at her skin, pulling her downwards to the abyss. "_Aang…Aang…Aang!" _The girl reached out for her dead friend, begging for him to clutch her hand to pull her back to safety. But he turned his head away as she fell. "_Aang!"_

With a gasp, Katara sat bolt upright, one again in the dark room of the White Lotus's headquarters. She panted, feeling a small stream of sweat trickling down her eyebrow and cheek. Clutching her chest, the waterbender looked around the room, which was silent. But despite this, she whispered into the heavy air, "Aang?"

There was no response.

* * *

><p><strong>All feedback is welcome; good, bad, or neutral. Thanks~<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Excuse the lateness of this chapter, I had computer problems. I hope this makes up for the delay. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender**

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven<p>

As the great, swollen, eye of Agni peaked over the horizon, Azula clapped her hands together. "At last," She exclaimed from where she stood at the entrance of the palace courtyard, "My friends have returned home!" Her eyes were pasted to the airship that was gliding down from the dawn sky. The airship was headed to the landing pad on the coast, set up for quick deployment. Such ships had been modified to carry troops over long distances while allowing interior weaponry to fire from the sides of the airship, much like a Fire Nation tank.

_This_ airship carried two people who were much more valuable to Azula than any troops were. Azula could barely restrain herself, small flashes of flame were bursting from her closed palms. The distant hum of the giant machine as it flew over the palace caused Azula to shudder with excitement. After the ship landed, it would only be a short time to wait until her prisoners would arrive weighted down in chains. _Some long months since we've last seen each other, don't you think? _She crossed her arms behind her back, grasping her wrists. Tilting her head to the left, she spoke to the servants kneeling just off to the side. "I want Mai and Ty Lee treated as honored guests, not prisoners. When they arrive, they are to taken to the inner sanctum of the palace _immediately_ after being redressed." She ordered her voice low and predatory.

"But, Mistress," A servant girl whispered softly, "They are prisoners…" She looked up fearfully at her Lord, curling her fingers. "I-I thought you wanted them to be…" The girl let out a shrill yelp as a whip of blue fire lashed across the back of her hands, crying out in pain. She clutched her reddened hands to her chest and had Azula not been facing her, she would have glared at the Fire Lord.

"How _dare_ you speak out against me?" The firebender snarled, "Do you know the consequences for your actions, insolent girl? And it's far worse than getting your hands burned!" She laughed, "I'm sure your friends would love to see what happens to traitors like you. Wouldn't you?"

All of the servants fell silent, hanging their heads. Azula tilted back her head and stepped back, laughing. "Do you fear death? I don't. I fear nothing." She broke into girlish giggles once more before she stepped back towards the palace. "Not even the Avatar." Once again turning, she stared into the eyes of the girl she had attacked. "You know, _I _was the one that killed the Avatar back in Ba Sing Se. All that time ago, it was me. I struck him with lightning right in the back and do you know what his facial expression was?" She smirked and rolled her eyes to the back of her head, letting her mouth fall open. "And he was _dead!_" The Fire Lord leaned back, narrowing her eyes. "Until that witch of a waterbender brought him back to life. Had I gotten rid of her then, I would have gotten all the power, all the glory!"

Straightening her back, Azula watched the cowering girl from the corner of her eye. "But, you know, peasant girl…I decided to share my achievement with that idiot Zuzu. He looked _so_ depressed and you know that he did? He turned against me! For _them!_" Her voice cracked into a vicious growl, eyes widening. "And then that…that…_peasant_ bound me to that grate…and…" She turned, sending a blast of flame into the sky with a roar. "I will _destroy_ her! And anyone who stands in the way of Father's plans."

The servant whimpered, still clutching her hands to her chest. She was fighting to contain herself, blinking away the tears that were glistening in her eyes. Azula inhaled, taking in the scent of her fear before flicking her wrist in dismissal.

"Go, I do not want to see your face again. You're banished." Nonchalantly, the Fire Lord swayed back towards the palace. "You are to be gone in a half hour, or you will be dead." She clapped her hands and flicked a piece of invisible dirt from her armor. Azula hated the Fire Lord robes-they smelled like men-and she preferred the comfortable weight of the fitted metal as it dug into her shoulders. The robes restricted her flexibility at times, a factor that made Azula want to burn them. _They smell like Father._ That was the only reason she kept them, for they were a remnant of her father, and perhaps some of his power would rub off on her…

A sob tore from the servant girl's mouth and she shook her head, tears falling wildly from her eyes. "Please, Mistress, I have nowhere else to go! If I'm banished, I'll have to leave the Fire Nation and…and…" She choked. "Please forgive me!"

Azula spun on the girl. A cruel, malicious sneer spread across her painted lips. "If you can't be banished, then you can die. How about you taste the true experience of war? You're going to join the imperial firebenders heading to the South Pole. How fun does that sound!" As the girl crumbled at her feet, Azula let out a demonic scream of laughter.

* * *

><p>"Uncle, I just don't know what to do anymore…I just…what am I going to do?" Zuko's soft, raspy voice carried softly as he kneeled at his uncle's side, shaking his head. "There's nothing for us to save anymore, is there? Barely anything to fight for." They were seated in a room, empty except for a Pai Sho table in the corner.<p>

Iroh shook his head, "Never think that, Nephew. When it seems that there is nothing to fight for, look around you." He gestured towards the window across the room. "Out there are people who need someone to fight for them. _You_ must fight for _them_."

Zuko's shoulders trembled ever so slightly and he burrowed his head in his hands. "I know." He let out a ragged sigh and sat up, placing his hands on his knees. "I try, Uncle. I try so hard and I don't get the results I want. The world is supposed to be safe, not burning before my eyes!"

His uncle's hand clasped gently on his shoulder, squeezing tenderly as he spoke, "I know, Nephew. I know." He looked up as the soft tap of footsteps approached from the doorway. "Yes, Kyanto?" He turned as the man walked forward. "What is it?"

Kyanto dipped at the waist in respect before speaking, "One of our sources informed us of a possible threat in the southwestern Earth Kingdom, sir." He looked at Zuko and nodded in greeting. "The others are assembled in the meeting room."

The former Fire Nation general nodded, rising to his feet unsteadily. "Ooh, these old bones can't take sitting on that hard floor." He pressed a hand to the small of his back and chuckled. "Come on, Zuko, we have to investigate this threat."

Zuko nodded and rose from the floor much easier than his uncle had. He followed the older men from the room and down the hall towards the main room. He was vaguely aware that this house had once belonged to Mai's family and he wondered what had become of his childhood love. _Is she even still alive?_ Mai, as emotionless as she was, had sacrificed herself for him back at the Boiling Rock, all those months ago. He felt a pang in his chest at the thought of her and sighed.

Gathered in the main room, the White Lotus members were crouched over various scrolls and inked scraps of paper, murmuring quietly. When the Grandmaster entered the room, the quiet din of conversation was silenced. Zuko wandered over to where Katara and Sokka were hovering over a scroll. Toph was fighting off Momo, who was tugging at her hair and Suki was seated at her side. His friends looked up at him and waved for him to take a seat.

Iroh was suddenly surrounded by the higher up members of the Order. They tugged him away, speaking quietly in his ear. Zuko couldn't catch what they were saying, but it was apparently serious if he was to judge by their facial expressions.

"When you and Iroh were in there talking, Daiyan came in with all of these scrolls and signs. This one," Sokka held up the thin paper that he had been reading, "Is a military report. And it's in date, too." He pointed at the top of the paper. "I think it's a military profile of some general."

A shadow fell over the teenagers. "Not quite a general," A soft, female voice said. "But a major and a gruesome one at that. One of the White Lotus's greatest adversaries, he is," One of the younger members of the White Lotus, Roshni, dipped her head. "His name is Jianjun. That profile is all we know of him. "

Zuko took the profile from Sokka and looked at the black ink. "He was in Ba Sing Se when you tried to take it back?" He asked, raising his single eyebrow. "The White Lotus fought him and his army…and lost." The banished prince let the paper float back to the floor. "Why do you have his profile if he's in Ba Sing Se?"

"Because," Roshni replied, "it is speculated that his army is raging through the southwest. Jianjun is clever, if he gets even a hint that we are hiding here, the White Lotus would experience an attack that we would have no defense against."

"To put it bluntly," Toph spoke up for the first time, "If this major finds out we're here, the world is screwed."

* * *

><p>True to her prediction, the two prisoners arrived at the palace only two hours later. Azula rushed through the black tiled halls, wide. "Why did no one inform me?" She snapped to the servant boy who chased after her. "They shall pay for their insolence!" The Fire Lord could see two figures standing close together, just in the distance. The corners of her mouth turned up into a cruel smile and she threw open her arms. "Mai, Ty Lee! It's so nice to see you again!" Azula cried.<p>

Standing with her arms crossed in front of her chest was a sixteen year old girl, golden eyes narrowed. Her skin was as pale as porcelain, contrasted against her ink black hair that covered her forehead and eyes. She was tall and thin underneath the heavy black and red robe that she wore. Her mouth was creased in a frown and her eyebrows were a thin line. She was truly beautiful in her stoic pose, hands tucked in her sleeves. "Azula."

At her side was a shorter girl, clinging to her arm. She was younger and more shapely, her face round and soft underneath the locks of brown hair that had fallen from her braid. She looked as though she had once smiled at everything, but her gray eyes were shadowed. She wore pale pink pants and a pink shirt with a darker piece of fabric over her shoulders. "Azula! I knew you wouldn't keep us there forever! You had to forgive us!"

_Ty Lee, ever the fool. _Azula plastered a smile on her face and walked towards her former friends. "Mai, how nice it is to see you again after all this time! And Ty Lee, it's seems like you've lost weight! You look so much better that way, I do add. And Mai, you look so nice! Has Zuzu visited you lately?"

Mai narrowed her eyes and stared at the Fire Lord. "Don't play the fool with me, Azula, I know what happened. You're planning some sick trick, you always do. Don't think I don't remember when we were kids and you tripped me. So, what is it this time?"

Azula's smiled drooped. "W-what do you mean, dear friend? I was just _so_ lonely in this grand palace and I wanted to company of my very best friends!" She slung an arm around the older girl, but Mai brushed her hand away. "Why are you rejecting me now, Mai?"

Ty Lee raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong,'Zula? Your aura is all spiky and red…like you're angry." She tilted her head to the left and frowned. "Are you mad at us, 'Zula? I only did it because you and Mai were going to hurt each other. I couldn't let my best friends do that to each other!"

The Fire Lord's eye twitched and she shook her head. "Of course not, Ty Lee! Why would I be mad at you, even though you betrayed me! No harm done!" She glared at the young acrobat, the false smile still on her lips. "Let's all head to the garden, yes? We can share stories over tea." Linking her arm in Ty Lee's and Mai's, she pulled them down the hall. "I'm sure there are lots of prison stories you can tell me."

Mai's muscles tensed and her golden brown eyes flashed. Azula tightened her grip on her arm and leaned up to whisper in her ear, "I heard Zuzu's forgot about you. You know, he and that waterbender tried to fight me. They were defeated of course, but I had to admit, they looked so _good_ together. So much better than you and Zuko ever did. Tell me, who else would want an ugly, emotionless girl like you? _No one." _

"Then you tell me, Azula, who would want a horrible, power hungry girl like you?" Mai asked simply, pulling away from the younger girl. "At least I don't have to hurt others to feel good about myself. I'd rather be bored than be like you."

Azula's mouth dropped and she stopped in her tracks, her hands falling to her sides. "How _dare _you?" She growled low in her throat, staring at the blade thrower. "Mai…that's so hurtful of you!" She pressed a hand to her chest, "I haven't done anything to provoke you!"

Ty Lee gave a rare frown and looked at her friend. "Azula…Mai…please don't fight. I hate when you argue and fight." She pressed her knuckle to her lips, nibbling on the taut skin. Her gray eyes were wide with fear and confusion.

Liquid gold eyes met narrow, emotionless ones. Azula set her jaw. _I'll kill you slowly. _She lifted her chin and stared at Mai before the paler girl tore her gaze away. Azula sneered, snapping her fingers behind her back and exposing two fingers in a silent signal to the servant kneeling at her feet. _Without even lifting a finger. _"Tea, shall we?"

* * *

><p>Katara tugged on the Qi Pao that Roshni had given her, staring down at herself. Suki was watching her as she ran her own hands down her sides. "Oh, Katara, you look so pretty in that dress." The older girl commented softly. "It makes you look…happier. More like you used to look before...before that...happened." Speaking of Aang's death had become taboo to his friends, who referred to the day as <em>"that time", "back then", <em>or they just skipped over the words.

"You think so?" Katara smiled lightly, for a broad grin would have caused her face muscles to ache. She was unnerved by her dream of Aang and the things he had told her, unsettled by what Roshni had told them earlier. _If Jianjun gets hint we are here…the White Lotus won't survive. _She shook the dark thoughts that swarmed around her mind. There was rarely a time she could relax, even though they were safe. Whenever she sat, her muscles would scream and complain. She needed to move, or she would become restless and bothered. Such a habit came from spending over a year traveling the world with her enemies desperate for her head on a pike and her friends handing beside her.

Suki nodded and opened her mouth to speak once again, "Katara…even though you are younger than me, I can't help but think that you take on all the duties as our mother. Sometimes I feel so selfish when I watch you kiss Toph's forehead after you fix her hair, because you remind me so much of my mother…even though you're only a child. You're younger than me, but it's always you who wakes up to make sure that the fire is out; it's always you to make sure Toph isn't too dirty. It's like, if you don't' have anyone to care for, you just…fall down."

Katara rubbed her shoulders and looked away. "When you grow up only knowing how to care for others, it becomes more than a hobby. It becomes a lifestyle. It becomes a part of you; something that can never be removed."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. Feedback is always greatly appreciated; good, bad, neutral, or otherwise~BananaSwirl :D<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**So, with this chapter, BananaSwirl has attempted the theme of Family, with a side dish of cliff hanging and creepiness. Also, I changed the characters from Katara and Zuko to Katara and Azula, not because this story will be Azutara, but because they are the main characters. Just to clear that up. Enjoy. Or try to...yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender**

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight<p>

Katara walked down the hall of the former mansion towards the main room. The sound of her friends' voices rang loudly and she could hear Sokka and Toph bickering lightheartedly with Momo chattering along with them, as though he was joining in the argument. _This is the loudest they've been in a long time. _The young woman entered the room and paused, a small smile creeping over her lips.

Zuko had grabbed Toph and was tickling her sides, causing the young girl to squeal and beat at his hands. "S-stop, Sparky! I can't breathe!" Toph arched her back against Zuko's long fingers, panting and giggling in laughter. "Stop!" She kicked her legs and flailed her arms. Her small, pale fingers gripped Zuko's in an attempt to loosen his hold. "No, no, no! Stop, Zuko, stop!"

There were some moments, Katara noticed, when they could all act like the children they were. As though Aang was never dead and they could hold each other when things bore down too heavily on their shoulders.

All of her friends were seated on the floor. They looked up as she made her presence known with a small cough. "Sugar Queen!" Toph cried, rolling onto her stomach and crawling away from Zuko. "Thank goodness, I was about to die over here!" She sat upright and pointed a finger in the general direction where Suki and Sokka sat. "And _you_ weren't helping."

Suki's lips turned up in a smile. "I thought you were the champion, Toph, whatever happened to being so independent?" The auburn haired warrior took Momo into her arms and stroked his patchy fur, cooing softly. The lemur purred and nuzzled his way under her arm, curling up in the warmth of her body cavity.

Katara stood beside Zuko, her back pressed against the wall. She slid down into a crouch with one leg bent and the other stretched out. Toph scuttled over to her and sat beside her. Of all her friends, Toph was attached to Katara the most, despite their bickering and arguments. Katara turned to face Sokka, who had his brow furrowed in contemplation. "What?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"There's something different about you…" Sokka scratched his chin and then snapped his fingers, "Your dress! It's a new one." His blue gaze swept over the Qi Pao that Roshni had given her. "It makes you…perkier. Or…happier."

His comment caused Zuko to look at her. His keen, narrow eyes studied her, searching her face. "He's right," He said finally, "It makes your skin…brighter." The corners of his mouth turned up in a brief smile, "You look more like you used to."

Katara was about to reply, but a jovial voice suddenly called out from the threshold of the main room. "Oh children! We old people whipped up quite a treat for you! I think you might enjoy it!" It was Kyanto, the Earth Kingdom solder that had escorted them to the headquarters. He was out of his military uniform and instead had on a drab gray apron that was covered in a mysterious substance. "Follow me into the kitchen, now. Come on!"

Exchanging glances, the teenagers rose to their feet and looked at Sokka. They expected him to lead the way, especially to a place such as the kitchen. The Water Tribe warrior looked at Kyanto and inclined his head. "What it is?"

Kyanto smirked and took off down the corridor without speaking. He led them nearly across the whole mansion where the kitchen was located. The sound of clanking utensils and low voices greeted them. Kyanto held up his hands before disappearing into the kitchen.

"What's that smell?" Suki had her nose in the air. "It smells pretty sweet, whatever it is." She took another, audible whiff. Her head snapped around as Kyanto, Roshni, and another man that they didn't recognize emerged from the kitchen. In their hands were steaming cups, enough for all of the youngsters.

Roshni grinned as she handed the ceramic cups to Katara and Zuko. "Drink up, but don't burn your tongue!" The liquid was brown and had a sweet aroma drifting up, despite the unappealing color. "It's called _hot chocolat_e. We found a supply of it in the storage when we first came here."

Katara blinked and brought the cup to her lips, taking a sip. The warm drink exploded in her mouth, combining the flavor of milk and something else she couldn't quite place. _It's…delicious! _"This…is…" She looked up at Roshni, who was grinning broadly. "This is good!"

After Katara had taken the initiative, her companions sampled theirs. Sokka's eyes sparkled and he looked startled. Toph and Suki had similar reactions, but Zuko didn't seem bothered. The firebender shrugged, "This is something we've had during winters in the Fire Nation, even though it was never cold." He wiped the remainders of the hot chocolate from the corners of his mouth.

Toph let out a loud belch and grinned. "Even though the Fire Nation is filled with bloodthirsty, mentally unstable monsters who like to burn things…" She wiped her bottom lip, "They know how to make_ great_ food!" She slapped palms with Sokka, who readily agreed.

Roshni smiled as she recollected the cups. Katara watched as she disappeared back into the kitchen and the younger woman could help but feel tense in her shoulders. Her fingers itched to help and her leg muscles contracted in spasms, protesting from the lack of movement.

_It shouldn't be this way. _Katara realized that things were _too_ easy. _Too easy. _

* * *

><p>Azula sat on a satin rug, her legs crossed over each other. She faced Mai and Ty Lee, studying their movements. Mai was as still as a stone, though Azula hadn't expected more from her. Ty Lee was fidgeting and moving about on her rug, acting like a child. The Fire Lord blinked slowly, pulling her lips into a frown. "Mai, good friend, what causes you to be so depressed? Honestly, dear sister, it makes you look so…<em>ugly!"<em>

The pale skinned girl was silent, glaring harshly at the younger woman. Her hands brushed over her wrists and Azula caught sight of dry, chafed skin. "I've always looked like this." She deadpanned, narrowing her eyes even more.

"My point exactly." Azula smiled cheekily and then snapped her fingers loudly. "We're ready for our tea now!" She called, holding up her hand. "Put some sugar cubes in Mai's, I think she could stand some extra sweetness." Golden eyes gleaming, she watched as Ty Lee suddenly brightened. "And Ty Lee's, as well, she's so sweet that she almost give me a toothache."

Ty Lee smiled and Azula reciprocated it to the best of her ability, reaching over to brush a hand over the acrobat's. "Mai is being such a sour poo, isn't she, Ty Lee?" She sneered at Mai, who turned her head away. "I think she misses Zuzu, but I'm sure she can find someone else to love…wait, she can't. She doesn't have any emotions!"

At that moment, the same servant boy from earlier arrived with a tray of three steaming tea cups in his hands. He dipped low to Azula and pointed to the most chipped of the cups, "This is the one you ordered specially," He whispered to the Fire Lord. "And the finest for you, milady."

Azula bared her teeth in a grimace that was meant to be a grin as the servant passed the chipped glass to Mai. Ty Lee gratefully accepted her own cup and Azula snatched the last cup from the tray before the boy could hand it to her. "Let's all have a toast," She began as the boy faded into the background, "To the Fire Nation's victories and to us, inseparable friends!" The woman held up her cup and clanked it with Ty Lee's, before pressing it to her lips. Over the rim of the dainty demitasse, she watched Mai.

The knife wielding girl took a small sip and winced visibly, but swallowed it anyway. "It's bitter," She said, monotonous as always. Mai looked up at Azula and blinked, "But I'm fairly certain you wanted it fixed that way, to see if you could get a reaction from me."

Teething scraping her bottom lip, Azula shot daggers of hate at Mai. "Now why on earth would you think that, Mai? You've always been my _greatest_ friend when I needed you. You always did what I said, that's what I call a good friend. Then…you changed."

"No one's changed, Azula. Everyone's just showing their true colors." Mai said softly, quietly, as though she didn't want Azula to hear her. But the firebender did, and she threw back her head and laughed.

"Then it's a good thing my blood is red." The Fire Lord beams. Some have said that Azula was a black snake. A serpent with two heads, one with its eyes closed and the other watching and waiting. A snake that coils in upon itself and flicks its forked, poisonous tongue. It rattles it tail every once in a while, and lies in the grass…waiting. Always waiting. And then, at the right moment…

Blue fire flashes across the garden, lighting the walls in a haunting glow before fading away. Azula bared her teeth once more and laughed hysterically, clutching her stomach as she rolls onto her back, screaming in amusement. Her fists beat the ground and small tears trickle down the sides of her eyes as she drops her head onto her rug and lets out a muffled scream. The sound of her laughs echo off the walls before she sits up, rubbing the tears away. Her chest heaved in the effort of setting a regular breathing pattern and small giggles erupted from her lips.

Mai and Ty Lee face her, their eyes wide from the heat that rushed by their face. Ty Lee clutched Mai's arm and shuddered, her gray gaze clouded. Mai shivered ever so slightly, her arm wrapped lightly around her companion.

"Did you really think I would kill you that easily?" Azula asked before laughing once more. "If I were to kill you, I would let you suffer through the pain until I had mercy, or you would just die by your own devices." She meets Mai's gaze, "And I rarely act out of mercy."

Azula is a snake.

* * *

><p>Nights in Omashu are cool and comfortable, Katara had noticed. When she was not plagued by dreams or the occasional night sweat, she found it easy to fall asleep within moments of lying down on her mat. Unfortunately, tonight was not one of those nights.<p>

Katara lay on her back, arms tucked behind her head. Her blanket was pulled up just over her stomach and she wore a robe similar to her travel one, only this one was much more comfortable and the color was different. It was orange and yellow-_Air Nomad colors-_and fit loosely around her hips. She was fortunate to have size that could be easily matched, but the sight of such bright colors caused her stomach to lurch and her heart to clench. _Aang's dead. _

Sokka's soft snore wasn't helping her insomnia, either. Zuko was asleep on the mat beside her, lying on his stomach with his head pressed into pillow. Suki lay above her, turned onto her side and buried under her blanket. Toph, however, was tossing on her mat, murmuring softly in her sleep. She moved her hand through the air, as though she was pushing something away.

_She's probably dreaming about the Earth Rumble. _Katara thought, turning to face her young friend. Ever since Aang's death, Katara would occasionally baby the rowdy earthbender, much to Toph's protest. She had made it her personal duty to celebrate the child's thirteenth birthday, even though they had still been on the run. The earthbender was like her younger sister, the one she never had. She loved Toph more than anything, except for Sokka, who was the last link to her real family that remained. Her bond with them was intangible, and while it was strained at times, they always came back together.

Toph suddenly kicked her blankets away and flailed around wildly, letting out a bone chilling wail. She arched off of the mat and sat bolt upright, sweating profusely. "Katara…" She called weakly into the silence, "Sokka…Zuko?"

Immediately, Katara sprang forward and rushed to Toph's side. Her motherly instincts took over as she wrapped her arms comfortingly around the little girl. "Shh, we're all here. It was just a bad dream," She could hear the others stirring at the commotion. "Just a bad dream."

Toph moved her hands up to clasp Katara's forearms and she shuddered, sniffing softly. "I had a dream that I could see, Katara. I had a dream that I could see and I saw all of these people. And they were all speaking at once, but I couldn't tell which one you were because I didn't know what you looked like. And they were all grabbing for me, but when they touched me, they died!" She buried her face in Katara's chest, not caring if she appeared vulnerable. "I couldn't tell if they were real."

Katara swallowed before taking one of Toph's small hands and pressing it to her cheek, moving it to her lips and then her nose. "I'm real, Toph. We're all _real_ and if you can't find us, just remember that we'd never leave you in the first place." She let out a sigh and pulled Toph into her lap, "It doesn't matter if you can't see me. You're my sister; I'll never be too far away."

The blind earthbender sniffled once before her fist collided with Katara's shoulder. "Yeah," Her voice was stronger, "You better be." She curled into the older girl's side. "Can you…hold my hand until I go back to sleep, please? Not that I need you to, I just want to make you feel good."

Giggling softly, Katara dragged her own mat closer to Toph's. "Sure," She tucked the blanket under Toph's stout little body and then grasped her hand. "Goodnight, Toph." Resting her head on her pillow, she closed her eyes as the room once again fell silent.

After a few minutes of silence, Katara felt her eyelids growing heavier and heavier. She yawned and let her muscles loosen, delving into a much needed sleep. But almost as soon as she fell into darkness, she began to dream of the mansion on top of Omashu.

She walked along the hall, listening to the sound of the White Lotus members conferring over maps and the movement of the resistances. They were arguing about whether the Southern Water Tribe warriors could return home by the time Azula's firebenders got there. "_Of course they'll get there," _She mused out loud, stopping to stare out the window.

There, on the rooftop of a building was Aang. He was looking up at her, holding something in his arms. "_Look, Katara, see what I have!" _He held it up to her, but she still couldn't make it out from where she was standing. _"I'm going to give it to you, okay? Take good care of it!" _But he didn't move, and instead his form suddenly changes, replaced by a man with black hair and narrow, greenish yellow eyes. _"Yeah, Katara, take _good_ care of it!" _

Her dream-self sprang back in surprise as a whistle ripped through the air. The sky blackened and dark soot began to fall. Without warning, a blazing fireball came hurtling towards her, taking form as Azula's laughing face. She screamed and stepped back.

She dreams of fireballs raining from the night sky. _It is not a dream_. _It is not a dream._

* * *

><p><strong>I LOVE to know what you think, so feedback is appreciated, be it good, bad, or neutral. ~BananaSwirl<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**In which we meet the infamous Jianjun... I just love how horrible this guy is. *Huggles Jianjun* **

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Avatar the Last Airbender**

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine<p>

"Katara! Katara, wake up!" Strong hands grabbed her shoulders and shook her. Their voice was barely audible over the sound of crashing glass and distant screams. "We're being attacked!" It was Suki, and as Katara opened her eyes, she could see the older girl's face pale with fear. "The Fire Nation found out where we were!"

The waterbender's chest tightened. _It was not a dream. _The whistle of projectiles could be heard even from this room, and she could hear someone shouting orders. Katara gasped as Suki hauled her to her feet and dragged her into the hall. She knew it was still night and that they had all been taken by surprise, but…_how did they find us?_

Running towards them was Roshni, carrying an animal skin bag and a canteen of water in one hand, and a small blade in the other. The hazel eyed woman skidded to a halt, tossing the bag and canteen to Katara and the sheathed blade to Suki. "The Fire Nation has ambushed us," Roshni's voice was low, almost a growl. "They are attacking the whole city. You must leave immediately! We will clear a path for your bison, but then you are on your own." She clenched her fists, "The Fire Nation has vexed me for the _last time_…" Her teeth were grinding on her lower lip as she grabbed Katara and Suki, pushing them forward. _"_We should have known there were spies in Omashu."

Katara looked back at Roshni, who was digging her fingernails in her palm as she watched them run down the hallway. Her mind was still clouded from her prophetic dream and part of her wondered if the Spirits had given her forewarning of this attack. _Was this my fault, should I have woken up earlier? _

Suki had grasped her hand and was sprinting towards the main room. As they ran past the window, Katara could see the buildings below them blazing as they were consumed by the fireballs that arched simultaneously over the walls of Omashu. "Don't look at it," Suki said. "Just don't look at it."

"There you are!" It was Kyanto. Standing beside him was Sokka, who was holding Toph's hand. "Your bison is behind the house, you should be able to reach him before the firebenders do." He flinched as the house shook, caused by the explosion of a nearby house. "You must hurry; we cannot afford to lose you. Do not try to take anything that might weigh you down, just get away from here!" The earthbender stepped back, "The members of the White Lotus will survive."

From the corners of the room, Katara saw Zuko and Iroh embracing and her heart panged. They had just been brought back together, only to be wretched apart again. _It's not fair!_ She gulped as her firebending friend hurried towards them with Iroh on his heels.

The sagacious old man stepped out from behind his nephew, his golden eyes dark. "There were still civilians who were loyal to their conquerors," His voice was laced with bitterness. "They spied on us and sent the Fire Nation, the very people who threatened to destroy them. I fear it may be Jianjun, but I don't want to stick around to find out." He grabbed Zuko's shoulder and once again pulled him down into a binding embrace, "You cannot stay any longer, nephew. You must go!"

Zuko met his uncle's shadowed gaze and nodded swiftly, jerking his head. "Come on, guys, we have to get to Appa," With those words, he took off down the hall that led to the back of the mansion, where Appa had been kept. The others ran after him, looking back at the old people who had been so caring towards them.

Katara looked reached down to hook the canteen to her hip, but realized that she was wearing her night clothes. She held the bag on her left forearm and felt it, feeling something rough. _Clothes._ "After we escape," She began as they rounded a corner, "Where are we going?"

The firebender turned his head to the side, "We're going north." He answered, "And we're going to find the next Avatar. After that," He didn't continue, for at that moment, he kicked open a door to reveal the courtyard behind the mansion, nestled between the city and rock. As if he was waiting for them, Appa roared.

* * *

><p>Azula smiled as Mai clutched her chest. The two young women were seated in the garden, after Ty Lee had been escorted to the room that Azula had assigned for her. "Is something wrong, Mai?" Azula asked coyly, catching the quick flash of pain that ran across Mai's face.<p>

The pale girl frowned deeply. "I'm perfectly fine. Just a little heartburn, nothing pressing." She narrowed her eyes. "Nothing you should worry about, Azula." Their piercing gazes lock and neither steps down from the silent challenge between them.

Teeth grinding, Azula smiled. "You've always been a quiet girl, Mai. I wonder, do you scream when in pain, or do you suffer silently?" She shrugged and clapped her hands, "But anyway, how was the tea? Bitter?"

"You already asked that," Mai deadpanned and looked at her fingernails. "Or have you gone so insane and dysfunctional that you can't remember you've already done something?" Something in her chest ached, and she grabbed it once more, exhaling slowly. Her eyes flickered in alarm before she lowered her hand and set it on her lap, but she sat rigid with surprise and subliminal

Azula smiled, but the gesture was artificial and forced. "Insane? I'm not insane," She crooked her fingers, feeling heat grow in her palm. "I just experienced enlightenment, and I think differently. I've reached my inner peace." She moved her hands in a circle before her face, "There is no turmoil in me, now. What about you?" The Fire Lord dropped her hands, "Maybe you should see the physician about that little heartburn of yours. It may be something you didn't know about? Did you eat something wrong during your imprisonment? Are you _sure_ you're alright?"

Mai shook her head, "I'll survive. And I don't need to find my inner peace; it was with me all along." She said softly, rising to her feet and heading back towards the palace. "I'm tired; I'm going to lie down." Picking her away through the garden, the girl disappeared.

"Good night! Sleep tight!" Azula waved maniacally after her former friend. "And die." She muttered under her breath, sending a torrent of flames across the garden before dragging her fingers through her hair, burying her face into her hands, and sobbing as though her life was about to end.

* * *

><p>"Get Toph on Appa first," Zuko commanded. He scooped the little girl up into his arms, much to her protest. Toph shrieked in surprise and squirmed as the older firebender handed her over to Sokka. "Katara, Suki, let's make sure no one's hiding. Sokka, you get Toph to safety."<p>

Toph kicked her bare feet in complaint. "No! Don't treat me like I'm a baby, I can do it by myself." She struggled to get out of Sokka's sturdy grip. "Snoozles, put me down! _Now!" _She flinched as the sound of fireballs came closer.

Katara turned and grasped Toph's hands in her own. "Listen to me, Toph. We're putting you on Appa not because we think you are weak, but because you are the youngest. If we…don't…" She paused, "We're doing this to protect _you_. We're doing this so you can carry on our story." The waterbender straightened, uncorking the canteen that Roshni had given her. "Sokka…" Blue eyes glistening, she swallowed the lump in her throat.

Her brother nodded solemnly before climbing onto Appa's tail, gently placing Toph in the giant bison's saddle. He scrambled up after her just as Suki let out a surprised shout. In the darkness, golden flames flashed just feet away from Appa's nose, causing the beast to let out a roar in fear and surprise.

Leaping from the roof of the house were maybe eight dark clad Fire Nation soldiers, fire in hand and masked. They advanced slowly, moving in slow circles. Katara could see Suki holding the dagger Roshni had given her. She had positioned the blade out threateningly, narrowing her eyes. Zuko had twin fire daggers in the palms of his hands as he fell into a fighting stance. Guiding the water into her hands, Katara stretched the liquid weapon into a long, simmering whip.

"Sokka, go!" Zuko snapped, suddenly shifting his fire daggers into a stream of golden flame. He formed a whip and drew back his arm before lashing out at the advancing Fire Nation soldiers. The firebenders parted, letting the whip fall upon empty air.

The shortest of the Fire Nation soldiers lunged forward, thrusting their sleeved arms forward. Orange-red fire burst from their palms towards Katara and their body followed suit. "Oh look, it's the puddle bender," They taunted, their voice gravelly.

Katara narrowed her eyes, strengthening her stance. She lashed out with the water as an extension of her arm, aiming for the soldier's mid-section. The blow struck true and her opponent stumbled back in surprise. Katara retracted, manipulating the water into a form she could easily shift. The waterbender let out a yelp as a ball of fire blazed by her head. She turned to see an unmasked soldier near Appa, holding the searing flame terrifyingly close to the bison's head. Another soldier had his arms wrapped around Sokka and Toph's necks, threatening to choke them.

"Hmm…that got your attention." The unmasked soldier stepped forward, dousing the flame. It was a woman, with dark brown hair that hung out from her outfit. "Drop your weapons and Shang won't pull a single hair on the head of your friends." She laughed harshly and jerked her head, "_Do it." _

Suki's blade clattered to the stone as she looked at the two people in the saddle."Sokka!" She cried, reaching out for him. "Don't hurt them," She turned to the woman. "Please, don't hurt them." The auburn haired warrior turned to Katara and Zuko. "You heard her, drop your weapons!"

Katara let the water splash to the ground at her feet. _No…_ Two of the people she cared about most in danger…_No…no, no, no!_ "Let go of them!" She demanded glaring at the woman with all the hatred she had been storing. "Let. Go. Of. Them!"

The woman laughed once more and walked over to Katara, grabbing her chin and tilting her face upward. "You, missy, are in no place to tell _me_ what to do. Just wait till we get you to Jianjun…haha!" She ran a wickedly sharp nail across Katara's cheek. "Shackle them," The woman snapped to the remaining soldiers.

Suddenly, there was the sound of bone meeting flesh as the man who had been holding Sokka tumbled from the saddle, holding his nose. "You fool!" The woman, who was obviously the leader, snapped. "Kill that bison! And make sure these kiddies wish they were never born."

"No!" Zuko lashed out with a jet of blazing fire towards Appa, singeing the fur above the animal's nose. With a fearful roar, the bison slapped his tail on the ground and rose into the air with Sokka and Toph clutching the sides of the saddle. "Go, Appa! Get away from here, we'll be alright! Get Toph and Sokka to safety!"

From the saddle, Sokka cried out. "No, Appa, what are you doing?" He yanked on the giant bison's reins, trying to guide him back towards his friends. "Go back!" He strained and pulled on the rope, but Appa had already made up his mind. Toph grabbed onto Sokka's arm, her face twisted with emotion. "Katara!"

The woman clapped her hands, sneering. "What a wonderful idea that was, I'm surprised that you could think so fast on your toes. Too bad, though, _you_ weren't on that bison." She snickered, tossing her dark hair over her shoulder.

_He did it to protect Toph. _Katara thought, looking over at Zuko before one of the soldiers snatched her wrists and forced something-it felt like a cloth-over her mouth and eyes. _No! _She thrashed against their grip, struggling to free herself. She could hear the others fighting as well, but it was pointless. It was over.

* * *

><p>"Mistress, Phoenix King Ozai has given you a present." The servant girl whispered, looking up briefly from her kowtow. "It just arrived when the palace supplies arrived." She gulped as Azula's bare feet stopped just near her forehead.<p>

Azula moved her toe to the girl's chin, pulling her head upward. "Well, what is it? And hurry up with it; I don't have all night to wait for your bumbling. I've never been a patient person." She crossed her arms, moving her hands into the sleeves of her robe. "Hurry up!"

Squealing, the maid rose to her feet and tore from the room, taking off down the hall. Azula smirked. _Good, they still fear me. _She stifled a yawn, masking her boredom. Mai had long since retired to her shared room with Ty Lee, claiming that she had _heartburn_. _Such a liar. More than me, sometimes. _

The servant woman returned after several too long minutes, carrying a cloth bundle precariously in her arms. She thrust it forward into Azula's direction, wincing. "It…bites." She flinched as the cloth let out an angry growl and wiggled in her arms.

Azula snatched the bundle from the servant and ripped the blanket off, revealing…_a kitten? _Not just any type of kitten, but a wolflion kitten. The small, gray striped animal looked up at her with keen golden eyes, letting out another growl. It had a tuft of striped fur in between its tapered ears that twitched when it moved. Tied around its neck was a small sheath of paper, held in place by a ribbon. Before Azula could reach for it, however, the animal sank its baby teeth into her hand.

"Aww, aren't you an adorable little beast?" Azula grimaced, nearly throwing the _thing_ on the floor, but it _was_ a present from her father. And there was a small, miniscule part of her that thought that little monster was cute. "What message did you bring me?" Wrapping her arm around the kitten's neck, she ripped the ribbon off and tossed the animal to the floor. Unrolling the sheath of paper, the Fire Lord scanned the contents before smiling. "So, Daddy gave you to me? I think I might name you Kaz, how do you like that name?"

The wolflion kitten, newly christened as Kaz, mewled babyishly and decided to bite Azula in the ankle before sitting back on its haunches and rubbing its head on her foot. _Unpredictable,_ the young woman thought, _just like me._

* * *

><p>The first thing Katara notices is that she is hot. And then she realized that her hands were manacled and her feet were bound, restricting any free movement. The waterbender blinked slowly, looking around her. She is in a cell-that much she knew-and that there was a vent right above her head.<p>

"Thank goodness, Katara, you're finally awake." A familiar voice speaks and Katara turned her head to the side, relieved to see that it is Suki. Her hands and feet are bound in a fashion that is similar to her own restrictions. "I thought you were never going to wake up."

Katara groaned, wiggling her shoulders. _We were captured…to save Toph and Sokka. _"W-where's Zuko?" Her tongue felt dry and heavy in her mouth, and she stumbled over the two words. Things weren't making sense. _Where are we? _

Suki jerked her head to the side, scooting towards Katara to the best of her ability. "Over there. They have his mouth bound, since he's a firebender and all." She was surprisingly calm about their current situation, much to Katara's confusion.

The waterbender tilted her head to the side to see Zuko lying on his side. His hands were wrapped together and his feet were pulled up to the back of his thighs before being bound by rope. Some type of gag was stuck in his mouth and wrapped around the back of his head. He turned his head towards them, his golden eyes searching theirs, as if silently apologizing. "What's going on?"

"I thought you would have figured that out by now, you look like you might be a smart girl." The door to the cell opened, and in walked a man. The very sight of him made Katara shudder, though he was not an ugly man. He looked about thirty years old and was about the same height as her father. His skin was pale like most Fire Nation people, and his hair was pulled up into a dark brown topknot. It was his eyes, though, that frightened Katara. They were malicious and golden brown, seemingly calculating everything at once. "If you haven't guessed already, I am Major Jianjun, the one who infiltrated Omashu. Please, no applause." He smiled, "What three prizes I've caught this time!"

Suki narrowed her eyes, trying to sit up straighter. "We're not your prizes, whoever you are!" She glared at the man, exposing her teeth in a feral snarl.

Jianjun simply chuckled, "Well, then. If it isn't _former_ Crown Prince Zuko. What two lovely females you have here with you, I'm almost jealous." He grinned as he leaned down to seize Katara and Suki's chins in his hands. "And yes, Little Straw Hair, you _are_ my prizes." He met their gazes, golden eyes flashing. "What a catch. What a catch indeed."

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, it is alright to hate Jianjun already. Feedback is always appreciated, whatever the content. <strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**So, in this chapter, we are introduced to an OC created by Another Dead Hero. I hope I did him justice. Azula has a hallucination (Though not exactly a terrible one) and otherwise. But, first, let me get this out: Part of this chapter is hinting at some dark, controversial material. I do mean _hinting, _but if that bothers you, I do not recommend reading the latter part of this chapter. As always, feedback is appreciated. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender, nor do I own Hattori. They belong to their rightful owners, and I'm merely manipulating them **

* * *

><p>Chapter Ten<p>

"Sokka, aren't we going back?" Toph asked from where she sat on Appa's saddle, her face was turned towards the air that whipped by. "What if they escaped?" The thirteen year old girl spun around and slumped down, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "Sokka?"

The Water Tribesman was grinding his teeth, staring blankly ahead. His hands were clenched tightly on Appa's rope. "No, Toph, we aren't going back. They won't be there. No one's going to be there, everyone either escaped or they were killed. By now, they are dead, Toph. Every single one of them."

Toph shook her head fervently. "No they're not. Katara promised me that she would never be too far away. She's your sister, how can you give up on her like that?" Her sightless green eyes took on a glare that bore into Sokka's back.

"Because, Toph!" Sokka exclaimed, suddenly turning to face her. "Katara doesn't keep every promise she makes. And I'm not giving up on her, I'm just not…" He fell silent, suddenly at a loss for what he really meant to say.

The blind earthbender let out a wordless shout, venting her frustrations. "What happened to the Sokka I used to know? The Sokka that would do anything to protect his friends and his family, because it was his duty? What happened to him, huh? What happened to you?"

Sokka threw his hands up into the air, grabbing several locks of his hair and yanking, before breathing slowly. "That Sokka," He said carefully, "died when Aang fell from the sky. _That _Sokka would have done all those things, but _that_ Sokka is dead, Toph. He's dead!"

Toph was unsure if Sokka was referring to himself or Aang. "I miss Twinkle Toes, too, Snoozles. I miss him a lot, but that's why we're still fighting. In his honor, so we can bring down the Fire Nation." If she could see, she would have been meeting Sokka's gaze. "I miss him, too."

"You didn't know Aang like I did. I was there when he was found in the iceberg, I was there when he learned waterbending, I was there more than you were," His voice was not harsh, but rather it was cool and collected. "And why are we still fighting? It just leads to more pain."

The blind earthbender crawled across the saddle and grabbed where she thought Sokka's shoulder might be. "We're fighting for _everyone_, Sokka. If we don't do something, who will? We have to kick as much Fire Nation butt as we can." She punched him, "And when we go back and rescue the others, we're going to make sure that those firebenders get what's comin' to them!"

Sokka's lips turned up into a brief smile. "Thanks, Toph. I needed that." He suddenly sat bolt upright, jerking on Appa's reins. "It's a cave! We can hide there for now. Appa, to that cave! Yip, yip!" The great bison slapped the air with his thick tail and changed course, descending to the dark blotch on the earth below them. _If we don't do something,_ Toph's words resonated around his head, _who will? _ He furrowed his brow. _I will. _

* * *

><p>Azula grinned as Ty Lee and Mai approached her. She was seated on the Fire Lord's dais, her azure flames flickering lowly. At her side was the wolflion kitten Kaz, who had curled into the flesh of her thigh. She stroked his silky fur gently, tugging at his ears. "How is your <em>heartburn<em>, Mai?"

The quiet girl rolled her eyes, folding her hands into her robe. She pursed her lips as Ty Lee let out a squeal at the sight of Kaz. Mai winced at the loud nose and squeezed her eyes shut as her chest constricted. She sighed, looking down at her shoes.

"Azula! You got a kitty!" Ty Lee cried as the young Fire Lord stood, taking Kaz into her arms. "It's so fluffy," She grinned as Azula approached. "Can I hold it, please, Azula? Please, oh please?" She opened her arms, bouncing on her toes.

Kaz had his nose pressed into the crook of Azula's neck. When Azula attempted to pry him off, the kitten dug his claws into her robe, turned his head, and promptly hissed. He narrowed his eyes at Ty Lee, as if the very thought of her holding him was repulsive.

Annoying, the Fire Lord grabbed Kaz by his scruff and flung him to the ground. "No." She glared at Ty Lee as Kaz bit her foot. "Ow, get off of me, you little beast!" She shook her leg, wobbling unsteadily on one leg. "_Get off!" _ Being as unbalanced as she was, Azula stumbled and fell backwards, landing on her back. The air was pressed out of her lungs and the Fire Lord gasped in surprise. "You little monster!"

Ty Lee stifled a giggle as Azula rolled to her feet. As the Fire Lord pushed her body up, the acrobat knelt down and clucked her tongue. The wolflion kitten turned and sauntered towards her, tailing sticking straight up in the air. Ty Lee ran her hands down his rounded sides, smiling as he purred and licked her fingers. "Isn't he just adorable, Mai? Aren't you so sweet?"

Mai shrugged, watching Azula from the corner of her eye. The younger girl was glaring at Ty Lee, her top lip rising to expose her teeth. "Just a bundle of carnivorous joy. Absolutely adorable." She said caustically, crossing her arms. "Just wait until Azula gives him his own feast, we'll see how _adorable_ he is, then."

Frowning, Ty Lee breathed softly against Kaz's fur. "Oh, don't be a sour poo, Mai. Kazzy is the most adorable, sweetest, innocent, peaceful wolflion kitten…" She blinked as the kitten's teeth closed around her ear lobe, "Just…with a nipping problem."

Azula suddenly let out an enraged shout. "Shush! You talk too much, Ty Lee!" The flames behind her leaped to the ceiling before dying down. "Put Kaz down!" She snapped, stomping over to the acrobat. "Mai, you act like a lizard sloth, stop standing there!" She was not entirely sure why she was screaming at Mai, but Azula was never one to make logic of trivial things when there were better things to do.

Mai stared at her with an emotionless glint in her eyes. "What do you expect me to do, Azula? You did call us in there, or have you forgotten?" She reached up to pat her hair into place, twisting the small, round bun on the side of her head back into shape.

The Fire Lord stepped toward the blade wielder, narrowing her eyes. "Who do you think you're talking to, Mai?" She glared dangerously at the woman, clenching her fists. The azure flames on the dais were blazing, heating the room to an almost unbearable temperature.

And suddenly, Azula remembers.

She stared into Mai's eyes, and suddenly she sees the face of an older woman, with kind brown eyes and a saddened look. _No. No, not again. _Azula fell back, scrambling away from the woman. "No, no, no! No, no, go away! You left me!" She whined, grabbing her hair and pulling it from her topknot. "You liked _him_ better, when I needed you! And now you come back! But I don't need you, haha! I don't need you anymore than you needed me back then. Who needs you?" She let out a keening wail and bumped into Ty Lee's knees. "No one!"

Ty Lee stepped back, her grey eyes glittering in surprise. "What's wrong, Azula?" She asked fearfully, her face falling. The young girl's eyes widened and she backed away, looking fearfully at her motionless friend. She was trapped in an illusion that Ty Lee could not see, and the more Ty Lee watched, the more her stomach turned. "Azula…don't do that….please?" Clutching Kaz to her chest, the eccentric noblewoman ran from the war room, crying out wordlessly, leaving Mai to stand near the writhing firebender, silently watching.

* * *

><p>Appa landed gracefully on the ground, slapping his tail flat with a roar. He had descended in front of the cave, and as Sokka loosed the ropes on his horns, the great animal groaned. They stood at the entrance of the cave, peering into the silent black of its mouth, gaping like the maw of a starving animal. Sokka gulped before stepping forward, swallowing his uncertainty.<p>

Sokka gently guided Appa to the mouth of the cave, wrapping the bison's rope around his wrist. "Come on, big guy, you can relax your muscles in your tail, and…whatever else you use to fly." He stroked the giant animal's velvety nose before turning to Toph. "It's mighty dark in that cave."

"Gee, I couldn't tell!" Toph waved a hand in front of her face. "Let me lead the way, Snoozles. I can navigate through the dark any day, any time." She grasped Sokka's hand and walked forward, her other hand brushing the damp interior of the cave. "See, how hard is that, Snoozles?"

The Water Tribesman snorted, not bothering to strain his eyes. Holding onto Appa with one hand, he allowed Toph to lead him deeper into the cave. "I'm surprised no hermits live here or anything. This would be a perfect place to live an antisocial live. Filled with darkness and dampness, that's my forte!"

Toph was about to giggle, but all of a sudden, her little shoulders tensed and she pulled her hand away from Sokka's. She clenched her fists and stomped her foot, bringing up a sheet of earth in front of them just as a red flame slammed into the hastily drawn up wall. She flicked her wrists, crumbling the earth into a ball and sending it into the darkness that had brought the flame forth. "Come out, whoever you are!"

Sokka tightened his grip on Appa as a glow approached them. He could see a small flame, as though it was being held by a torch, and two smaller dots of red. "T-Toph, I think it's a Spirit. And it looks pretty darn mad, judging by its eyes!" He stepped back into Appa.

"Why does _everyone_ say that? Just because my eyes are red, that _doesn't_ mean I'm some vengeful Spirit coming to each your brains. First, that's ridiculous, and it gets pretty old." A masculine voice grumbled and the torchlight grew larger. "_Ooh, look, he has red eyes, nah nah nah!_"

The man-though he was more of a very large boy-came closer and the light of the torch brightened even more, until the area was relatively lit. Standing before them was a boy who couldn't have been more than fourteen, though he was taller than average. Aside from his height, he was average size for a boy who was active, Sokka could tell that already. His hair was black and fell to the nape of his neck, and his skin betrayed his Fire Nation heritage. Thin hairs were growing from his chin in the beginnings of a beard. He had rings of silver above his eyebrows and through his ears, as piercings.

Sokka stroked his own clean face, and couldn't help but feel envious of the boy. _But his eyes._ The boy's eyes were as red as rubies, and as deep as a pool of blood. They unnerved Sokka, for he had never seen such a thing. "You look pretty rough looking, whoever you might be. Too mean to be a hermit, too."

"I wish I could say the same about you, though. So, are you done checking me out?" The boy asked, chuckling. "What are you here for? If you're selling anything, I'm not interested. If you're looking for a place to stay, I recommend you leave right now, before I decide to kick your-" He paused, mouth agape. "Wait…you…wow, it's really you guys!"

Toph jerked her head up, shrugging. "Yeah, yeah, you suddenly realize who we are and then you drop down to your knees and whatnot. I bet you though we would be a little bit taller." She snickered at her own joke before pointing in the boy's general direction. "Who are you?"

The boy grinned broadly. "The name's Hattori!" He pointed at himself. "I thought you guys would look better in person, but I guess we all can't be this good looking. Where is the rest of the crew? You know everyone else we've heard about?"

Sokka's face fell and he looked away, biting his bottom lip. "W-we, don't really want to talk about it right now. It kind of hurts, kind of like a fresh wound. So…since it's apparent you live in this cave and all, do you allow rent? We need space for a bison," He reached back to pat Appa, who snorted.

Hattori blinked, scratching the back of his head. "I guess so? If it'll fit." He grasped the torch, taking a step back. "Follow me. But you have to be _very_ quiet. She's sleeping."

"Who's sleeping?" Toph asked, though none too quietly. She trotted after Sokka, gripping Appa's fur in her fists. "Who's sleeping?" She repeated."

The boy, who was named Hattori, smiled. "You'll see."

"How long has it been?" Katara asked quietly from her corner of the cell, eyes downcast. _It's dark, and every sound is too loud. _Her wrists were chafed and her feet numb from the robe, which she had tugged at relentlessly until her teeth were sore. At least she could talk, unlike Zuko. Her friend lay bound like a rabid animal, unable to sit comfortably. _We have to get out of her. _

Suki shook her head, staring up at the ceiling. "I'm not sure, but I know Jianjun will be back. I hate that man already." She looked down at her wrists and rolled her shoulders, struggling to loosen the binding. "This has to be high quality rope, I can't break it!"

From his stomach, Zuko let out a sound that sounded like annoyance. He raised his head as high as he could, meeting Katara and Suki's gazes. _I'm sorry;_ He said silently, _I'm so sorry. _The firebender closed his eyes and ducked his head, squirming uncomfortably.

Katara shuffled towards him, throwing her legs sideways and dragging her body along. "Maybe if we work together, we can untie each other and then fight our way out…" She looked down at her clothes, "But they took all of our weapons. Maybe, we can trick one of them and…I don't know."

It was then that the door of the cell was slammed open. Katara raised her head and felt her heart jump to her throat and her stomach plummet. Standing on the threshold of the cell was the woman, who had conducted their capture, and Jianjun.

"Look at them, Major. Perhaps you should have gagged all three of them. _Prince_ Zuko looks so uncomfortable." The woman smiled cruelly as she stepped into the cell, swinging the ring that held the keys on her fingers. "Maybe they'll talk. Especially the Water Tribe one, she looks like she'll crack easily."

Jianjun raised an eyebrow as he followed the woman. "Perhaps. There isn't much we can get from them, though, considering the old Avatar is dead. The child Avatar isn't my problem yet, and a message hawk is flying to Ba Sing Se as we speak. Gaining Omashu may not be important, but flushing out the White Lotus is. I knew we could rely on our green eyed spies." He smiled and walked forward. "Right, Kuzana?"

The woman, whose name was Kuzana, nodded as she bent down in front of Suki. "This one has an odd hair coloring, you don't see many with hair this light anymore." She grasped a lock of Suki's auburn hair and stroked it before tugging on it harshly. "Perhaps we should shave her."

"Don't touch me!" Suki jerked her head away, glaring dangerously at the woman. "And don't touch either of them, or I swear, I'll rip myself from these ropes and tear you apart!" Gaze smoldering, her bottom lip trembled as Kuzana threw back her head and laughed.

"Do you hear this girl, Major?" Kuzana screamed raucously, "She thinks she can play hero." She wiped her eyes. "Listen, darling. You're more likely to survive in this prison, instead of trying to play rebel with a bunch of other children against a force as great as the Fire Nation. Our victory is inevitable, and once the Avatar is slain in the Avatar State, the world is ours." She patted Suki's head. "Front row seats to the show?"

Jianjun chuckled as Katara spoke up. "The Fire Nation will _never_ win!" Her words held determination and ferocity that surpassed her fifteen years. "I don't care what you do to us, but we'll never give up fighting!" She narrowed her eyes. "And you'll never find the next Avatar!"

"Oh really?" Jianjun smiled cunningly. "What a bold little girl you are, too." There was an unreadable glint in his eye. "If you were born as a Fire Nation citizen, you would have made an excellent firebender. But, you are a Water Tribe peasant." He looked at Zuko, "So low of him, to congregate with orphans. Then again, he was disowned."

Katara narrowed her eyes, "Leave him alone! He's a much better person than you! You're a horrible person!" If her tongue wasn't so dry, she would have spat. "Why won't you just leave all of us alone?" She turned her gaze to Zuko, whose expression was unreadable.

Kuzana giggled, "You know what they say about disobedient prisoners, Major? They say you break them down the best way you can. I can think of several ways to break their spirits. Let's start with our Water Tribe princess, yes?"

Katara's blood ran cold.

Jianjun smirked, "I believe you're right, Kuzana." He reached down and grabbed Katara by her forearm, hauling her up to her feet. "Perhaps if we set an example with this one, Little Straw Hair will see what happens when you can't keep your mouth shut."

With surprising ease, the man kicked Katara's legs from out under her and caught her by the underarms. The waterbender tensed as he slung on her over her shoulder. She was facing the front of the cell, but she could feel Suki's eyes on her.

"No," Her friend pleaded, "We'll be quiet. But please, just let her go. I won't say another word, just…don't hurt her." Suki's voice was desperate. "I promise, just don't…please?" Katara had never head Suki sound so weak and defeated before, and it frightened her.

Kuzana laughed again, "You should have thought of that before." She stepped around Jianjun and turned to face Katara, "You can thank your friends for this, Water Princess. Especially Little Straw Hair, it's her fault."

Katara could not find the words to express what she felt. So instead, she whimpered.

* * *

><p>"Sokka's never going to forgive me!" Suki cried, pulling her knees up to her chest to the best of her ability. "Even though he never said anything, he expected me to watch out for her when he couldn't. I know he did, and now…" She looked over at Zuko.<p>

The firebender had moved into the most comfortable position he could find. He mumbled something against his gag that sounded something like "_I'm sorry"_, though Suki knew he had nothing to apologize for.

The Kyoshi Warrior shuffled towards him and leaned down, resting her head on his back. "Zuko, I'll never forgive myself if something happens to Katara. I just can't. Those people are evil." She let out a ragged sigh, "That's why we have to get out of here."

Zuko looked up at her, and Suki thought he resembled a dog that way, with hopeful gold eyes. "But it's still my fault!" Suki had never been the type to beat herself up about her mistakes, but right now, she felt like pulling her hair out.

Suki knows what happens during war. She knows what happens in prison, she's seen it before. She knows what is to come next. Her stomach churned in her abdomen, threatening to flip. Moving her hands up to her face, she cupped her chin and stretched her fingers up to her ears, blocking out the sound. Because she knows, if Katara goes through even half of what she's imagining, her cries could be heard throughout the whole prison.

_I'm sorry. _

* * *

><p><strong>Feedback is always heavily appreciated, whatever the content. Thank you. ~BananaSwirl <strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**In this chapter, we get to know the characters a little better. This is basically a bridge, but not technically filler. As always, feedback is forever appreciated. I want BRTUAL HONESTY. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender**

* * *

><p>Chapter Eleven<p>

Sokka blinked slowly as the glow of a fire pit appeared over Hattori's shoulder. They had been walking for several long minutes until finally, there was warmth. "Is this your camp site? Are you sure you're not a hermit, living this far back from the entrance?"

Hattori turned towards him, and smirked. "Can't let the whole get jealous of my pretty face." He snickered, "But seriously, I'm protecting someone very important." He blew gently on his torch, and the only light now came from the fire pit. "She's probably still sleeping, so don't wake her up."

"You do know you're talking to Sokka, right? He couldn't be quiet if his life depended on it," Toph smirked, curling her toes against the soft, dampened ground. "You got any food worth eating? Preferably meat, unless you've got something against eating animals." She brushed by Hattori, walking in the direction in which she thought the fire was.

Sokka felt his own stomach grumble loudly, "Yeah." He grabbed Appa's reins. The animal had followed silently into the cave, despite his fear of tunnels. Sokka guessed that he was too tired to be afraid right now, and the warrior couldn't blame him. "Come on, big boy, you can lay by the fire and get warm. I understand you're tired."

Appa groaned, pressing his nose into the curve of Sokka's back. As Hattori walked forward, the bison nudged the brown skinned boy forward, causing him to shout in surprise. "Wait, Appa, you're too big to push people!" Sokka scolded gently, nearly pitching forward on his face.

Hattori smirked as he tossed his wooden torch into the fire. "Appa knows best," He raised his eyebrow at the sight of Toph running her hands smoothly along the surface of the earth. "What is she doing?" His voice was low, as though not to disturb his alleged guest.

Toph suddenly raised her head, turning her head to where the shadows grew along the edge of the fire pit. "Tell her she can come out now." She nodded to the moving figure in the shadows, though she couldn't see it with her eyes. "We won't hurt her."

Sokka felt his breath hitch in his throat as a woman stepped from the shadows and into the firelight. She was a short woman, with hair not quite black or brown. He wasn't sure if it was her real hair color, or just the shadows from the fire. Her eyes were light, and glittering softly in the light. She wore a dress that fell over her toes and with sleeves that covered her hands. Sokka decided she had to be in her late twenties, perhaps even in her thirties. He also noticed the smooth curve in her midsection.

"Hattori," The woman spoke, not acknowledging either of them. "Are you sure you can trust these people?" Her voice was soft and feminine, matched perfectly to her appearance. Her eyes-which Sokka now saw were gray-were set intensely on the teenager.

Hattor nodded, though somewhat sheepishly. "Of course, Anandi. These guys helped the Avatar!" He pointed at Sokka before turning to fully face the older boy. "That's Anandi. I'm protecting her because…well, I have to." He shrugged, "Don't mind her, she can be distrustful sometimes. It comes with being a million years old like her," He stuck out his tongue.

Toph cleared her throat as she rose to her feet. She walked towards Anandi and reached up with her small hands, brushing her fingertips across the woman's lips and cheekbones. Anandi stood motionless, her eyes half-lidded as the blind earthbender ran her fingers over her face. After her examination was over, Toph smiled. "I like her! She doesn't' flinch!" She stood on her toes and whispered in the woman's ear, "By the way, it's gonna be a boy."

Anandi smiled kindly, draping her arm around Toph's shoulders. "I must say this, Hattori, they seem like nice people." She sighed, "Our little hideout isn't much, but I'm sure Hattori will make you feel like as comfortable as he can. _Right, _Hattori?" She didn't stay to hear his answer, however, as she slipped back into the shadows from which she came, as silent as the wind.

Hattori nodded, his red eyes shimmering. "Yeah, just go back to sleep, lady. I like you better when you're asleep. You don't tell me what to do." He flicked his wrist and jerked his head to Sokka, "You can put your bison…somewhere. But not on the fire, unless you're trying to cook it."

Obviously offended, Appa let out a growl and narrowed his eyes at the boy. The bison took a menacing step forward, rumbling deep in his throat as if he was going to attack. His pale fur rippled around his face before the corners of his muzzle evened into an animalistic smile. Appa ran his tongue roughly up Hattori's body in a wet lick.

"I feel violated. Not a feeling you want." Hattori wiped his face clean of the bison's saliva and rolled his eyes. "Anyway, we don't have much, but feel free to get warm near the fire and all that," He spat out a stray bison hair, "Or whatever you need to do."

Sokka nodded gratefully and dropped into a kneeling position near the fire pit, looking over at Toph as she sprawled before the fire, her chin resting on her hands. Her blind gaze was turned towards the fire as she rested her feet in Sokka's lap; her tiny body shuddered in a heavy sigh.

Hattori sat across from them, his legs crossed under his body. The boy stared at the fire, breathing slowly. Sokka watched him from over the dancing flames, his eyes shimmering as he studied the abnormally large boy. "Why are your eyes that color?"

The boy blatantly ignored his question. "The more I look at you, the more I wonder how you get so many girls. Come on, you don't even have hair on your face! Perhaps it's your personality…no, that's not it either. Maybe they just like you out of pity."

Sokka glared at the boy but chose to ignore his comment. "Are you related to Anandi? Or do you just have a thing for older women?" He asked callously. "You wouldn't be the first I met who's had an affinity for older ladies."

"Or boys," Toph chimed in from where she lay. "There are girls who liked boys who are older than them," Realizing what she had said, the earthbender ducked her head to hide the darkening of color in her cheeks. "Just forget what I said."

Hattori scoffed, "Anandi! The lady's like…old enough to be my mom! And she was like that when I found her. Or rather, she found me. On a street, with only a sword and a few coins. I guess I owe her this, protecting her and her kid, I mean." He scratched his head. "She's like a mom when she wants to be."

"What happened to your parents? Did you run away?" Sokka asked, not wanting to suggest the other reason. _They were killed. Or…the Fire Nation captured them. Like Suki and Katara….and Zuko. _His thoughts darkened, wondering what had become of his family. "My mom is dead."

The firebender shrugged, rubbing his fingers through his hair. "Yeah…my dad is dead. So is my mom…they have been for a while now. The stupid _Fire Nation_ took her from me…" His eye color darkened before he paused, looking up from the fire, "But at least I don't have any nagging old ladies telling me when do get up and all that. Except for Anandi, but I don't listen to her. Listen…I'm sorry about your friends. I know you don't want to talk about it."

Sokka averted his gaze. "They were captured. By the Fire Nation, and it's partially my fault." He let out a ragged sigh, "Now they're probably dead or wishing they were. I left my own sister! I promised my dad to protect her, and I can't even do that!" He buried his face in his hands, "I can't go back to rescue them…I don't even know where they are," His voice rose an octave, "So Toph and I are going north in hope that they were taken that way. And if they aren't…I'll tear down every Fire Nation prison on the map, or die trying."

"You might want to start digging your grave then." Hattori said plainly, crossing his arms behind his head. "Good thing you have an earthbending friend."

* * *

><p>Suki opened her eyes at the sound of the cell door creaking open. Her neck had gotten incredibly stiff from resting on Zuko's back. She raised her head, wincing in pain. <em>Kuzana. <em>The Kyoshi Warrior narrowed her eyes at the sight of the woman, without Jianjun. _But…where's Katara? And how long have I been asleep? What have they done to her?_ She snapped to full consciousness, sitting bolt upright.

The Fire Nation soldier was standing at the entrance of the prison cell, watching her cunningly. Suki hated the woman, really she did. "I hope you had a pleasant nap, Little Straw Hair." Kuzana held her hands behind her back. "I'm sure you're wondering where your little friend is. She'll be along shortly." The woman smiled, exposing her teeth. "I'm sure you blame yourself. As you should." She giggled, "How about we shave your pretty head while we wait?"

The younger woman glared dangerously at Kuzana. "Bring. Katara. Back. _Now. _And let Zuko go." She demanded harshly, swinging her legs towards her body. "Then, I'll let you shave my head. Maybe you wish _you_ could have my pretty hair."

Kuzana growled deep in her throat. "But, Little Straw Hair, you're in no position to bargain." She withdrew her hands from behind her back, revealing a rusted shaving blade. "Now you just sit right there and don't make a sound while I cut." She walked towards Suki, holding out the razor. "This shouldn't hurt…much." Crossing the distance between them, Kuzana grabbed Suki's hair and wound it around her wrist, using her other hand to position the blade at her scalp.

But before she could begin, her feet were dragged out from under her. She let out a gasp, dropping the shaving razor and stumbling to regain her balance. Zuko had stretched out his arms in front of Kuzana's feet and pulled her ankles.

Letting out an enraged snarl, Kuzana glared at the firebender as she pushed herself back upright. "What a smooth trick," Her voice was surprisingly calm, "I wouldn't expect it from someone as simple as you. I'm glad you were banished. Azula, even in her madness, makes a much better Fire Lord than you could _ever_ be."

While Kuzana had her back turned, Suki gathered her legs to her stomach and kicked with all the force she could muster. The blow struck true, her feet landing on the small of Kuzana's back. The older woman collapsed onto her hands. She spun around to face the girl, and her face bore an expression so demonic that Suki was certain even the Spirits would tremor in fear. Kuzana growled, reaching for the blade. "You insolent little brat!" She clutched the razor in a death grip, squeezing so that it cut into her palm, causing blood to trickle down her wrist. "You shouldn't have done that. Not to me!" Kuzana's eyes widened and she resembled a rabid beast with saliva pooling at the corners of her lips. "I'll cut you, Straw Hair. I'll give you the haircut of a lifetime!" She raised the razor above her head, aiming to strike.

"I think that's enough, Kuzana." Jianjun's voice carried over the cell. In Kuzana's craze, neither of them had heard the Fire Nation major enter. "Go get your hand fixed and calm yourself." His eyes were shadowed as he continued, "You can shave your prisoner's hair another day." He stepped aside, pulling a thin figure forward rather roughly. "_Now,_ Kuzana." The major wore a thin suit of armor with the Fire Nation insignia on the chest and his hair was pulled into a topknot.

Kuzana looked up at her commanding officer. "Yes, sir." She rose to her feet, holding her injured hand awkwardly. "I'm sorry, sir." The woman paused and suddenly smirked, "If it isn't the Water Tribe princess!" She grabbed the silent figure with her good hand and dragged her around. "See, Straw Hair, she's alright!" Kuzana ran her bloody hand down the side of Katara's face, leaving a red trail of fingermarks along her cheek.

Jianjun grabbed Kuzana's arm, pushing her forward. "I said that's _enough_, soldier." His voice was dangerously low and his eyes glittering. "Leave them for now. There's nothing I want from them now, and your hand is bleeding over my floors." He looked back at the three prisoners, "Go ahead, do your little reunion hugs or whatnot." With those words and pushing Kuzana ahead of him, Jianjun pulled the cell door closed with a slam.

Suki let out a gasp at the sight of Katara, standing stiffly with her unbound arms locked at her sides and her head hanging. Her eyes were haunted, as though someone would kill her if she blinked. _What's happened to her? _"Katara…it's me, Suki. Look at me, Katara."

Slowly, as if it pained her, Katara raised her cerulean gaze to meet Suki's. Silent tears trailed down her cheeks, smearing the blood that Kuzana had wiped on her face. Her lips were pressed into a thin line and her nostrils flared. Her fingers curled inwardly in a gripping motion, as if she was trying to hang on to something she desperately needed to keep. Her eyes brightened as she met Suki's gaze and she crumbled to her knees, crawling over to the Kyoshi Warrior and resting her head in her lap.

"Oh, Katara, I'm sorry. _So, sorry sorry._" Suki whispered, moving her hands to stroke Katara's hair to the best of her ability. "Please, say something to me. Tell me you're alright and then Zuko and I will be alright, too. Just say it, if you mean it."

Katara sniffed and her voice was surprisingly clear. "It hurt, Suki. It hurt so much and I wanted to fight back. I did. But I couldn't." She shuddered as Suki ran her hands down her thick mane of hair. "It hurt so much, but I'll be okay." Her hands-her _free_ hands-traced the rope that held Suki's wrists. "I promise, I'll be okay, and we'll escape." She let out a ragged sigh, "But right now…it hurts."

Suki sniffed, looking over at Zuko. "I know, Katara. It hurts me, too."

* * *

><p>"Everything is numb, Ty Lee." Mai whispered, seated on the bed across from Ty Lee's. "I think Azula put something in my tea, it's making my chest hurt." The sound of her bed mattress moving resonated around the otherwise quiet room. "I think I might die soon. Well, at least I won't be bored anymore."<p>

Ty Lee's voice was louder than her friend's. "Don't say that, Mai. Maybe it's just heartburn like Azula said. If you go see the physician, they'll tell you that…"

"They won't say a thing." Mai interrupted, "Because they fear Azula and she feeds off of that." She coughed lightly, "But I'm not afraid of Azula like I used to be and she knows it. That's why she wants to kill me. Even then, I won't be afraid of her. She's insane, Ty Lee. You saw how she broke down into hysterics."

The younger girl whimpered, "Please don't bring that up, Mai. Maybe now that we're here, Azula will be nice and happy again." She spoke hopefully, her voice as bright as her personality. "She just needs to get better bit by bit."

From outside the door, Azula pressed her ear to the wall. She was listening to their conversation, the pads of her fingers taping the side of the wall silently. _She knows._ Azula thought, narrowing her eyes into feline slits. _Mai knows, and she's trying to get Ty Lee to turn against me. But she was the one who betrayed me! She brought this upon herself!_

"What Azula has, Ty Lee, it can't be fixed. She'll destroy everyone around her." Mai spoke again and Azula could hear her rising from the bed. "Even that wolflion kitten she has. He'll burn in the ashes with everyone else."

"Mai, why are you so dark and gloomy? Azula isn't like that! I know she isn't." Ty Lee replied, "Azula loves Kaz, like she loves both of us. Remember when we were kids and we would have so much fun together in the palace."

There was a creaking sound as Mai once again lay on her bed. "There were never any times like that, Ty Lee. There were no good times between Azula and I. Only you kept us together."

_And only you will tear us apart._ Azula thought, smiling to herself before patting the wall softly and walking away. _Ty Lee, Ty Lee, Ty Lee. _

* * *

><p><strong>As always, feedback is already appreciated. Thanks for the attention! I feel special! ~BananaSwirl <strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**For this chapter, I think I'm getting a little better with this angst thing, but it was still difficult. I hope I did this chapter justice. As always, I want your BRUTAL HONESTY. I don't care what you have to say, say it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender**

* * *

><p>Chapter Twelve<p>

Azula sat on her dais, one knee raised with her left hand resting idly upon the raised surface. The cobalt colored flames danced around her, flickering ever so gently before settling once more with every intake of breath. For once, the warrior queen was out of her armor. She wore an elaborate, soft red and black robe with deep burgundy embroidering on the hem. The dress was crafted by an expert seamstress, who had lived when Fire Lord Azulon was a young man. Though the woman had been long dead before the dress had ever been worn by Azula, even she would have admitted it looked stunning on the Fire Lord. Wearing the dress, in a way, was a way of _borrowing._ But Azula had no intention of giving it back. The robe hugged her shape, showing off the figure that endless hours of practice had brought on, before falling to her shins at sharp point. The sleeves ended at her elbows, with one sleeve etched with a small message on the hem of her right arm, placed in golden thread: _Walk in fear. _

Kaz was curled up beside her, his nose dangerously near the fire. The wolflion kitten had grown bigger even in the short time Azula had owned him. His teeth were now sharper and he ate meat with a vigor that even Azula was disgusted by. His fur was glossier and darker now that Azula had assigned his own slew of servants to groom and pamper her.

"Any day now." The Fire Lord said quietly, tugging rather roughly on Kaz's ear. "It can be any day now and then…" She paused as the kitten's body tensed and he growled low in his throat, rising to his feet. His tail stood straight up behind him as a servant boy approached the dais.

The boy knelt before his lord, holding a sealed scroll at his side. "My lady," He was soft of voice, "A grave illness has fallen upon Lady Mai. This morning, she was suddenly stricken with an unnamed disease. The Royal Physician has written down a list of symptoms she was experiencing." He raised one knee and presented the scroll with both hands, his arms resting on his thigh.

Azula sat straight up and waved her hand. The flames before her faded to a gentle glow as she rose to her feet, shoving Kaz aside. She descended towards the boy, clenching and unclenching her fists. Snatching the scroll from the boy's open hands, Azula broke the seal with an expert slip of her fingernails. "Fever…inability to breathe…redness of the eyes…delirium," _That's new. _A sly smirk graced her painted lips as she looked up and laughed. Azula tightened her grip on the scroll, causing it to erupt into flames. "Oh dear," Her voice sickeningly sweet, "Whatever is wrong with Mai? I must visit her!" Her golden gaze swept over the boy, "Why are you still here?"

As if sensing his mistress's feelings, Kaz leaped from the dais and lunged towards the servant with a howl. His teeth were bared and flashing as he snapped at the boy's heels. Crying out in fear, the servant fled the room, without looking back at the wolflion.

When the boy was gone, Kaz leaped into Azula's arms. The firebender held the large kitten by the scruff of his neck and met his animalistic gaze. "See, dear pet, patience is a virtue. But it does wear down eventually." She touched his nose, causing the animal to sniff the pad of her finger. "Eventually." Tucking Kaz into the crease of her arm, the Fire Lord walked from the throne room, humming the words to a dark melody. _Walk in death, dear child, dear child, walk in fear. _As the door of the room slammed shut behind her, Azula laughed.

* * *

><p>As Suki learned, there was sickening reason as to why the guards hadn't bound Katara's wrists and ankles again. One she'd rather not think about, but she knew it was true. There was no other reason; it wasn't as if Katara could bend anyway-there was no water unless given to them by a guard who wasn't the brightest. He would tip the cup too far into their mouths, causing them to choke and sputter. And Zuko…they never bothered to ungag him, but instead let the water trickle down into the corners of his lips and into his nose.<p>

Suki was starting to forget things in her pain. She was losing the feeling of free hands and feet, so she could run and jump around when there was a moment to spare. She was forgetting what the sun felt like on her skin, and what the wind felt like when she was on Appa's back. And she was forgetting what Sokka and Toph sounded like. Their voices were being replaced by the cruel laughter of Kuzana and Jianjun, whenever they bothered to torture them together.

The major, Jianjun, was always the one who took Katara away from them. And then Kuzana would come, with that evil smirk on her face and cunning eyes, threatening to kill them when they slept, or throwing them off the roof of the prison. Suki had long since decided that they were both sadists, torturing their prisoners for enjoyment. It was a disturbing routine. _How long has it been since our capture? What's become of Sokka and Toph? Appa? _

Zuko mumbled something against his gag, causing Suki to stir from her mental stupor. He was looking up at the ceiling, using his bound hands to point upward. Suki was surprised he could still move, having been held in the same position for hours on end. "What are you pointing at?" Suki cleared her throat and followed the direction in which Zuko was moving his hands. "I don't see anything."

Then she saw it. _The vent!_ "Zuko, you're a genius!But our hands are bound. How are we supposed to get out of here?" Suki looked up at the barred ventilation shaft; a gaping black hole in the ceiling. _Katara!_ The Kyoshi Warrior gasped in realization. _They leave her hands untied…which means we can get her to pull the barrier down! Or she can get us free and we can all escape through that…perfect! _"Zuko, I have a plan to get out of her. But we have to wait."

Her firebending friend gave a slight nod, and for once, Suki wished she could read his thoughts, to see what he saw behind his golden gaze. But then again, she wasn't sure she wanted to experience his pain as well as her own. The warrior girl let out a ragged sigh. "I hope they bring Katara back soon."

Zuko mumbled his agreement and flopped onto his side, staring up at Suki to the best of his ability. His eyes searched hers and to Suki, he resembled a lost animal, unsure of what was to become of him as he lay in this unknown place, unable to escape. Zuko let out a low growl in his throat that sounded mysteriously like, "_I do too._"

In eight months, Suki had bitten her lip and squinted when she felt like she was going to break down. But right now, in this strange, hostile prison where demented guards wanted to slaughter her and her friends, tears stung the back of her eyes like a branding iron. Her nose burned and she was sure that she would bite her lip until it bled. When she could bear it no longer, Suki let the hot tears stream from her eyes and she cried. She cried for Katara, and she cried for Zuko. She cried for Sokka and Toph, and she cried for herself, as well. But mainly, she cried for the world that had forgotten what peace was.

* * *

><p>Perhaps, Sokka noticed, Hattori was not such a bad person after all. The warrior looked over at the younger boy as they walked from the cave in search of food. Hattori had allowed Sokka to borrow his blade-the only true possession he really had-while he used his firebending. <em>He's not a bad guy, just…odd.<em> Sokka thought to himself, looking over at the boy. Whenever he brought up the subject of his unusual eye color, Hattori would shift the conversation to something else.

Hattori and Anandi-the pregnant woman-weren't bad people, now that he thought about it. They were pleasant in their own way. Anandi was wily, yet kind at the same time. She and Toph were friends in the sense of the word, despite their age difference.

The sword Hattori owned was indeed a superb one. The narrow edge was wicked sharp and polished, glinting silver in the light. The handle of the blade was black and burgundy, wrapped in a ragged cloth. It fit nicely in Sokka's hand and he felt nostalgic with the katana in his grip. His meteorite sword had been lost during the comet and there had never been enough money to buy another one. A bought blade could never replace what his hands had crafted, anyway.

"When are you heading north?" Hattori's voice pierced his thoughts. He shot a look over at the Water Tribe warrior, nonchalantly looking up. "Not that I care or anything. I was just thinking, you might need a firebender to help find your friends. But, yeah…"

Sokka knew what Hattori was hinting at. "But what about Anandi? Doesn't she need you?" He had planned to leave soon, in two days' time. "You can't leave her alone when she's so close to having her baby." _Babies…_ The very thought of the small creatures brought back disturbing memories of childbirth.

Hattori stopped, "We could drop her off in some city. I'm sure the Fire Nation," His jaw clenched at the mention of the country, "I'm sure the Fire Nation wouldn't slaughter a pregnant woman travelling all on her own." He turned to face Sokka fully, "And I could help you find your friends."

_Katara…Suki…_ The very thought of his loved ones caused his heart to tighten. Sokka laughed to keep from choking, "If you know where every Fire Nation prison is on the map, then feel free to join us. It would help if you could fly." He sighed, "I wonder how the others…the ones we left behind…are holding up?" He remembered Piando, his master, and the grumpy firebender Jeong Jeong, as well as Bumi and Iroh.

"Watch out for that hole." Hattori said as Sokka's foot landed in dent in the earth. The older boy yelped in surprise and let the sword clatter to the ground, holding out his hands to catch himself. He tumbled to the dirt and looked up, spitting out a mouthful of grass while glaring up at Hattori. "Oops," The firebender smirked, "I didn't notice." He grinned and looked down at Sokka, "Aww, man, what a mood-killer!"

"I'll remember this!" Sokka used his sleeve to wipe his tongue, grimacing at the taste of the sour grass. "Eew, this stuff is disgusting!" He rose to his feet, picking up the sword. "Come on, we have to look for something to eat. Preferably meat, if you know what I mean." _Maybe some hot chocolate would be nice._ Sokka thought, remembering the beverage that the White Lotus had fixed them before the Fire Nation attack.

Hattori nodded, "I agree with you." He said, continuing to walk. "That's another good thing about having Anandi around, she can at least cook. What about Toph? Can she cook, even though she's blind?"

Sokka through back his head and laughed. "Toph? Cook? That's like telling…a hogmonkey to fly! Cooking and Toph just don't go together. It's a recipe for disaster." He chuckled, "The only two that could actually cook were Zuko and Katara," He paused, recalling the time Zuko had cooked a spicy, meat-flavored, batch of rice. What wouldn't he give to be with his family again?

* * *

><p>Her bending was gone. Just like that, it was gone. The sense of feeling water was gone. As a waterbender, she knew where water was at every moment. It was a sixth sense. But that sixth sense had been ripped from her in a way that she couldn't understand. Her <em>awareness<em> was lost, as though someone had reached into her and dragged it out, spat on it, stomped on it, burned it, then buried the ashes.

Katara closed her eyes and moved her hands, trying to feel for something. _Anything._ But there was nothing. The girl opened her eyes and looked down at herself, feeling disgusted. This was not her. This was not Katara, Master waterbender of the Southern Water Tribe. This was some poor girl who had been hurt and had lost the things that were precious to her. This girl was a broken shell.

She didn't know what part of the prison she was in, as all of the halls looked and sounded alike. The moans and pleas of prisoners was a sickening symphony that never left her ears. Even when there was Jianjun speaking to her. His voice only added to the torment inside of her head. But she knew she was in a room, a room that she hated.

Jianjun had hurt, hurt, hurt her and Kuzana had laughed when she cried. And when they took her back to the others, she was reminded of their capture and why this was happening. She had made a deal with Jianjun for the safety of her friends. If he could…_hurt_, then her friends were kept safe from the likes of Kuzana and the other prison guards. Of course, though, they had taken her bending. It seemed as if Ty Lee hadn't been the only one who knew chi blocking. She could still feel the sharp blows to her back, shoulders, and arms. And she couldn't feel the water.

"Are you listening to me, Water Lily?" Jianjun's voice finally pierced the fog of her thoughts. He had taken it upon himself to nickname her. Katara blinked to see his face disturbingly close to her own. She hates his face and his eyes, she simply hates him. "You're not listening!"

"Of course she isn't listening to you, sir." It was Kuzana, leaning against the wall. Her arms were crossed in front of her chest and she smirked, looking at Katara. "She wants to go back to her friends, of course." She laughed, "She doesn't want to look at you all the time. You make her follow you like a little dingowl puppy. Just leave her in her cell." Katara could sense a tone of spite in the woman's voice.

Jianjin whipped around to face his assistant. "You don't know what you're speaking of, Kuzana." He snorted and grabbed Katara's arm, dragging her closer to him. "Water Lily likes me. Right, Water Lily, you like me, don't you?" Jianjun demanded, his tone was interrogative, as if he needed her to say yes. "Don't you?"

Katara was silent, squeezing her eyes shut. She could feel Jianjun's disproving gaze on her, and Kuzana's shrewd eyes flicker over her. "I want to go back to my cell now, please." Her voice sounded small, even to her, and hoarse. _I want to go back. I want to go back to when we were happy...I want to go home. _

The man's strong hands tightened on her arms and he spun her around to face him. "You don't tell me what you want to do, girl. Do you understand me?" He was clearly irritated, his eyes blazing in anger. Then, he relaxed and loosened his grip, patting her gently. "Let's take you back to your cell now." His hand clasped hers and he jerked his head at Kuzana before leaving the room, walking back into the halls of screams and pain.

_Mother…please forgive me for this. _Katara thought, raising her gaze. _I'm doing this because I have to. _She cursed the lone tear that fell over her cheek and bit her lip. _Because if I don't do something…who will?_ She closed her eyes, counting her footsteps and drowning out the cries that threatened to drown her.

And then, finally, they were there. Katara opened her eyes as Kuzana brushed by her with the key to the cell in her hand. She watched as the woman's thin hand turned simultaneously with the key and pushed open the cell door. Jianjun gave her a shove from behind and stepped back, grumbling something under his breath. The girl nearly fell on her face as the door was slammed shut behind her with Kuzana and Jianjun's footsteps retreating, along with the quiet hum of their voices.

"Katara!" Suki let out a cry as her friend crawled towards her. Her blue eyes were dark as their gazes met and she outstretched her hands to touch the younger girl on the shoulder, silently pleading for her to listen. "I have an idea, and I think you're going to like it…"

* * *

><p>"Fire Lord Azula, it is not safe for you to enter Lady Mai's room right now. She's terribly ill!" The elderly physician rasped, holding up his wrinkled hands. "Please, don't endanger yourself by entering." He stood in front of the door of the room where Mai had been residing with Ty Lee. "Please!"<p>

Azula narrowed her eyes threateningly, stroking Kaz's head. "Let me get this straight. You are denying _me_, your lord, access to a room in _my_, your lord's, palace?" She blinked and feigned a look of impression. "What a brave man you are, Physician, to stand up to me. Though there are several of your subordinates who would love to take place as head doctor if you were to…_be disappeared,_ so to speak."

Without speaking, the man stepped aside, opening the door to Mai's room without a word of encouragement. Azula smirked and shifted Kaz to her shoulder, allowing the wolflion to rest his paws on her as he turned his body, watching the human with a low growl reverberating in his throat.

The room stank of sickness and Azula wrinkled her nose. Kaz let out a tiny mew, burying his face into the crease of Azula's robe. The Fire Lord surveyed the room, taking note of Ty Lee. The acrobat was kneeling at Mai's beside, genuinely frowning. Her wide eyes were shadowed as she looked down at her friend. Mai herself was lying on the bed underneath a mass of blankets. Pallor had fallen across her skin and fever sweat dripped from her hairline. Her eyes were half closed and her chest rose and fell unevenly as she clutched the covers.

"Azula, you came!" Ty Lee cried out, looking up at the Fire Lord. Azula could see huge tears welling in the girl's eyes. "Please, help me wake Mai up! She's not responding." Her hands took one of Mai's and she squeezed gently, biting her lip. "Please, Mai. Azula's here now, you can wake up. Please, wake up."

Shrugging Kaz off, Azula dropped to her knees opposite of Ty Lee. A smirk crossed her lips as she watched Mai struggle to open her eyes. "I don't think she'll make it through the night, Ty Lee. You can't force someone who wants to die to live." She took Mai's other hand and leaned down to stare into her half-dead gaze. "Can you hear me, Mai?"

As though she was responding, Mai shifted her shadowed amber eyes over to Azula. "Y-you," Her voice was hoarse and quieter than normal, "Y-you did this to me." She looked down at their clasped hands, but did not have the strength to tear away. "B-but, perhaps in another life, I-I can forgive…you." The girl let out a body-wracking cough, "At least I get to see Z-Zuko again without you…" She sighed, "You were best and worst friend, Azula." Her eyes flickered to life for a moment, "Thank y-you, Azula, for doing this. Now, I won't have to live in a world…that you destroyed."

Eyes widening, Azula looked up. _Now I won't have to live a world that you destroyed. _She looked at Mai's thin hand in her own and she applied a small amount of pressure. The blade-wielder let out a ragged breath and allowed her head to loll back on the pillow. "Maybe you can forgive me in another life, Mai. But for now, rest in peace."

Mai's thin lips turned up into a small smile as she attempted to squeeze both Ty Lee and Azula's hands. "I'll see you another day, Ty Lee, so you can brighten my days." She blinked half-heartedly, "And Azula…perhaps…perhaps." Her chest stilled and her breath caught in her throat, her eyelids falling shut.

And she died.

* * *

><p><strong>As always, feedback is forever appreciated. Good, bad, or neutral. Thanks! ~BananaSwirl <strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Excuse the delayedness of this chapter. Procrastination is quite a lovely thing. And so for this chapter, I tried to add some humor. Azula writes a letter. And what's with the sneezing? No clue. Wolflions and platypus bears, oh my! Feedback is appreciated. *Waves* **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender**

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirteen<p>

Azula was not sure whether to cry, or laugh. She kneeled stoically by Mai's bedside, still holding the deceased girl's cool hand. Ty Lee was sobbing against the dead girl's side, her face buried in her robes. Azula had never seen Ty Lee cry before; in all the time she had known her, Ty Lee had only shed a few tears. Tears were weakness. Awkwardly, Azula tore her hand from Mai's and reached over her body to touch Ty Lee's shoulder. "Hush…" Her voice was quiet, as though the cloud of her madness had lifted. "Don't cry." It came out more commanding than she had intended, and the acrobat looked up with streaming eyes. "She is…" She searched for something that sounded about right, "Enjoying a pleasant ride to the afterlife."

Ty Lee looked up at the Fire Lord, brushing tears from the corners of her eyes. "Why'd you do it, Azula? Why'd you kill Azula? Will you kill me, too, if I make you mad?" She looked fearful of her friend, if she could be called that anymore.

"Of course not, you're much too valuable to kill. Because Ty Lee, I want to tell you a secret," Azula reached over and snatched Ty Lee's braid, pulling her towards her. Moving her lips close to the acrobat's ear, she whispered, "Mai had to be…_disposed_ of because she betrayed me. She betrayed our friendship. And she betrayed you, too, Ty Lee. Yes, she betrayed you. She turned you against me, even though we're best friends! She lied to you, and used you. And we couldn't take a traitor with us."

Confusion crossed the young girl's features. "Can't take a traitor with us? Where are we going?" She leaned back, but Azula grabbed her and pulled her closer once more. Ty Lee shuddered as their gazes met. Azula's smoldering glare startled her, for her eyes were struggling to focus on her face.

Azula smiled, "We're going to find the Avatar. We're going to find the Avatar and we're going to give it to Father. And maybe you'll become the governor of some colony. And then you can make it mandatory to know at least _one_ trick, so they can be drafted into the circus." She grinned and rose to her feet. "We shall write a letter to my father and inform him of this! I'll even let you stamp the seal!" She smirked.

But Ty Lee was looking at Mai's lifeless body, her eyes clouding once more. "What are you going to do with…with…her? Please, give her an honorable funeral, because she deserves it." Her large eyes met Azula's narrow ones, and Azula swore she could see defiance in their depths. "It doesn't have to be public but…give her what she deserves."

_She deserves nothing. _Azula let out an exasperated sigh and nodded, "I suppose. The physicians will handle it." She looked down as Kaz nipped her ankle. Narrowing her eyes, the Fire Lord grabbed the wolflion by his scruff and picked him up. "I would say prepare your things, but you don't have any. So play with Kaz instead." She handed the squirming animal to Ty Lee and dusted the fur from her clothes. _Perhaps he should be shaved, _the firebender thought as she left the room, with Ty Lee on her heels.

Mai's body lay stiff and cool in death, and Azula wondered about her dying words. _Now I won't have to live in a world that you destroyed. _The Fire Lord unconsciously ground her teeth. _I didn't destroy the world, Mai. I created another, and if you couldn't exist in it, then it was your fault. I'll tell Zuzu what's become of you. _She looked back at Mai's thin, paled face one more time before she lifted her chin and walked by the royal physicians. "Preserve her," She ordered, "I want the body prepared for cremation. Write a eulogy for her…include something about shadows. I don't care what. You handle it, that's what you're here for. And while you're at it, give Ty Lee a new room and some new clothing…whatever she wants."

Ty Lee looked up from coddling Kaz, as though stroking the animal calmed her. She met Azula's gaze and quickly turned away, running her hands along Kaz's flanks fiercely. The girl was uncharacteristically silent, but she had witnessed the death of her friend at the hands of another.

The man did not argue with his lord, though she had obviously had mistaken his position for someone else's. Or perhaps her madness was slowly eating away at her brain and sense. "Yes, milord," He lowered his head and dipped at the waist, "As you wish."

"As is expected of you," Azula waved her wrists and walked down the hall way, humming a child's melody under her breath and casting her eyes into the shadows in fear of one more specter was coming to haunt her, in the form of a lanky, silent girl whom she had called her friend.

But nothing sprang from the darkness as Azula entered her personal rooms. She snagged her fingers through the band that held her topknot in place, and pulled it free. Her hair tumbled freely around her shoulders as she tossed the band to the floor. Though she often left her more trivial Fire Lord duties to her subordinates, the young woman kept stationary materials in her rooms on the vanity.

The Fire Lord took a piece of silk, used for formal letters only, and smoothed it across the vanity. A small pot of frozen ink was placed on the edge of the flat surface; Azula cupped it in her hands and heated her palms. The ink began to bubble slightly until she set it back on the vanity and uncorked the jar before taking a calligraphy brush into her hand and dipping it into the ink. Across the paper, she began her letter:

_To Phoenix King Ozai, Lord of All Lands_

_First of all, deepest gratitude for the wolflion that you sent me. He is named Kaz, and raised as you would expect him to be. Forgive me, dear lord, for not sending this letter, but it seems to be a death of a dear friend of mine. Lady Mai-the former governor of New Ozai's daughter-has died of mysterious circumstances. _

_The progress at the poles hasn't changed, due to incompetence on the part of the commanders. Not that I disagree on your strategies, my lord, but merely concerned with their handling of the searching for the next Avatar. That's why I have decided to assign a regent in my place-or else your glorious nation would crumble to the ground- while I go search for the Water Tribe Avatar myself. Similar to the hunt of the airbender, only a small army shall be needed to accompany me, Ty Lee, and Kaz._

_Glorious Phoenix King, I shall bring you the child Avatar and you will become known as Phoenix King Ozai, Slayer of the Avatar!_

Azula smirked as she set the brush down, reading over her work. She reached for her official Fire Lord stamp, fixed in wax. The Fire Lord breathed, melting the wax over her seal. When it was completely covered in liquefied wax, she stamped it onto the silk. "There!" She left it there, knowing that her servants would send it for her. They feared her too much to dare read what she had written, as if they thought it was something morbid.

_Oh, _Azula thought as she looked in the mirror, _you've gotten soft. The thrill of the chase will get that fat from your cheeks, though. And you'll look better than ever. _She smirked at the woman in the mirror, with the dark tresses and the cunning eyes that stared back from a baby face. And she was convinced that it was not her, that she was a warrior who never aged and never changed, even in madness.

* * *

><p>"Hurry up," Suki whispered, turning her head towards the cell door. "I don't hear anyone, but we have to be out of here before they come!" She snapped around to face Katara, who was tugging relentlessly on the ropes that kept Zuko's legs in place. "Hurry up!"<p>

Katara let out a distressed grunt, "I'm hurrying!" She snapped. "These ropes take longer than you think!" The waterbender dug her fingers into the knot that had prevented Zuko from moving. She wiggled her fingers and then gave a powerful yank. "Got it!" She cried before slapping her hands over her mouth. Zuko mumbled against his gag, letting out something that sounded like a sigh of relief as he stretched his legs out. Katara grabbed his wrists and began to work the rope loose.

It was essential to their plan, Suki noted, that Zuko was freed first. He was their only chance of defense, since she was without weapons, and Katara's chi was blocked. The Kyoshi Warrior wasn't sure how long it would be until Katara could waterbend-when Ty Lee had did that move on her, her muscles had felt stiff for days. She cast a glance up at the vent and dared a smile. They were getting free, and then they would find the others and go north to find the Avatar.

_When it starts to rain, hide under an iceberg. _King Bumi's words suddenly came to mind. Suki clenched her jaw as Katara freed Zuko's hands and ripped the gag from his mouth. The firebender let out a great whoosh of breath. "Thanks," He rasped, voice rough from disuse. He rubbed his chafed wrists and bent his knees, as if he couldn't believe they still worked.

Katara nodded slightly before she began to work on Suki's bindings. "There isn't much time," She whispered as she pulled the knots apart with practiced speed. "You have to pull the vent barrier down and climb up it." Her blue eyes were glistening, "And then we get out of this place to find Sokka and Toph…and get revenge." Her voice turned bitter. "On _all of them_."

Suki turned to face her friend, eyes wide. She had never heard Katara sound so dark and pessimistic. As the waterbender tossed the rope aside, Suki grabbed her hand and squeezed. "Oh yeah, we're going to get revenge." And with those words, she gestured to Zuko, and then nodded. "Are you ready?" Suki rose to her feet, though unsteadily. Her legs shook with her weight, after she had been kept in such an uncomfortable position.

"I was ready since the first time we came into this place." Zuko said, settling himself onto his knees. "Please, don't try and break my back, though." He bowed his head as Suki gently stepped onto his back, both of her feet on his shoulder blades.

Lifting her head, Suki judged how high she would have to get in order to pull the grating free. Narrowing her eyes, the warrior sprang from Zuko's back with her hands outstretched. Breath hitching in her throat, Suki gripped the vent's bars and swung her lower body forward, pressing her feet against the ceiling. "Ow, ow, ow, ooow, my thighs hurt." She winced, her mouth pursing. Tightening her hold on the bar, the warrior allowed her weight to drop. The vent began to slide free, a fine dust falling onto her cheeks. "It's working!"

Zuko had risen to his feet. He grabbed Suki by the legs and pulled her down, along with the ventilation grate. Before the young woman could hit the floor, he caught her and set her gently next to Katara as the vent clattered softly to the ground. "Who's going in first?" He asked as he cupped his hands together and bent at the knees.

"I'm more agile," Suki said as she planted one foot in Zuko's hands. "And Katara can go second." Without another word, she nodded and the firebender thrust his hands upward, sending her towards the dark gap that was the vent. When she felt Zuko's grip on her foot loosen, she squirmed to make room. It was dark except for small splashes of light that marked other ventilation openings. There wasn't much room to get comfortable, even though she had slender shoulders. And it was dusty.

There was a scrapping sound as Katara scrambled after her. The younger girl looked startled as she crawled forward, a little easier than Suki had. "I hope they don't decide to turn this thing on," Katara whispered and nudged the older girl forward. "Make room for Zuko."

Said firebender's shoulders had just appeared behind them as he squeezed himself forward. His shoulders brushed the sides of the vent and he grunted in discomfort. "Go, Suki. We don't have time to stop, just go. Follow the air currents, they'll lead you."

Suki chirped in affirmation, placing both hands on the bottom of the vent as she began to crawl. _I'm coming back to you, Sokka. I'm coming back to you. _Narrowing her eyes, she watched as the air stirred her hair. "I've caught the current," She whispered, "Follow me."

Katara shuffled after her, wiggling her nose as dust swirled around her nostrils. "I want to sneeze, but that would make too much nose and….and," She rubbed her nose across her shoulder. "And…" Ducking her head into her chest, the waterbender sneezed.

Zuko let out a disgusted sound as he heard Katara sniffle. "Do you have to make it so obvious that we're travelling through a dusty vent about a prison that? Do _you?" _ He let an exasperated sigh, though muffled.

"I think she does." Suki replied as she turned a corner. "Really, you can tell she and Sokka are related." Turning her head back towards Katara and Zuko, her mouth contorted into a grin, she giggled and kept moving. "Come on."

* * *

><p>When Sokka and Hattori returned from their expedition, with two birds each, they found that the girls were seated outside of the cave. Anandi, the woman who accompanied Hattori, was sitting as well as she could, with her hands resting idly on her bulging belly. Toph was sitting on her knees next to her, chattering away while moving her hands in the air in some inane gesture.<p>

Now, in the natural light, Sokka could see Anandi's true hair color and eye color. Her hair-pulled into a phoenix tail-was a color bordering between black and brown, while her eyes were a pure gray. He had known someone with gray eyes, Aang used to have gray eyes before he died…_yeah_.

"Hmmm, you actually brought something back, Hattori." Anandi said drily, though her eyes were shining. "Isn't _that_ a miracle? I was just telling Toph that you always bring back half-dead things, since you can't make a kill properly." She smiled and touched the blind girl's knee. "Oh don't look so sour, 'Tori, you know I'm only joking."

Hattori rolled his eyes as he threw the birds at the woman. "Don't call me that. It sounds like some girly nickname. Do I look like a girl to you?" He pointed to his chest, "I am a _boy_. That means no nicknames." Then, he laughed and flopped down between the woman and Toph.

Sokka snorted as he set his own kills, along with Hattori's katana, down gently at the entrance of the cave, situating himself at Anandi's other side. "Trust me, if you hang around Toph long enough, she'll give you a nickname. And it will stick. For life."

Toph smirked, "I knew you learned fast, Snoozles!" She beamed before patting Hattori on the shoulder. "You're next." She whispered in his ear, sneering deviously. Though she couldn't see his expression, the young man paled visibly at the thought of being stuck with a nickname. Sokka snickered, causing the younger boy to glare at him.

For a moment, they all sat in a peaceful silence. Toph leaning into Hattori's shoulder, who in turn watched Anandi rub smooth circles around her stomach. Sokka watched, and he found himself reminded of his own mother before Katara was born. _She would sing to her, and tell her stories about waterbenders…_He sounded nostalgic, he knew.

And then, Anandi's face was wrinkled and her eyes were squinted. Her breath hitched her throat and she clutched her stomach before she let out a loud screaming sneeze. Sokka leaped in response, but before he could react, Anandi held up her hand and sneezed once more, causing her hair to flutter around her.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you that Anandi has these heart-stopping sneezes that make you think she's screaming. They're really disturbing to listen to, and even creepier to watch. I just hope that the little monster's she's having isn't going to sneeze like that." Hattori said and moved his hand to Anandi's stomach. "Right, Little Monster? You have to sneeze like a normal person, or no one's going to like you."

Anandi smacked his hand away. "I've always sneezed like that, and you've always complained." She looked up at Sokka and Toph. "Excuse me for startling you," She stuck her hands into the sleeves of her robe and rested her arms on her belly.

Sokka gasped. "Wait…gray eyes…dark hair…" He began to piece together the hints, biting his bottom lip. "Really powerful sneezes," _Like Aang. Aang sneezed like that all the time; as if he had no idea was subtlety was. Gray eyes like Aang, hair like Aang, sneezes like Aang… _"Light footsteps…"

At the same time, both he and Toph cried out. "You're an airbender!"

Anandi and Hattori exchanged surprised glances. "I am?" The woman sounded surprised, and a little worried. "But I don't know anyone in my family who is an airbender. And they're all supposed to be dead, and I'm very much alive."

"Maybe it's recessive." Hattori suggested, eyeing Anandi as though she were a new specimen. "Maybe way back before the genocide, one of your ancestors and an Air Nomad had a kid, and that kid had a kid who was an airbender, and then the gene popped back up in you." He grasped a lock of her dark hair. "You _are_ an airbender, though, even if you don't have a clue how to airbend."

Sokka turned his head skyward. _You weren't the last, buddy. You weren't the last. _It didn't matter how the airbending trait had remained hidden all this while. All that mattered now was that there was an airbender before him, and that the Fire Nation hadn't truly won. _Small victories are what count the most. _

* * *

><p>Suki paused, pressing her face to the bottom of the shaft. It was a ventilation grate that revealed an empty space. <em>A hallway, perhaps? Most likely.<em> Her hands were getting blistered from being scraped along the metal of the shaft, and her limbs felt heavy. "Guys," She whispered, louder than she had planned, "I think I've found something. Look down there." Suki shimmied forward to allow them room to look. "It's a hallway. And there aren't any cells. The entrance, maybe?"

"The supply entrance. It's where supplies come after being unloaded. " Zuko explained, "This is where we get out of here." And suddenly, the shaft was lit up as he created a small, golden-orange flame across his fingertips. "Move over," He nudged Katara to the side. "It's about to get hot."

In an attmept to lighten the mood, Suki snickered. "If that was a catchphrase, it was terrible. Honestly, Sokka could do better." She beamed when both Katara and Zuko snapped their heads around to face her. "Well, it's true." Her eyes flickered as Zuko set to work on the grate, guiding the flame around the shape of the barrier, turning it a bright, molten red. "You're melting it!"

Zuko nodded, "That's the point." He intensified the heat of his tiny fire and then drew back his hand. "This should be about it," He said, placing his palms against the grate. The firebender slammed his hands against the grate once, twice, three times before it rattled and gave way, sliding from its position and clattering to the ground beneath them.

Inching closer to the edge, Zuko stuck his head out to get a better look around. But as soon as his head had left the safety of the vent, he sprawled back with a gasp just as an orange-red fireball blazed by beneath them. "They saw me. But it's only one." And with those words, he leaped down from the ventilation shaft.

Katara followed suit, with Suki on her heels. The girls landed in a tangle of arms and legs, unsure whose limb was twisted with whose. In front of them, Zuko was facing an armored guard, standing in front of a narrow door. Pulling themselves from the cluster, Suki and Katara rose to their feet and stood threateningly behind their friend.

"Wait…you guys are supposed to be prisoners!" The guard cried and sent forth another ball of flame from the palm of his hand. "You're trying to escape!" He let out a shout and pressed his back against the wall. "I'm not letting you get out! I just got a promotion!"

The fight-if it could be called that- between Zuko and the guard was over quickly. Suki wasn't exactly sure what happened, but when there was a flash of light and the door to the free world was blown to pieces with the guard cowering on the floor, his hands over his head. And then Zuko had grabbed their hands and was pulling them into the air.

_Air. Freedom._ But not quite. Suki could see a huge gate in front of them. Even if they ran, they wouldn't be able to jump over it. Not to mention, there were probably guards that could snipe them out in the open. "Stealth?" She asked, squeezing his hand in question.

But it seemed at Zuko had a different idea. "No. Run for our lives."

"That'll work, too."

* * *

><p><strong>Again, feedback is welcomed. Thanks for the reviews. ~BananaSwirl <strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**And so for this chapter, I decided to try a little bit of the grief-factor. Or lack thereof. Everyone grieves differently, so I tried that a little with the latter part of this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender**

* * *

><p>Chapter Fourteen<p>

Suki and Zuko grasped Katara's hands in their own. Of the remaining members of their team, she was the second shortest, only a few inches above Toph. Suki squeezed gently and looked across the gigantic stretch of land. "We're running for our lives. One…" She began to count to three, taking a step forward. "Two…Three!"

And they leaped from the prison door, clasping onto each as though their lives depended on it. And in some ways, it was true. Suki clenched her teeth, breathing through her nose, her eyes half-closed. She could feel her grip on Katara's hand slipping. Opening her eyes, the warrior let out a gasp of surprise. Katara had pulled her hand from Suki's and was several steps ahead. _She's faster than both of us!_ Suki thought, keeping in step with Zuko.

She was dimly aware of the howl of an alarm, blaring around them, drowned out by the sound of her blood pounding in her ears and her heart slamming against her chest. The young woman dared a look back and gasped. Nearly on their heels, three Fire Nation soldiers raced after them. _No!_ They were so close…so close.

"Close them off!" One of the soldiers shouted. Suki let out a cry, forcing her legs to go faster. _Please, don't fail me now,_ she prayed. Sweat trickled down her brow and she swallowed back the lump that was growing in her throat. They wouldn't make it. They weren't going to make it to the gate before they were caught. _No! "_Don'_t_ let them get away!"

The three soldiers, they weren't firebenders, broke from their formation. The shortest of the trio-Suki was fairly certain it was a woman, or perhaps a young man-lunged at the Kyoshi Warrior, arms outstretched. They lifted the visor of their helmet to reveal that it was in fact a boy, perhaps the same age as her. "_This,_" The boy cried out to her, brown eyes glittering, "_This _is my promotion. Get back here, you little brat!" He sprang for Suki's ankles in an attempt to drag her down.

Just as the soldier behind her leaped, Zuko snagged Suki by the waist and suddenly launched them several feet in the air, using his firebending. "Grab Katara," He said, fueling the flames that erupted from his clenched fist. "And don't let go of her, whatever you do."

Suki reached down with both hands and clasped Katara's wrists, dragging her upward; relying on Zuko's arm around her abdomen to keep them both from plummeting back to the ground. The waterbender clung to her, her fingernails making tiny crescent moons in Suki's skin. _If she squeezes anymore, I'll bleed._ "How are we going to get over the gate?" She asked, peering around Zuko's shoulder. "Wait…" Before he could reply, the warrior spoke again, "We can throw ourselves over." She began to swing Katara back and forth, gaining momentum. "Get ready, Katara!"

"What?" The waterbender cried out in surprise. "What are you doing?" She looked up in shock, blue eyes glistening. "No, no, no, stop!" Her voice grew shrill as she tightened her grip on Suki's hands. "Don't try it, I'm going to fall!"

Ignoring Katara's protests, Suki brought her hands forward in a great show of strength, throwing Katara towards the gate. She ripped her hands from the waterbender's and closed her eyes as her friend's screams faded into a thin wail. Suki opened her eyes to see that she had thrown Katara just far enough to pass over the gate's top. _All that hard training pays off,_ she realized, _and Katara's really light, too. _

Zuko's flames suddenly sputtered, flickered, and then died. _A firebender can't firebend forever_. The pair somersaulted over the edge of the gate, gripping each other's arms as they fell back towards the earth. "Oh, please don't let me break my neck!" Suki cried squeezing her eyes tightly shut as the ground rushed up to capture her.

She landed half on the ground, and half on Katara's stomach. The waterbender had lain on the ground to catch her breath, but she was winded once more as Suki's elbows pressed into her chest. Suki winced as Zuko collapsed beside her. "Ow," Katara said weakly, "Can you get off of me now?"

Murmuring apologies, Suki pushed herself to her feet. Katara rose into a standing position before reaching over and dragging Zuko to his feet. "We can't stay here," Suki said quietly, "We have to get away to a town or somewhere, but not here. We need help and…medicine." She cast a glance at Katara, "And food."

Zuko nodded, dusting his clothes off. "If we're going to get away, we have to move fast." His golden eyes flashed back up to the gate, "Follow me." He tore his gaze from the building and took a step forward, limping slightly, "We're going to be walking for a while. See those trees out there, I have a feeling that there might be a town or village close by. And where's a village,"

"There's food. And help." Suki finished. _A few bug bites won't hurt anyone,_ she thought. _We've been through worse. _Suki took Katara's hand into her own and shuffled after Zuko. _We're free. And we're going back home. _Where was home, though? _Wherever our family is, that's our home. _Pulling Katara after her, the warrior girl ran after Zuko. _Here we go.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Now donning a new, improved suit of armor, Azula stood in the mirror while one of her servants pulled her hair into a topknot. They had painted her lips in blood red, a shade darker than the color she had previously worn. Her armor was black, nearly the color of obsidian, and made from a flexible metal molded to keep her body safe, while allowing easy movement. Around her waist was a red belt with the Fire Nation insignia engraved in gold. "How do I look?" She demanded when the servant stepped away and bowed. "Like a princess? Or like a goddess? Do I look…good?" Azula had never been one for flattery, but today she chose to make an exception. It wasn't every day that something like this happened. To the sane eyes, the Fire Lord looked like a specter, her pale skin contrasting with the black of her armor.<p>

"You look…_stunning_, milady. Absolutely stunning. No one in all the nations could compare to you," Azula beamed at the compliment and turned to get a side view of her body. "All shall bow before you when you approach, milady, and they shall be blinded by your radiating light when you pass. You are Fire Lord Azula, the most fair of all warmongers." Azula's grinned broadened before she snapped back to attention.

The Fire Lord brushed her fingers across her new outfit and stepped towards the door. The servant rushed forward and opened it for her, bowing once again. Azula lifted her chin and looked down at Kaz. Even her wolflion was adorning a new collar made of black leather and red stones. The animal pressed his nose to the woman's shin before wrapping his jaws gently around her ankle and waving his tail. "Yes, Kaz, we're leaving the palace. But where is Ty Lee?"

As if on cue, the young acrobat rounded the corner, seeming rather uncomfortable in her change of outfit. While her hair was still in its arching braid, her clothes were now magenta instead of pink and her sleeves were more fitting and were longer. Instead of shoes that were bound by a strap across the arch of her foot, she now wore shoes that looked more like boots, only they ended at the ankle "Uh…Azula…I don't like this outfit very much. What was wrong with my old one?" She held out her arms as she stepped closer, "It's not that I _hate_ it, but I felt better in pink with shorter sleeves. And…" She caught sight of Azula's new armor, "It's really cool, but…"

Azula scoffed, "Those clothes are for the past, Ty Lee, when we were hunting the airbender. But now, it this is a new era! I'm no longer Princess Azula; I am _Fire Lord _Azula, on the quest to bring down the Avatar, again!" She smirked, "And there are many pink outfits for you in your wardrobe, which has already been taken down to the warship. See, when you know how to plan in advance, everything can simply fall into place." She had ordered the armor to be made months ago, knowing that it would eventually come to be. Azula was sometimes behind, but she was always ahead.

Ty Lee was silent for a moment and then she gave a tiny shrug. "Alright." She said and her voice brightened, "Come here, Kazzy!" The girl knelt down and held out her hands, smiling as Kaz ran into her arms. "You even got a collar for Kaz!"

The beautiful warmonger nodded before snapping her fingers. The same servant that had assisted her dressing rushed forward, steeping at the waist. "I want my palanquin prepared immediately," She snapped, "In the direction of the coast. With a cushion for my little beast as well. Also, make sure the carriers actually know where my warship is located. They can be _soo_ incompetent!"

"How are we going to ride in one palanquin?" Ty Lee asked as the servant scuttled away. She fidgeted in her new outfit, tugging at the collar. Kaz grumbled in protest, digging his claws lightly into Ty Lee's shoulder. The acrobat readjusted his weight and turned to Azula, reading the woman's solid stare. "O-oh," Her face dropped, "I understand."

Azula snorted, her face becoming a slideshow of expressions. First discomfort, then amusement, third anger, and then finally back to a smirk. She clutched her sides and doubled over at the waist, letting out a keening wail that rose ever higher in pitch. Ty Lee stepped back as the firebender fell to her knees, startled. But before she could ask what was wrong, she realized Azula was _laughing._ She is laughing as though Ty Lee had said the funniest thing ever, and her mouth is a gaping black hole with the most horrible sound coming from it.

The Fire Lord's laugh is more like a cry of pain from some dying, rabid animal who had been mutilated. It wavers from a low growl to a shriek before collapsing into decrescendo. It rises once more in a repeated pattern as her shoulders shake and her body shudders, her cries of amusement resonating down the hall. Ty Lee watches. Even Kaz turns around to stare at his mistress, growling in surprise.

And Azula laughs until she is blue.

* * *

><p>"How did you figure out Anandi was an airbender so easily?" Hattori asked Sokka as they pulled the feathers from the bird they had caught. Anandi had taken Toph, along with Appa, for a short walk, despite Hattori's protests against her going so far. "She could just have those traits." He flicked a feather in Sokka's direction.<p>

Sokka wrinkled his nose to keep from sneezing. "Well…I don't. But it's a really heavy chance that she _is_. I travelled with Aang for almost a year; I got to know him pretty well." He frowned as he turned the bird over onto its back. "He had some pretty wild sneezes and _why does this take so much effort!" _ The Water Tribesman ripped the feathers from the bird's stomach and tossed them down. "Why is it so easy for you to grow a beard? You're younger than me and look at my face! My beautiful face doesn't have a hair on it! It's a tragedy!"

Hattori looked up from his work and rubbed the dark hair that was beginning to coat his chin. "I don't know. Maybe it's a Fire Nation thing, this rapidly growing hair." He chuckled, "And I still have no clue why so many girls like you. "

"Yeah, at least my eyes aren't some weird color." Sokka muttered as he pulled a particularly long feather from the bird's stomach. _Maybe I should keep this._ He set it aside. "You never answered my question from when we first met. Why are your eyes such a weird color?"

The boy smirked, "That's for me to know and you to find out." He was silent for a moment, closing his eyes for a brief span of time before he opened them once more. Sokka couldn't help but be startled by their vibrant red. "You're going to the Northern Water Tribe, soon?"

Soon had a different definition now, Sokka thought, since things seemed as though they didn't want to fall into the place anymore. Sokka shrugged, "I'm hoping that my family can escape from…wherever they are, and that we can meet up in a grand reunion with food, hugs, and tears…" He laughed low in his throat, "Ignore what I just said. That made no sense and it sounded too much like my sister. Then again, Katara rarely made sense. Or makes sense. She isn't dead." _Obviously. _

Hattori knew better than to entertain that thought. "Now that I know Anandi might be an airbender, she can't be dropped off in a city that we trust….which is….let me think. _Nowhere. _I said the Fire Nation wouldn't slaughter a pregnant woman, but what a pregnant _airbender?_" He turned to Sokka.

"No! I know what you're getting at, and we are _not_ dragging a pregnant lady along with us. Nope! I will _not_ witness another birth, alright? I think I die a little inside when I even think about it." Sokka cried. "It's just…disturbing." He shuddered, "It just wouldn't be fair to Anandi, man. She deserves the rest. And she probably doesn't want to carry her kid around from continent to continent."

The firebender averted his gaze. "Well, what if she _wants_ to come? For at least half of the journey to the North, she can come. How about we ask Toph when they come back? We can take a vote and if Anandi wants to come, she can. And Appa can vote, too." He looked smug as Sokka turned his lips down into a frown. "Equal rights for everyone are what you're fighting for."

_No, I am fighting to kick the Phoenix King in his royal booty. _Sokka thought. "Okay, Appa can vote. " He pointed a feather at Hattori, "But he has six feet and weighs ten tons, so he counts for two people." The older boy smiled, "Well, he would actually count for three people, but then I'm pretty sure he would get pretty power-hungry after that."

The boys shared a chuckle at Sokka's words before a girl's voice called out, "Let me in on the joke!" Toph sauntered towards them, walking ahead of Anandi, who was leading Appa back to them. She smirked, digging her toes into the dirt. "Come on, Snoozles, spit it out." The ground stirred underneath them ever so slightly, which didn't go unnoticed.

"It's nothing overly hilarious," Hattori spoke up on Sokka's behalf, tilting his head to look up at Toph and Anandi. "Sokka and I were just discussing something, Anandi. I told you I wanted to join them on their journey, and I know I can't leave you and all that because you're just some hopeless pregnant lady with nothing else to do, _but_ I don't want you to be stressed out and…"

Anandi held her hand to her mouth and Hattori paused. The woman's shoulders shook and Sokka realized that she was laughing silently. "Honestly, 'Tori," Anandi spoke, her eyes twinkling affectionately, "You do realize that I would probably be more stressed out _without _you, don't you?" She reached down and patted him on the head, but the teenage boy instinctively smacked her hand away. "And I'm not exactly a helpless woman, you know."

Toph raised her head, "So you are coming with us? At least until the kid is born? Maybe when we find the next Avatar, you can teach it airbending! And maybe your son will be an airbender, too, and they can learn it together. That would be _awesome._ Only they would be like…Twinkle Toes…" She fell silent. There were some things that opened the wound that Aang's death had inflicted upon all of them. The earthbender cleared her throat, "Anyway, how 'bout it?"

Sokka was no fool. He could see he was going to be outnumbered, even if they allowed Appa to vote. "Fine! Do what you want!" He snapped, flailing his arms. The feathers around him fluttered and scattered around him. He sneezed, loudly, and rose to his feet. "I'm going to clean Appa's toes."

"I don't know, Sokka, judging by that sneeze, you might be an airbender, too." Hattori called after the older boy before chuckling. "Wouldn't _that_ be something?"

* * *

><p><em>Water.<em> Katara smiles to herself. She hears it. It's close by. She smells it. It's fresh and smells of growing things. But most importantly, she _feels_ it. It is everywhere-under the earth, in the plants, in that river. Water. And Katara is a waterbender.

After their mad dash through and out of the prison, the small group had been wandering through the forest for some time. It was damp and dim due to the thick, dark green canopy of trees overhead. The soft sound of water dripping from the leaves and the constant hum of a nearby river had always been there, Katara noted, but she hadn't been able to _feel _it like a waterbender could. Until now. _ They couldn't take that from me. _"Suki," She whispered, reaching out to grasp her friend's arm. "Suki, guess what?"

Sweat was creating marks down the older girl's face as she turned to Katara. She brushed her wrist over her forehead and called out to Zuko for him to stop. "Now's not the time for riddles, Katara. What is it?" The warrior slapped her arm and scratched it.

Instead of speaking, Katara smiled and made an accented motion with her fingers. She pulled the sweat from Suki's forehead and flicked it away. After a moment of silence, both Suki and Zuko let out surprised gasps. "You can bend again!" Suki cried, throwing her arms around Katara, even though she was damp with sweat. "Zuko, she can waterbend again! You can waterbend again! You can bend!" The older girl gave a constricting squeeze before she stepped back. "You can waterbend again!"

"That's great." Zuko commented, though he didn't sound too excited. "We can celebrate that a little later, like when we're somewhere where they aren't going to find us so easily." He turned on his heel and continued to creep through the dim greenery. "I'm genuinely happy for you, Katara."

Katara looked down at her hands and beamed as Suki tugged her along by the collar of her shirt. Though her skin was still brown, still calloused at the crease from working so hard and smooth in the palm-waterbending made her hands soft from some reason-they felt different than they had before. They fell naturally into clenched fists, as though she was angry. Perhaps she was, deep under the surface, a person who had more than a few reasons to be furious and she was boiling.

"_No, Katara." _The waterbender gave a start. _Aang? _She looked around even as Suki pulled her along. _Aang? _ It was a voice she recognized and had grown to love. "_Katara!" _ The last time she had heard Aang's voice, it had been during her nightmare, when Omashu had been breached. "_Don't be like that, Katara." _Even though she couldn't place where the voice was coming from, she could hear it well enough. "_Don't let hate consume you."_

_It's not consuming me. _The girl thought and squeezed her eyes shut, almost pulling her hand from Suki's. Some part of her wanted Aang to leave her. To stop haunting her, for she was not _his_ Katara anymore. _His _Katara had died along with him. _Leave me alone! _ Her voice cried and Aang cried out once more. She could see him reaching out to her, begging her to pull him forward, back to her. _Leave me alone! You're dead! Go away! _ And the specter in her mind-just a sliver of a boy she had loved-howled in pain as she tried to banish him from her thoughts, because it hurt too much to think of him. And she was already hurting all over. _You're gone. _

And suddenly Katara wished she was a child again as well, like Toph, with someone to hug her and tell her it was a bad dream and that everything would be alright because they were there now. _You normally did that. _ It was all just a dream and she could wake up to see everyone was happy and together, like before._ Stuck in the can never let things go. _She imagined ripping her hand from Aang-his perfect hands-and stepping back. The shadow of a boy looked up at her and she could see herself. A younger, more hopeful version of "Katara" with innocent blue eyes and an ever-present smile. _That was never you. Was it? _She pushed this girl, this girl who shared her looks, away from her. And with it, she pushed Aang. _You can't be here. You're gone. _

But he was still there.

* * *

><p><strong>No, Katara hasn't gone mad, if you're wondering. Anyway, feedback is appreciated. <strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Forgive my procrastination. But this one is longer, so that counts for something! Anyway, in this chapter, our trio find a place, Momo magically reappears, and Azula sees monsters. Does that mean redemption? I don't know. Feedback is lovely, hence the word _feed_ in it. **

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Avatar the Last Airbender**

* * *

><p>Chapter Fifteen<p>

It was Zuko who caught the first signs of civilization as they walked closer to the river. It was the small, barely noticeable prints of bare feet that caught his eye as the trio trudged through the shallow part of the river to keep from being traced. He was the most experienced in finding subtle trails, having spent more years on the road during his initial banishment. He stopped, holding his hand out before him to keep Suki and Katara back. "Look," The former prince gestured towards the foot prints and the ones that led onward, "A fisherman's footsteps, no doubt. They dragged a line through here," He nodded at the thin line that ran alongside the prints. "Where there's a fisherman, there's…."

"A village. Or a town." Suki finished, beaming. "Where there's a village, there are more people. And more people who can help us!" She grabbed Zuko by his shoulders, "You are a genius!" The warrior shook her friend, but he stepped away with a surprised look. "Come on," Suki said, waving her hand, "We'll have to make up false names again, though." She turned to Katara, suddenly noticing that her friend had seemed to cave in upon herself since she had rediscovered her waterbending. Katara wasn't like the type to sulk, or stay silent for very long.

Before she could speak, however, the waterbender turned her gaze to meet Zuko's and she stared at him, as though he was a stranger, or someone she didn't quite recognize. She didn't blink, and to keep the moment from becoming awkward, Zuko gave a brief smile. The girl's eyes suddenly dilated and she opened her mouth, letting out a low keening cry. But before the sound could reach the air, Suki slapped her palm over Katara's lips and pulled her head to her chest, pressing her nose into Katara's hair. "No!" She said snappishly, shaking the younger girl rather roughly. "You're not going to get me caught!" It was the first time she had lost her temper with the waterbender and she shook Katara's head back and forth, her blue eyes glistening. "It's just Zuko." She turned her towards Zuko, "See, he's not them. He's our friend."

Zuko looked genuinely confused for a moment. "Why did she try to scream?" Then, he looked down his hands, as if he was taking note of his pale skin. "Oh…pale skin, gold eyes, Fire Nation…some part of her mind must still be stuck in that prison…" He stared into Katara's widened eyes with mild alarm and then turned his gaze back to Suki's, "Does she hear me?"

"Of course I hear you!" Katara had torn away from Suki and was glowering at them both. Her shoulders slumped after her outburst and her gaze softened a bit. They were startled by her sudden change in attitude and Suki was beginning to question her mental health. Katara, who was as stable and stubborn as an earthbender, had never been so unpredictable. Suki wondered if she had been bubbling under the surface all this time and they hadn't noticed, because she kept her deepest feelings beneath her skin. She wasn't mad, Suki was certain of that, but her friend was hurt and confused, and she needed to take care of herself before she took care of others for once. She had seen that look in Zuko's eyes and she wondered if it started to show in her own.

They were children. They were children thrust into the role of adults too soon, too early in their lives. They were lost children who had no home to find except for the arms of the family they had made. Suki realized that their roles were reversed. She had taken Katara's place as caretaker and Katara was the one who needed to be cared for. And she wondered how long she would be able to juggle the weight of the world and the ability to take care of her family before she cracked and was reduced to nothing but a split, hurt, fraction of her former self that so desperate for healing that she screamed at the reminder of a painful memory.

Rather than addressing the events that had recently taken place, the young warrior woman decided to change the subject. "Come on," Suki cleared her throat and took her friends by their hands, splashing back into the shallow part of the water. It washed against her ankles before Katara waved her hand and parted the water, revealing the small silver stones at their feet. "We have to get to that town." She missed Sokka, and she missed Toph, and Appa and Momo, but right now she wanted to do nothing but find her way under a nice roof with good food, where people didn't want to torture her for their own satisfaction.

The stones rattled under her feet as they walked. There hadn't been signs of anyone following them, but Suki knew they were there. Perhaps not directly behind them, but they were behind them. But Suki promised if _one_ Fire Nation soldier tried to hurt her again she would kill them. Because she was angry. Angrier than she had ever been before in her life. Suki wasn't a violent person, but she never let others get away with hurting her. She wasn't going to start now. Nor was she _ever_.

As if they could feel her frustration rolling off her skin in huge waves, Zuko and Katara moved closer to her on either side. They didn't speak as Zuko draped his arms over her shoulders and Katara wrapped herself around Suki's waist as if they needed to support her yet keep her down to earth at the time. Suki was grateful for the gesture and she smiled lightly to show that she appreciated their effort.

For a while, they walked in silence with only the sound of the water flowing back into place behind them. The vegetation around them became sparser and Suki took note of the footprints becoming bolder and more indented. Until finally, she could see it.

Just through the trees, she could see the sides of several small buildings made of wood. The tallest building was perhaps three stories, at least from where she could see. Suki's breath caught in her throat and she looked wildly at her friends. "Do you see what I see?"

But Katara and Zuko had already taken off through the shallow of the river, leaping over the bank. Suki dashed after them, nearly slipping over the rocks as the water slid back into its normal place without Katara maintaining it. The Kyoshi Warrior sprang onto the bank with the water splashing from her clothes. With renewed energy, she blazed by her friends, arms outstretched. "It might not be a city," She called over her shoulder, "But it's good enough!"

Crashing through several small shrubs, the three skidded to a halt at the edge of a dirt path. It was well worn by many feet and wheels of carriages and carts. On either side of this wide road were several small houses and buildings ranging between one and two stories. Further down to the end of the road was the large three story house that Suki had seen through the foliage. It had a dome roof and a porch across the front.

In a way, Suki was reminded of her own home. But all of these houses were without porches and had domed roofs, unlike her island. It seemed untouched by the Fire Nation, but she could understand why. This small village was in the middle of a forest next to a prison that obviously had a low escapee record. Unless those who escaped the prison came this way, they probably weren't bothered. _We came this way. _And suddenly her heart plummeted. She and the others would have to leave this place before the Fire Nation found out they were here, or blood would be on their hands.

Zuko straightened and stepped further out onto the road. "Look like you're travelers," He hissed, "Look tired and lost." To alter his own appearance, he slapped the sides of his face until his skin was flushed and ruffled his hair, causing it to stick up in places. Katara snorted at his haggard appearance as she mussed her hair. "Good," Zuko nodded and turned to Suki, "You didn't do anything…"

"My hair is too short to mess up. And I think I look bad enough." She answered. "We can't trust these people, though. Maybe we can stay the night, figure out where we are and where we're going, and then leave. Maybe the Fire Nation has left them alone, but that doesn't mean they won't turn us in." The warrior looked up, "We need names…"

But before any of them could speak, there was a loud, animalistic growl. Suki whipped around, biting her lip and praying she hadn't been heard. Standing in front of them was a woman with brown hair and vivid green eyes. Pure Earth Kingdom blood. At her side was a simple brown and black dog. She had obviously come from the village, judging by the curious glint in her eyes. Dressed in a worn olive colored robe, the woman rested a hand on her hip. "Who you?" She held an accent and Suki assumed that the other villagers might as well.

_Bad timing_. Suki blushed in embarrassment as the woman furrowed her brow, moving closer to them. The dog sat down on its haunches and whined. "Um…we're travelers who took a wrong turn?" She looked at Katara and Zuko, "We're very lost and tired, do you have somewhere for us to stay? We don't have much money." _We don't have any money. _

"Place to stay is what you want?" The woman scratched her chin and looked smug. "Yet you have no money?" She smiled, "No, I have nowhere for you to stay. My house is small; only fit me and husband and good dog you see back there. But…follow me." Jerking her head, the woman turned. "Come now," She walked away, reaching down to pat her pet on its head.

Zuko shrugged and followed the woman. "At least she didn't try to kill us." He stayed a fair distance behind her, though, and Suki could see his muscles coil in anticipation. The unnamed woman led them towards the large three story house. Suki was surprised to find that this small village was quiet, as though no one lived here. She didn't see or hear any children, which she found odd.

As if reading her thoughts, the woman looked over her shoulder. "Today is the day of silence. Whenever someone dies, the children are not allowed to play outside." She smiled, "No worries, the Fire Nation does not bother village, as along as village not bother Fire Nation."

The dirt swirled around their ankles as the villager stopped at the edge of the porch. "Visitors don't come often, but when they do, they stay on the first floor of the leader's house. I believe it is called an inn, am I correct? I'm sure you can stay for short while." The woman smiled and stepped back, "Just walk in, no need to knock."

Suki wasn't sure if she was sarcastic or not, and though she didn't trust this woman, they had no other option. Katara sprang onto the porch before she could say anything and Zuko followed, looking back at Suki. She turned to the Earth Kingdom woman who leaned back on her heels, grinning idly. Suki gulped and followed her friends, shaking her head.

Despite having traveled for over a year, Suki had never seen a house that was above an inn before. Then again, she hadn't always been paying attention to things that didn't catch her eye. Katara threw open the door of the village leader's home and stepped inside with Zuko and Suki on her heels.

The first floor of the house was made entirely of one long hallway with five doors on each side. At the end of this corridor were wooden steps that lead up into darkness. The hall was dim from lack of light and smelled of slowly burned incense. There was an elaborate painted vase beside the staircase with several abstract designs mixed with characters that Suki couldn't read.

"What a time to come. On a day of silence such as this." The three youngsters gasped at the sound of a woman speaking. Unlike the woman who had brought them here, her voice was smooth and rather distant. They turned to see this speaker kneeling in a corner with a pot of ink and a brush, a sheath of paper on the floor in front of her. "You seem rather lost," She didn't look up from her work and her graying hair fell from the bun at the back of her head. "Someone brought you here, I suppose? I don't think it's appropriate to walk into someone's house unannounced."

Suki cleared her throat and the woman looked up at her with greenish gray eyes for a brief moment. "Well, we _were_ lost. But one of your fellow villagers said this place was the leader's home, as well as an inn. And I was wondering…is this your home?"

The woman chuckled, "It is my home until my day of silence comes like it did for my brother. My fellow villager informed you correctly. This _is_ an inn, but it is a house as well. Perhaps you can stay, is you have something to give in return. What are your names and why are you here? You look foreign." She set down her brush and raised her head, lacing her fingers.

_Of course we look foreign; we don't stay in the middle of a forest right next to a Fire Nation prison._ Suki blinked, trying to think of a believable lie. "Um…well, I'm Khara." She hoped it sounded like an appropriate name, "And this is Kimu…my…cousin? And this is my half-sister…Akachan." The lie began to roll a little easier, "We have the same father, that why we have the same eye color but different skin and hair." She smiled falsely, "We were traveling but Kimu-the idiot that he is-took us the wrong way. So we decided to follow the river and we turned up here. We don't intend to stay a long time, only for a day or two and then we'll leave. But I'm afraid we don't have money."

"Khara, Kimu, and Akachan you say…" The woman sniffed, "My name is Vanja and I supposed I may let you have a room for some time. Of course, I expect to be paid." She looked up at Zuko and her gaze flickered over his scar, "When you've done all you need to do." The woman rose to her feet, "You all seem very close…I suppose I have a room for you all to fit."

Katara breathed a sigh of relief before Suki could. "Oh thank you, Vanja!" She dipped at the waist, her hair falling over her shoulder. "We could never repay you in full!" When she straightened, Suki could see grateful tears in her eyes. This was perhaps one of the kindest things that had happened to them since their separation. "Thank you!"

Vanja chuckled again, "Do not thank me." She walked down the hall, her footsteps making loud taps against the wooden floors. "Your travels have been rough I see, especially with the Fire Nation controlling the world. We hear word of rebellions that have been crushed and those that operate underground. They frustrate the Fire Nation, since they are like moles. They appear in one place and disappear before they can be caught. I'm grateful for them, or else we would all be dead."

_The White Lotus. And maybe the Freedom Fighters, too._ Suki knew that somehow, the White Lotus members had escaped Omashu and moved on. They relied on them now to find the next Avatar and raise it to defeat Ozai. But first they had to rejoin the others. Wherever they were. Suki wrung her hands behind her back. Maybe the villagers had an ostrich-horse or some other animal that they could borrow until they found the others. Maybe they could steal it…not that she condoned stealing.

"I'm afraid the room isn't very comfortable, since people don't stay here very often. We're becoming more and more isolated." Vanja said as she opened the door of the room that was closest to the staircase. "You don't mind, do you?" The walls were bare, as were the floors with the exception of four sleeping mats and several blankets.

Zuko shook his head as he stepped into the room. "No, this in fine." He nodded to the woman and walked towards the mats. Katara and Suki followed as Vanja stepped back. The firebender turned back to the village leader and bowed, "Thank you."

Vanja looked at the young man as he straightened and she patted his shoulder. "You're welcome…Kimu. You all look so young…" Her voice wavered, "But I won't question you, though I see one identical thing in all of your eyes…hope." She stepped back, "If you need me, feel free to ask." The woman walked back the way she had come, her hands clasped behind her back.

Suki closed the door behind her, "Well, she seems nice." She said, crossing the distance to one of the mats. Flopping down on one of the mats, the young woman sighed. "I'm just _soo_ tired." She buried her face in one of the blankets as Katara lay down next to her. "How long are we staying here?"

Katara shrugged, pulling the blanket over her head. "Forever." She murmured, her eyes tightly closed. Suki rolled to look at her and some part of her knew that her friend wasn't talking about the inn, but life in itself. _We're stuck here forever. _She lifted her head as Zuko pulled one of the mats further away from the girl, dragging it to the other side of the room. "What are you doing?"

"I'm getting comfortable." Zuko said briefly, looking back at the girls. "We need to build our strength back up, so we can get out of here and head north. Wherever that is." The banished prince ran a hand through his hair, pushing it away from his eyes. "I never thought I'd say this, but I actually miss Sokka."

Suki gave a ragged sigh, "Don't remind me. And get back over here, Zuko; we're supposed to be cousins!" She and Katara chuckled. "We don't bite…much." The warrior patted the third mat, "Not afraid of a few girls are you?"

Zuko snorted and trudged back to them. "Whatever. Go to sleep, I don't want to stay so close to that place." He was talking about the prison, of course. "Then we can leave and find Sokka and Toph. They got away, and knowing Sokka, he probably stopped somewhere." He lay on his back, his arms behind his head. "We'll find them."

* * *

><p>When Azula's palanquin left the palace, she thinks nothing of Ty Lee walking beside it. Her jovial friend doesn't complain, as she knows that only those who are royalty can ride on such a thing. Even Kaz has his own mini palanquin, carried by two men instead of four. It is when they near the pier, though, that she grows curious. Azula peeked through the curtain at her friend, surprised to see that she was walking on her hands. The Fire Lord blinked, having forgotten at Ty Lee was a contortionist. Azula tilted her head to the side, trying to gather her thoughts and piece them together. Her mind was scrambled, but she was no idiot. "Ty Lee," She called down to her friend, "Ty Lee?"<p>

The acrobat flipped forward, arching her back to stand on her feet. She looked at Azula and smiled, "Yes, Fire Lord?" The girl smoothed the folds of her clothes, frowning slightly. She was obviously displeased, but the expression faded as she grinned broadly. "Do you need something?"

Azula batted her eyelashes. "Why, yes, I do. You look _so_ uncomfortable, walking like that." She smiled sweetly, golden eyes glittering before she snapped at the palanquin carriers, "Stop! I want Ty Lee to ride with me." She slid over to the left and patting the space she had made for her friend as the men bent at the knees. "You've been walking for a while, you deserve to be pampered."

Ty Lee is apprehensive, unsure if Azula is joking or not. But when the firebender gestured once again, the young acrobat climbed up beside her. Azula barked wordlessly and the palanquin carriers rose in unison, their muscles straining from the effort. "Azula…isn't this too heavy for them to carry?"

"Nonsense! You're so thin, Ty Lee, it probably takes nothing to blow you away." Azula scoffed, slapping her friend on the knee. "We're almost to the ship, you know. It's the same from when I was first sent to find my horrible brother." She smiled vacantly, "That seemed so long ago…" A glint of madness flickered across her gaze, "A lot has happened since then…" She suddenly thrust her head out of the curtain, "Hurry, you worthless slugs!" She snarled before leaning back. "Ty Lee?"

With a gulp, the girl nodded. "Yes, Azula?" She asked as Azula looked upward, as if she was trying to figure out what she was thinking. "Azula, did you forget what you were going to say?" Ty Lee found this humorous, since her friend had once been two steps ahead of things. "'Zula…?"

Azula grasped her head in her hands and shook it before she straightened, her smile turning lopsided. "Nothing. It passed." She sniffed as the smell of the sea, smoke, and sweat reached her nose. The sound of ocean birds and working men came from around them as the palanquin carriers set the litter on the ground. One of the carriers pulled open the curtain and held out his hand as the Fire Lord stepped onto the pier. "Come, Ty Lee."

Ty Lee slid after her, her eyes widening at the sight of Azula's first class ship. Black smoke billowed into the sky from its great smokestacks and Fire Nation soldiers ran across the decks, preparing for their lord. Azula seemed distant to it all, as if she stood above the world around her.

"I haven't heard about the firebenders I sent to the South Pole…" She commented, leaning into Ty Lee. "Father wanted imperial firebenders to melt that waste of space. You don't know what could be built there, Ty Lee! Once we clean it of those…_savages_, it can be used a base for special _secrets_. Of course the new Avatar wouldn't have been born there; there are only women and toddlers." She beamed, "But we didn't want to tell the soldiers that." Every Fire Lord needed irrationality in order to lead such a nation, especially during war time, and Azula had it.

The other girl looked as though she was about to be sick. Azula cocked her head in confusion, looking up as a team of uniformed, armored Fire Nation guards clustered around the two, as if their Fire Lord would be assassinated in the transition between land and ship. Part of Azula felt safer with the gesture, for some fraction of her mind realized she was vulnerable in this state of mental insecurity. She could function in her insanity-having not yet been reduced to primal grunts and snarls as communication.

But even then, her mind would drift away and she would slip into oblivion of her surroundings. Such as now, as she was moved forward only by the gentle push of her guards as they guided her up the gangplank to the deck of the ship, as if she was a prisoner. She could hear Ty Lee commenting on the sea birds, but she paid no mind to it, staring vacantly up at the smokestacks. _Black clouds. Black smoke. Black heart. Everything is black. _She looked down at her armor. _Black. Everything is black._ She swayed on her feet, having grown unaccustomed to the movement of the ocean under her feet.

"Azula," Ty Lee began, shaking the Fire Lord by the shoulders. "Azula, you're not blinking!" She turned the young woman to the railing, pointing down at the water. "It's the ocean, Azula, don't you remember?" Her voice sounded worried, genuinely startled at her friend's sudden vacancy.

The beautiful warmonger suddenly sprang to life, her eyes flashing. The ocean lapped at the sides of ship and Azula let out a gasp, her eyes widening. Under the water, she could see Mai glaring at her from underneath her glossy black bangs, golden gaze piercing Azula's skin. Beside her was Ursa with her saddened, dark eyes and her full lips turned down into a disproving frown. As Azula watched, the woman she had known as her mother opened her mouth and whispered: "_Look what you've become. Look what being perfect has done for you, Azula. Do you like this new you?" _ She asked and as Azula watched, Mai held out her hand, but her fingernails were made of claws-black claws. Ursa's lips twisted into a wicked grin, showing row upon row of glistening, animalistic fang and she leaped up to grab Azula, threatening to drag her under. "_You did this to us, too!" _

Azula screamed, her eyes widening. She brought her hands to her face and sprang back, bumping into Ty Lee. "Get them away from me! They're down there!" She shuddered as guards ran to her aid. "I saw them! She had fangs and claws and, I killed them! I killed them both!" Really, she hadn't killed her mother, but she had forced a wedge between them so far that she might as well have. "I killed them!" The firebender grabbed Ty Lee's shoulders, panting. "I saw them, T-Ty Lee. I saw them and they showed me a monster." Ty Lee was holding her awkwardly as Azula whimpered. "They showed me a monster," As the firebender spoke, her breath brushed Ty Lee's neck, "They showed me…me. I was the monster." She slid to the floor of the deck, curling into herself. "I haven't become…I'm what Father made me to be…I didn't do this," She was rambling now, her words becoming incoherent.

Ty Lee knelt next to her friend, pressing a hand to her shoulder as Azula looked up at her with reddened eyes. "I-I don't want to be like this anymore, Ty Lee. I didn't do those things, but I killed them. I killed them all because I kill whatever I touch. I don't want to be this…I…I can't tell if this is real…"

"It's real," Ty Lee said, uncharacteristically serious, "This is real, Azula. And if you don't want to be bad anymore, then that's a good thing! If you want to be someone else, then I can help you. I can help you get better, Azula. We can leave the Fire Nation and-"

"No!" The Fire Lord cried, flames flickering at her fingertips. "I can't leave the Fire Nation! I'm Fire Lord." Her voice cracked and her golden eyes clouded over once more. Ty Lee's words had fallen on deaf ears, "This isn't real. It was all an illusion, yes." Despite her words, she made no move to rise. "This was an illusion and…and…don't lie to me!"

And Ty Lee, because she is gentle and caring, takes Azula by her underarms and hauls her into a sitting position, leaning her against her upraised knee as if she is a young child who has been awakened by a night terror. She wraps her arms around Azula and pats her back comfortingly, whispering promises in her ear. Ty Lee has always looked up to Azula and has called the Fire Lord one of her best friends. But now, as she looks down upon the broken-minded woman, she decides that she hasn't been much of a friend at all. "I won't lie to you ever again, Azula. I'll help you get better." And she says it as though she intends to keep this promise, but she won't. Because Azula has gone mad, and a mad person could never see the truth for what it is.

Then again, Ty Lee wonders if she has gone crazy as well. She sees the truth; she sees it and doesn't acknowledge it. Because it's better to imagine her _here_, and to imagine Mai is _there_ on Azula's right since it had been the order of things. But as the ship moves beneath them, Ty Lee looks up at the sky and the black smoke above; there is nothing that she has known. Everything is foreign, and when she looks down at her clothes, even those are new to her. And she sighs.

* * *

><p>Sokka clambered onto Appa's saddle with the intent to clean it. Today, he decided, was the day they would leave, except with two –three-more passengers. One of which would probably weigh down the poor bison even more. The young warrior reached over and patted the bison on his head, "I hope you're rested up again, you big dumb beast." He said affectionately, smiling when Appa grumbled in reply. "We're going north, you remember the North Pole, don't you?"<p>

Appa groaned as if to say he remembered. Sokka scratched the base of the arrow on his head before diving back into the saddle. There wasn't much to clean-for which Sokka was grateful, cleanliness was not his strongpoint-with the exception of one small bundle.

"_We're doing this for you."_ Sokka's breath caught in his throat as he crawled over the small sack and sat down, pulling it into his lap. _Katara._ Almost reverently, he opened the animal skin and pulled out its contents. Clothes. Clothes for all of them. At least two pieces for everyone. There were two Qi Pao dresses and Sokka recognized the blue one that Roshni had given Katara. The second was green and black, with longer sleeves. _Suki's. _There were also black pants for women with strings at the end to tighten around the calves.

In addition to clothes for the older girls, there was a black and gray tunic for Toph, with matching pants along with a long sleeved for the little girl. Sokka held up the clothes, closing his eyes as he imagined his friends dressed and looking like he had last seen them before things went downhill. _Happy._ He wondered if his lost friends were making their way north, getting closer to him when he was about to further the distance.

The outfits for him and Zuko were nearly identical and made entirely of black and white material, with the exception of a silver belt. Sokka wondered how the White Lotus expected them to survive in the North Pole with such thin clothing. But these outfits were simply for the beginning of the journey, and then they were on their own.

"Snoozles!" Toph's voice called out and Sokka looked over the edge of the bison saddle to see his earthbending friend standing on an earthbent pedestal. "What are you doing up here?" She asked as she climbed over the side, pulling herself up.

Sokka shrugged and then realized Toph couldn't see him. The girl was so independent at times that he forgot that she was blind. "Just a little cleaning, you know. Getting Appa ready to leave," He shoved he clothes back into the pack. "As you should be. Did you Anandi and Hattori to get their things together? I'm planning on leaving soon. As in, when they decide to come out."

Toph raised an eyebrow, "Alright, Mr. Plan Man. And I already did." She lifted her head to the sky, "I miss Sugar Queen and Sparky. They made good food. And I miss Fanny, too, even though she couldn't cook. But Katara and Zuko were like my parents, you know? They cooked and cleaned and fussed like normal parents, and they made me do chores. And…_back then_, when The Duke and the others were with us, Katara would read to the kid. And Zuko would give me rides on his back…" Her voice faded as she reminisced, lost in nostalgia.

The Water Tribe boy sighed, his mouth still open when something flew in it. Eyes widening in surprise, he gagged and spat the small, round object onto the ground. _A berry?_ Toph suddenly beamed and a familiar chatter came from behind her. "Momo?"

The lemur crawled to Sokka, holding several berries in one of his paws. He chattered again and pressed his nose into the boy's stomach. "Momo!" Sokka threw his hands in the air and dragged the lemur to him, squeezing the animal. "Where've you been, buddy? You disappeared on us! I thought you didn't like me anymore." He grinned as Momo threw the berries at his face, shrieking indignantly. "I missed you, too, buddy!"

Appa grumbled, as if he wanted to be reunited with his smaller friend. Sokka smiled, taking Toph's hand and slipping down the bison's tail. Momo clambered from Sokka's arms and flew around Appa's flank, landing on the great beast's nose.

Sokka suddenly threw his arms around Toph, nearly lifting the young girl off her feet. "This is great, Toph! This has to have some symbolism in it. If Momo came back, that means Katara and the others will come back, too. I know it does, Toph. If we keep heading north, eventually we'll meet up with them and…" He was at a loss for words. "Thank you, The Universe!"

Upon hearing the commotion of Sokka thanking the world and begging it to forget anything bad he had ever said about it, the firebending boy they had met-Hattori-stopped. Sokka had not heard or seen him approach the bison, and when the teenager cleared his throat, the Water Tribe warrior paused and turned. Hattori had his few possessions over his shoulder, leaning back on one foot.

"The Universe says 'you're welcome'. It also says 'you're weird.'." Hattori smiled as Sokka glared at him, walking towards the giant bison. "I agree with The Universe, what about you, Toph?" He asked as he slung his things upward onto the saddle. His blade was sheathed, with a black ribbon looped around the hilt. He laid it gently on top of his pack before turning towards the others.

Toph snorted. "You get used to it, after a while." The earthbender bent down and picked at her toes, flicking away a bit of grass. "Because it's Sokka, and nothing about Sokka is normal." She straightened and slapped her friend on the back, causing him to gasp at the sudden loss of breath. "Oh, come on, Meathead, I didn't even hit you _that_ hard. I know Hattori isn't stronger than you just because he has facial hair, is he?"

Sokka let out an indignant growl and Hattori burst out into laughter. "No. You just wait; I'll get facial hair one day. I'll have so much hair that…that…I can have Fire Nation sideburns!" He stuck his tongue out at Hattori and then remembered what Fire Nation sideburns actually looked like. _Ew. _"Or not. To change the subject, where is Anandi?"

"She's pregnant. Pregnant women go as fast as a bearded snail. Even when you rush them, they are slow. It's just a pregnant woman thing." Hattori shrugged, "And she making sure no one knows we were here by cleaning up the fire and whatnot. Give her a while, she'll come out. Slowly. So slowly that it'll seem like time has stopped."

"Shut up, Hattori. I'm faster than you'll ever be." Anandi said spitefully as she waddled towards them. She carried an obviously lighter pack than Hattori and her gray eyes were narrowed dangerously. "Sometimes I wonder why I ever brought you along with me in the first place."

Hattori smirked, "Because, you love me and how much laughter I bring to your terrible life." He ducked as Anandi threw the bag at him. "And though you don't admit it, you couldn't live without me. You're a horrible woman, and I'm your only way for happiness." He said this as he placed her pack beside his own on Appa's saddle.

Sokka snickered, rubbing Appa's neck. "Well, we're all here now," _Not really. "_So… all aboard the Appa Express!" He held out his hand to assist the ladies, helping Anandi up first. "Yes, yes, up you go. Please get as comfortable as you can, stops will be minimal." Toph slapped his hands away and sprang onto the saddle, using an earthbending boost. "Remember," Sokka said as Hattori climbed up before him, "Keep all hands and feet in the saddle at all times." The warrior hoisted himself up on Appa's neck, taking the reins. Momo landed on his shoulder as he clucked affectionately. "Everyone ready?" He looked back and smirked, "Yip, yip, Appa. Yip, yip!"

The great bison slammed his tail onto the ground and roared, throwing his weight upward. His six legs spread wide, he ascended towards the clouds. Sokka let out a shout, beaming as Appa circled once in the air, he jerked on the reins and headed north. "Northern Water Tribe capital here we come!" He cried as the wind picked up around him, his mouth contorted in a broad smile. He had missed flying. Really, he had.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I decided to come up with my own aliases for our terrible three. And they have meanings, of course. They might not be as accurate, but that's the cost of using Google Translate. <strong>

** Kimu: Japanese for "gold", because of his eyes**

**Khara: Bengali for "straw", because of her hair**

**Akachan: Japanese for "baby" because she's the youngest of the three. **

**And like I said before, I love to know what you have to say. **


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm back! (Again, oh great, what now?) With chapter sixteen. With this, comes the return of Katara's POV, more Momo, and a boat. I saw the Korra trailer the other day, and I wrote some drabbles (which were briefly up, but I took them down) but I refuse to jump on the Korra bandwagon and not the Mako/Korra wagon either! Anyway...****So, I was shifting through the site today and suddenly I saw "Zutara Week 2011". My initial reaction: "What is this?" And then, yeah. So, Happy Zutara Week if that's what floats your boat, and boo hoo if it doesn't. I'll stop rambling now. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender**

* * *

><p>Chapter Sixteen<p>

It was when the warmth disappeared on Katara's left that she woke up. She murmured and opened one eye, patting the area beside her, letting out a whine of protest. From somewhere across the room, someone growled something that she couldn't catch. Sitting upright, Katara rolled her eyes at Zuko. "It's too early in the morning to move around and make so much noise. There are people trying to sleep."

"By people, I think you mean _you_, Katara." Suki's voice came as a reply from where she sat, pulling her hair back from her eyes. "We've all been awake for at least an hour now," She said, turning towards her friend with a smile. "You, Zuko being a firebender and all that 'rising with the sun'."

Katara scoffed and pushed herself to her feet. Zuko was standing near the door, obviously ready to leave the room. "Maybe these people aren't so bad. They didn't kill us in our sleep, which means they aren't secretly working for the Fire Nation. And they didn't recognize us, so they probably don't get around that much."

"I wouldn't be so hopeful about that," Zuko rasped, turning towards his companions. "That woman could be a good liar. You can't tell whether or not she's telling the truth, until you're dead." He said darkly, his hair falling over his scar.

Suki rolled her eyes at their somewhat melodramatic friend, "_Thank you_, Mr. Not-so-Brightside," She said lamely, "I'm pretty sure by the time we're dead, whether or not she's a good liar won't matter anymore. And if they were working for the Fire Nation, you would see soldiers walking around here. Besides, what was it that the other woman said…'We not bother Fire Nation, Fire Nation not bother us' or something like that."

Katara sighed, "Maybe we should trust them, but keep our guard up. And stay together." She looked at each of her friends, "The Fire Nation doesn't know we're here, and as long as we stay on the good side of these people, they won't."

Zuko nodded as he opened the door and stepped outside the room and into the hallway. Katara followed, and wished that she had a hairbrush to manage the thick bush of hair on her head. She was suddenly envious of Suki's shorter, silkier hair that could be easily maintained in a hurry.

From behind her, she could feel Suki's blue gaze on her back. She could almost hear her thoughts, '_Why isn't she screaming at the sight of everything now? She doesn't need to cling to someone anymore.' _ She wasn't screaming because her throat was sore from doing so. She wasn't clinging to Suki because she didn't need to be babied anymore. It wasn't in her mindset to let others care for her. It still hurt, and it probably always would, but it wasn't the only bad thing that had happened to her and as a child, she had learned to dedicate herself to others when she was hurting inside. Put her hurt aside for a while, and tend to that of others.

And so, that's what she would do.

Vanja, the owner of the house, is sitting in the same spot as she had last night, but the ink and scroll that she had were now gone. "Good morning," The woman says, looking up at the three teenagers. "I hope you slept well." She turned the corners of her lips up in the beginnings of a smile. "I suppose you would like to get acquainted with the village, yes? And have some food put in your bodies," The woman pushed herself upward. "If I remember your names correctly, your name is Kimu?" She pointed at Zuko, who nodded. "All of you come with me."

Katara exchanged glances with Suki and Zuko as the woman, Vanja, led them towards the door. The woman is surprisingly agile, as she leaps from the porch and lands in a crouch with her hands planted on the ground. She straightened and winced, holding the small of her back.

"I'm not as young as I used to be!" Vanja said as Zuko stepped down after her. She paused as two children ran towards her. One was taller and had pale skin with green eyes, and the other had a browner skin tone. Katara's eyes brightened as the children looked up at Vanja.

"Who are they?" Asked the shorter, brown skinned one before he stuck his thumb in his mouth. He looked up at Zuko and took a step back, obviously unnerved by the strange man with the dark hair, golden eyes, and horrid scar that marred his face. "What's wrong with his face?"

Katara moved forward before Vanja could speak. She knelt to the child's height and smiled, "That's Kimu," She looked up at Zuko, who looked rather uncomfortable. "Nothing's wrong with his face, it's just that something very bad happened to him. He's better now. I'm Akachan," She said, remembering the false name that Suki had given her, "And that's Khara." Katara likes children. They are pure and innocent-everything she is not-and even though they are born during war, they never hate each other because of the color of their skin, or the element they bend, or the Spirits they believe in. It is their parents that corrupt them.

She likes to think that she had once been a child who had loving parents, and annoying brother that she loved away. She likes to think that she was pure and innocent and if she concentrates hard enough, she will be. But now she is dirty, so dirty and her hands are covered in dirt that she can't scrub off because it's always there. It has been for so long now, and she can't wipe it away.

Perhaps if she tries hard enough, she will. But now is not the time.

The paler boy made a move to speak, but Vanja clapped her hand over his shoulder. "Now, boy, these people are only staying here for a short time, they don't need you bothering them while they are here." She looked back at the teenagers, "Excuse these two, they happen to be the ruffians of the village."

"No we're not!" The boys chirped indignantly and then the taller of the two looked up at Vanja. "Can we walk with them, please?" He pressed his forehead into Vanja's stomach, looking up hopefully. "_Please, _Auntie Vanja, please?" He looked at Katara pleadingly, as if he knew she had a soft spot for children.

Vanja narrows her eyes before looking at Katara. "If they bother you, remind me to tell their mothers." She stepped aside, "If you need anything, don't let these two fool you. _Right, _Hasiru?" She addressed the taller boy, narrowing her eyes in warning. "Do you understand me?"

The older boy, Hasiru, sighed. "Yes, Auntie Vanja." He grabbed Katara's wrist in his right hand and Zuko's in his left, dragging them forward. "Come on," He cried to his companion, looking up at Zuko and Katara. "My father keeps the animals," He said, green eyes shining. "I want to show you! Come on, Itoko!"

Itoko had wrapped his arms around Suki in a constricting hug, even though he didn't know this woman. Katara wished that everyone was like that; she wished that everyone could hug one another and a détente could develop between all the nations.

Hasiru pulled them around the back of one of the houses near the middle of the row, wrinkling his nose. The scent of animals was strong, but not overpowering. After spending over a year with Appa and Momo, Katara had learned to look over the smell. "My father keeps the wagons for the village, and he raises the woolly oxen, and the dogs, the dogs are guard animals that keep out the bad things." He explained, looking up at Zuko. "Do you want to see them?"

"Ugh…sure…?" Zuko turned his head to Katara as the boys pull the three teenagers towards a small fenced in area. It was closer to the forest than the house and the sound of large animals moving around caused Katara to stand on her tiptoes to see better. Five large, full furred, horned animals were munching away on something that looked like hay.

These woolly oxen where obviously animals used for pulling wagons and other tasks, if Katara was to judge by their huge bodies and the lines that creased their shoulders from harnesses. "Your father raises these?" She asked and stepped closer to the fence.

Hasiru nodded eagerly, "Yep!" To Katara's surprise, the young boy leaped upward and climbed over the fence, clucking his tongue. "You wanna touch one?" He asked as he moved towards one of the beasts, holding out his hand. The huge animal moved towards him with a grunt and Hasiru patted his head, "My father says they can pull big loads and wagons, and go pretty fast if you train them right." He pointed to the animal's head, "This one is Ushi, and he's a good ox. Right, Ushi?" The boy kissed the ox's nose as he led him towards the side of the fence.

Katara reached down to touch Ushi on the nose, smiling at the velvety texture. The animal was large and strong and could probably cover more distance than a human. She looked over at Suki, then at Zuko and studied their faces. They were thinking along the same lines as her. _This could get us out of here faster than just by walking. _

"We have striped dogs, too." Itoko said, pulling on Suki's clothes. "We have dogs, you want to see them?" He seemed determined to break their attention from the oxen, "There aren't any puppies, but you can still play with them. If you want."

Katara looked back at Zuko and blinked. The banished prince was looking from the ox to the forest, as if he was judging how fast the animal could move if he were to force it in that direction. _He wants to steal it._ She knew Zuko well enough to know what was going on in his brain when his brow furrowed. _He wants to steal it to get out of here. _The firebender caught her gaze and gave a short nod. _We're going to "borrow" Ushi._

When she was younger, she had been taught stealing was wrong and she had clung to that, but in the past year or so, she had stolen more things than she could ever think of. For a good cause, of course. She had stolen things ranging from clothes, scrolls, the occasional food from a cart, and now...a pack animal. Did this mean she was moving up in the world?

* * *

><p>Azula stood on the deck of her ship, watching the crew mill about on their duties. Ty Lee was beside her, coddling Kaz. She had forbidden any of those who had seen her outburst to speak of it, lest they be cast overboard with no question asked. She was in a bad mood, and Ty Lee jabbering away wasn't helping. They had left the island and were clearly in the ocean now.<p>

"I bet the Avatar is a cute little baby!" Ty Lee said as Kaz growled in protest, obviously wanting to get down. "When we find him…" She paused as the young wolflion dug his claws into her arm in an attempt to escape. "Ow, Kaz, that hurt!" The animal sprang away from her and turned to look at her, as if to say: _It wasn't supposed to feel good either._

The Fire Lord blinked as Kaz rubbed his head against her foot and bit her ankle in his way to show affection towards her. His teeth often left marks, but the animal shared her personality: _I get what I want, however it takes, _and when he did choose to cuddle with her, she enjoyed it. Azula bent and picked up her pet by the scruff of his neck. "The Avatar won't be a baby when we find it. It will be a threat. It always was," She laughed, even though nothing was funny. Kaz nipped her chin and she flicked him on the nose, grimacing.

"But the Avatar is just a kid, Azula." Ty Lee said, "And Zuko and his friends are probably after it, too, if they aren't dead." The girl pouted at Kaz, for he had rejected her yet crawled willingly into the arms of his mistress. "If we catch onto them, maybe they'll find the Avatar and we'll have them both."

Azula seemed to mull this over, tugging at Kaz's ears. "We let Zuzu find the little Avatar," She looked up and out at the cerulean waves of the ocean, her golden eyes glimmering in the light that reflected from the great mass of water. "We let Zuzu find the Avatar," She repeated, "And then we sneak in…and kill them all! Ty Lee, you're brilliant! And then we can my little brother the truth about poor little Mai…" She paused, remembering the monster she seen. Mai was _dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. _She killed her, she was dead and she wasn't coming back. Not even in her dreams.

_You always did like to destroy things after you were finished with them, didn't you? That's why you were never allowed to have pet, because if the way you treated dolls was an indicator, a pet would have been dead before the day was over. _Her mother's voice said, coming from off the waves. _You weren't a bad girl, Azula. _

_You destroy everything that stands in your way._ That was Mai's voice; she could recognize that monotone anywhere. _Even people._ Azula closed her eyes and the voices seemed to fade a little. Maybe if she fought them, they would go away forever.

_Shut up. _Her mind said in her voice. _Shut up and go away. You're not making me insane anymore. You're not making me weak anymore. I don't need either of you. Shut up. You're not here. Go away. Forever._ In her arms, Kaz shifted as if he could feel her discomfort.

For a moment, the swirling voices around her were silent and the Fire Lord relaxed. Ty Lee had turned fully towards the ocean, smiling as the wind blew around her face. Azula sighed in relief. Her head didn't feel so clustered and blurry anymore, and…

_The only one making you insane is yourself, Azula. Then again, you really never could see flaws in yourself unless someone pointed it out. _Ursa's voice came across in a loud, reprimanding tone and Azula turned her gaze upward at the sky. _You can't ignore me. You never could ignore your mother._

Kaz growled and that's when Ty Lee turned back towards Azula with a puzzled expression. "Are you okay, Azula?" She asked of her friend, "You looked kind of spooked." This look on her friend's face was similar to the one that came across when she was upset, but her expression looked more uncomfortable than agonized. Of course Ty Lee knew about the madness that threatened to eat away at every bit of rationality her friend had, but perhaps this moment Azula was more like she had been-twisted but sane.

Azula looked at the acrobatic girl she called her friend, and smiled in the best way she could. "Now I am." She says and beneath their feet, the ship lurched. The Fire Lord braced her feet and glared at the nearest soldier, "What are you doing?"

The soldier didn't dare ignore his Fire Lord. "The ship has changed course to avoid rubbish in its path," He said, nearly trembling in his armor as Azula narrowed her eyes at the young man, glaring at him as though she could see his expression, even though the visor of his helmet was down.

"Did I tell you to change the course of _my_ ship?" She snapped, "Is this mutiny!" The woman narrowed her eyes and jammed her finger in the boy's chest, "Ty Lee, I think they're trying to assassinate us! You're going to change course to a deserted island, and then try to kill me!"

Ty Lee grabbed Azula's sleeve and shook her head, "No, he's right!" She pointed out into the distance, and though the thing was barely visible, it had the shape of a capsized ship. "It's…a sailboat." She remarked, "Look at the sail."

Azula turned and squinted to see better. It was a sailboat, alright, but the sail was torn and ragged as it drifted lazily on the current. The boat itself was half submerged in the water, but as the Fire Lord's ship pushed slowly past the mess, she could see a person. A person lying on top of the boat, as if they had tried to pull themselves upward to save themselves from a watery grave at the bottom of the ocean.

"Don't look at it," Ty Lee and she took her hands to cover her eyes, but Azula couldn't tear her gaze away. "Oh, Azula, don't look at it." She turned away as Azula looked down at the sight. She couldn't tell if it was a man or woman, but their eyes were half open and were brown, and they bore Fire Nation features. But why would they flee the Fire Nation, why would they flee the country that owned everything?

Because everything was such a thing to have, being ruled by a madwoman who killed her best friends. They were running away from her rule, even though she had left her people to their own devices. Maybe that was why, because living under Azula was worse than living under Ozai.

* * *

><p>Sokka saw strange things. He was more observant than people first thought, and so as he lay in the front of Appa's saddle, holding lazily to the reins he watched the passengers. Appa didn't need him guiding him; the bison knew the currents much better than he, and so the bison had gone into "Auto-Appa" mode, as Sokka had dubbed it.<p>

The airbending woman, Anandi, was looking out behind them with her hands on the edge of the saddle. Toph sat with her arms crossed, her hair blowing across her eyes. She hated flying, because she was naturally a grounded person-_no pun intended_, Sokka thought. The boy with the red eyes, Hattori, was sitting across from her, looking out at the passing earth beneath them.

Everyone was silent, seemingly lost in their own thoughts. Sokka was about to turn back around to pet Momo-who was riding on Appa's head-when Toph spoke up: "Just because I'm blind, Fuzzle, doesn't mean I can't feel someone staring at me."

Sokka paused and Anandi turned, a confused look mirrored on both of their faces. Toph was pointing in Hattori's general direction with her mouth turned upward in a smirk. Said boy's eyes were wide with surprise and bewilderment. "Fuzzle?"

"_Yes_, Fuzzle," Toph said, turning her head to the side. "His face is facial hair, so it's fuzzy. Hence the name Fuzzle." She snorted, "Quit staring at me! If you have something to say, go ahead and say it!" Sokka could tell she was agitated and being so high up only made her temper worse. "Well?"

Hattori shrugged nonchalantly, "Just looking." He said. But before he could saw anymore, Appa groaned, taking their attention off of the teenaged boy. Sokka whirled around and tightened his grip on the reins, falling back into his place on Appa's neck.

The bison veered to the left and Sokka clutched the rope, eyes wide in surprise. Then he saw what had startled Appa. _Airships. _Three of the great machines were traveling through the sky, their drone audible even from where they were. They hadn't seen them yet, which Sokka took as a good thing. It would give them time to escape their path and get around them.

"Yip yip!" The Water Tribe warrior cried, his friends gripping the edge of the saddle and each other. Appa turned his nose downward and slammed his great tail, causing the air behind him to stir. The bison spread his legs and headed back towards the ground.

Sokka looked back at his friends. Appa's nosedive was sudden and it took several flaps of his tail to level himself out again. Anandi had grabbed onto Toph with one hand and used the other to clutch the side of the saddle. Toph had snatched up Hattori's arm and even from where he sat; Sokka could see little crescents from her fingernails in the boy's skin.

Above them, the airships passed, oblivious to the threat that had just been before them. Sokka was sure that if they had been seen, they would have been captured. And then they would never see the others again and they died separated. _That is not a pleasant thought. _

Appa groaned again as he fell into a more eased pattern of flight. Sokka reached down and stroked the great beast on his head, smiling. "Appa, you big dumb animal, you never fail to impress me with your skills as "Auto-Appa". That was compliment." Sokka grinned as the bison grumbled. "See, I told you guys never to doubt our Appa!" He looked back at the others, batting his eyes.

Hattori narrowed his crimson eyes at the older boy. "Sure, Sokka. If I remember correctly, you were the only one who doubted him." He said, rolling his gaze towards the sky before leaning over the side, patting Appa's side. "I never doubted you, boy." He said fondly, "You're so much smarter than Sokka! You're going to be my new best friend!" The bison rumbled as if he was agreeing.

With an indignant snort, Sokka grabbed Momo by his paw and pulled him to him in an embrace. "So, so, I have Momo! He'll never betray me!" The lemur shrieked, trying to get away from the boy. He pressed his paws into Sokka's face, a surprised look in his wide green eyes. "Hold still Momo, I'm trying to hug you!" Sokka protested before the lemur tore himself from the warrior's hold and flitted out of his reach, licking his paw.

"Momo doesn't want to cuddle." Toph commented smugly and even though Sokka knew she couldn't see him, he glared at her as she continued, "Come here, Momo!" The little animal crawled towards her and she picked him up, sticking out her tongue. "Momo doesn't want to cuddle with _you_, but I might be a different story." And she laughed.

Sokka did not find this very funny.

* * *

><p><strong>I do love your comments, even if I don't reply to them all the time. Squee. <strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Two updates in the same week. I think that means I'm moving back up in the world. But anyway, this chapter is a little longer and it reveals a location we will _definitely_ go back to in the future. And other things, too. This one isn't as detailed as the others, but _que sera sera_. I tried. And referencing songs without coming out with it is hard!...Just sayin'. I really hope someone suggests a "Korra" category soon, before this one gets flooded. Anyway...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender**

* * *

><p>Chapter Seventeen<p>

"I think Vanja is onto us," Suki said softly, her blue eyes glowing in the darkness of the room. She had redressed in clothes that were more suited to remain incognito. Vanja had given each of the teenagers a set of black pants and clothes, as if she knew they would sneak away in the night. The Kyoshi Warrior turned to her companions.

Katara looked up from adjusting her own clothes. She had been smoothing the shirt that she had been given, for it fell nearly to her knees and like Suki's own shirt, it was fitted to her midsection by a thin black belt. "Well, we're three strange teenagers who came into their village with no money two days ago. We coop up in this room all day except to eat and accept the gifts they offer us…I would be onto us, too." The waterbender gave a deep breath, "They won't have to worry about us anymore after tonight," She said and the corners of her lips lifted in a smile, "We're leaving."

"And this time we won't be wandering like orphan children," Zuko spoke up from where he stood. He wore an altered outfit, to fit his broader shoulders and height and around his shoulders was the strap of pack given to them by Vanja, which had been filled with traveling items for their departure. He didn't seem to catch the irony in his words, but Katara did. They were _all_ orphans in their own way, having lost their families in some way or another. They were orphans, but they had made their own family. Part of her family was lost.

She couldn't wait to get back to them.

Zuko cleared his throat and Katara blinked. Her gaze had become unfocused during her thoughts and she had been staring at the wall. The firebender blinked and jerked his head, "Let's go," He told the others, "We need to leave while the night is still young, so we can cover more ground." The door to their shared room had been cracked and the boy stuck his head out, peeking down the hallway. "Vanja's not there."

Katara wasn't sure if this disappoints her or not. Part of her wanted to thank the woman for the compassion she had showed them, but she didn't want the village leader to see them steal one of their animals and make off with it. She had no idea how they were supposed to _return_ the ox once they had met back up with the others-wherever they were-and she didn't think the villagers would appreciate a kind letter. _Dear Vanja, sorry for stealing your ox. Or rather, we were going to borrow it, but it got lost somewhere between us and you. Sorry about that. _

Well…_that_ wouldn't work. Katara snorted softly as she slipped from the room and into the still silence that was the hallway. Suki followed her, pulling the door closed behind them. The floorboards creaked under their weight as the three teenagers moved quietly through the darkness and Katara saw that they were all moving in unison, as if they had been so connected that they had matched their steps to each other's.

Katara had grown accustomed to looking over her shoulder in the last few months. It had become a priority to stay alive-or had it always been? She looked back at the stairs but they were empty and dark. Zuko moved towards the door and she moved behind him with Suki on her heels.

Then, they were out of the house and on the porch. Nothing stirred and the homes of the villagers were dark. Katara leaped from the porch and slid into the shadows, falling into place between her friends. They crept between the houses towards the fence where the oxen were kept.

All of this had been meticulously planned out should the worse occur, such as the villagers actually turning out to be Fire Nation spies who led them to believe they weren't in danger. Katara pressed herself against the fence and clucked her tongue as Zuko and Suki moved on the other side of the fence. Zuko made quick work of dismantling a part of the fence with his firebending, using small burst of flame to carve a crude opening. Suki collected the scraps and set them neatly on the ground.

"Ushi," Katara whispered, searching for the friendly ox. "Come here, Ushi. Ushi!" She extended her hand and the beast nuzzled her hand. _Good._ "Aren't you a sweet ox," The waterbender smiled, "Follow my voice, Ushi." She moved along the side and Ushi followed with a snort. "That's right, good boy." She led Ushi towards the now charred side of fence that had kept the oxen in the enclosure. Then, Katara was suddenly struck with a dilemma. "Um…if this is how we get Ushi _out_, how do we keep the others _in?"_

Zuko looked up at her and the flame in his hand flared up. "We…" He looked down at the pieces of broke wood, "We…we just leave them there. They don't look like they'll wander off because they're tame. And if they do, it's all the better. The villagers won't notice this one is gone until they gather the others. By then we'll be long gone." He nodded, as if he had eased his own nerves by saying them. Closing his fingers over his palm, the banished prince doused the flame in his hand. "Bring the ox out."

Katara nodded and moved around to beckon Ushi towards her. "Come here, boy. Come on, come on out." The beast of burden stepped outside of the enclosure and Katara patted his head, looking back at the other oxen. "Stay," She said lamely and guided Ushi out.

"Suki, Katara, get on his back," Zuko said as he hoisted the pack of supplies over his shoulder. "I'll walk beside him." He watched as Suki heaved herself over and up on Ushi's back, resting her hands on the animal's neck. "Get up there, Katara," He said, pushing his hair from his eyes. "Go on," He said, almost encouragingly. "We have to hurry."

"I prefer to walk," Katara said and she knew that her discomfort was creeping in her voice. She felt like being sarcastic, to mask the lingering exhaustion that threatened to overwhelm her. She wanted to go back to her family, the family she had created from the dirt _before_ Sozin's comet. The family she had grown to love and care for. She wanted Aang, her first and best friend, and Toph, her vulgar soul sister, and she wanted Sokka, her blood brother. She wanted to go back to time when she could share girl secrets with Suki and Zuko was her not-quite best friend. But, wishing rarely got her anywhere.

Suddenly she is up in the air and then on Ushi's back behind Suki and Zuko is glaring at her. He had a look that clearly said: _I am not amused_ on his face as he slapped Ushi on his side, causing the animal to walk forward. Perhaps it was too early-or late-to be sassy. Zuko was one of her best friends and was an honorable person, he had been nothing but patient with her since he had joined their group. He had allowed her to scream and fight at him and then turned around to help her get over her mother's death. Then, after the comet, he had stuck with her through _that._ Perhaps she shouldn't be so stubborn towards her friend.

Zuko placed his hand on Ushi's neck and led the animal through the trees. Katara turned and looked back at the small, nameless village that had no heartbreaking story of its creation, where no one was a stranger and everyone knew each other's names. She looked back and she thought she saw a tiny lantern hovering above the porch of Vanja's house, waving at them. Then she blinked and the lantern, along with the village, was gone.

Katara sighed.

* * *

><p>Sokka pulled Appa's reins closer to his body. They were walking through a meadow now, for the trees had gotten too thick and tall to see the ground. Without proper defense, they couldn't risk being seen by enemy soldiers in the sky. Besides, Sokka was hungry and there had to be a town <em>somewhere<em>. At least where they wouldn't want to kill him. But that was just a preference.

Toph was walking ahead as their scout, using her earthbending to see unmoving things amongst the tall grass and flowers. So far she had sensed nothing and Sokka thought that was a good thing. One less thing to worry about. Hattori was behind the bison, watching their back. Even though the boy was strange, Sokka now thought of him as his friend. He would never be as close to Sokka as Zuko was, and if Aang had been alive…

If Aang was alive, none of this would have happened. Sokka had accepted this fact months ago. He had gotten over this and the wound was healed over. Aang had failed to defeat Ozai. He had failed and died at the same time Katara and Zuko nearly lost their lives to Azula. And so, one less in number, they had fled through the world. Sokka had accepted this.

Somewhere out there, most likely in the Northern Water Tribe, there was the new Avatar. There was the new Avatar, who was right under the Fire Nation's noses. But they couldn't find it, because it was a baby. And so, Sokka and his friends had to go into the Northern Water Tribe and find this kid. Sokka had accepted this. Finding the Avatar.

That sounded like_ so_ much fun!

Suki, Katara, and Zuko were out there in the world, probably wandering in the same way they were. Maybe they had spent too much time with Aang and his nomadic tendencies were rubbing off on them. Sokka now felt more comfortable wandering the world and staying low-key, whereas he had once stayed solidly at home. Well, Gran-Gran always said "_you are the company you keep." _

Gran-Gran. She was in the Southern Water Tribe, along with the other women and children he had left behind. The child who tried to teach but they didn't want to be taught. The White Lotus had told them that Fire Lord Azula -Sokka refused to think of her as anything except for a cold-hearted monster-had sent firebenders to the South Pole. He had to trust in his father, now, to protect the South Pole.

"Hole on the left!" Toph called back, though she didn't turn her head. Sokka sidestepped through the grass, tugging on Appa's rope. If Toph hadn't said anything, Sokka was sure he would've had an unpleasant tumble and probably would've broken his leg. Or Appa would've stepped on him. That wasn't a pleasant thought.

Sokka grinned, even though he knew the blind earthbender couldn't see it. The warrior of the Southern Water Tribe winced as Momo leaped on his head and leaned down to offer him a berry. Or rather, he tried to shove it in his mouth. "Toph," Sokka said and pushed Momo's paw away, "Toph, have I ever told you how great of a friend you are?"

He could almost hear the smugness in her voice as she spoke and he knew she was smiling, "You can stand to mention it more, now that I think about it. And mention my complete awesomeness. You know, because I am." Toph turned her head back in his direction, "Where would you be without me?"

From his left, he could hear Hattori approaching from behind Appa. "Still living in a cave, eating half dead animals." The firebender snorted and peeked over the side of Appa's saddle, "Right, Anandi?" He sighed and his shoulders slumped, "She's asleep."

Sokka blinked and looked up at the nearly motionless woman, lying on her side with her hands resting near her head. She was sleeping quietly, obviously lulled to sleep by Appa's occasional swaying movements. "She needs the rest," Sokka commented, looking back at Hattori. "She doesn't need a life like this, running for her and her child's life."

To his surprise, the younger boy's eyes hardened. "You're right. " Sokka could see his fist clenching tightly, and his knuckles were becoming an ashy white color. "The Fire Nation has _killed_ enough people. The Fire Nation has _killed _and _killed, _and _took_ from everyone. They only want power. They only want power and recognition, the whole lot of them."

Sokka may not have known Hattori that well, but he was sure his anger was uncharacteristic of him. It unnerved the older boy to hear him speak this way, and even Toph paused. Hattori shot a glance at him, and his shoulder slumped a little. "The Fire Nation has taken nearly everything from me…" He said, "Would you let it go, if they did that? If they kill everyone who they thought was inferior to them?"

Finally, Toph snorted. "Okay…slow down, Fuzzle." She said as she trotted back towards them. "Take a breather, you need it. We're fighting against the Fire Nation, and have been for quite some time now. Our friends were captured by these people." She smirked darkly, "Do you _think_ we would let it go?"

After a moment of uncomfortable pause, Hattori sighed and Sokka thought he suddenly looked ten years older. In an effort to comfort him, the Water Tribe teenager threw his arm around Hattori's shoulder in a brief one-armed, "manly", embrace. "I know the Fire Nation has made you angry, but look at it this way, everything they took, you'll get back."

Toph nodded, "Yeah, what Meathead said. Wow, Snoozles, that has to be _the _most intellectual thing I have ever heard you say." She grinned, "But anyway, we have to keep walking now. I felt a bunch of vibrations in the ground. It was a wagon," She beamed, "Weighted down with people, I bet." Digging her toes in the dirt, the young earthbender pointed across the meadow, "There's a road over there that runs right through the middle of the grass. It goes somewhere, but I'm not sure, but we can catch up to that wagon and find out."

Sokka tightened his grip on Appa's reins and patted the bison's nose, closing his eyes as Appa snorted. "Yeah, buddy, I'm tired of this, too. And I want a properly cooked meal with vegetables and meat and…" He looked up into Appa's glittering dark eyes, "Hot chocolate, like when we were with the White Lotus. Don't you agree with me, buddy?"

Appa rumbled deep in his throat and Sokka narrowed his eyes. With his lip pursed, the warrior tugged his beastly friend forward as Toph led them towards the road made of carved stone. A path made from earthbending, Sokka guessed. The grass near the road and shorter and easier to see through, for which Sokka was grateful. The well-worn marks of a wagon were clear in the path, and they were fresh.

Toph set foot on the dirt and lifted her head, wriggling her toes against the hardened substance. Sokka followed suit with Hattori just seconds behind him. And tugging Appa behind him, he began to walk.

* * *

><p>Being a firebender, Azula soon grew tired of the sea. It swayed underneath her feet and was always changing. And it was blue. So blue that she felt like she was drowning in it sometimes. Sometimes, she did. The Fire Lord stood on the bow of her ship, looking at the tiny blue flame that flickered in her fingertips. It danced along her hands, never quite hot enough to burn. Fire does not burn unless she wishes it to. But it always destroys. Azula knows this. She has seen it burn and destroy. Sometimes she is the one who casts the flame, and other times, she watches.<p>

The salty air of the sea burns her nose and throat when she breathes, and her eyes water up from the wind after a while, but she does not move. The woman sighed, breathing inwardly and the blue fire that she held disappeared into the thin air.

Kaz, the wolflion, was lying at her feet, his nose buried under his tail. Azula was quite fond of the animal, but she didn't love the beast, in the sense of the word. Yes, she allowed him to nip at her and occasionally cuddled him, but only briefly. She was more lenient to his misbehavior than to that of her soldiers, if that meant anything. She tapped her foot and Kaz grumbled deep in his throat. "Yes, you little mite, I'm talking to you. Move."

"Azula!" The Fire Lord turned at the call of her name, her top lip curling upward for moment. It was Ty Lee, running across the deck of the ship with a scroll clutched to her chest. "There you are! I nearly ran through the whole ship looking for you and here you are, right where I left you."

Ty Lee did a neat front flip-much better than Azula could ever do, but she would never admit it-and landed beside her friend. "The helmsman asked me to ask you about which you wanted to take. Around the Earth Kingdom or through it, by going through this strait…" As she said this, she unrolled the scroll and held it out for Azula to see. "Right here," She pointed, "It's big enough for the ship and then you can go by land to Ba Sing Se to see your father."

_Hmm_. Azula took the map rather roughly from Ty Lee's hands and studied it. Going around the Earth Kingdom's great mass would take more time, and would give the Avatar more power. Cutting through the strait would be faster and more adventurous as well. "Tell the helmsmen to take the strait. And also, tell him that if he wants his lord's opinions on what direction this ship should in, he needs to come to me. Personally."

The acrobat nodded and looked around as she absently gathering the scroll back up. "Ooh," She let out a breath and pointed to an unmasked soldier, "There's certainly some good looking guys on this crew, Azula." She commented and smiled, "He's pretty cute."

Azula scoffed and rolled her eyes. Her mind was clearer than it had been in a while. _Perhaps it's the ocean air?_ "Don't harass my crew, Ty Lee." She said jokingly, though the words came out more threateningly than she had expected. She didn't try to smooth her tone, because Ty Lee just smiled in her enthusiastic, airheaded way and laughed.

Leaning against the railing, Azula watched as the waves parted for the ship, much like the crowds did for her. By now, in the Fire Nation, Mai's ashes were being collected from the pyre and set aside. Azula's advisors were perhaps now coming up with budgets and plans that would keep the nation running while their monarch was away. Azula didn't trust those ignorant old men any more than she could throw them, but their own status was dependent on their actions while Azula hunted the Avatar. "Do you ever get bored, Ty Lee?" She asked, turning towards the other girl.

Ty Lee had bent down to coax Kaz into her arms, but the wolflion backed away and bared his teeth. She straightened and turned her wide grayish eyes to Azula's harder, molten amber ones. "I never get bored when I'm with you, Azula!" She said, adjusted the sleeves of her clothes. "Sure, you can be a little mean to me, but you're my best friend. When we find and finish off the Avatar, we can go back to the Fire Nation and I'm going to try and open my own circus." Her eyes twinkled, "The Incredible Ty Lee and Friends!" She held her hands out before her, as if she was embracing the air. "And I'm going to have a wolflion acrobat, like Kaz."

Said animal growled and narrowed his eyes, resting his paws against Azula's leg. She picked him up by the scruff of his neck, holding him close to her chest. Turning back to face the ever expanding sea, Azula, the world's most beautiful warmonger, turned the corners of her lips into the shy beginnings of a genuine smile. The madness that was eating away at her sense was dormant today, and was instead replaced a kinder person who still wasn't quite "Azula".

"Maybe, Ty Lee," Azula replied, "Maybe we can do just that."

* * *

><p>Sokka was expecting a small town or village. A place where they could pass around if it was dangerous and not be seen. Instead, the end of the road led to the entrance to a city. It was obviously of very little political importance, for it was not protected by soldiers or huge stone gates. To Sokka's stomach, it was a great relief. He stood at the entrance of the city, standing idly with Appa behind him. "What is this place?"<p>

Buildings of earth reached toward the sky, their roofs slanted upwards with great spires amongst them. The sound of voices and activity sounded almost foreign to ears that had heard nothing except for nature, his friends, and animals for such a long time. The very thought of civilization was almost baffling to the teenage boy.

Toph shrugged and spat on the ground, "Not the North Pole, I know that." She took a step forward. "Whatever this place is, we can chill here long enough to know where we're going," She said nonchalantly, crossing her arms before her chest. "No harm in checking it out, come on, Snoozles."

But Sokka was more apprehensive. There were no Fire Nation symbols that he could see and the place seemed peaceful, but he wasn't sure if they would be totally safe. He looked at his friends, then back at the city entrance. "I guess you're right. If it's dangerous, we just run for our lives like we always do."

"That's the spirit!" Hattori beamed, his brief temper tantrum forgotten-or pushed aside for now. "And think about it, if we stay here for a while, your friend could maybe come here. Who knows, they might be on the other side of the city for all we know and if we stay in one place, it would make us easier to find." He turned his head to Toph, "What do you think?"

Toph smirked, "Fuzzle has a point. And if Anandi was awake, she would agree, too." The girl jerked her head, "We can still stay low profie and just…give Appa a beard or something." Said bison grumbled in response and Sokka sighed. "Come on, Sokka, we can't run forever. And you know we can't," If she had the ability to see, she would have met Sokka's gaze and stared pleadingly at him.

The warrior let out an exaggerated sigh and shrugged, "Fine." He said, "We go in this city and we stay there long enough to get our bearings and find out where the Fire Nation is heaviest. We go in, learn all we can, find Suki and Katara, and then get out."

"I knew you would see it my way." Toph commented with a sneer and walked boldly into the city, her chest puffed out and her chin raised skyward. She was an earthbender-strong, stubborn, and sure of herself. Sokka sighed and followed, pulling Appa behind him.

It seemed that the moment they stepped properly into the city, all eyes shifted to them. Green and brown alike stared at these intruders with the foreign animals. Sokka paused midstep and reached for Toph's arm, stopping her.

Finally, the small crowd that stopped to watch them turned away and continued with their lives, as if a group of strangers wasn't an unusual sight. Sokka raised his eyebrows in surprise and blinked. "Well…at least they didn't kill us. That has to mean something." He commented. "And no one ran screaming away from Appa…have we been here before?"

"I don't think so," Toph answered and turned sharply, her body suddenly shifting into an earthbending stance. "Don't try to sneak up on me!" She growled and her small form was suddenly emanating the heat of her anger and surprise.

Sokka turned to see the almost-victim of Toph's earthbending. It was a boy and a girl, both with brown eyes and brown hair. He couldn't quite tell if they were siblings, but their features were similar enough for him to guess that they were at least related. The girl appeared to be the older of the two, dressed in green and black robes that looked as if they had been well worn over the years. The boy-who looked to be Sokka's age-was wearing pants that looked as though he had rolled in dirt.

The older girl looked up at Appa, "That's the bison that the Avatar used," She said softly and Sokka thought she had the eyes of a child-soft and innocent-"People who come here speak of it," She extended her hand, "The people wouldn't mind you being here, this is a refuge city." Sokka wasn't sure why this girl was explaining this, and she hadn't even introduced herself, "Call it a sanctuary if you must."

"Who are you?" Hattori asked. Like Sokka, he was suspicious of these people and the way they approached. "What is the name of this city?" His eyebrows were furrowed and Sokka could see the nostrils of his nose flared.

The boy spoke up, "I'm Taki and that's my older sister Kojimi," He said and shrugged, "We saw you when everyone stopped, and you looked lost to us. I'm surprised no one else recognized you, but people here mostly keep to themselves. You know, don't ask and they won't tell. Oh, and the name of the city is Shintashi. It's relatively new, in the sense of the word."

That explained the lack of security. Sokka blinked and Appa grunted. From the bison's saddle, he could hear Anandi finally stirring from her slumber. "What do you know of the North Pole?" He asked and looked over at Toph, clearing his throat. She got the message and gave a tiny nod in return.

Kojimi, the older sister, smiled cheekily. "It's cold. There's a lot of ice. And it's under siege." She giggled as Sokka glared at her and she became more serious, "We don't know much." She admitted, "But I'm sure if you ask around, you'll be able to find information on just about everything around here. Especially in the center of the city."

Sokka thrust Appa's reins into Hattori's hands and took Toph's forearm. Turning back to the two siblings, he set his gaze on them. "Show me."

* * *

><p>The gray hour between dawn and midnight always bothered Katara for some reason. It was a time when neither waterbending nor firebending had the advantage. Everything appeared eerie and still, as though the veil between the Spirit World and the physical one was waving through the air if you could see it. Katara held onto Ushi's side with on hand and struggled to hold Suki upright with the other. The Kyoshi Warrior had slumped over the ox's neck, her eyes closed. Katara wasn't sure if she was sleeping, or just unresponsive.<p>

Zuko, on the other hand, was wide awake and as alert as ever. His golden eyes glittering in the dim light that streamed down from the trees. He had been silent for the duration of the time they had been wandering through the forest, his jaw clenched and his brow furrowed.

From somewhere to the left of her, in the dark shadows that the trees cast, Katara thought she heard a rustle and then an animalistic snort. She tensed and turned her head towards the sound. It sounded faintly like an animal was digging and sniffing, but it seemed _huge_. "Do you hear that?" She whispered, looking towards Zuko.

The firebender nodded. Golden flames appeared in the palm of his hand, creating shadows across his pale face. "I can't tell what it is, but if it comes out, we'll be ready." He frowned as Katara slid from the ox's' back with Suki following-suddenly awake, "What are you doing?" He whispered fiercely, "Get back up there. Both of you."

"Don't question me," She whispered back. "If that thing does try to come at us, whatever it might be, I'm not letting you fight it alone." Turning her azure gaze to Zuko's, she smirked as he gave an aggravated sigh, "Don't try to be heroic."

"I'm not trying to be heroic; I just don't want you to get hurt…" He didn't finish his sentence, as he suddenly sent a blast of flame towards the rustling greenery with a roar. Katara flinched at the sudden heat and gasped as a figure reared up from the now burning bush.

The creature leaped over the fire and landed before them, startling Ushi. Thick tail lashing, the huge animal crouched and growled, bearing savage teeth. It beady dark eyes gleamed in the light as the beast straightened and shrieked as a person leaped from its back. It was a woman, with a certain dark beauty about her that made Katara want to stare. She had seen this pale, tattooed, dark haired woman before, several times. _Jun_. _And her shirshu, Nyla._

Zuko stepped back and the fire in his hands dissipated as Jun tossed her hair over her shoulder. "Hmm…" The woman said nonchalantly, patting Nyla's muzzle. "Isn't this a surprise? This wasn't what I was looking for. If it ain't Fire Boy Wonder and your pretty girlfriend," Her solid gaze glittered from the fire light behind her as she looked at the three teenagers. "Where are ya playmates? And that…bull thing, or whatever it is."

Jun knew Aang was dead. _Everyone_ did.

Katara bit her bottom lip as Jun snorted. "Something bad happened," She said and she felt that those words didn't really describe what had happened to them since Aang's death. "Something _really_ bad happened and we got separated from the others…" She paused, "Maybe you and Nyla could help us get back to them!" Suki grabbed onto her arm and squeezed.

The mercenary truly looked as if she was mulling it over. Nyla, the shirshu, was sniffing at the ground behind her. "I could…" Jun bit the inside of her lip and looked sympathetically at Katara, "Oh, sweetie, if I _could_, I would…" She paused and smiled deviously, "Wait, no…I wouldn't." She moved back to Nyla and hoisted herself over the animal's side. "Nice getting reacquainted with you kiddies, but…I've got a prodigal son to catch, if you know what I mean."

But before the shirshu could disappear into the trees, a half-ring of fire blocked its path. Jun spun around in her seat, eyes wide and lips turning up in a snarl. Katara saw a flash of red and then Zuko was on the shirshu's back with Jun, his hands wrapped around her wrists. "Look, Jun," He said dangerously, "We need to get back to our friends and family. Because if we don't, you and your money won't have a chance at surviving."

"I only work for money," The woman said simply, prying Zuko's hands away from her finger by finger. "Looks like you don't have any, so…get off of my saddle!" She gave the boy a sharp shove and he fell onto his back beneath Nyla's feet. Her shoulders tensed and she looked back at Katara and Suki, huddled together pitifully. Katara thought she saw Jun's gaze soften a bit and the woman sighed, "I'll get you to your friends and you pay me when you knock those high and mighty war lords off their pedestals."

Zuko glared at Jun as he rose to his feet, dusting off his clothes. "Don't play games with me, Jun." He growled, narrowing his eyes at the woman. "We all know you like money more than anything and you don't keep your word. I don't like games."

Jun scoffed, "I don't play games, little prince, I play business." She looked at the two girls and then at the ox. "You're not dragging that dumb looking thing behind me," She growled, "Get your stuff and get on," The woman rubbed Nyla's side, "You're going to weigh my poor partner down." She turned towards Zuko. "You got a scent?"

Katara crossed the distance to Nyla and hoisted herself up onto the shirshu's back with Zuko giving her a boost. Falling into place behind Jun, she felt the mercenary stiffen as she scooted closer. "No, we don't." She answered and Jun spun around to face her, rolling her eyes.

"Just so you know, princey," She said as Zuko gathered his pack and slapped Ushi the ox on the rear end, sending him back in the direction they had come, "You better be lucky you have royal coffers to sit on," She snapped, "Because I tax _everything._ And by the time I get this job done, you might as well write me the legalities to my own colony."

Zuko waved his hand in dismissal, "We'll cross this bridge when we get to it," He said and leaped up onto Nyla's back, holding onto the animal's thick brown fur. "We're ready. And Jun…thanks."

Jun urged her shirshu forward and spat on the ground, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, kid. Don't mention it." She pointedly looked back over her shoulder, "No, seriously. Don't." Nyla screeched as Jun slapped its shoulder and leaped back into the trees. "Just pay me on time. That's good enough for me."

* * *

><p><strong>My first time writing Jun. I tried. I do love your comments and constructive criticism. <strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Another shorter chapter this time. I think it was time I did this. I hope I did it well. (Now I must go rewrite my notes. Stupid Itunes deleted all of it. Good thing I remembered most of it. Stupid Ipod...stupid update...) And you know what I would love? Pictures. Like of the OCs in this story. I like to see how people imagine the characters. And I like pictures. They are pretty to look at. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender**

* * *

><p>Chapter Eighteen<p>

The people of Shintashi were aloof and distant on the streets, but Sokka found the people to actually be rather helpful. They gave him directions if he asked nicely enough, and the two siblings that had met him and the others were nice and assisted them in the ways that they could.

That included sharing their house and food with two teenage boys, a girl, a pregnant woman, and a lemur. Appa was kept behind their residence. Sokka didn't want to the feel as though he was a burden on Kojimi, who supported her younger brother by working in the city's only restaurant. The two siblings had settled in the city to await the arrival of their parents after a separation. Sokka had learned all of this from Taki, who seemed thrilled to have the world's almost-heroes staying with them.

Kojimi and Taki did their best to help Sokka find information through the streets of the city. In the week that they had been staying with the sibling, Sokka was disappointed to not have gathered as much information as he would have liked. No one could explain to him exactly _how_ Admiral Zhao had survived the first siege of the North Pole, and lived long enough to command another one. Sokka could imagine a scenario, though, in which the admiral had lived and been demoted, then had somehow regained his honor during the time of Team Avatar's inactivity. It was the only tangible theory.

Now, Sokka and Hattori were accompanying Kojimi to her job in order to find more information. The young woman was a waitress, and though she didn't make very much, she had found a way to support _all_ of them. She reminded Sokka of Katara in the way that she pushed everything aside to make sure they were taken care of.

The restaurant in Shintashi was a sophisticated one, especially for such a small city. It was dimly lit by red and yellow paper lanterns hanging along the walls. Sokka had never been in such a place and he was surprised to see rather homely looking people seated throughout the place. The air had the scent of sweet smoke that drifted throughout the area. It was…_nice_.

Kojimi led them towards the back of the restaurant and pointed towards a corner where there was a low table and two cushions on either side. "Sit there," She said, "Don't make too much noise, or else you'll get kicked out. And don't be messy," The older girl continued, her voice rising. "Don't forget who has to clean up after the mess you people make!" She pointed to her chest and wrinkled her nose, "I'm doing you a favor. Oh, and if you ask people for information, don't make a scene. Understood?"

"Oh, yeah, like we can forget." Sokka said and sat, "I _completely_ understand, Kojimi. I have since the first twelve times you've told me." Hattori, the firebending boy, sank down across from him and laughed. "We promise to behave." He winked, "If I was from the Fire Nation, I would swear it on my honor. _But…_" The Water Tribe warrior shrugged, "You just have to trust me."

The young woman smiled and gave an amused snort, "When I consider that you live in my house, I suppose I do." She patted Sokka's shoulder, and then Hattori's, "I'll check in on you when I can, alright?" Kojimi said and pulled her hair into a bun atop her head before walking away.

Sokka tapped his fingers on the table and looked around through the darkness of the restaurant. "Do you see anyone who might try to help us?" He turned toward Hattori, "Like…anyone who looks old and experienced…maybe young and experienced, too."

Hattori shook his head, "What about…no, he just looks old..." He wrinkled his nose and placed his elbows on the table, "These people are weird." He commented, "I wonder what Toph is doing, back at the house?" He cleared his throat and shifted his eyes to the side, "A-and Anandi, too, you know."

The tribesman raised his eyebrow before shrugging, "Probably picking her toes and flicking the dirt on the floor, or wherever she feels like throwing it. Poor Taki, he'll have to clean up after her. Toph might have been raised among nobility, but honestly, I think I'm cleanlier than her sometimes. Why do you ask?" Sokka wasn't a fool, he knew that look.

"What? Oh, I was just wondering." Hattori said and adverted his gaze to the side, "Y'know, just genuinely curious." The younger boy blinked, "Are you thirsty? You're thirsty right, I'm thirsty. Oh, I'm just _soo_ thirsty, my mouth is drying out." He waved his hand in front of his mouth, "I'm going to get something to drink."

Sokka resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Perhaps he wasn't the brightest of men, but he could spot a situation like this anywhere. He gave a half-smile at his new friend and put his arms behind his head, leaning back. "You do that."

And the boy did. When a waitress-an older woman with apparent frown lines-passed by, the teenager tugged gently at her skirts and cleared his throat. Sokka flinched when the woman turned on him, her brown eyes wide with surprise. She had features of someone from a Fire Nation colony-a mix of Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation blood. Hattori flashed an innocent, childish, smile-though Sokka didn't think it would work very well due to his intimidating eye color. "Excuse me, lovely waitress?"

"What do you want?" The woman asked, placing her hand on her hip and looking down at the teenage boys with mild annoyance. She leaned her weight on her left leg, "I didn't see you come in. And I'm not a waitress," she said, "I'm the hostess."

Hattori blinked, "Well, hello, Hostess." He smiled, "I'm terribly thirsty. I would like the best beverage your fine establishment has!" The boy batted his eyes at the woman, "If you don't mind." The hostess looked down at the teenager and didn't seem bothered by his unusual eye shade. She snorted and walked away, leaving Hattori grinning vacantly at an empty space.

Sokka sighed, "Well, she seems pleasant." _Or rather, the opposite of pleasant. What a terrible hostess!_ No wonder Kojimi had told them to act rationally! "Everyone here is so nice; I wonder why she's so rude?" This was a city for refugees, there were bound to be painful stories that haunted people and made them bitter. Sokka had his own painful story, but he understood that people endured differently. Maybe the hostess had gone through something traumatic. Or perhaps, she was just rude. "How do you think you're going to pay for 'the establishment's best beverage'?"

The younger boy blinked slowly, "It's simple. I'm not." He smiled, "Don't worry; I'm not going to steal it or anything. But I'm going to talk my way out of it, you, _persuasion._ Where is Kojimi?" He craned his neck, "I don't see her." The boy settled back down, "I guess we're not getting much information are we?"

Sokka's eyes widened and his mouth went agape, "What made you think that?" He said sarcastically, though it came out louder than he had expected. The boy looked up as the hostess returned, a scowl on her face as she carried a small tray with a steaming cup on it. "Here comes your drink."

"Here you go," The hostess set the cup and the tray down in from of Hattori. "Shintashi's best tea, mixed with freshly picked berries. Enjoy." She didn't say this politely, though, and as soon as she had set the tray down, she was gone.

As Hattori took a sip of his tea, Sokka rolled his eyes to the ceiling. "Do you believe in premonition?" He asked suddenly. Sokka was, of course, a more scientifically driven person and though he didn't have a high sense of spirituality, he believed in forewarning-whether it be from the supernatural, or just general clues. "As in, you feel something coming?"

The younger boy shrugged, "If you mean like a firebender can feel Sozin's Comet coming, then yeah." He took another sip of his tea, "Why do you ask that? It just seems out of the blue for you, you know. Maybe someone's coming here, and you can just feel it. Is it bad thing?"

"No." Sokka said simply. Perhaps this meant that his friends were just getting closer to them? He waved his hand in dismissal of the subject, "Never mind that, though. It seems that we won't get much information from these people, so let's go back to Kojimi's house. To see Anandi. And Toph. Since you miss them _oh_ _so_ much."

Hattori glared.

* * *

><p>Azula lay on her bed, her hands clasped neatly in front of her stomach as she stared up at the ceiling. She had suddenly felt unusually tired and after much fuss from Ty Lee-and Kaz, who growled at her when she nearly fell asleep reading a scroll-she had retired to her private rooms. But it seemed as soon as she had settled onto her bed, her exhaustion had lifted. Perhaps the sea's motions had caught up to her and were finally explaining to her that she was a <em>firebender<em>. She had the way the water moved.

It reminded her of the Water Tribe peasant.

She would kill her one day.

She sighed and blinked, focusing on the gentle rock of the ship beneath her. On the ground next to her bed was Kaz, curled into a ball with his nose tucked into his tail. Azula wasn't sure if her pet was asleep or not, for his eyes were closed but his breathing was irregular. The Fire Lord turned on her side and reached down to brush her fingers across the thick fur of his back.

Kaz flicked his tail at her and Azula snorted. "Don't get annoyed at me, you stupid beast." She said, "I was trying to be nice to you, but it seems that you don't want me to pay attention to you. Very well, suffer." She sat up, "I'm going to get you shaven, so you won't shed all of my supplies."

Azula wasn't sure if Kaz knew she was fussing at him or not, but it felt good to raise her voice at someone who wouldn't talk back and just make her angrier. Then again, people rarely got the chance to speak when Azula was in bad mood. They were either hiding, or were her target. Kaz simply turned his head towards her and blinked, as if he was saying: _Are you done yet?_ Azula blinked and gathered her pet into her arms. Kaz sniffed her neck and buried his nose between her ribcage and armpit.

"Perhaps, Kaz," She said, petting her pet's back, "Perhaps someone should write a biography about me…" She mused, "That would be nice…Azula the Beautiful Warmonger, Queen of the Fire Nation. And you, too, Kaz, you'll get your own part. Kaz, the Warmonger's Beast. That has a nice ring to it, don't you think?" She rose to her feet, "When we reach stable land, I shall hire someone to write our story."

The young Fire Lord carried her wolflion towards the door and opened it. Kaz had rested his paws on her shoulder so that his face was turned to the direction from which they had come. Azula was about to take a step forward when she was stopped by the oh-so-familiar sound of her name being called. _Ty Lee. _

Ty Lee had become her unofficial advisor and spokeswoman for when Azula was absent. Not that Azula complained; her friend could have a way with words when she wasn't giggling or jumping around. The pink clad girl ran towards her, a grin on her face and her eyes sparkling. "Azula!" She cried, "I thought you were asleep. Are you sure you're feeling well enough to be outside of your room?"

Azula held up her hand to silence the girl. "Yes, Ty Lee, I'm very healthy." She blinked, "Is there something you need?" Kaz scrambled from her shoulder and landed on the ground, trotting over to Ty Lee's side. Azula wasn't sure if it was blatant insult or not.

"I was just checking on you. Can't have our favorite Fire Lord falling ill before we get where we're going!" Ty Lee replied with a grin, "We're almost to the Earth Kingdom tip you know, at least that's what the helmsman said…I think. But let's go on deck, the air feels so fresh up there! I love it up there, I feel like I can fly!"

Ty Lee grabbed Azula's hand and began to run, passing through the echoing corridors of the ship's belly. The floors clanked under their feet and Kaz's claws as they raced towards the deck. Azula gasped for breath as her acrobatic friend tugged her into the light of the ship deck. She nearly doubled over, grabbing her knees. _Palace life has made you soft. Father would be disappointed if he saw you._ _Don't turn into Zuko. He's a failure. And a traitor. A hideous, deformed traitor who deserves to die. _

She could do nothing but watch as Ty Lee threw herself onto the railing and flung her weight forward so that her toes pointed towards the sky with her body in a vertical line. She relied entirely on her hands and if she were to lose her grip, the acrobat would fall painfully to her death. Azula stared as her friend curled her body inward into a ball, hooking her feet on the rail before straightening with her arms spread wide, facing the sea. Ty Lee turned towards Azula and grinned, "Come on, Azula, try it!"

Had this been normal circumstances, she would have. She loved a challenge. But Azula shook her head and crossed her arms in front of her chest. Part of her was jealous. Part of her was jealous that Ty Lee could do something she couldn't and she wanted to push her from the railing. She wanted to push her from the railing and watch her fall, to remind her that _Azula _was better at _everything_. No one outdid Fire Lord Azula. _Ever._

But Ty Lee was her friend, and she would never do such a terrible thing to her only remaining friend. She had killed the other, because she had put stupid Zuko before her. Azula was first, even though she had been the second born. No one came before Azula. Ty Lee would remember that. Ty Lee would never do such an unspeakable thing. She wouldn't betray Azula.

At least, she hoped.

* * *

><p>Katara didn't like Nyla very much. She found the animal to have a bad temper when she tried to pat the shirshu's head and she had almost gotten struck with the toxin barbed tongue on multiple occasions just in the week she had been traveling with the bounty huntress and the shirshu. She didn't trust the beast any more than she could throw it.<p>

Jun wasn't that pleasant either, now that she thought about it. She wasn't sure if the woman was helping them because she was sympathetic, or the offer of money was too great for her to resist. Either way, she had constantly reminded them that she and Nyla would be half way across the Earth Kingdom if the three teenagers hadn't been weighing them down.

For three days and three nights, they had ridden relentlessly along the forest line. Katara wasn't even sure if they were going in the right direction, but Jun had argued that if Sokka and Toph were nearby, they would be in the closest city. Which happened to be in the direction she had chosen. None of them argued, because she was the one with the shirshu and they were just clients.

Jun had finally stopped after three days to ease their aching tailbones and rehydrate their bodies along a small stream. She was an impatient woman, Katara had noticed, and she let them know it, too. In four days, though, the woman had enabled them to cover more ground than they ever could have done with Ushi the ox. She had taken them through a beautiful green meadow where the grass was sometimes so high that it tickled the bottom of Katara's legs. The mercenary could be pleasant, Katara learned. She could hold a decent conversation with the three of them when she wanted-which wasn't often.

It had been a long week.

"How long have you been a mercenary?" Suki asked the older woman. She was sitting directly behind Jun this time, having switched places with Katara earlier that day. Jun had been silent for the most part, speaking only to rouse them from their slumber and to urge Nyla the shirshu. "You and Nyla seem very close."

Jun threw back her hair with a laugh and looked over her shoulder at the young warrior, "If you mean by going with my pops on his jobs, I've been doing it since I was nine." Katara could hear a smile in her voice, "Those were the days," She said softly, "Me and Pops. I got my snuffle-wuffle when I was eleven, and when I turned fifteen, I took up the job. I couldn't be a lady like my mama, y'know? Drinking tea and bowing just isn't my thing." She apparently liked talking about herself and Nyla. "Nyla's not just my assistant, he's my confidant." As if he understood her, the shirshu snorted. "So, after you rejoin your playmates, where are you going?" Jun asked, and then she said, "Not like I care or anything."

Katara thought that deep down; Jun _did_ care, because if they let the Fire Nation consume the whole world, she wouldn't be able to wander the world like she wanted. "We're going to the Northern Water Tribe," The waterbender answered over Suki's shoulder, "To look for the Avatar."

The mercenary looked over her shoulder, her visible eyebrow raised. "Oh really? It's really rough up there, I heard." She said her voice distant as if she was thinking of something else. "Fire Boy Wonder, how is your creepy grandpa?"

From behind her, Katara could hear Zuko grumble under his breath. "For the last time, he's my _uncle_, not grandpa," He said sharply, "And I don't know where he is…I don't know where anyone is." The young man's voice became softer, "If only we had been stronger…none of this would have happened." Some part of Katara knew that he wasn't just talking about their capture, but all the times they had been vulnerable. Even before they had met Aang.

Jun suddenly seemed disinterested. She urged Nyla into a faster pace and Katara was nearly pitched forward, had Zuko not caught her shoulder to keep her upright. Jun appeared as if she didn't care whether or not they fell off of the animal.

Then again, Jun also appeared as if she didn't like them. Part of Katara wasn't sure how she had tolerated the woman for so long, but she liked to think of herself as a patient person who could see the potential in everyone. Except for some people.

Some people never changed.

"See, look, a road. Signs of civilization." Jun commented and pointed. True enough, there was a wide dirt road that appeared as though it was commonly used. Katara's heart skipped a beat. It had been a week since she had last seen other people. Perhaps down this road, there was a village. And maybe, just _maybe_, they had seen Sokka and Toph.

"Can't you go any faster?" She asked impatiently. "Please, I have a feeling about this road." Katara looked pleadingly at Jun's back, but she knew the woman could feel her stare. She didn't even mind when the bounty huntress snapped Nyla's reins, causing the animal to jerk violently.

The shirshu took off down the road, its great paws slapping the ground loudly. Katara grabbed onto Suki's waist and held on tightly as the beast thundered down the path with Jun laughing at their surprise. "You said faster!" She cried in amusement, "So we're going faster!"

The unknown feeling grew in Katara's chest. It almost burned with its intensity and Katara nearly cried when the familiar shape of buildings grew larger and larger with every foot Nyla ran. She could see a small city and people milling about.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Zuko's voice rasped into her ear as he leaned over her shoulder. Nyla was slowly drawing to a halt as they approached the edge of the city. "Are you getting the same feeling I am?" And she nodded, because she was. She was sure of it. She was certain they had found their family.

Jun pulled Nyla's reins closer to her body and turned back to her young clients. "A small city of people, no less, but they might have what you're looking for." She snorted, "It's a new, diverse place. Good tea and food. Not so nice people, though. You're in Shintashi, now. Get off. And remember to pay me, Boy Wonder. I add on interest."

Katara looked around as she scrambled down to the ground. Suki dropped down next to her on one side and Zuko on the other. _You're in Shintashi now. _

* * *

><p><strong>The funny thing is, they were never really that far away from each other. Maybe like...some miles or so. A large distance on foot, easily overseen on a bison. After this, expect fluff. Lovely, lovely, fluff that you can drown in. I need it. Gotta have it. I've been craving fluff. <strong>

**And sleep. (Insomnia.)**


	19. Chapter 19

**This chapter didn't come out as I had planned, and I'm not exactly sure if that's a good thing or not. It's not so fluffy! (Nuuu!), but it has Happy!Azula, so that counts, right? ...Right?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender**

* * *

><p>Chapter Nineteen<p>

"Well…that was nice of her." Katara commented as Jun and Nyla sped away from the city, leaving a trail of dust behind in their wake. She turned back to Suki and Zuko, unsure of what to do now that they were finally back in civilization. This city was small and strange, the people on the streets did not seem to notice them. Perhaps they were so caught up in their lives that they didn't mind strange teenagers coming into their city. "What do we do now?"

Zuko narrowed his good eye, "Find information. Figure out whether or not Sokka and Toph came this way." His young female friends nodded and the firebender stepped forward, his shoulders squared. Had Katara not known better, she would have thought he was walking arrogantly. But she could see the tension in his shoulders, and the nervous way his golden eyes flitted back and forth.

The firebender approached a tall, broad shouldered man who had a cropped brown hair underneath a wide rimmed field hat. Katara was uncertain about approaching such a formidable looking stranger, but they were in a harm could come to them now? "Excuse me, sir," Zuko said as the man stopped and looked at them, "Do you mind if I ask you a question or two?"

The man looked at Zuko, then Suki, and finally Katara, as if he was trying to figure out if they had intentions of killing or robbing him. "I suppose so," He said, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "But let me ask you something, youngster…what in the name of Spirits did that to your eye?"

Zuko winced and shrugged, "It was…something in the past." He said softly and waved his hand in a gesture of dismissal. The mention of his scar strikes a deep blow, even after all this time. "Tell me, did you happen to see a white flying bison lately? It has an arrow on its head, and may be carrying a man and a young girl?"

Silence. Katara watched as the man's brow furrowed, as if he was trying to recall someone who would fit the description. Then, his eyes brightened considerably and he smiled. It was as though he was grin was contagious, because suddenly she was smiling back. "Why, yes, I did. They came through here not long ago, and they've been staying with a woman and her brother. I reckon they are still in the city."

Suki looked up at the man, "Do you know what this woman looked like? Do you know where the bison is?" Her eyes were glistening and Katara knew she was thinking the same thing that she was. _We've found them. We've found them and our family will be whole again. We're not going to be lost anymore. _

The man looked flustered, "She works in that restaurant across the street. Not much older than you, if you just by her looks. I don't know what they did the bison; I reckon it's at the woman's house. That's all I know. Most people don't let others get in their business around here, if you know what I mean." He stepped back and began to walk away. "I'm glad I could be of some assistance to you."

"We're going to that restaurant," Zuko said, looking at his companions. "We need to find this woman, so she can take us to Sokka and Toph." He stepped back onto the street, "She has to be a nice lady, to put up with both of them in her house. Follow me."

And they did. Katara could feel her heart doing acrobatics in her chest. She was _finally_, finally going to see her brother again. She was from the Water Tribe, if she had nothing at all, at least she had family. It was something she could always fall back on.

The restaurant was a simple building that didn't stand out against the others, except for the sign that marked it as a diner. Katara figured that such a place would be as simple and homey as the people who lived in the city. "Do you think they'll look at us oddly?" She asked Suki as Zuko held the door open for them, playing the role as the perfect gentleman.

Suki shrugged in response and Katara glanced around the room. It wasn't what she had expected. It was…better. The place was dark except for lanterns that lit the room, and when they walked in, no one looked as them as if they didn't belong. Only a few people looked up, glanced at them, and then turned back to their food and drink.

"Can I help you?" Katara turned and cringed inwardly. The woman who spoke didn't say this kindly, and her dark eyes seemed to pierce Katara's soul to its very core. She had her hand set on her hip, leaning her weight on her back leg. "You need something?"

"Well, yes. We're looking for a woman who works here," Zuko said, looking at Katara, "She should be about…eighteen, twenty, maybe? We need to ask her a very important question, you see…" He trailed off as the woman snorted.

The woman, who must've had some authority in the restaurant, crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Do you think that narrows down the list any, boy?" She rolled her eyes, "But I think I know who you speak of, if your clothes are anything to judge by. Follow me." She walked away from them, her pace brisk and annoyed.

Katara followed her through the smoky darkness of the restaurant, breathing in the scent of food and hot, flavored tea. She scanned the low-set tables for a face that may fit the description of the woman, for a face that may be familiar.

And through the shadows, she saw one.

Her breath caught in her throat and Suki managed to get the word out first. Her voice was shrill and loud, and it seemed as if time stopped. The noise suddenly stopped and all eyes turned in their direction, including that of the older woman's. "Sokka!"

He was seated at a table with his elbows resting on the surface, looking up at the ceiling. There was another boy with him who looked rather animated as he spoke. At the calling of his name, Sokka turned, squinted in the darkness to pinpoint who exactly had spoken.

Katara leaped into the air and waved wildly. She didn't care that she was making a scene. Not now, when she had finally found her brother again. She didn't care about the strange boy who sat across from him. She only cared about this moment. This moment when her heart skipped every other beat. "Sokka!"

Nearly overturning his table, the tribesman scrambled towards them, his arms outstretched before he even reached them. He shoved aside the waiter who stood in his way and grabbed both Suki and Katara into his arms when he was close enough. "Katara! Suki! You're alive!" He released them both, blue eyes clearer than Katara had seen them in a while. "And you, too, Zuko!" He made no move to hug him, for hugging other men wasn't manly unless it was a group hug.

Around them, the crowd suddenly erupted into a crescendo of cheers and claps. They may not have known who these people were, but seeing a family reunited was enough to touch their hearts. There were whistles and shouts of: "_Nothing like family!" _Itechoed among the restaurant's patrons, like a whispered mantra.

_It's true. There's nothing like family. _Katara thought. "Sokka…where is Toph?" She looked at her brother, then at the strange boy who was now approaching, then back at Sokka. "Is she alright? And who's that? Why are his eyes that color?" _So many questions. _

Sokka looked back at the boy and waved his hand nonchalantly, "That's Hattori. He's been a huge help to us. And Toph is _fine, _Katara. I promise." A grin crossed his features, for even he couldn't believe that they had appeared right under his nose. "It's been too long."

_Really, it has._

Zuko was looking suspiciously at the boy named Hattori, his eyes distrusting. But whatever he was thinking, he dismissed it with a shake of his head. "Where exactly is Toph? And Appa? Along with Momo? You didn't leave them alone, did you?"

"Of course not," The boy, Hattori, scoffed and Katara studied him for a moment. He didn't seem familiar to her and she wasn't sure if they should trust him. But Sokka seemed comfortable with the boy around, and though her brother could be odd at times, she trusted his judgment. "Do you think we would leave someone like Toph on the streets of the city by herself?"

If Katara was anyone to know body language, she could tell Zuko was not amused. He jerked his head at Sokka, who seemed to get the message. The Water Tribe boy moved towards the exit of the restaurant, looking back at his friends as he believed that if he didn't keep them in in his sights, they would disappear again.

Part of her couldn't believe that she was finally getting her makeshift family back. After so long-it felt like years had passed-she was finally going to be able to listen to their voices and their laughs. It made her feel giddy and happy and she could almost forget that Aang's was dead, and that she had nearly lost her mind in her grief.

Almost. But that was good enough.

Sokka took them down the street away from the restaurant, looking back at them and grinning. Katara looked at Suki and she thought she could see the thin, damp, trail running along the pale skin of her cheek. _She had been crying! _ The Kyoshi Warrior was as glad as she was to be back with her companions.

Katara shot a glance at Zuko. He was frowning and his brow was furrowed. As if he felt her looking at him, he gave a brief smile that didn't reach his eyes. She was sure he was glad to be back with Sokka and Toph, but as long as she knew Zuko, he had always been a realist. There wasn't enough time to hug and cuddle, not when there was so much left to do. So much to say.

Even though he was smiling, Katara could tell that Sokka was also thinking. He was wondering what exactly had happened to them in the time that they were away and someone would have to tell him. Someone would have to tell the story of how they had been captured and how they had escaped.

It would hurt him.

The house that Sokka pointed out to them was small and simple, located closer to the edge of the city. It looked comfortable enough on the outside and as Sokka knocked on the door, Katara was sure it would be just as plain inside.

A young man opened the door for them, peeking around the small crack of light to stare at them. He blinked and stepped back, mouth agape. Sokka moved into the house, looking back his friends and gesturing them in. "Wow…" The older boy said, "What a surprise."

It _was_ a surprise. The residence was almost like the village leader's house in the forest, only without the staircase. The wide room before the hallway was scattered with all types of things along the lines of cups, scraps of paper, a brush, and a game board that was missing half of its pieces. A small jar of ink was pouring a small amount of its contents on the floor, but the boy didn't seem to notice. The floor had almost _everything_ scattered around it.

That included Toph.

The blind girl was using her earthbending to subtly shift the playing pieces of the board game, but her head jerked up when the teenagers entered the room. She seemed confused for a moment, then a sly, satisfied smirked crossed her face. "Katara!"

"Toph!" Katara cried and a dam broke in her. It broke into a millions pieces and all of her emotions tumbled out in a cascading waterfall. She skidded across the floor, tripping over the game board as she reached her young friend, dragging her into her arms and squeezing her. "You're okay!" She had known Sokka could take of himself, but she had worried about Toph. It wasn't because she was blind, but it was because she could be _too_ independent at times.

Toph hugged her back, laughing loudly. "Of course, I am, Sweetness. Who do you think I am?" She grinned as Katara pulled away. "I knew you guys would come back!" The young girl drew her arm back and punched the waterbender in the arm with a force hard enough to bruise. "Now," She said, "Now that we're all together again, everyone, let's gather into an awesome group hug!"

Her friends chuckled and moved in to embrace the youngest member of their group. Toph threw her arms around Katara and Zuko's neck, grinning. "Fuzzle," She cried, "Get over here, too. Our friends don't bite…much."

Katara looked up as the boy who had accompanied Sokka, Hattori, slowly fit himself into the group. _If Toph's given him a nickname, he can't be that bad._ She thought and Toph tightened her grip around her neck, nearly squeezing the life from her.

"Sparky," Toph said and the older firebender raised his eyebrow as the girl chuckled mischievously, "I've missed riding on your back. And Sugar Queen, I hope you haven't gotten rusty with your cooking. But we'll get back to that later. I have to tell you something. Your breath smells."

Zuko snorted and rolled his eyes, "That makes me feel so much better."

* * *

><p>From the telescope in her hand, Azula could just make out the stretch of land they would be traveling along. Every day they grew closer to their destination and Azula could feel the cool air of the ocean slowly move towards warmer temperatures. She longed for the stableness that the earth under her feet gave her, and she wanted to move around without the threat of being sick from the sea's constant moving.<p>

"Azula, look, I taught Kaz a trick!" The Fire Lord blinked and turned towards the acrobatic girl who was sitting on the deck, seated on a cushion with Azula's rapidly growing pet lying at her side. "Come on, Kaz; show Azula what I taught you!" Ty Lee cried, shaking the wolflion's paw to stir him.

With an agitated growl, Kaz sat up and extended his paws skyward, pushing himself up onto his hind legs. Ty Lee squealed and cooed encouragement to the animal who was balancing on his back feet, standing with his tail drifting in all kinds of directions. "Isn't it cool?" Ty Lee asked, looking up at her friend.

Some part of Azula was impressed. She hadn't thought that her pet could be so easily taught such a trick, for he was a wild animal and she let him roam free to do as he pleased. A short, twisted smile crossed her lips and she nodded slightly, "Yes, it is."

Perhaps the fresh air of the ocean _was_ a cure. Her mind wasn't racing and she could concentrate without hearing voices accusing her. She blinked as Ty Lee offered her the cushion she had been sitting on. The pink-clad girl had flipped onto her hands and grinned up at the golden-eyed Fire Lord. "You can sit down, Azula, I'm going to stretch!"

Azula demanded cleanliness. It wasn't an option on her ship, and every single one of the quarters were washed and polished until they shone in the morning. The deck was scrubbed twice a day in the mornings and in the evenings, but she was still apprehensive to sit on it. But just to please Ty Lee, the young firebender lowered her body onto the deck. She gathered Kaz to her and stroked the animal's fur.

Ty Lee arched her body sideways, her arms outstretched. She flipped sideways, supporting herself on her hands with her ankles pressed together before swinging into a neat cartwheel. The girl was more agile than Azula could ever hope to be and her use of chi-blocking sometimes unnerved the firebender. Just one jab of Ty Lee's fingers could render a bender defenseless and paralyzed. Azula knew this first hand and sometimes she would grow angry all over again.

She had never really forgiven her.

The young Fire Lord pressed her hands together and rested her chin on her fingertips as Ty Lee began a show of flips, spins, and leaps that left Azula struggling to keep up. The former circus performer beamed as she threw herself backwards and landed with her legs spread on either side of her body, her hands planted firmly in front of her.

Azula clapped her hands in applause and Ty Lee rose to her feet, her grin suddenly impossibly wide. "You'll have to show me how to do that, someday." She said and Ty Lee opened her mouth, but the Fire Lord held up her hand, "Not today. Soon, though."

She is not surprised when Ty Lee throws her arms around her neck and nearly chokes her to death. "Azula, you're my best friend!" The girl cried and Azula-she needs this hug just as much as Ty Lee does-hugs her back.

"Well," Azula said and patted Ty Lee's back, "You're my best friend, too. You always have been."

* * *

><p>Katara has long since decided that life can be fickle. In just one week, she had gone from hiding in a village with just two a friend to staying in a small city with all of them, including four new ones. Perhaps this wasn't surprising, for her life hadn't had a steady routine in some months. People entered and left her life like wind-blown leaves. She had accepted this.<p>

There was Hattori, who was younger than her, and the pregnant woman he had been traveling with, Anandi. According to Sokka, this woman was an airbender that had recently discovered her new ability. Taki and Kojimi owned the house where they were staying at and were keeping it for their parents. _We weren't the only ones with a broken family._ To say it was a full house was an understatement.

They were all nice people and Katara found them easy to trust, but the sudden loudness had caused her head to ache. So she had retreated to the back of the house were Appa and Momo had taken up refuge. The air was fresher outside, in the tiny yard that the two siblings had renovated and almost instantly, her head had cleared.

After a very enthusiastic reunion with Momo-who knew he could pick dirt from her hair so easily?- and a loving cuddle from Appa, the waterbender had fallen back into the bison's soft white fur and looked up at the sky with her arms behind her head, sighing.

"You know, Appa," The young woman said, "I'd like to think I had seen the worse there is when Aang was alive. But then I realized that when there is no chance of hope and peace in sight, the worst of people becomes visible. People just…lose themselves. But I haven't given up, though. Not yet. Not ever." She reached up and patted Appa's flank, "You agree, don't you?"

"Yes."

Katara's eyes widened and she sat upright, looking up into Appa's face to see if he had suddenly grown the ability to speak. But the great beast just snorted as Zuko-who had spoken-moved around his head to where Katara sat. "Oh, it's just you."

Her firebending friend nodded as he settled next to her with a sigh that made him seem centuries older than he really was. His left arm rested above her head and she leaned back, closing her eyes. She needed someone to talk too, and she needed someone who understood her even when she didn't speak. Someone who shared her thoughts.

"Someone has to tell them." They couldn't lie and let a wedge come between their newly reunited family. They couldn't pretend their minds hadn't been scarred. They couldn't pretend their capture hadn't happened. Too much time had passed. Too much needed to be mended.

"I know."

Katara blinked and watched as Zuko produced a tiny golden flame in his hands, studying it with distant eyes. They sat in silence, their breaths falling into sync with Appa's, whose great chest rose and fell in calming, peace pattern. His arm brushed hers and she could feel the hair on his skin stand up at the contact.

A brush of skin. That's all it took.

And suddenly they are clinging to each other as if their lives depended on it-and in some ways, they did-and she can't breathe because every breath comes out ragged, as if she is about to sob. She's gasping, because if she doesn't breathe, she'll drown. But she doesn't because her eyes are dry, so dry. She's holding onto him and he's holding onto her in a hug so tight that it threatened to fuse their bodies together. They are clinging to someone who would understand the burdens they had carried during their lives, to someone who understands them.

But then they are both sitting apart from each other again, as if nothing had happened. Katara looked back at the sky as Momo flitted back to her side and began pulling at her hair.

They are silent, but even the silence carries weight sometimes. And now, it said: _Thank you for understanding. Thank you for not leaving me alone. _

And it is enough.

* * *

><p><strong>The last part can be determined as Zutara hinting. Or just really strong friendship. Whatever floats your boat. <strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**I typed this chapter up entirely in one day. Why? Because I'm insane. And because school starts in a matter of days now, so I had to get one more chapter out before then. Anyway, we have a nice family bonding chapter, ruined-of course, there will never be happy family bonding in this story unless I feel like it. We go back to our old friends, and we meet a new one! Can you guess who it is?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender**

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty<p>

When Katara opened her eyes, she awoke to the smell of food cooking and the laughter of women. For a moment she was reminded of the South Pole, when she was a little girl. Before her father left to fight in the war and they would sit near the fire with the other villagers and share stories. But then-all too soon, she was aware that this wasn't her home. This wasn't her tribe. This wasn't before. She is simply a guest to someone with a kind heart.

Toph is curled around her like a foxcat, as if she was afraid that if she let go of her friends, they would disappear again. All of them-Sokka and Zuko included-had spent the night in close proximity of each other. It had been too long since they had last been near each other. Katara detangled her limbs from the younger girl's and sat up. It was morning-she could tell from the sounds outside.

"Finally you're up!" That was Kojimi's voice, the young woman who had been kind enough to allow all of them into her home, was leaning against the doorway, smiling. There were stains of what looked like flour on her cheeks and clothes and her hair was pulled up away from her face. "We're cooking a girls-only meal, while the boys are out doing…whatever they do." That explained the smell of food. "Wake up, Toph, too, we're going to need your help."

Behind her, the blind earthbender sprung to life. Katara yelped and turned. Toph had a wide grin on her face, arms thrust in the air. "Surprise! Fooled ya!" She cried. She hadn't been asleep at all, but merely fooling her companions. "I would _love_ to help cook, but you know…" the blind earthbender waved her hand in front of her eyes.

Katara stood up and arched her back. She was grateful that Kojimi had allowed the whole gang-Appa included-to stay in her home and she wished that she could pay her somehow for her hospitality. It just didn't feel right, to live in someone's home without helping. Over the time since Aang's death, they had acquired more debts than they could repay and she had a feeling that they would acquire many more.

But that didn't matter now. As Kojimi stepped back to let them out of the room, Katara heard what sounded like Suki's laughter and the sound of water dripping onto the floor. "What are you cooking?" She asked in surprise, eyes widening as a cloud of flour came from the kitchen.

Kojimi smiled and shrugged, "We'll figure that out once it is done." She replied as the three young women entered the kitchen. "Call if an 'experiment' if you must…it's something fun to do while the boys are off having their own fun."

Suki was holding a small jar of flour that was almost turned upside down, explaining the mess on the floor. She smiled and flushed pink in embarrassment at their entrance. "Um…it was an accident!" She said, "It slipped from my fingers."

Behind her, Anandi was leaning over the cooking stove, slowly adding small bits of wood to make it hotter. Hanging over the fire was a pan that held what looked like rolled bread, it was golden brown on the top and Katara could smell cooking meats. The older woman looked up from her work, "Hand me that," she said, pointing to a small plate.

Katara nodded and reached for the dish, clearing away a spot with the tail of her shirt before she passed it to Anandi. She couldn't exactly believe the woman was an airbender, but then again, she had only seen one airbender in her life. Not every Air Nomad would be short, bald, young, and male. "What are you going to name your baby?"

Anandi shrugged, "Maybe Anil," she answered, "I like the sound of that name, don't you think?" She scooped the stuffed bread onto the plate and straightened. "But if I think of another name when he is born," she rubbed her stomach, then, "I won't hesitate to change my mind."

The sound of a fist pounding against something caused Katara to turn her attention. Toph was fiercely kneading dough while Kojimi tossed flour across it. The young girl seemed to be enjoying this, beaming as she pounded the dough flat. "Now _this_," Toph said, "This is cooking, Sweetness." She continued to pommel the ingredient before Kojimi took it from her hands and set it in front of Suki.

Katara peeked over Suki's shoulder to see what she was doing. The Kyoshi Warrior was folding the limp dough upward at the end, adding what looked like meat and strips of chili pepper. The waterbender moved to her side to help, sprinkling the pepper pieces onto the dough. "Where did the boys go anyway?"

"Taki said they were going down to the diner and then on a 'manly' trip somewhere." Kojimi tilted her shoulders up in a shrug, "I just hope they don't make fools of themselves. You know how boys are, they just never grow up."

Toph paused from her pounding long enough to raise her head and turn her face to Katara's general direction. "You know, Queenie, you never told us what happened when we were away from each other? How exactly did you escape?"

Suki let the handful of stripped meat she had been gathering fall back into the bowl as she looked at Katara. The air around them suddenly felt too heavy to breathe in, too thick to function properly. The moment was ruined, but they couldn't tell Toph that, even though she knew already. She could feel their heartbeats and she could read them as easily as a person with sight could read faces. Suki cleared her throat, going back to her task, "How about we talk about this later?"

But Katara held up her hand to silence her friend. She looked squarely at her blind friend, knowing she couldn't see her, and said in a manner that would make her seem amused, "It was _torture!" _ _Quite literally. _She looked at Suki and batted her eyes. The joke had fallen flat, but she had never been as funny as Sokka anyway. If you could call Sokka funny.

From near the stove, Anandi raised a dark eyebrow. She shrugged at the teenagers and went back to her work, as if saying: _It's none of my business_.

Katara blinked slowly and then continued placing meat strips onto the uncooked dough. "So, how many of these are we making?" She said, in order to change the subject to something more cooking-friendly, "Because if we leave some for the boys, Sokka's going to eat them all. He has a bottomless stomach!"

"You can say _that_ again!" Suki said and the two girls laughed. Toph joined in and the heaviness that had gathered above their heads loosened and then disappeared altogether. The older women began to laugh as well, after a moment. It felt good to laugh so freely with the other girls, like the old days.

It made her want to smile until her face ached.

* * *

><p>The sight of a port city had never been more celebrated. Azula had never been more grateful to see the Earth Kingdom in her life. As the ship slowly approached the docks, the young Fire Lord stood at the bow. She clasped her left wrist with her right hand, standing at ease with her chin slightly lifted. The men behind her found it to be a regal sight, for their Lord was at peace in this moment.<p>

This city, Azula couldn't quite remember its name, was ruled by the Phoenix King. Well, _everything_ was ruled by the Phoenix King now. Everything and everyone. Even the Avatar, once they found him. _I'll find the Avatar,_ she thought, _and I'll put an end to it._

"Finally!" Ty Lee cried, leaning over the railing with her arms outstretched, "Finally we're going to be on land again!" She nearly pitched herself over the edge, but caught herself, which led Azula to believe that she done it intentionally. "I'm so excited!"

_I can tell,_ Azula thought and rolled her eyes skyward. Her dear friend was beaming and she felt her lips turning up into a smile, too. Ty Lee's smile was contagious and then Azula was smiling, too, just as broad as her friend.

She watched silently as the water beneath the ship parted towards the pier. She could see soldiers in Fire Nation uniforms scurrying around the land, preparing for the immediate arrival of their lord. Azula straightened visibly as the ship's anchor broke the water and lurched to a halt.

Kaz, her pet wolflion, bumped his leg with his body and took her ankle in gently his mouth to get her attention, but she ignored him. She would pay him some mind when she wanted to, she didn't want to cuddle with the beast now.

The ship rocked gently beneath her feet as the gangplank was lowered towards the dock below. Azula could see a row of soldiers lined up on either side of the passageway, hands thrust upwards in the Fire Nation salute. They were neat and orderly, as she had expected. Neatness wasn't an option to Azula, it was a priority. She was meticulous and clean.

Ty Lee suddenly linked her arm in Azula's and the young warmonger flinched at the unexpected contact. Her acrobatic friend smiled as she took a step towards the gangway. "Come on, Azula! When we get settled in, we can go shopping and exploring and _ooh_, looking for boys. There have to be some cute ones, don't you think?"

Azula shrugged. "If you look hard enough, there are." Azula didn't want to admit that she hadn't been around many boys their age, except for her _idiot, traitor, stupid_ brother, but she had a feeling that Ty Lee already knew this. Sometimes Ty Lee could read her better than she read herself.

That was not a good thing.

Walking between two rows of soldiers that were a least a foot taller than her would have put a normal person at unease, but Azula was used to such a thing. She had been a princess before she had been Fire Lord and had been exposed to many things at a young age. She was not easily intimidated.

From behind them, an older soldier approached. Azula turned before he could speak, her amber eyes glittering with surprise. The man gasped and nearly pitched himself over as he bowed to his lady and lord. "Fire Lord Azula!" He cried, his voice coming out louder than necessary. "Excuse my imprudent behavior, my lord. But I would like to advise you in-"

To Azula's surprise, Ty Lee stepped forward with her arm outstretched in front of the dark haired queen. "Lord Azula doesn't need an advisor," she said and her voice sounded uncharacteristically fierce. "If she needs advice in something, she'll tell you." And then, she smiled.

The man was silent and Azula impressed. She would have to appoint Ty Lee as her official viceroy should the need ever arise. _Well, they always said that someone of your friends would always rubs off on you._

It was good thing she had killed Mai, then.

She was falling off her pedestal when it came to lying.

* * *

><p>When there was an abundance of drinks, the tongue was loosened and the honest truth was told. Sokka had learned this in an unusual way, but he figured that everyone had to learn something in an unorthodox way once in a while.<p>

He was gathered with Zuko, Hattori, and Taki in Shintashi's only diner, an arrangement of food and drink around them. They had been in the place for an hour, after deciding that the girls needed their own bonding moment while they had their own. "A time where manly men express their manliness with each other" he had called it, and it was true.

"I hate the Fire Nation!" Taki suddenly exclaimed, his eyes huge and bulging from his head. Sokka had thought the boy to be rather soft-spoken, but now was not the case. He thrust his tiny cup into the air and beamed, "Down with them!" It was the first thing the boy had said today, and Sokka couldn't agree with his declaration more.

Zuko, seated in the deepest of the shadows, looked up. "I think you forgot that I was the Fire Nation." He said simply, his golden eyes appearing to be a browner shade in the dim light of the room. He didn't sound offended, though. After being with the exiled prince for so long, Sokka didn't view Zuko as someone from the Fire Nation. He didn't fall in the category of "Bad", "Mean", "Creepy", or "Just Plain Nasty".

"Well, Zuko, you don't count. And Hattori," Sokka said, "You don't either, even if you could fall into the category of 'Creepy' Fire Nation citizens." The Water Tribesman commented and his younger friend rolled his eyes. "I wonder what the girls are doing."

For a moment they were all silent, as if trying to imagine what shenanigans their sisters and friends had gotten into. Sokka's eyes drifted across the restaurant, falling on the hostess. He had decided she was a bitter, bad tempered woman with a glare that seemed to pierce his soul when she looked at him. He averted his gaze.

Hattori suddenly piped up, "You guys were so lucky. You got to travel pretty girls when I had to spend all my time with Anandi. That was horrible." His eyes had a star struck look in them, "They're all pretty, like Katara-"

Zuko promptly reached over and cuffed the younger boy across the back of his head. Hattori yelp as the firebending teenager shot daggers at him. "That's Sokka sister and you'll show her the utmost respect." He said in a reprimanding tone and even Sokka flinched. "Even when she isn't here."

Hattori held up his hands in a gesture of peace. "You didn't even let me finish what I was going to say!" He argued and Zuko sank back into his seat. Hattori rubbed the back of his head where he had struck him and frowned, "That hurt!"

Someone at the next table over made a shushing noise followed by, "_teenagers!" _

Zuko slumped over his seat, suddenly seeming very depressed. Sokka had seen Zuko sulk before, but he had never seen the older boy look so defeated, when he had been so upbeat just moments before. Before he could comment, though, Zuko ran the pad of his index finger across his front teeth and said, "Sometimes these teeth hurt, you know. That's because the guard would shove the drinking cup against my mouth. I couldn't move, because they had bound my legs to my thighs and my arms behind my back. I couldn't help either of them…" His voice became very quiet, "I failed."

He was talking about his imprisonment. The jovial mood was suddenly shattered and Sokka looked at his friend, thinking that he looked very old and very tired. "Zuko," He said, "What happened to Suki and Katara? I need to know this. Katara's my sister."

The firebender looked off to the side. "There was this female soldier, Kuzana." He said, "She was evil. She took a razor to Suki's scalp and tried to shave her hair," Sokka's grip on his cup tightened, "And Katara…it's not something I want to talk about."

Sokka was not a man for tantrums, but his anger got the better of him and he slammed his cup on the table, spilling its contents. The diners stopped in their activities to turn towards the commotion as he made a growling noise, burying his head in his hands. His sister had been scarred for life and here he was, not even making an attempt to avenge her. What kind of brother was he supposed to be! "I promised Dad to protect her! I promised and I couldn't even protect her from monsters like that! What kind of brother am I? A brother is supposed to look out for their sister!"

Hattori and Taki awkwardly patted his back as Zuko spoke again in his quiet voice, "Look, Sokka, Katara's not a weak little girl. She doesn't need to be protected from monsters-" He winced as Sokka glared at him.

"You wouldn't be saying that if it was your sister!" The Water Tribe boy snapped and he knew what Zuko would say to that. Everyone knew that Azula _was_ the monster. The proof was the very world they lived in. Sokka breathed loudly and cleared his throat, "Look, I'm sorry I snapped like that. I just…I'm angry! When I find Jianjun and Kuzana, I'm going to…" He wrung his hands.

"That's understandable." Taki said and leaned back. "But don't stress yourself. Katara's okay. Suki's okay. Zuko's okay. They're alive and you're all together again. For now, that's all that counts, right? When the time comes, you'll get your revenge and everything will be okay. It always is."

_Yeah,_ Sokka thought caustically, _everything is _always_ okay. Fat chance of that._

* * *

><p>Somewhere, in a town that needed no name, there was a man. He had gray hair and ashen skin, with sunken eyes that were of an amber shade. He leaned over a Pai Sho board, inwardly complaining about his weakening knees and then arguing with himself that this was not relevant as he moved the pieces of the Pai Sho game in a rapid circle, moving the White Lotus tile three times before settling it in the middle. He hoped this opponent would understand the ritualistic meaning behind these movements. Hoped that this was the one.<p>

To his surprise, the gesture was eagerly reciprocated. His opponent looked up from beneath a mop of dark hair, exposing an aged but beautiful face. It was a woman with full lips and saddened, pale eyes. Her lips turned upward in the beginnings of a smile. "It's been a while hasn't it?"

"It has."

* * *

><p>"I'm sick and tired of moving around and not making any progress!" A female soldier cried and her voice was riddled with agitation. She was tired and her feet were sore, even though she had been riding on the back of a komodo rhino for the majority of the journey. Her dark hair was falling from its elegant topknot, obscuring her sight before she moved it back. "We should burn the next town down."<p>

The moderately handsome man riding on the komodo rhino beside her sent the woman a sidelong glance. "No," Said he, "Let's not." As he spoke, his words dripped with annoyance and aggravation, "I'm sure you're not the only one who's tired. Then again, you were always very vocal about your opinions. But a silent soldier keeps his life and his tongue. We're on the right track this time, I'm sure of it."

His female companion rolled her eyes, "You said that _last_ time, Jianjun. And we ended up going in the wrong direction. _Intuition_, you say. I say we let the stupid brats die. There's no point in wasting our time in hunting them down. It's not like they can do anything."

Jianjun bared his teeth, "You are wrong, Kuzana. Those _stupid brats_ as you say, are at the head of a rebellion that could bring down the world our Phoenix King has worked so hard to create. These teenagers can do _everything_ and once we bring their heads to Ba Sing Se-after we recapture all of them-we'll be the greatest soldiers in history. Besides," he sniffed dramatically, "I've rather missed my Water Lily."

Kuzana exhaled loudly and urged her rhino forward. "You're an idiot, Jianjun." She said and the male soldier laughed from behind her. "And you better be certain this is the right path, this time." She cleared her throat. "Your plans are stupid."

"When, Kuzana, dear, have my 'stupid' plans fallen apart? Really, you must put more trust in your commanding officer. Add that to your to-do list." Jianjun said and snorted in laughter, his cruel eyes glittering as Kuzana glared at him from over her shoulder.

"I won't."

* * *

><p><strong>Because I just <strong>_**had**_** to ruin your day by adding them in there. I just **_**had**_** to. I couldn't let you get away that easily. Why the name "Anil"? Because it means "air". A fitting name, yes, don't you think?**


	21. Chapter 21

**Take a ruler and slap my wrists. I was procrastinating. Because I'm from Procrastination Nation. I have dual citizenship. Anyway, Azula this chapter, I'm afraid, but she'll return in the next chapter-hopefully. And I just ruined your day again. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender**

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty One<p>

"Kojimi, really, we've overstayed our welcome." Katara said softly, holding up the few possessions that she still owned, "It's time we've moved on." Really, it was. They should have left _days_ ago-when they had first reunited-, but the temptation of staying under a real roof had been too nice to pass up. But they had a task at hand and time-as they had already learned-was never on their side. The North Pole was still too far away to idle. Behind her, her friends gathered their own things in an electric silence. They, too, were prepared to depart the city of Shintashi. The city was nice in its own right, and perhaps they would be able to return in the future, but they had something more important to deal with.

The young woman standing before Katara made a _tsk_ sound deep in her throat before nodding. "I understand. You all have the world to save." Kojimi thrust out her hand as an offer for Katara to shake it, but the waterbender grasped her wrist and pulled her towards her chest in a constricting hug. Kojimi had done _too_ much for _just_ a handshake. "Besides, we have to get ready for our parents to arrive." She turned her lips up into a smile, "I've taught you things, and you've taught me things." The woman brushed her finger across her eye, "You'll visit, won't you?"

Before Katara could speak, Toph nodded her head eagerly, "You can count on it!" She grinned, "When we come back, we can pound some more bread!" She seemed certain that they would return to the city one day and Katara hoped that they did. But they had to move on for now. "Just wait until we get back here."

"Okay, Toph, we will." That was Anandi, the woman who the ability to airbend. She had decided not to accompany the teenagers, for it wouldn't be too long until her child-Toph was certain it was a boy-was born. The lady extended her arms for Toph to step into them and she enveloped the girl into a hug. "I wish I could say 'don't grow up too fast', but we all know where _that_ would go."

And when Katara thought about it, she realized that _everyone_ had grown up too fast for the last hundred years. All because of an idealist with a taste for sadism and destruction along with a way with words. But what was done was done, and now it was up to them to pick up the pieces and put them back together. As Sokka would say, they would need a _lot_ of paste.

"We should really be going," Zuko said, as if he didn't want to prolong their departure any further. "We have a lot of distance to cover and we have to find somewhere to rest." He had two bags slung over his back. One contained food items that could withstand travel. The other held his own possessions-he had changed into the outfit that Sokka had been carrying during their separation. Katara's dress, the one given to her by Roshni, was still tucked in her bag amongst her other things. She couldn't quite bring herself to wear it again, not yet, though she feared that she would grow out of it.

Hattori, the newest addition to their team, stepped forward and threw his arms around Anandi. Katara had initially been unsure of the strange boy, but she had decided that he was nice company. Besides, he was a firebender and they could use his ability when nights started to grow cold. The firebending boy pressed his face into the folds of Anandi's clothes, as though he was trying to capture her scent to take with him. "You know you're going to miss me, Anandi, admit it!"

The woman pushed the boy away, grinning. "I'll let you believe that." But Katara could see the sad tears that were beginning to well up in her gray eyes, threatening to spill over onto her cheeks. She _was_ going to miss Hattori-dreadfully- and it made her sad to admit it. Her dear friend was leaving her. Katara knew that feeling. At least Anandi would see him again, one day. Katara had lost a dear friend, too.

Only her best friend was dead.

And suddenly, something in her surge, threatening to run over the surface. She was suddenly angry-_so angry_. Here was this woman, embracing her friend and promising they wouldn't forget each other. She had someone to look forward to seeing again. Katara didn't. She had no one to wait for, now. But then, she felt ashamed, as well. She had great friends who would be at her side no matter what. She had a family who would love her unconditionally and would always be there. It was not something to take for granted.

Katara adjusted the strap of her new water pouch, tightening it almost uncomfortably around her waist before loosening it. She moved towards the door and exited quietly, nearly unseen. Her stomach felt tight and seemed to flip over in her belly, her emotions in turmoil. Perhaps, she thought, it was nervousness. How long had it been since she had flown on Appa? How long had it been since her hair blew in the wind as she watched the world pass below her?

There was Appa, his saddle readjusted, with his feet tucked under his massive body. As the girl approached, the bison groaned and twitched his great tail. Katara felt the corners of her lips turn upward into a smile as she crossed the distance between her and the beast, running her hand along his nose and pressing her face into his muzzle. Sometimes Katara wished she could fly away like Appa, but it seemed that wherever she went, she was never totally at peace.

"When are you going to stop running?" Zuko asked quietly, throwing his supplies onto the bison's saddle. He looked at Katara from the corner of his unscarred eye, waiting for an answer. And because she had none, she laughed. The former prince was silent for a moment, as if he was judging her sanity, and then he smirked as he reached for her bag.

Katara handed it over to him and shrugged, "I'll stop running," She said, "I'll stop running when it's safe to walk." The azure eyed waterbender turned her gaze towards the door of the house where the others were approaching them. "I'll steer first," She said and Zuko nodded as he clambered up onto Appa's saddle. "Here come the others."

From the roof of the house, the winged lemur, Momo, flitted down to land on Katara's head, chattering loudly. The waterbender smiled and peeled the little animal from her hair, holding up to her face. The patches on his fur were slowly growing back and he was growing rather plump from all the rich foods he had been eating. Katara smiled and looked up.

Sokka was struggling to drag his pack and Suki's, much to the Kyoshi Warrior's protest. Behind him, Toph proudly carried her own bag above her head, as if she found it necessary to gloat about her strength. Toph had always been proud of her abilities, even if they did get in her uncomfortable situations at times.

As her friends climbed onto Appa's back, the waterbender heaved upward onto Appa's neck, taking the reins and pulled them taut. Zuko crawled to her side, leaning against the side of the saddle so that he could see in all directions. Katara snapped the rope gently, urging the beast to fly with the command of "Yip, yip!" Appa slammed his great tail onto the ground and thrust himself upward into the sky, taking to the air with a rumble deep in his throat.

They rose higher into the sky, rising above the city and circling once, twice, three times before Appa took the direction in which Katara had nudged him to. The skies were clear and Katara took it as a good sign. They would make it safely to the Northern Water Tribe. She hoped. No, she _knew_. Hope didn't get her very far nowadays.

"I told them." Zuko said softly, when he didn't think the others were listening. "I told them how I couldn't save you and Suki. I couldn't save anyone," He whispered, "And I'm sorry." Katara felt the muscles in her shoulders twitch and she turned towards the older boy, meeting his gaze. She had never seen such a morose stare, and it made her sad as well.

"I know you told them," Katara replied and inside, she brightened. Sokka had thrown his arms around her and nearly squeezed the life from her when they had returned from their day out. "And there's not need to apologize, I've already forgotten about it," _No you haven't, stop lying. _"Sometimes, bad things just happen. I mean, look at the situation we're in now! But look on the bright side."

Zuko snorted and his dark hair blew sideways in the wind. "There is no bright side," He deadpanned, looking off to the lands they were heading towards. "If we couldn't even hold Omashu, how are we supposed to get the Northern Water Tribe back?"

Katara bit her bottom lip. "Well," She began, "We'll come up with a plan. And maybe Iroh and the others managed to keep hold of it." The chances of that were slim. "Maybe they're working to take Ba Sing Se back as we speak." That was impossible. The Phoenix King had made the palace of Ba Sing Se his own when he took the city and it was heavily fortified, nothing could get in or out. "Perhaps they are in the Fire Nation. Maybe Azula hasn't found out about them yet."

"Azula finds out everything." Zuko argued pessimistically. "We've lost nearly everything-"

"Except each other." Katara finished for him and reached back to grasp her friend's hand for a brief moment before they both pulled away. Sometimes they just needed to touch, just to remind each other that they didn't have to the carry the burden all by themselves. "We'll always have our friends."

"Yeah," Zuko agreed, "yeah."

* * *

><p>"And what makes you think," Said the pale, sad eyed woman, "What makes you think that I can get into Ba Sing Se?" She clasped her thin hands together, pressing her thumbs against each other as she looked down at the plate piled with food that hadn't been touched in several minutes, since she had begun this conversation.<p>

"Because," said the younger woman who faced her. She had warmer skin and dark hair spilling around her shoulder. The top of her lip had a cut that looked like it had been picked at and along her cheek was a fading bruise, contrasting sharply with the heavy dark half-rings under her hazel eyes. "If anyone can get into Ba Sing Se, it's you, milady," She smiled, then and reached for the strip of meat that remained on her plate. "If you can't do it, after all you've done, no one can."

Her companion's eyes grew distant for a moment and she blinked, "No one has called me that for a long time," She said finally. "I've done some very bad things, and sometimes I regret them." The woman wrung her hands and moved her food around, "But I'll do it. I'll get into Ba Sing Se and do what I can. Does that seem fair enough?"

"We wouldn't ask for anything different, milady." The younger female reached across the table, extending her hand. "You already know where to find me," She said and stood, "If you have any questions, feel free to ask. My name is Roshni," She moved away, then. "Then again, you probably already knew that, didn't you?"

The older woman smiled and shook her head as Roshni walked away. She rested her chin on her knuckles, closing her eyes and letting the tension in her shoulders lessen. She was once called the Killer of Kings, though she didn't think that title was appropriate. It was true, of course, but she had done what she thought had to be done at the time. Part of her regretted it-she was part of the cause of this-and yet, she would never deny what she had done.

She would do it again, if she had to. She wouldn't hesitate to do what needed to be done, no matter the cost. Because she had had enough of this. She would help bring it to an end. Even if it killed her. That didn't bother her.

She had seen worse, anyway.

* * *

><p>The fire crackled and danced along the wood, casting a soft brown glow on six faces that huddle near the flames, holding their small rations of food over the fire to warm it. The shadowed trees loomed above their heads, their leaves whispering softly in the nighttime breeze. <em>This is more like it. More like the old times.<em> They were all silent for once, simply enjoying the pleasure of being with people they loved. Katara sat next to the small bowl of remaining stew that she had hastily made. There normally wouldn't have been so much to spare, but she had made too much.

"Someone say something," Toph said before tilting her bowl up to her mouth and wolfing down the rest of her dinner. "I'm tired of just sitting here in silence. Someone tell a story before I implode from talking in my head."

Katara looked across the fire at the younger girl, knowing she couldn't see her. But before she could say anything, Hattori spoke, his eyes searching the flames. "There was once this boy," He began and his gaze shot up to look at them all, "There was once this boy who lived with his grandfather, who made swords for a living. He loved his grandfather, because he taught him everything he knew." Hattori said and set his bowl on the ground next to him. "And so, one day, when the boy was eleven, a group of Fire Nation soldiers stormed into their house and demanded that his grandfather began a school for swordmanship.

"But naturally, he refused and they fought. He told his grandson to get into the house-he was only a little kid-and then he set out to defend his house. He lost. Horribly. His home was set afire and the little boy was still in the house. He died in the fire." Hattori flicked his fingers and a tiny flame appeared along his fingertips. "At least, that's the believable part of the story. The part that no one believes is that he came back alive because the Spirit's decided it wasn't time for him to go. And that when he woke up, he was different."

Silence.

And then Sokka scratched the back of his head, averting his gaze towards the trees that surrounded their tiny campsite. "Rough story, man. Really rough," He said and passed his bowl towards Katara, looking at his younger sister pleadingly, "Seconds, please?"

Katara rolled her eyes and accepted the bowl when Suki offered it to her. She bent down and ladled the remainder of the stew in her brother's rations. At least it wouldn't go to waste. Across the fire, Toph arched her back and threw herself backwards on the ground, putting her arms behind her head and yawning loudly. She was tired and Katara found herself yawning as well.

They weren't staying in the forest, though. They had only stopped long enough to easy their aching rears and to eat. From the corner of their tiny campsite, Appa growled at Momo as the little lemur insistently pulled at his ears.

"Do we _have_ to get ready to go now?" Toph groaned as Zuko threw dirt on the fire. "I'm tired!" She sat up and her pale eyes were narrowed angrily at the older firebender. "_Please_ can we stay until dawn? Please?"

Zuko shook his head as Katara collected the chipped bowls. "No," The former prince said rather bluntly, kicking more dirt onto the ashes of their campfire. "We can't. You can sleep on Appa, once we're ready to leave. We can't afford to stay here."

Toph grumbled irritably under her breath and sat up. Katara was sure that if the girl had sight, she would have been glaring at Zuko with a look that could kill. "We can't afford to do _anything_," She said and frowned as she pushed herself to her feet.

"It'll all be better, soon." Katara said and if Toph could tell she was lying, she didn't say anything.

* * *

><p>A day after the teenagers left the small city of Shintashi, a group of uniformed soldiers marched into the city, led by two komodo-rhinos adorned in deep red saddle blankets. One was a man and the other was a younger woman, dark circles under both of their eyes. The man's intuition had been right this time. He dismounted his beast and handed the reins to one of his subordinates, nodding his head as his female companion followed suit.<p>

With his assistant at his side, the military man entered the city's only diner, dragging his hand down his face. He and his men were tired after the long journey. But they weren't here to rest. Not yet. Almost immediately after they entered the darkened room, they were approached by an aging woman. The hostess.

"Can I help you, kind sir?" She asked and her tone was sickeningly sweet. She recognized the insignia on their armor-who didn't?-and she knew the power that these people held. She bowed to her unexpected visitors and the man exposed his teeth in a smile.

At his side, the woman frowned. The man reached into his armor and undershirt, pulling out a heavy purse. He took the hostess's hand and ran his fingers along her palm before placing the purse there, patting her gnarled fingers. "Half of this is for your silence. The other half is for the information you will give me. Now, tell me, have you seen a brown skinned girl recently? Of about this height, dark hair, and blue eyes." He watched the hostess's face. "Possibly traveling with a pale girl and scarred girl."

The hostess blinked. "I have. They left just a day ago, actually, with a boy who looked like her brother, a blind girl, and some other boy. I think they said they were going up north." At these words, the female soldier beside the man jolted, "There's a pregnant woman staying here who was with them. You could ask her." She explained, greed glittering in her eyes.

"I have nothing against a woman with child," Said the man and jerked his head, turning to leave. "Thank you, Ma'am, for your kind help. It has been marvelous speaking to you!" And before he and the woman left, he took her hand and kissed her fingers, smiling cunningly.

It wasn't until the man and the woman left that it occurred to the hostess that she should check the purse to see what they had given her. She gently pried it open and looked inside, emitting a loud gasp. For in the purse, there was merely a large, gray, rock.

* * *

><p><strong>No, the hostess isn't bad. She's just...greedy. And...Time skip next chapter. Just a head's up. <strong>


	22. Chapter 22

**In this chapter, there's a train, a sneeze, and a weak fight scene. Don't judge my fight scenes! And if you spot the Chuck Norris reference, you are WIN. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender**

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty Two<p>

The tank train sliced through the earth, throwing out great billows of black smoke. The sound of metal moving cleanly together was loud, even louder than the great wheels that cut the ground. It was a Fire Nation train, one of the many contraptions that had been modified since the Fire Nation victory. They were faster, but it required firebending to keep the coal hot. The trains now traveled regularly across the Earth Kingdom, transporting soldiers and supplies to the places that needed them.

This train was forging its own new path, flying the banner of the Fire Lord. The flag snapped in the wind, blazing red through the sky. In the second section of the train, there were the Fire Lord's private quarters. No one was allowed to enter Lord Azula's lair with the exception of her closest advisor, Ty Lee, and her rapidly growing pet. The wolflion stood at his mistress's hip, having grown just in the short time that he had with Azula. Perhaps it was because of his rich diet.

Kaz was curled at Azula's feet, his tail draped over his paws as he watched his mistress kindle a blue flame in her hands, juggling it impatiently from palm to palm. The train had travelled much faster than she had thought-they would be in Ba Sing Se, soon-but it didn't stop her from feeling enclosed. She was fire; she needed to move, to blaze through the world as she pleased. That would have to wait.

Sometimes Azula felt so high, as if she had the wings of a phoenix and she could soar above everything and everyone. She felt elated. Then sometimes, she felt so low. So low, as if she was the belly of a hissing lionsnake. Today was one of those days. She felt heavy and burdened, so deeply buried that even Ty Lee couldn't rouse her.

Her flame didn't even seem so bright anymore. Azula looked up as the door opened. Ty Lee never knocked unless she had thought Azula was asleep. The pink clad girl entered the room, balancing a tray of tea cups on her head.

"Hi, 'Zula!" The acrobat cried and Azula winced. Her pet lifted his head from his paws and then flicked his tail, as if he had acknowledged that it was just Ty Lee and there was no need for him to stand. "I brought some tea for you, if you want it," Ty Lee said and presented the tray to the Fire Lord. Perhaps she knew that Azula felt down, because she plastered a beaming smile on her face and sat beside her childhood friend.

Azula blinked, once, as she accepted the cup that Ty Lee offered her. The heat from her hand caused the steam to thicken and she stared down at it, blinking as the heat warmed her skin. She felt so restrained in the tank train.

Ty Lee fiddled with her shirttail, shooting nervous glances at her unusually subdued friend. "Maybe you should drink some tea; it'll make you feel better. Your aura is bright yellow," She took Azula's tea cup and gently pushed it towards her face. "I heard we'll be in Ba Sing Se by early morning. Isn't that exciting? We'll be in Ba Sing Se, and we'll see your father. And then, we can do all kinds of fun things!"

The Fire Lord lifted the cup of tea to her lips and took a sip. Ginseng. Someone she knew had liked ginseng tea, but she couldn't remember who. "This isn't a trip for fun, Ty Lee," She said finally, "This is for our mission." She cleared her throat, "We'll find Zuzu and that water peasant and kill them."

Azula's suddenly change in demeanor startled Ty Lee and the girl shrunk back, her foot accidently landing on Kaz's tail. The wolflion let out an agitated snarl and leapt to his feet, arching his back at his mistress's advisor. "Sorry, Kazzy!" Ty Lee cried and if Kaz had still been small enough to hold, she would have cuddled him.

"Just imagine Zuko's face when I tell him that his precious Mai is dead." Azula's grip tightened on the cup. "And then, I'll kill that peasant, too, just to see how much he cries when she turns to ashes." A sinister smirk contorted her face, "He doesn't deserve to be happy. He doesn't deserve happiness." _But stupid Zuko's happy with whatever he has. _Then she would take everything from him. _Everything._

Ty Lee grinned, "I wonder what your father has made Ba Sing Se into. It's probably so much like the Fire Nation that you won't be able to tell the difference! I didn't like the old Ba Sing Se, you know?" She picked up the second cup of tea and tilted it towards her lips. "It was…weird."

Azula set the cup down on the tray and grabbed Kaz by his tail, dragging her pet towards him. She pressed her hand onto his head in a rough stroke. The beast rested his head on Azula's lap, exposing his sharp, white tea in an animalistic yawn. Azula ran her hands along his glistening gray flank, dragging her fingers through his fur. "My father has great plans for the world, and I shall assist him in executing them. And whoever tries to stop us will fall."

"Like Mai?" Ty Lee asked, quietly. Her voice had dropped into barely a whisper as she looked up at the young Fire Lord, blinking slowly. She tugged on her braid. She hadn't forgotten what Azula had done, but she was not a fool. She knew what subjects needed to be brought up, and what ones needed to simply remain buried.

The Fire Lord turned her cool amber gaze onto Ty Lee and she folded her hands neatly. The expression on her face was smug, as if she had finally hauled herself out of the rut that had become her mind today. "Like Mai." She repeated with an air of declaration, lifting her chin as she was proving her dominance to Ty Lee. The acrobat knew her place. When around Azula, everyone bowed down. Or died. "Like Mai, and like everyone else, too."

If Azula had ever told the truth a day in her life, this was it.

The tank train, carrying soldiers and supplies, and the Fire Lord, continued to slice its way towards the great fallen city of Ba Sing Se, where the supreme ruler of the world ruled from his golden engraved dais. Smoke billowed from its stack and the sky was black where it was once blue. Cutting, destroying, maiming. Forcing everything that did not suit it out of its path.

Ty Lee frowned.

Azula smiled.

* * *

><p>Toph sneezed loudly, a drip of spittle sliding down the side of her mouth. Her pale face was drawn with exhaustion and she shuddered. "Are we in the North Pole yet?" She asked, wrinkling her nose. "Because if it's this cold and we're not there yet, you can leave me on a tropical island."<p>

Katara _tsk_ed and pressed the back of her hand against Toph's forehead. The little earthbender had never been exposed to the extreme climate of the polar ice caps, unlike the rest of them. Where Zuko and Hattori had their internal heat from their firebending, Toph had nothing put the few clothes that they could wrap her in. They weren't even in the North Pole yet, but Katara could feel the chill that was seeping into her bones with every mile they covered. It wouldn't be long now. "You don't have a fever, but if you feel sick, tell me."

At the front of Appa's saddle, Sokka turned towards his sister and grinned cheekily, "I sense 'Mommy-Katara' coming out." He looked worriedly at Toph, his eyes softening. "Come on, Toph, I thought you were invincible."

The blind girl's head snapped to face Sokka's general direction and she snorted, "I _am_ invincible." She retorted and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I don't get sick from the cold; the cold gets sick from me." And she beamed.

"Just…sit next to Hattori or Zuko, so you won't get sick," Katara said and the younger girl crawled across the saddle to flop down between said firebenders, sniffling. Katara shook her head and sighed as Hattori wrapped his arms around the younger girl. She sat between Suki and Zuko, grateful for the warmth that radiated from their skin. The two warriors had become her closest confidants, after having shared so much together. They were her family.

Appa flew over the top of trees that flaunted beautifully colored leaves, dancing softly in the breeze. Even with the brittle air, Katara felt at peace. She was surrounded by her friends-her family-and at least for a little while, they were together, and they were safe. Safe and together.

That's what counted.

"We'll have to land soon," Sokka commented, pulling on Appa's reins. "Appa hasn't flown in the cold in such a long time, and he needs to get some rest before he continues. And," The Water Tribe warrior grinned sheepishly, "I'm hungry."

Katara rolled her eyes, "You're _always_ hungry, Sokka." She smiled at her brother and Zuko grumbled something about bottomless stomachs. The waterbender smiled to herself. She was tired, too, and her stomach was beginning to growl quietly.

Sokka looked at her for a moment, and nodded. "Good point. To the ground!" He jerked on Appa's reins and the great beast rumbled deep in his throat, turning his nose towards the earth. "Don't you guys ever wonder what the Northern Water Tribe will look like…since…you know?"

The Northern Water tribe was an occupied territory, now. It was something Katara had pushed out her mind, she didn't want to think about it-but it seemed with ever mile they covered, it was becoming more and more apparent that she would have to face the reality of the situation. The Northern Water Tribe was most likely a remake of the Fire Nation, built on ice. Her sister tribe…gone. And she is angry at herself, because she could have done something. She could have fought harder, trained longer…anything. Anything.

But she was doing something now, and she supposed that it would make up for her past mistakes. She would find the Avatar, and this time she would make sure that victory would be in their favor. It hadn't been Aang's fault-then again, it had. Maybe he should have trained harder, fought with more passion. Maybe he would have won, and she wouldn't be wandering the world aimlessly, trying to pick up the shattered pieces of what remained.

"I've never been to the Northern Water Tribe," Suki quipped and Katara had to remind herself that Suki had rejoined their group when they had been in the Fire Nation. She had never been to all the places that Katara had seen. It felt like Suki had been with them forever. "So my first impression will probably be of what it looks like now."

Katara shook her head, "Whatever the Fire Nation has made it into, it's prettier than that." She said and Zuko and Sokka nodded. Zuko had seen the Northern Water Tribe, too, except they hadn't been friends back then. "One day, when the war is over, we'll visit there and see it the way it was, before all of this happens. When the war ends."

_If we're still alive when the war ends. _She didn't dare say that, even though she was fairly certain that she hadn't been the only one thinking it. She sounded so pessimistic, so uncharacteristically hopeless, that it startled her. But, she had changed. She had been hopeful when Aang had been alive and well, and it looked like they could end the war. But Aang was dead now, and the rest of the world had given up. And she used to think: _If they've given up, when shouldn't we?_ She doesn't anymore, because the world needs her. It needed them for fight for it.

Appa landed heavily amidst a clutter of trees, his forelegs splayed rather awkwardly. Sokka reached forward and patted the bison's head affectionately, causing the beast to rumble happily. Flitting by his ear was Momo, the flying lemur. Katara called the little creature to her and gathered the silly lemur into her arms as she leapt from Appa's saddle.

"Sokka, either you have great eyesight, or you're a genius." Suki commented as she landed beside Katara. Appa had touched ground on the edge of a clearing, the perfect position for a campsite. The Kyoshi Warrior looked towards her boyfriend, who grinned smugly. "We can stay here for at least a day."

"Before the cold gets to us." Zuko said pessimistically as he tossed down their supplies. "We don't have much time to relax." _When was the last time we've relaxed as a family? As in, no worries about anything?_ Katara thought as Momo dragged himself from her arms. It was only then that she realized that she had been holding the lemur too tightly.

Toph wrapped the shirt tighter around her shoulders and dug her toes in the dirt. Katara blinked and bit her bottom lip. Once they reached the North Pole, Toph would have no choice but to wear boots or lose her feet. "What I wouldn't give to have some of that Fire Nation hot chocolate." She flopped down on the ground as her friends moved to unpack their belongings. "What I wouldn't give to be safe again," She said quietly, her face falling.

Katara had barely heard the girl, but she looked up and sighed. "I would give anything."

* * *

><p>There is snow and ash. It crunches under his feet as he walks and the cold sinks into his skin with every step he takes. An infant cries and an older child is running through the snow towards him. A child. A small victory. That is what counts.<p>

Behind him, there are the remnants of a village his warriors couldn't quite save. There were survivors, of course, and they were now part of the larger group of refugees that had gathered up in his old home. The face of disaster, the Southern Water Tribe was being brought together again. Horribly broken, but it can be salvaged.

A Fire Nation helmet pokes from the snow. The little boys haven't yet found this artifact, buried for far from camp. They had a dozen helmets already, from the firebenders that had tried to slay them. Of the company of Fire Nation soldiers that had invaded, few had made it out alive. Perhaps the Fire Nation should stop underestimating the strength of the Water Tribes.

It obviously didn't get them far.

"Hey, Chief," cried a round faced little boy, scrambling through the snow that threatens to drag him down towards the man. He had brown eyes-a rare trait. No one living in Hakoda's village had brown eyes, but he had discovered that there was a whole family that had brown eyes in one of the larger settlements. He isn't sure of the boy's name-was it Tartok? "Hey! Guess what I found!"

Hakoda smiled down at the boy. He reminded him of Sokka in a way, with his eagerness. "What did you find?" He asked, humoring the boy. Perhaps he had found another helmet, or maybe a piece of armor. "Is it something good?"

Tartok bobbed his head. "I found…" He threw his hands up in the air, "A snow-fox's den!" He cried, "And she had kits!" The child beamed, "She had three, and I'm sure because I crawled down there and counted. I even named her Ibu." The boy grinned cheekily.

Snow-foxes were sly, quiet creatures that crept through the snow with their white pelts. Sometimes hunters followed their paths towards the nests of migrating birds. This vixen must have made her den in a place where she could hunt easily. Where there were birds.

"Maybe you should keep a look out for Ibu and her kits," Hakoda said, patting the boy's head as he continued towards the village. A group of his warriors were scouting the land now; searching for any other survivor's the Fire Nation's assault. Hakoda trusted that Bato could lead them efficiently.

He smells cooking meat as he approaches. There is Kanna, with more lines in her face than ever, standing next to Yvenya, a woman who wasn't much older than his son, Sokka. They were leaning over a pot, but Kanna looked up with he approached, and frowned. His mother was a hardened woman and her gaze was piercing as he stood before her. "You've been out," She said simply and Yvenya stepped aside as the elderly woman lifted the pot from above the fire.

"I have," Hakoda replied, grasping his left wrist with his right hand. "Searching."

Kanna looked at him pointedly. "Consider yourself lucky." She says, "That you've come back to something." And with Yvenya trailing behind her, she carried the pot of stew towards one of the igloos that they had managed to build.

He does consider himself lucky. He isn't dead yet.

* * *

><p>Katara watched as Zuko fed the fire with his bending, golden sparks flashing from his fingers as the flames leapt up. The warmth tickles her skin and she sighs. Even though they weren't in the North Pole yet, she had grown unused to the cold that she had grown up in. She preferred the warm zephyrs and the refreshing breezes of the places that she had explored. The cold just was <em>her<em> anymore.

The evening light was dying slowly above the tree canopy. Katara breathed softly and closed her eyes, listening to rustling of the leaves, ignoring Sokka and Suki's chatter. And for a heartbeat, she imagines that she is with her _whole_ family again, simply enjoying each other's company. She hears distant laughter and against her eyelids, she pictures their smiling faces. _Aang's. _

Her eyes open. Something isn't right. It's _too_ quiet. Toph had her hands on the earth, her fingers ghosting over the dirt as if she was trying to get a better feel of the land. She turned her head towards Suki, "Shush!" The earthbender snapped, "I hear something."

Katara looked through the trees and pushed herself to her feet, taking a tentative step towards the shadows with her eyes squinted. The thickening darkness seemed to move and she inhaled, wondering if her mind was deceiving her. Her heart skips a beat. Her blood runs cold.

_This can't be happening. _

It's happening.

"Spies!" She cried and the pulsing shadows split into recognizable shapes. Enemy soldiers, spying on their camp. There had to be at least eight. The waterbender scrambled back, clumsily reaching for her canteen. "We're under attack!"

A boulder flashes by her head and she ducked to keep from being decapitated. _Earthbenders?_ She let out a shriek of surprise. Behind her, the others were leaping to action. The fire flared, sputtered, and suddenly died, casting them into darkness except for the blasts of fire that Hattori and Zuko sent up.

In the golden light of Zuko's firebending, Katara caught sight of a woman-not much older than Suki-dressed in a Fire Nation uniform. Uncorking her canteen, the waterbender guided the water into a whip and faced the woman, narrowing her eyes. The woman's eyes-_green_- met hers and the corners of her lips turned down in the beginnings of a frown. But she didn't hesitate to summon another boulder to her command. She was an earthbender in Fire Nation uniform.

"Let me handle this, Sugar Queen!" Toph's voice came from the left and as the night was illuminated again by fire, she appeared with a smirk on her face. "She's a lightweight." Katara nodded and yelped as a flash of orange fire nearly licked her nose.

There was a firebender, his arm still extended in the blow, standing away from her, solemn faced. Before she could retaliate, the firebender swung his leg in an arching kick, sending forth a blast of flame. Katara bent, lashing out with her whip as the fire passed overhead. The water wrapped around the man's ankle and she clenched her fist, dragging the man's legs out from under him. He fell to the ground, groaning in discomfort.

Sokka and Suki were facing two non-benders, working in unison to disorient them. Katara would have watched their unique maneuver, if it hadn't been for the second earthbender of the Fire Nation squad. This one was a man and was obviously more skilled than his female counterpart.

A barrage of stones flew at the young waterbender and she dipped down to avoid the majority of the attack. She couldn't waste her water, not when there was no source within range. So she ducked, trying to get close enough to strike cleanly. She was so caught up in her move that she didn't notice the other firebender aiming a blast of fire at her.

"Get out of the way!" Katara let out a gasp of surprise as Zuko flew towards her, grabbing her around the waist and dragging her to the ground. They rolled in a flurry of arms and legs through the grass before finally stopping in a tangle of limbs. Dazed, Katara looked up at her friend, shaking her head to clear it. "What were you doing!" The older boy cried, furious, "You could've gotten killed!" He crawled to his feet, dragging her up with him. "What were you thinking?"

Katara turned just in time to see the Fire Nation soldiers retreating, urged on by a snarling Appa. She turned to see Toph restraining the earthbending girl up to her neck in stone, her arms held awkwardly above her head. Sokka and Suki jogged towards them, bruised but otherwise unharmed.

"Hey, Snoozles, what should we do with this kid?" Toph cried, pointing to her blurry-eyed prisoner's direction. "Interrogate her?" She rubbed her hands together, smirking. "Hmm?" The blind earthbender turned back to her friends. "Are you guys alright?"

The earthbender in Fire Nation uniform suddenly lifted her head, her eyes flashing with panic. "We just did what they told us!" She cried, "They said don't let anyone enter this part of the forest! I didn't plan any of it, I swear!" She struggled against her rock prison. "Please let me go."

Zuko raised his good eyebrow. "Why do they want this piece of land? Why are you an earthbender in Fire Nation armor?" He asked, looked at the girl's streaming eyes. Katara had initially thought the girl to be an enemy, but as she blubbered and sniveled, she changed her mind. The earthbender was just as scared as they were.

"I don't know!" The girl exclaimed. "I'm from one of the colonies, they conscripted me." Her green eyes glistened. "Please let me go." She looked absolutely pitiful, arms raised so awkwardly and the rock pressed against her chin. "Please?"

Katara looked sympathetically at the soldier. "Let her go, Toph." She said, "She's as innocent as we are." Turning towards the girl, she shook her head, opening her mouth to speak. But no words came forth and she looked away. "Let her go."

The stone was pulled away from the young woman's form and she took off into the dark after her comrades. Katara shook her head sadly and Zuko put his hand on her shoulder. "She didn't want to be in the war. She was dragged into it. Like we were. She didn't want to do that. But she had to."

"Where's Hattori?" Suki asked, scanning the circle for their red-eyed friend. "The last time I saw him, he was fighting beside me and Sokka, but he disappeared after that." The Kyoshi Warrior called out the boy's name, trying to see through the thickening darkness.

"Here I am." As if on the cue, the firebending boy reappeared from the tree line. The left sleeve on his shirt had been singed and he limped ever so slightly, but he walked with a swagger that almost made Katara laugh. In his hand, he held a weapon that resembled a hatchet, though the edge was somewhat blunt. "With a prize."

The corners of Katara's lips turned down in a frown and she mentally reminded herself to _not_ ask where the boy had gotten the hatchet from. She wasn't exactly sure if she wanted to know or not. "Don't hurt yourself with that thing, alright?" She asked, stepping back. "Make sure you keep it wrapped up or something."

Suki sighed. "I guess we should keep heading towards the Northern Water Tribe, since it seems like whenever we stop, we get attacked." She lifted her head to the sky and moved towards their now ruined campsite and stooped down to repack their possessions.

Katara nodded, moving to assist her. She picked up an overturned bowl and began to clear the dirt away, offering it to Zuko to repack. "I guess I owe you my life. Again." She smiled, even though it was more like a flinch. "I guess I should stop leaping in the face of danger, yeah?"

"Don't mention it." Zuko replied, looking off to the side. "I just didn't want you to die." And when the corners of his lips twitched briefly into a smile, Katara grinned back. "Don't make a habit of it." He slung the pack over his shoulder.

Sokka guided Appa back towards the group and they somberly placed their supplies on his saddle before climbing in. The bison seemed to know what he needed to do and he lifted himself into the sky, turning towards the cold and frigid north. On his saddle, they all gathered together, wrapped in each other's arms with their heads hung close together. And they stayed that way for the whole night as Appa carried them towards the Northern Water Tribe.

* * *

><p>The great wheels of the tank train ground to a loud, screeching halt. Azula opened her eyes, roused from her light sleep. Kaz was sprawled across her lap, but he lifted his head when the Fire Lord growled deep in her throat.<p>

At her side was Ty Lee, alert and vigilant. "We're in Ba Sing Se, Azula!" She said excitedly and clapped her hands merrily. "We got here so fast, I almost fell asleep! And you _did_ fall asleep, Azula. You looked so peaceful, were you dreaming?"

Azula hadn't dreamed, but if she had, it would have been about putting a gag in Ty Lee's mouth to make her shut up. She pushed Kaz from her lap and stood, brushing animal hair from her clothes. "At least these incompetent fools could get us into Ba Sing Se in one piece." She licked her finger and wrapped it around the bang that hung near her eye, smoothing the hair back into place. "Come on, Ty Lee, I want to see what my father has made the city into."

Like a puppy, the acrobat leaped to her feet and followed Azula from her private quarters, moving quickly towards the head of the train, where the biggest window was placed. The Fire Lord placed her hand on the wall to keep from staggering, her gait uneven. She felt the blurriness creeping back in, threatening to overtake her again. But she shook her head. _No. _

The command quarter of the train was blocked by a locked door, but when Azula rapped sharply on the door, it was immediately opened by an armored soldier. He dipped at the waist in a respectful bow, but Azula brushed by him. She didn't have time. She didn't care.

"Milord," Said the train's conductor, bowing. "We've officially entered Ba Sing Se." He frowned as Azula held up her hand, shaking her head. The Fire Lord crossed the distance between the opening of the head car's window and herself.

The sun had not yet risen and Ba Sing Se-Ozai had once said he would rename the city Fenikkusu-Shi when its reconstruction was complete-was cast in a gray light, silent except for the seedy districts that harbored more secrets than any noble court. There were pagodas being constructed, reaching towards the heavens with their great red roofs. Azula stifled a gasped. The Phoenix City was going to be more beautiful than she could have ever imagined.

The train was moving slowly on the monorail that carried passenger trains and Earth Kingdom cargo, headed towards the Upper Ring where the Phoenix King's palace awaited its princess. In the Fire Nation archipelago, she was the Fire Lord. She held the power. But here, in Fenikkusu-Shi as it would soon be known, she was the Phoenix Princess. It would be a new year soon, the first year that marked Phoenix King Ozai's outstanding victory. A year since the Avatar was dead.

Azula pursed her lips as the train continued onward. They passed over a tiny lake, reflecting the scattered night stars and she found it beautiful. And then, Azula looked down at the world below her as it passed-_all mine -_and she deemed it a good thing.

* * *

><p><strong>In the next chapter, we get there! And also, there might sometimes be tidbits of other characters, mainly between those of the White Lotus. Y'know, just a w way to see what they're doing. <strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**What's this? Another update, and it didn't take three weeks? Le gasp! There's a whole-lotta-of-a-whole-lotta going on in this chapter, and it cuts to the main points. We meet three new characters, an old one, and a ship is stopped. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender**

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty-Three<p>

Katara had forgotten just how cold the North was. She pulled her clothes tighter to her body, breathing through the freezing air. Her chest felt constricted and her teeth chattered. Had she really forgotten what the artic felt like? Beside her, Toph shivered uncontrollably, even though she was wearing two extra shirts that they had "borrowed" from a clothing shop in a small town two nights before. Katara felt sorry for the girl, who ground her teeth and grumbled that she wasn't cold. Toph may have been able to sense when others were lying, but it seemed that she couldn't realize her own untruths.

Beneath them, the ocean was littered with icebergs that floated lazily through the frigid water. A dragon-seal lay on one of them, looking up at the flying bison. Katara sighed, "I'd gotten too used to the heat," She admitted quietly, almost to herself, but Zuko looked up at her and shrugged. Steam mixed with his breath as he used his firebending to heat himself and Katara found herself envious of his ability.

"I hope we can get to the Northern Water Tribe, grab the Avatar, and kick the Fire Nation out." Toph said, her jaw set. "We're not even there yet, and I have to wear shoes!" She gestured to the furred boots that they had pilfered. "I can't see a thing! How do you guys walk in these things?"

Under normal circumstances, Katara would have felt guilt for sneaking into a closed shop and stealing away with so much. But these weren't normal circumstances, and the shop _had_ been closed. She absentmindedly ran her fingers along the lined fabric of her ill-gotten coat. The owner of the store had probably arrived to see the crime they had committed, and they would've cleaned up the mess without more than a sight.

From the front of the saddle, Suki let out surprised gasp. She was controlling the reins at the moment, urging Appa forward. Since the morning, she had been unusually quiet and Sokka, normally the life of the crowd, was lying face down amongst the supplies, a strip of meat hanging from his gaping mouth as he slept. He deserved the rest, Katara decided, especially after he handled the reins for the whole of yesterday.

"Guys…" Suki said, her voice rising in alarm, "I think you should see this." She turned her head towards the others, her eyes filled with an emotion that was somewhere between hurt and fear. Katara crawled forward, pushing aside the pack that was in her way. She sat up on her knees, squinting against the bright, pure light that came from the icebergs.

The sky was gray.

An uncountable amount of smokestacks poured out ugly black smoke into the sky. A Fire Nation fleet. Despite herself, Katara felt angry tears pricking at her eyes. For a moment, she had almost imagined that the Northern Water Tribe would be as she remembered it, when she had first arrived. Clean and pretty, and majestic. It wasn't fair. The Fire Nation had ruined it. They had taken everything! As Appa flew closer, Katara saw that the line of ships that she had seen was the back of the fleet. It was only the beginning.

"If… If that's just the beginning of the fleet," Suki said softly, "Then…how exactly are we going to actually get in the city? I don't think they would let us in." She turned back to the ocean, pulling back gently on Appa's reins. "Unless we asked nicely."

Zuko snorted, "The only thing is, we don't have the _time_ to ask nicely." He looked back at the line of warships and seemed to study them. "I see two ways we could get around them. Either we skirt the edge, just out of range, and enter the city from the sky, or we go underwater. Both put us as risk. If we enter from the sky, we could get shot down. If we sneak in under the water, we could drown, even if Katara keeps the water away from us."

"I guess that means we pick the lesser of the two evils," Katara commented and held up her hands as if she was physically weighing their options. "Die a fiery death and have our remains become trophies for the Fire Nation, or drown and have our bodies float out to who knows where…I'd prefer to drown."

And it wasn't until the words had fully left her mouth that she realized how pessimistic she sounded. Sooner or later, they _were_ going to die, and if she had to die soon, she would rather it be surrounded by her element, knowing she had done what she could to stop the Fire Nation.

Suki held up her finger, "I agree with Katara with this one. I don't think burning alive is something I want to experience…" Her gaze flitted to Zuko's scar and her face dropped as she thought about what she had said. She inhaled sharply, as if she was trying to suck back in her words. "I think we should go underwater."

Toph buried herself deeper into her clothes. "I don't care what you do, as long as we go somewhere where there's warmth." She sniffled, "Let's go underwater." Katara had never seen her friend so gloomy and a small part of her was worried for her friend. She knew that Toph was strong, and was as durable as the element she bent, but she was one of her best friends. It was only right for her to worry about her, right?

Appa tipped his nose towards the water and began to descend towards the ocean. As his giant feet touched the water, Katara raised her hand, gathering the water to her and creating a wall that kept the air in and the freezing seawater out. She closed her eyes, willing her hands not to shake from the strain of keeping the ocean from bearing down on them. Appa kicked his feet, churning the water beneath him as he surged forward, moving towards the fleet of Fire Navy ships.

Katara raised her hands a bit higher and her fingers trembled. If she loosened her hold, she would kill them all. So she blew a cool breath and cast the water over their heads into solid ice, more efficiently trapping in the air.

The light over their heads grew dark and the waterbender raised her head, frowning. And then she saw the sharp curve of metal, the spinning rudders that allowed the ship to move. They were underneath a warship. And if she stopped one of them, it would be enough.

A blade of ice sliced through the water and lodged itself between the rudder fans, prohibiting it from moving. Even from their spot under the ship, Katara could see and hear the desperate _whir whir_ of the struggling rudder. It wouldn't destroy the vessel, but it would stall it just long enough to cause panic. If she could stop one, she would be satisfied. If she could slow down just one, it would be alright.

She smiled.

Her friends looked at her, and she looked at them, and they were silent.

* * *

><p>Azula awoke to the sound of her name falling off of a tongue she'd never heard before. An Earth Kingdom servant stood in her doorway, holding her Fire Lord crown reverently in his hands. She doubted that he had ever held such a fine thing, and when she set foot on the floor, he bowed and presented it to her. "The Phoenix King has requested an audience with you, Lady Azula," The servant said softly, lifting his brown eyes to glance upon her face before his gaze snapped back to the floor. Azula knew that her father never "requested" anything. He was the ruler of the world, everything he wanted was his. There were no "requests", only orders. Only demands.<p>

Being the faithful daughter she was, she would humbly oblige. It had been two days since they had arrived, and her father had barely acknowledged her presence. Then again, Azula decided, he was a very busy man, busier than he had been as Fire Lord and he simply didn't have the time to greet her as warmly as she had hoped he would.

It still hurt, though.

Ty Lee was in her own private rooms, fast asleep with Kaz in her arms. Azula contemplated taking her with her, but she felt no need. Besides, Ty Lee had done enough for her, it was the least she could do. Perhaps Ty Lee's generosity was rubbing off on her-she had never felt sympathy for someone before. Maybe it was a good day, when she was high in spirits. Yes, maybe that was it.

The servant bowed once more as the young Fire Lord stepped by him, snatching her headpiece from his hands. She set it upon her topknot-she had slept with her head propped up-and sighed at the weight of the golden crown bearing down on her head. In some ways it was comforting and she welcomed it, but it others, it hurt.

Azula followed the man through the green and black tiled corridors, noting the winding turns that he took her through. There was an open door on the right, and she could see shelves upon shelves of scrolls and books, which led Azula to believe that maybe, just maybe, the Earth Kingdom had a richer history than the Fire Nation.

Hanging on one of the walls was a recently done portrait of the Phoenix King, the first since he had taken over the Earth Kingdom. He looked younger than she had ever seen him portrayed and his eyes seemed to pierce her soul, even though they were made from gold-flecked paint and were as lifeless as the floor under her feet. Above his head was a phoenix, its talons curled over and its great head reared. The phoenix's wings were as bright as Ozai's eyes and Azula thought it looked rather realistic. At Ozai's feet, there was fire, threatening to lick at his elaborate red robes. If Azula had been a child, she would have been tempted to touch it.

Maybe one day, someone would create something just as beautiful for her. And for Kaz, too. Azula took one last look at the painting and the eyes seemed to follow her even down the hall, until they rounded a corner, but it stayed in her mind. Omnipotent. Omnipresent. Was that what her father was getting at?

The servant stopped in front of two double doors that loomed over Azula. They were painted black with ridges in the shapes of dragons and tigers cast in red, intricately detailed in a primal dance. Ozai had really made all of his dreams reality, Azula noted. She had known nothing of her father's desire for such detail and finery.

Beside her, the servant pushed open the doors to the Phoenix King's chambers with a great heave. They swung open and revealed a great, dim room lit only by a ring of golden fire that sat upon a dais. A phoenix motif was set in the ceiling above the dais and Azula found the chamber eerily reminiscent of the Fire Lord's chambers back in the Fire Nation, but there was a certain grandeur that her war room sorely lacked.

"Fire Lord Azula," A gruff, masculine voice came from the ring of flames and it was only then that Azula saw the familiar silhouette. She quickly closed her gaping mouth and dropped into a respectful bow, her right hand vertical to her clenched left fist.

"Father," Azula said and raised her gaze. "It is an honor to see you again." She straightened, "You requested an audience with me?" She willed her voice not to break. It had been months seen she had last seen her father and she wished that he lowered the flames that surrounded him, just so she could see his face again.

And as if he had read her mind, the ring that shielded Ozai from the outside world disappeared and revealed him for what he was. He sat on his throne, his hands folded neatly in his lap and his head was raised proudly. Almost just as she had remembered him. But his hair lacked the Fire Lord headpiece that now sat on Azula's head.

"Show me your firebending." Ozai said simply, coolly, and Azula wondered if she had heard him correctly. A firebending assessment? But she was a _master_! Her fire was _blue_. The look her father gave her, though, made her feet fall naturally into the beginnings of a dragon inspired firebending form. She had been taught the move when she was twelve, but she never seen much use for it. Perhaps, though, it would impress her father.

With a deep breath, Azula guided the fire that burned in her core to her fingertips, where it lapped greedily at the air as she bent the azure flame into the vague shape of a dragon. The blazing shape flew in an arc as she swung her left foot in a thrusting kick, turning on her heel and shuffling a half-step. Her eyes caught her father's gaze and she willed her eyes to not stray. Her chest felt tight and she suddenly felt the increasing shortness of breath that had started during the comet-months ago. She pushed the drawback aside, though. She would show that she was a good firebender. She was-and always would be-a better firebender than Zuko.

Ozai held up his hand and nodded once, stiffly. He offered her no praise and he didn't comment on her lack of breath. His eyes shone with an emotion that Azula didn't quite understand. "Your brother still wanders the globe." He said and Azula dropped her head. "The new Avatar will turn a year old in a matter of two weeks. It will become a greater threat to us."

Azula nodded.

"It is expected that you know what your task is," Ozai said. "To find your brother and the Avatar and eliminate them both. Prince Zuko has long since shown where his true loyalties lie and he will only become a hindrance. Capture him and bring him to Ba Sing Se-alive."

There was only one person who could cause Zuko more pain than Azula, and that was their father.

"You will depart tomorrow, and you will not return until it has been done. Am I understood?" Ozai ordered, looking pointedly at his favored child. Azula dipped her head. She had to leave _tomorrow? _But she just got to Ba Sing Se!

A dark part of Azula felt that her father didn't want her near him. Had she fallen from his favor? He had never ordered her away so quickly. And it unnerved her. What had she done? The young Fire Lord bowed once more and backed away towards the door, her head lowered until her chin brushed her chest.

As she reentered the corridor, Azula felt her stomach churn. Hot tears stung her eyes and she cleared her throat to keep from choking. It hurt to think that her father didn't want her around anymore. It hurt horribly. Her fingernails dug in the palm of her hand, leaving angry red marks. She needed Ty Lee and Kaz with her, now, to cheer her up.

Today had gone from a good day to a bad one in a matter of minutes.

The heavy darkness closed in around the corners of her vision as she scrambled towards Ty Lee's private suite. She would be awake, Azula knew that. The Fire Lord burst into Ty Lee's room, tripping over Kaz and stumbling into Ty Lee's hastily spread arms. Choking over her dry sobs, she ignored Ty Lee's surprised questions and clung to her dear friend. It was a rare moment of weakness on her part, but sometimes she boiled over the surface. Sometimes the fire that raged sputtered and winked out.

"It's okay," Ty Lee said and patted her back. She had no clue why Azula was so upset, but she understood that desperate expression on her face, and she knew that Azula was just as human as she was. Azula needed comforting, too. "Don't be so sad! It's okay!"

Azula cleared her throat and nodded, tearing herself away from Ty Lee. "Yes, it will." And it was a lie so poorly constructed that even the blind could see right through it.

* * *

><p>Katara felt her arm muscles scream from the force of the sea. It seemed that at any moment, her limbs would give out and she would faint. How long had it been since they had been traveling underwater? Were they almost there? She sighed. Sokka-who had awakened from his slumber- and Zuko were judging the durability of the ice roof while Toph buried herself ever deeper into her clothes.<p>

Like them all, she was irritable and she wanted to see land again. She wanted to be in a place where she could breathe all the air she needed. She _needed_ it.

And it seemed as if the spirits themselves had answered her question. Suki leaned against the edge of saddle and let out a surprised cry, pointing to the side of Appa. In unison, their heads turned. At first, Katara saw nothing significant. Only the cold dark water of the northern seas.

Then she saw it.

There was nothing that made the ice walls of the Northern Water Tribe canal system stand out, at least from underwater, but it was simply the presence of the barriers that made Katara's heart race. They were in the city. They were in the Northern Water Tribe.

Appa kicked his feet and pushed himself towards the surface. The bubble of water that had kept them from drowning burst and splashed over their heads. There was nothing to complain about, though. The water could be pulled from their clothes and there would be no reason to worry. The giant bison climbed onto the ice walkway and shook the dampness from his fur.

Katara dropped her arms, her eyes widening. They had been fortunate enough to surface in an alleyway between two great buildings of ice, the shadows dimming the light. But even in the dim lighting, Katara could see the Fire Nation flag that flew from the top of the adjacent building and her heartbeat slowed.

She had been stupid to think that the Fire Nation had left _everything_ the same. As she looked closer, she could see influences of Fire Nation culture in the buildings that surrounded them. A Fire Nation symbol there, a pagoda to the left-small, simple, differences. And despite the small changes, Katara found it difficult to take in. The Northern Water Tribe had been invaded. There was no changing that.

"Momma!" The voice of a small child caused Katara to turn in alarm. Standing in the alleyway entrance was a small boy who couldn't have been more than four years old. He tugged at his ear with his mitten covered hand and looked up at the woman who stood next to him. "Momma, look at the people!"

The woman who held his other hand had smooth, lovely brown skin and dark hair that had been wrestled into a thick brown braid. Her eyes were a light blue and seemed pale to the dark blue of her parka. In her arms was another little boy, an infant with his head shaved on the sides. She looked to the bison and then to the teenagers, then back again. "Hello," She said simply, and nodded to them as if there was nothing unusual about a bison appearing from under the water. "You're blocking the entrance to my home and I'd like for you to move, if you don't mind."

Open-mouthed and bewildered, the group of teenagers tugged their bison to the side of the building. It was only then that Katara noticed the door that they had been standing in front of. The woman moved towards it with her oldest son trailing after her. She pulled over the door and stopped, looking back.

"Well," The woman said, "Are you just going to stand there and ignore my invitation for you to come in, or are you going to come with me?" She pushed her toddler forward, "Don't think I don't know who you are, because I do." She pointed to Katara, "You're the little girl who wanted warrior training. I see you got it."

Katara looked nervously at Zuko and Sokka, the two leaders of their little group. _Should we trust her? _She asked silently, frowning. _How do we know it isn't a trick? How do we know she's not going to turn us in? Should we take the risk?_

After a moment, Zuko gave a brief nod. The woman turned the corners of her lips up into a brief half-smile. "Follow me." She said softly and as the six of them crowded into the tiny space that served as a hallway, she closed the door behind them. "Your bison will be alright, no Fire Nation soldiers come through the back parts of the commoner's section. They think it's only filth in these parts. And as long as they'll believe it, I won't complain." Her smile broadened a bit as she led them down the dark, thin hallway. "This is the back way for poor tenants like me," She explained, "A way to sneak in and out without disturbing the neighbors."

She led them up a case of ice formed stairs; pushing her young son ahead of her while she cradled the other in her arms, his head resting on her shoulder. He looked back lazily at the teenagers, his round eyes glistening. They were a pale blue, almost gray, and Katara found herself mesmerized by the child's gaze.

The woman-who still hadn't told them her name-stopped in front of yet another door on the second floor of the building and opened it, throwing it open, "Please, step into my humble abode." She gestured towards the entrance. "This is my palace. Also known as my rent-home."

The rent-home was small and indeed humble. Katara could see into each of the five tiny rooms from where she stood. There was a kitchenette off to the left, a children's room, and three additional rooms that looked empty except for mattresses. In a corner of the main room was an uncomfortable looking cot, apparently the woman's, and in the corner adjacent to it, there was a cushioned couch.

"Now that we're in my domain," The woman said and gestured towards cushioned chair, offering them a seat. "You can call me Kajika." She smiled as Sokka flopped down in the seat, dragging Suki with him. "I'm Kajika and this is Ipitok, he's almost four." She placed her free hand on the older boy's head as she sat down on her cot with the baby on her lap. "And this is Kian, he'll turn one, soon."

Katara sat stiffly between Zuko and Toph, her hands on her lap. "Why did you let us in your house? We could have been killers." She frowned as Kajika laughed. She hadn't meant it as a joke, but it seemed that Kajika had believed it to be sarcasm.

"Oh, yes, a bunch of straggly killers who appear from the canal on a flying bison. I don't think that's much to be afraid of." Kajika said, quietly, as not to startle her baby. "This may be the farthest civilization in the north, but we still get news, even more so since we've been occupied since last year," She frowned, "We've heard all about you, and you're lucky you turned up in this part of town. There are quite a few people who would turn you in just for fame and a little more food."

Young Ipitok pulled his parka over his head and toddled to where his mother's visitors sat. He climbed up onto Zuko's lap, not minding that the firebender was a stranger. His hands prodded at the angry red scar on the young man's face and Katara thought he looked rather uncomfortable as the little boy investigated his scar. He wasn't used to people touching his scar, let alone children.

Kajika watched her son for a moment, her eyes dark with surpressed sadness and her fingers moved up to her neck, ghosting over the worn betrothal necklace. Katara felt her heart pang at the sight and she looked away. She had a sick feeling that Kajika had lost her husband to the war, and her children had lost their father. He was just another loss to count. It was then that Katara decided she could fully trust the woman.

"What is it like up here, since…since you've been taken over?" Katara asked, leaning forward. "What has stayed the same since we've been gone?" How much damage had been dealt? Would they be able to repair it when the time came?

The woman shrugged, "Too much change to explain. I'm afraid you'll have to see it for yourself, one day." She sighed, "If you had ever seen the real beauty of my tribe, you'll be sorely disappointed in what it is becoming. Perhaps tomorrow, I'll take you through a tour of the city. It's becoming less of a _tribe_ and more of a _province_ every time the firebenders step onto land. We have a new chief, if you could call him that."

Sokka, who had been silent, growled deep in his throat. "Zhao."

Kajika nodded stiffly and looked down at her feet. "You would think that a seaman as pompous and incompetent as hime would be the last on the list to become a royal governer. But, I have nothing to do with that. No one knows where Chief Arnook went, after the invasion. Perhaps they killed him. I'm sure he would rather be dead, instead of having to face what has become of his tribe. If were in his place, I wouldn't have wanted to see my people like this, either. Everyone has simply…given up."

"But…why?" Toph asked the question that had been burning Katara's tongue. _Why would they give up? They had the whole ocean surrounding them, they could have fought back. _"Why didn't you fight back instead of being cowards?"

The sour look that Kajika sent Toph showed that the blind earthbender had struck a deep nerve. "Do you think we _didn't? _Do you know how many people died in the struggle for our freedom? In the past year, do you know how many children have lost their fathers? What are you supposed to do when there's nothing left? There's nothing left to hope for."

"You're wrong," Katara said, her fingernails digging into the palm of her hand. "There _is_ something to hope for. The Avatar is somewhere in this tribe, and we'll find it. We'll stop the Fire Nation and undo what's been done, no matter what it takes."

Kajika's son, Kian, chose that moment to open his mouth and cry. His light eyes flooded with tears and he thrust his tiny fists in the air, obviously upset over something. Kajika took him into her arms, pressing her lips to his forehead. "Now, now, why are you crying?"

"Can I hold him?" Suki asked, and held out her arms pleadingly, "He's adorable." Kajika looked towards her, and then back at her now whimpering son. After a moment, she rose to her feet and crossed the distance between her and Suki, setting the infant in her arms. As the baby settled into her hold, Suki beamed. "He's so warm! I just want to cuddle him all day!"

The Northern Water Tribe woman smiled, "Maybe you'll be able to." Suki looked up at her and Kajika nodded, "Across the hall from here, there's a rent-room where no one lives. If you keep it clean and quiet, maybe you can live there for free. That is, you can live there in secret. It's a nice place, it even has a balcony." She looked at their small group, "Later tonight, I'll help you drag your things over there, when the children are sleeping."

Ipitok chose that moment to leap from Zuko's lap and waddle back to his mother. Katara smiled endearingly at the child. He and Kian-and all the other children of the world- were innocent and pure, even though they were growing up buried neck-deep in war and discord. Katara chose that moment to vow that if she could save nothing else, she would save at least from child. If she could find and protect the Avatar, she would be satisfied.

She had learned to make the best of what she had, and she would use everything she could to _finally_ end the war. She would use everything.

And it would be enough.

* * *

><p><strong>If you are confused by the time you read this, more will be further explained in the next chapter where Azula goes back on the road, what's become of the NWT is seen, and two of our companions go shopping for disguises. <strong>


	24. Chapter 24

**I actually typed this up today, and that makes me feel like a fast typer. So in this chapter, there is shopping, talking, and planning. Yes, all three.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender**

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty-Four<p>

Katara looked at the space around her. Their meager supplies lay in a pile on in a corner of the room, pitifully inadequate. The clothes that were stuffed in their packs were worth nothing in a freezing environment like the North Pole. But she supposed they had to be grateful for they had, because even that could be stolen from them.

The rent-home was really too much for them. It was much bigger than Kajika's, and Katara felt ashamed for having something so extravagant when the generous woman had two children and lived in such a small home. It was a higher middle class home with four rooms. It had been decided that the girls would share one room, and the boys would share another with two other rooms to spare. There was a kitchenette in the corner of the rent-home, with a tiny stove. The last time Katara had been in a kitchen, they had been living in Shintashi with Kojimi, Taki, and Anandi.

So many people had been kind to her during their travels, and their generosity would undermine the cruel and evil people that they had encountered. She could never repay them all, even if she had all the money in the world. And if she _did_ have all the money in the world, she would have no clue of what to do with it. They had survived for so long with so little. No amount of money in the world could make her give up her friends and family.

"We'll have to buy a lot of things to make it more like home," Katara said, turning to her friends. Suki and Sokka were sitting next to each other with Toph, Hattori, and Zuko gathered around them. While she took everyone in her gaze, she had directed the question towards Zuko and Suki. Ever since they had moved their supplies to the new house, the two older teenagers had become her confidants. Perhaps it was because of everything that they had been through together, but Katara found that she could relate to them even more than she could relate to Sokka, and he was her brother. "And clothes and food…"

Suki nodded, "Kajika said she would help us out the best way she could, so maybe she could help us find all the right deals and whatnot." The Kyoshi Warrior sat on the floor with her knees pulled up to her chest, resting her arms on her upraised knees. "And we can help her out, too. She's doing so much to help us, and we just met her yesterday."

The waterbender turned her gaze towards where the balcony where a heavy dark blue curtain was hung from the ceiling to block any unwanted eyes from seeing through their house. Katara was curious about who had lived here before them, but they had left no traces except for the curtain.

Across the main room, the door opened. Katara raised her head, looking up as the person who had opened the door stepped inside. A broad smile spread across her face as the tentative little boy entered the room, looking from side to side. In just the little while that he had known the teenagers, Ipitok had taken rather quickly to them. It was the second time today that he had crossed the hallway and Katara was beginning to wonder if the boy's mother knew that he was wandering away.

"Ipitok," Katara began as the little boy shuffled towards Zuko, grinning widely. "Ipitok, does your mommy know you're over here? Did you leave your mother with Kian?" She turned her head as the toddler flopped down in Zuko's arms. "Does your mother know?"

Looking up at her, the Water Tribe boy seemed uninterested in answering of her questions. "No." He said before turning his attention back to Zuko, sticking his hands in the firebender's hair. "Soft hair is good." He smiled and threw his arms around Zuko's neck. "Friends!"

Despite being ignored by the child, Katara faced Zuko and grinned. The boy had fallen in love with Zuko, Sokka, and Hattori, particularly intrigued by their hair, but it seemed that he liked Zuko best. The former Fire Nation prince, though, looked unsure about the little boy who clung to him so much. "Aw, Zuko, he wants to be your friend!"

"Come here, Ipitok," Toph said and the little boy looked at her as if he was wondering why the girl was calling him away from his idol. She held out her arms invitingly. "Come here!" And as if he had decided Zuko wouldn't run away, he pranced towards the blind earthbender, stomping his feet and laughing loudly. He sat down on Toph's lap and giggled, causing all the others to laugh along.

Katara had forgotten how much she loved children. It made her happy to see them happy, she noticed, and she felt her skin grow warm at the endearing thought. Maybe when the war was over, and they could clean things up, she could start an orphanage for all the parentless children and show them the love they so desperately needed.

Zuko rose to his feet. "Maybe we can ask Kajika if we can take him with us when we go out shopping." He said and Katara nodded. "He probably knows the way around here better than we do." He snorted in what sounded like humorless laughter.

"Come on, Ipitok," Katara beckoned as her friends picked themselves up from their sitting positions. "We're going shopping with your mother and you don't want to be stuck here all by yourself, do you?" She asked and the boy picked himself up, running to be in front of her.

"No!" Ipitok cried, and shook his head vehemently. He stood up on his toes and pulled open the door of the rent-home, grinning in triumph at his small victory. "See, I did it myself. I'm good." Katara looked back at Suki, who shrugged as the little boy made his wall into the narrow hallway between his mother's home, and theirs.

By the time they had all filed out into the hallway, Kajika had opened the door of her own home was standing in the threshold with her arms crossed in front of her chest, looking down at her eldest son. "What did I tell you about walking off?" She asked, frowning. "What did I say?"

Katara hid an amused smile as Ipitok looked up at the ceiling, refusing to answer. Behind Kajika, she could see Kian crawling around on the floor, laughing and smiling to his heart's content. He was dressed in clothes that were fit for his adventures, and the young waterbender thought he looked rather cute at that moment.

Seeing that her son was unwilling to answer, Kajika turned towards the teenagers. "Are you ready to go shopping?" She asked and Katara took note of the pouch hanging from her side. "I know all the best places to go to." She began to rattle off a list, "You need clothes, food, blankets, new boots, and…" Her gaze flickered towards Zuko's scar, "Scarves."

Of course. The Northern Water Tribe was occupied by the Fire Nation and the royal governor was no one other than Zhao. If anyone recognized Zuko, they would kill him and everyone else who was with them. They would have to hide his scar, in order to move through the city without much speculation.

Kian crawled towards Kajika's feet and Ipitok squealed, bending down to his little brother's height. The baby reached up and patted Ipitok's forehead, grinning as he blew a spit bubble. Ipitok pulled his head back, smiling and laughing. "Eww!"

Kajika looked down at her two children, then back at Katara, and shook her head. "Those two…sometimes I wonder if something is wrong with them." She bent down and pulled Kian up, setting him on her hip. Kian laughed and buried his face into his mother's chest, shaking his head. "Don't wipe your spit on me!" The woman protested, smiling lovingly at her child.

Ipitok snatched Zuko's hand as his mother led them down the staircase. The little boy took the steps two at a time, nearly crashing into Kajika's back as he did so. Zuko looked back at Katara with an exasperated sigh. Katara smirked in amusement as they emerged from the back of the building.

Appa greeted them with a rumble and Katara wondered how the bison had faired outside. He seemed unmolested, though. She patted his head and the great beast pressed his nose into her side, knocking her off balance for a moment.

"Hello, Appa," Katara said and behind her, she could hear Ipitok babbling away. She stroked the bison's head and smiled. "Maybe when we get back, we'll have something nice for you to eat. Would you like that, boy?" She asked, and Appa grumbled as if to affirm it. "I know, we won't take too long. I promise."

Kajika moved along the canal, moving quickly with strong, deliberate strides. Kian looked back at the teenagers are they kept pace with the woman, his eyes watching them with curiosity. For a baby, he was disturbing stoic. Katara waved at him, as if trying to squeeze a smile from him, but the baby continued to stare, wiggling his jaw.

The buildings of the Northern Water Tribe's main street were decorated with blood red Fire Nation flags, snapping in the frigid wind that blew above their heads. There weren't as many people on the street as Katara had thought there would be, but she saw no Fire Nation soldiers. Instead, she saw people with somber expressions. She saw mothers who stayed close to their mothers, and she saw a race of people too tired and too scared to fight.

The Water Tribe woman stepped from the alleyway, turning to face the youngsters. "Hold Kian, please," She said and handed the baby to Katara, who accepted the child, setting him on her hip. The little boy grasped her shirt with his tiny fingers, looking up into her face. Katara smiled and the baby made a sound in his throat, rubbing the top of his head against her arm.

Kajika opened the purse at her hip and poured out an amount of gold coins. Katara felt a pang in her chest. The woman was using her own savings to help them. Kajika looked up and gestured for Sokka, Suki, and Zuko to hold out their hands. "If we go buy the things you need separately, we can get done much faster," She explained before pressing several of the coins into their hands. "Don't take too long, and meet up back here when you're done."

Sokka looked at the coins in his hands. "Food. I'm going to get the food. Come on, Hattori, we're getting lots of meat!" And he took off down the street, leaping over the gap that the canal passed through as he went. The younger boy tore off after him, calling for him to slow down.

Toph linked her arm in Suki's. "Fangirl, I think that means you and I are going to have to get along just fine." She smirked, "Let's go get some new clothes." The Kyoshi Warrior looked down, surprised. Toph was grinning as she tugged on Suki's arm. "Lead the way."

Suki looked back at Katara, just as confused as she was. But she stuffed Kajika's coins into her pocket and moved in the same direction that Sokka had taken, taking Toph's hand to guide her along the ice. Katara looked towards Kajika and Zuko, then down at Ipitok. "I guess that means we get the scarves and blankets." She said as Zuko pocketed their spending allowance. "What are you going to do, Kajika?"

The woman shrugged, "Old lady things, I suppose," She said and her fingertips brushed the pendant on her necklace. "If there is a riot, I guess I should be able to figure out who started it." She smiled as she spoke, and looked down at Ipitok. "Do you want to go with me, or with Katara and Zuko?"

Ipitok looked at his brother, who was comfortably settled on Katara's hip, and then back at his mother. "Zuko!" He shouted and threw his arms around the teenager's legs, squeezing tightly. Kajika's mouth twitched and Katara thought she looked rather disappointed that her son didn't want to go with her. But then, Ipitok grabbed his mother's waist and hugged her, smiling up at her. "I love you, Momma!" He said and Kajika nodded.

Zuko took Ipitok's tiny hand in his as they moved in the same direction that their friends had taken. Katara followed, balancing Kian. The child grunted in protest for a heartbeat before he settled back down, comfortable with the new position.

As they made their way towards the throng of merchants who were bartering their wares, Ipitok tugged on Zuko's hand. "Are you and K-Katara," He pointed at her, unsure if he was pronouncing her name right, "Married? You look married."

Katara blushed deep red and Zuko scoffed. The little boy had mistaken their friendship for marriage, but was only a child, and he didn't know how to distinguish the difference. "No, we're not married. Zuko's just my friend." Kian babbled something she couldn't understand and gurgled. "We're friends."

Ipitok nodded as if he understood. "You look married," He repeated, "Momma was married to Daddy." He said and fell silent for a moment. "Then he went off and he didn't come back. Momma said he was…with the spirits. What does that mean?"

How did she explain death to a child? She had been a child herself when she had seen it, but Gran-Gran hadn't explained it to her until she was older. And Ipitok was only three, he wouldn't understand. "He's in a better place," She said quietly, hoping he wouldn't ask any more questions.

He didn't, and Katara was grateful. She turned her attention to one of the merchants. He had been watching them as they approached, and now Katara saw that he had an assortment of scarves and headdresses on his stand in a variety of colors and designs. Katara stopped and looked up at the merchant, who couldn't have been much older than her. He smiled at her, batting his eyes. "Care for a scarf?" He asked.

Katara nodded and looked back at Zuko, trying to judge what type of scarf he would need. She turned back to the assortment and picked one up, examining it. It wasn't so much of a scarf as is it was a mask, as it covered every part of the wearer's face except for a slit for the eyes. If she were to try it on, it would cover her shoulders with its long tail. The scarf she had picked up was blue and silver, but there was another in red and black. They would get both.

The merchant boy looked from Kian on her hip and then back to Zuko. "Cute kid," He deadpanned and then looked down at Ipitok. "I mean, cute _kids._" Ipitok peeked over the top of the stand, his eyes wide as he took in the array of merchandise. Katara flushed and shook her head fervently, but before she could protest, the young man turned his attention to Zuko. "Ugly mark you've got there," He said bluntly, but not rudely, "Sorry." He looked at Katara then at Zuko, as if trying to figure out why Ipitok and Kian had brown skin. But he kept his thoughts to himself and accepted the gold coin Katara pressed into his palm, giving her two silver ones in return.

Zuko patted Ipitok on the head as Katara collected their purchased items. She handed the blue and silver scarf to Zuko before shifting Kian onto her other hip. The boy was heavier than she had thought, and he seemed to want to be as close to her as possible.

Stopping to pull his scarf on, Zuko tugged the mask down over his face and turned to face his waterbending friend, golden eyes gleaming. Before Katara could speak, however, Kian began to scream, his face a bright red. His eyes scrunched up and he hid his face in Katara's shirt, wailing and babbling.

Panicked, Zuko looked towards Katara, who was frantically trying to calm the baby. "What's wrong with him?" He asked, "Why is he crying?" Ipitok stuck his thumb in his mouth, watching silently as Katara rocked his little brother in her arms, struggling to hush him.

After an endless moment of screaming, Kian's cries faded into whimpers. Katara sighed in relief as his skin returned to its normal color. She looked up at Zuko, her eyes wide as the baby clucked in his newfound contentment.

"Well," She said, "At least he wasn't choking."

* * *

><p>Ty Lee, Azula thought, understood a great bit of Azula's emotions. She knew to hug her when she was sad, and when to distance herself when Azula was angry. She knew when Azula needed advice and encouragement, and she knew when to let her figure things out on her own.<p>

The tank train now ran along a well-worn path, away from Ba Sing Se, and away from her father. Azula sat still, her hands in her lap. She was so dreadfully confused. Her father had all but disowned her. All but banished her. She was not Zuko! "I don't understand, Ty Lee," She said. Her acrobatic friend was seated on the floor, holding a struggling Kaz in her lap. "Why would my father do such a thing?"

Looking every bit as confused as Azula, Ty Lee shrugged. "Maybe he wants you to see the world again. Or maybe he wants you to go on some super important task, and it's top secret so he's waiting for you to go somewhere to meet a messenger! That would be exciting!" Ty Lee straightened and Kaz tore himself away from her grip, clawing his way under Azula's bed.

_Coward._ Azula growled and nudged the wolflion's tail out of the way as she stood up. "That would…be possible. But, what could I have done wrong in order for him to lose his faith in my abilities? I'm his closest confidant, Ty Lee. I'm his heir!"

Ty Lee shrugged, "I don't know! But let's worry about that later, Azula. Don't you have a route mapped out yet for how we're going to hunt the Avatar?" She pointed to Azula's dresser where a rolled map lay neatly next to a jar of ink. "You have to have _some_ kind of plan."

Azula crossed her legs as her friend brought the map to her. She unrolled it across her lap, exposing a detailed map of the terrain in the Earth Kingdom. Ty Lee smiled at her, and Azula shook her head, placing her finger on the map. They were northeast of Ba Sing Se at the moment, and if they continued in that direction, they would eventually have to stop on the coast that divided the Earth Kingdom from the northernmost ocean.

Her acrobatic friend leaned over her shoulder, peering down at the map. "We could stop and rest in Omashu…or is it New Ozai again? You know, since they were liberated and then recaptured again a few months ago?"

Azula had heard of the news, but she had pushed it aside. The army had been under her father's control, and while she was his direct underling, she had no say in what his military units did. The officer who had recaptured Omashu was a major whose name eluded her at the time, but that's where the report ended. "We could," Azula said absently, "It's been a while since we've been there."

"I know! The last time we went there, it was when…" Ty Lee stopped midsentence. "Mai had still been alive…" She finished lamely, and she blinked slowly. "I can't wait to visit again, just so we can see how much its change." She took the map from Azula and moved back towards the dresser where the ink jar was. "Should I mark it on the map to show the conductor?"

"Do that." Azula said and lay back on her bed. Kaz crawled up to join her, resting his paws on her stomach. She buried her fingers into his thick fur, absently pulling and tugging. The wolflion closed his eyes lazily, yawning. "Ty Lee."

The pink clad girl looked up from her task. "What is it, Azula?" She asked, and turned towards her, resealing the jar of ink as she did so. "Is something wrong?"

Azula shook her head. She looked at her companion and childhood friend, and rested her hands on her stomach. "No," She replied, "I just want to say that if I've ever done everything to hurt you, please forgive me." She dug her fingernails into the thick of her palm. Ty Lee was one of the few people she had ever apologized to, but she didn't know why she was doing so now. Perhaps it was her subconscious. Perhaps she was apologizing in advance.

Ty Lee looked at Azula, and her bright eyes narrowed a bit as she turned her head to the side. "You know, Azula," She said and her normally chipper tone was unusually subdued, "You know, I don't think there is anything in the world that would keep me from forgiving you. Sure you can be mean to me, but you're my best friend. And because of that, I can forgive you for anything."

"Anything?" Azula asked in disbelief, eyes widening. "Really."

The acrobat nodded sagaciously. "Really." Her eyes met Azula's, "Anything."

* * *

><p>With Katara carrying Kian on her hip and holding Ipitok's hand to keep from wandering, she led Zuko back towards their designated meeting place. The firebender's arms were laden with their purchased items, including a bundle of blankets that they had bought through haggling. There was still a reasonable amount of money left over and Katara was rather proud of herself for her bargaining skills.<p>

By the time they had gotten back to their meeting place, Suki and Toph were already there, holding an assortment of clothes that they might need. Kajika was standing near them, placing her money back in her purse. Katara smiled and Suki looked up at Zuko's scarf. "Nice mask, Zuko," She said teasingly and the firebender nodded his head, even though they couldn't see his face.

"Now we just have to wait for Sokka and Hattori," Katara said as Zuko placed their change into Kajika's hand. "They just had to get food, so what's taking them so long?" Her brother's strange addiction to meat couldn't have gotten _too_ bad, could it?

And it seemed that everything had been on cue, for there was Sokka and his friend, both carrying baskets weighed down with foodstuffs. Katara shook her head in amusement as they approached, setting the baskets down at their feet.

"You'd never guess it," Sokka said, waving his hands, "But I just got the best deal ever! I get a week's worth of _meat_ if I spend a few days helping in the city. Isn't that awesome!" He grinned wildly and handed the remainder of his allowances to Kajika, who stuck it back in her pouch. "The funny thing is, the guy was Fire Nation."

That caused everyone to fall silent. Katara cleared her throat and looked off to the side. "Um, I don't think that is a good idea, Sokka." She said and her chest fluttered. Could the man have been a Fire Nation soldier in disguise? Had he recognized them?

Zuko seemed to have been thinking the same thing. "Me neither. Don't go to that man, we don't know him and we don't exactly know what's up in the city, yet," He said. "We'll play it low key for a few days, just to make sure no has any suspicions about us."

Kajika took Kian from Katara and grasped Ipitok's hand. "Let's discuss this in the privacy of our own walls," She said cynically, her eyes searching the building tops. "There are things that even the natives of the Northern Water Tribe shouldn't discuss. Especially when there are ears everywhere."

Her words fell heavily on the teenagers and they gathered their supplies to them, solemn and silent. They followed the Northern Water Tribe woman back up the stairs to their rent-homes. Even the two children were quiet.

Little Kian's pale eyes watched the world from his mother's shoulders, and Katara thought the baby had a look that said: "_I know more than what you think I do." _Perhaps he did, Katara thought. Perhaps he-a mere baby-knew more about the world than someone who had lived for decades longer than him.

Children understood so much, but they knew so little. They were pure and innocent-everything she was not-and they had so much to believe in. She wished that everyone could be so sweet and innocence, and then there would be no such thing such as war or hate.

That would never happen.

But as long as she could dream, she would.

* * *

><p>"Oh, Jianjun, why is it <em>so<em> cold up here? I can't stand it!" Kuzana said, and pulled her cloak closer to her body, feigning a shiver. She shuffled closer to Jianjun, who was standing on the deck of their soon-to-depart ship. "It's cold."

The Fire Nation officer looked at his orderly with narrowed eyes, stepping a bit to the side so that Kuzana was further away from him. "We're near the _North Pole_, Kuzana, what do you expect? It's not going to be like summers in the Fire Nation. I don't understand how those naval officers bear this weather, though. My blood feels as thin as paper."

Kuzana shrugged, "Well, maybe we should turn around. Maybe that lady in that city lied to us and they went south instead, towards the Fire Nation. Have you ever considered that? We all know that you aren't very good when it comes to things like this. Your _intuition_ is rarely right."

"Oh, Kuzana, you break my heart." Jianjun said, smirking. "If it wasn't for my intuition, we would have been wandering the world aimlessly looking for our dear friends. Oh, but my _intuition_ was right and now we're on the right track. Besides, just imagine that the North Pole might be like."

The female soldier narrowed her eyes. "Cold and useless. A firebender doesn't belong in the North Pole, Jianjun. I don't think I can bear putting up with the cold and your inability to see what's directly in front of your nose."

Jianjun made a disapproving sound deep in his throat. "A silent soldier keeps his tongue and his life." He said, and looked out towards the ocean. "Why must you insult me so, Kuzana?" He sighed melodramatically and set his hands on Kuzana's shoulders, squeezing. "Just imagine it; it's nothing we've never seen before. A whole city made of ice!"

"I'd rather see a city made of fire." Kuzana said and narrowed her eyes. "At least I know I won't freeze to death in that one." She shrugged away from the major and grasped the deck of the unmoving ship. "And don't tell me to add anything to my to-do list."

"Oh, you kill me." Jianjun laughed then, and it was dark and pessimistic. "You really do."

Kuzana narrowed her eyes. "You're still breathing."

"Ah, you've got me there."

* * *

><p>Katara sat on the cushioned chair between Sokka and Zuko in Kajika's rent-home, facing the woman. Ipitok and Kian were in the children's room, sound asleep for their nap. The two children were curled around each other and Katara hadn't seen something so peaceful in such a long time.<p>

Kajika sat in front of them, her hands folded neatly in her lap. "There's a plan," She said quietly, "Being discussed in the back alleys. If you haven't heard it, eventually you will." The woman nodded, "There are merchants and tenants, and former soldiers, and even some Fire Nation soldiers in on this plan," She said.

"What is it?" Toph asked, and Kajika looked towards the girl, her gaze sharp. They both had terrible tempers, Katara noticed, and they clashed in every discussion they had. "Well? Spit it out already!" Katara reached around and tapped the blind earthbender on the knee, silently reprimanding her for her rudeness.

The Northern Water Tribe woman rolled her eyes, "As I _said_, there are plans being made in the back alleys. It's an attempt on the liberation of the Northern Water Tribe. The gentler Fire Nation soldiers are even pitching in with what they can. It's been speculated for about six months, and now that all of you have come along, I think it can happen."

Sokka leaned forward, eager to hear what Kajika said.

"I wanted to tell you about this yesterday, but today seemed like a good time. It's Operation AZ," Kajika explained, her fingers brushed the edge of her sleeping cot. "Operation Assassinate Zhao. It's been going around that he doesn't even treat his own soldiers right all the time, and that is reason enough to conspire against him."

Katara gasped. "You mean, assassinate as in…kill him?" She looked towards her friends in surprise. "How are you going to do that? Why are Fire Nation soldiers helping you? I never knew you were part of a rebellion!"

Kajika grinned, "So many questions! Yes, we're going to try and kill him. We do not know how, but we'll think of something. And the soldiers are helping us because they hate their governor just as much as we do." She smiled, "I'm not officially part of a rebellion, but I'm a nationalist. And if being nationalist means I have to be an extremist, too, to get that heathen out of the Northern Water Tribe, then so be it." Her grin faded a bit, "I've lost a lot, and it's the least I can do to help stop others from losing their family, too."

"You know, Kajika," Sokka said, and relaxed against the back of the chair. "I'm starting to like you more and more. Count us in this operation of yours. I'd like to see Zhao's face when he finds out we're all alive." He grinned, "We'll do it!"

The Water Tribe woman nodded, "Consider yourself one of us, then."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope I didn't ruin your day...hehe. Anyway, Zuko's scarf is based loosely on a niqab, which is a garment I think is very cool looking and I hope I didn't offend someone's culture by smidging that detail. And I realized how much potential fluff there is with Ipitok and Kian around, so I tried to include a little of their playfulness in this chapter.<strong>

**That is all.**

**I think.**


	25. Chapter 25

**This chapter was going to be devoted solely to fluff. But, it wasn't. No Azula this time, I'm afraid. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender**

* * *

><p>Katara smiled as Kian heaved himself up into a shaky standing position, gripping the edge of the cushioned chair tightly. Kajika had told her that the baby had been struggling to stand for several weeks before their arrival, but it was only the first time that she had Kian standing up by himself. In just the little while that she and the others had been in the Northern Water Tribe, Katara was certain she had figured out Kian and Ipitok's personalities.<p>

The two were just as different as fire and water. Ipitok was loud and boisterous with boundless energy, where Kian was quieter and more observant, even for a baby. While the toddler played just as much as his brother, he spent most of his time watching his surroundings. His eyes were grayer than blue, and Katara wondered if that was why she found him so interesting. Was it because she had associated gray eyes with Aang?

"He'll be running around and acting like a fool soon," Kajika said, and Katara turned her attention towards the woman as she walked towards her, carrying a small bowl of stripped turkeyshark jerky. The little boy had plopped back on the floor, looking up at his mother with wide eyes. "Yes, Kian, I'm talking about you."

The baby clapped his hands together as Kajika set him on the cushioned chair beside Katara, grinning with his tiny baby teeth. Kajika knelt before him, holding a piece of the stripped jerky out to the boy. He picked it up and popped it in his mouth, making sounds of exaggerated content.

Across the hall, the others were either sleeping or watching Ipitok. The little boy ran between the two suites periodically. He considered them family already. Kian grabbed another handful of jerky and shoved it towards Katara's face in his way of offering her a bit of his snack. Giving a thin lipped smile, Katara pushed the baby's hand away from her face, shaking her head.

"I'm taking you to meet the resistance leaders today," Kajika said as Kian pushed the bowl back into her hands. Her gaze met Katara's, "There's a very strict code to follow for newcomers like you. It's not that they wouldn't trust you, but they can't take the risk of someone betraying them."

Katara nodded stiffly, mentally taking note to carry on this message to her friends. "I understand," She said and Kajika pulled Kian into her lap as she sat down next to Katara, leaning over to see her better. Katara turned to face the woman, eyes serious.

"When I introduce you to the leaders, you say nothing of the operation. If an outsider knew about it, they would have my head, even if you were best friends with the Avatar. The resistance is called _Rejisuto," _Kajika explained, "They not only plan to assassinate Zhao, but they also secretly search for the Avatar within the city limits. You can guess that they haven't had much luck."

The young waterbender shrugged.

"You are not to speak unless you are spoken to, not even to comment. It's a rule." Kajika smiled thinly, "A _crazy_ rule, but a rule that needs to be followed nonetheless." Kian patted her leg and the woman looked at her child, raising her eyebrow.

Katara nodded, "So, when should we be ready to go?" She asked, her gaze flitting towards the door. The Rejisuto organization seemed strict-even more so than the White Lotus. But when she thought about it, she had already been granted access to the White Lotus because she was known personally. But to the members of Rejisuto, she was a stranger who could not be trusted.

Kajika followed her gaze. "Now. I'd rather get it over with instead of having you get all unnerved." She chuckled and rose to her feet, holding Kian's tiny hand as he shakily stood on his own. He clung to her leg, his eyes wide as if he was unsure of standing on his own two feet. "Come on," Kajika said reassuringly to her child, patting his head. "Now, why are you so nervous?"

The baby rubbed his face into her side. Katara smiled as she held the door open for the woman and her child. They stepped into the hallway, Kian toddling precariously alongside his mother. Katara didn't know how they had stayed so long without getting caught, but then it occurred to her that owner of the complex could be a member of the Rejisuto.

It made sense.

Crossing the hallway, Katara smiled as they were greeted by Sokka. Behind him was Ipitok, wearing the red mask that they had bought. He cried out as Kian came into his sights and the younger boy let out a shriek as his brother enveloped him into a constricting hug. "You're alive!" Ipitok said and Kian shook his head vehemently, trying to tear himself away from the masked three year old.

Kajika shook her head at her children before turning her attention to the teenagers who had automatically gathered closer to hear what she had to say. "We're going to see a few friends," She said and looked towards Katara, "How about it?"

Toph grinned cheekily, "That sounds…sweet." She was wearing heavy boots and fur lined clothes that Kajika had bought for her. She looked impossibly small amongst her furs and clunky boots, but her satirical smile was the same no matter what she wore. "Let's get goin'."

"But, we don't even know where we're going yet." Suki interjected, looking towards their blind friend. "We could trek halfway across the North Pole and you would still say the same thing I bet." She said and snickered, causing Toph to snort.

"It's better than sitting around here all day," The blind girl retorted and Suki's face fell. "Yeah, Fan Girl," She said triumphantly, as if she could see the Kyoshi Warrior's reaction. "That's what I thought." Her pale, blind eyes twinkled.

After watching their banter, Kajika cleared her throat. "Now that that's over with, I think we should leave now. You'd rather get it over with now instead of procrastinating, right?" As if he knew what the word meant, Ipitok nodded eagerly and made an _mmhm _sound. "Katara will go over the rules with you."

Katara walked over to Zuko's side, digging through their bag of supplies to retrieve the second scarf. She threw it towards him, grinning. She couldn't decide if he looked garish or sophisticated with the mask on, but she found it humorous anyway.

The firebender narrowed his eyes at her as he pulled the scarf onto his head, masking his face and scar. By the way the skin around his eyes wrinkled, she could tell he was smiling at her. She smirked before turning back to the others. Suki had taken Kian onto her hip and for a heartbeat; Katara felt a twinge of jealousy. Part of her didn't want to share Kian with anyone except for Kajika. She had spent more time with the baby that any of her friends had, and it just seemed right.

But selfish.

Kajika took Ipitok's hand and pulled the mask off of his head, setting it down. Katara had no doubt that Ipitok and Kian knew more about the Rejisuto than she did. The three year boy suddenly seemed somber as they left the rent-home and descended the stairs that led to the back entrance.

"What rules were Kajika talking about?" Sokka asked as he followed Katara down the stairs. "She said something about you going over them with us." Katara leaped from the second to last step and straightened as Sokka, Hattori, and Zuko followed suit.

Toph and Suki joined them as they gathered in a cluster near Appa, who had pressed his nose into Katara's back. "So, Kajika is taking us to the head of the resistance. It's the one that is planning to kill Zhao, it's called Rejisuto." The young waterbender draped one arm around Toph's shoulders and one around Zuko's, dragging them in closer. "Kajika said they've very strict."

Five sets of eyes met hers at that moment, and Katara found she was grateful to have such a quirky, yet loving family. "She said that when we meet them we can't say _anything_. They don't know us, and they don't take easily to strangers."

"So we can't say anything?" Toph asked, bewildered. "But, how are we supposed to learn anything if we can't talk? That's stupid!" She shook her head as Katara took her hand to help guide her. She didn't protest, but Katara could feel the tension in her palm. Toph was too independent to actually admit that she needed help.

Behind them, Appa groaned as he turned back to the pile of hay that had been smuggled out to him. Appa deserved just as much time to relax as they did, after carrying them for miles across the world. He needed to rest for as long as he wanted.

Kajika, holding Ipitok's hand, led the teenagers through the alley in the direction of the market street. The three year old boy looked back at them, as if to urge them to hurry along. Katara wondered how many times the children had met the Rejisuto members, since their mother was a member herself.

They walked along the canal silently, passing other citizens. There was a Fire Nation soldier sitting at the entrance of a walkway, leaning over a steaming bowl. Katara dropped her head and cut her eyes in his direction, frowning. The man seemed disgusted by the food he was eating, and his face was reddened from the cold and the unappealing meal that he had been given.

He looked up as they passed, but he seemed uninterested in them. They were just another family headed somewhere. His gaze roamed over Zuko, but he shook his thoughts aside with a shrug. Ipitok waved at the man, but Kajika dragged him along. The Fire Nation soldier looked up and smiled thinly before turning back to his cooling food.

Perhaps, Katara thought, the Fire Nation soldiers didn't want to be in the Northern Water Tribe any more than the civilians wanted them. She felt a twinge of sympathy for the soldier and she was reminded of the conscripted soldiers that had attacked them in the forest. Not every Fire Nation soldier was bad, just like not every Water Tribesman was good.

A gondola passed by them, guided by a waterbender. Seated in the boat was a female soldier, her legs crossed as she studied a scroll. She looked up as they went by and her pale eyes caught sight of Kajika. The Northern Water Tribe woman made a complicated gesticulation and the soldier returned it, smiling.

"Stop," The woman told the waterbender and she stood in the boat, stretching her long leg to scramble onto the walkway. Kajika grabbed her forearm and pulled her up, grinning broadly. As the Fire Nation soldier regained her balance, Katara took note of her armor and insignia. She was a ranking officer, and her dark hair was pulled up with an elaborate hairpiece. "Kajika!" The woman smiled and enveloped the tribeswoman into a hug.

Kajika reciprocated the embrace, "Tasuke." Ipitok threw his arms around the soldier-Tasuke's legs and from Suki's arms, Kian cried out in excitement. Kajika turned towards the teenagers, her hand on Tasuke's shoulder. "This is Tasuke, a close friend of mine. She's also been a great help, if you know what I mean."

They did.

No one seemed bothered to the lowly Water Tribe woman standing so comfortably next to the officer. Tasuke grinned broadly and stepped forward away from the edge of the water. She turned back to the waterbender and gestured for him to continue down the canal, nodding. She stood down then and picked up Iptiok, lifting him above her head. "Ooh, you've gotten heavy, big boy!" She said and the toddler giggled.

Katara put her weight on her left foot, standing awkwardly between her friends. Tasuke looked up at them and her cheeks were tinged pink in embarrassment. "Oh!" She cried and stooped in a slight bow to them, causing Ipitok to giggle. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't have been so rude. I'm Commander Tasuke, and Kajika's personal friend. So, where were you heading?"

A look passed between the two older women and a light of realization entered Tasuke's gaze. Katara looked back at her friends, shrugging. Tasuke turned towards them again and set Ipitok down, patting his head affectionately.

"Tasuke, this is Katara." Kajika said and put her hand on the young waterbender's shoulder. "That's Sokka, Toph, Suki, Hattori, and Zuko." She seemed to have no qualms about giving away their identities to a high ranking Fire Nation soldier, which confirmed what Katara had already guessed. Tasuke was a member of the Rejisuto.

The Fire Nation woman nodded and then froze. "Wait…Zuko as in _Prince Zuko?"_ Her mouth fell open and she dipped steeply at the waist, honoring the firebender's former rank. "I'm sorry; it never occurred to me that it was you!"

Zuko shrugged sheepishly behind his mask. "That's alright," He said and Katara could tell that behind his cover, his skin had flushed pink. She snickered and the former prince glared at her.

Tasuke matched her stride with Kajika's as they continued down the walkway. Katara walked between Suki and Zuko, brushing her hands with theirs. Kajika and Tasuke led them down towards a bridge that crossed the river.

"I'd forgotten how beautiful the Northern Water Tribe really was," Sokka whispered to Katara and she nodded in agreement, looking out to the clear water of the river. It had been too long since she had seen this, and even if it had been changed, it still took her breath away.

Crossing the bridge, Kajika took the young teenagers down yet another alleyway. This one was wider, though, and the buildings seemed more sophisticated and well-maintained. The building on the left seemed to be the front entranceway to several establishments. There were signs on the door that detailed their management. There was a shop that offered sweets that was ran by a man named Dagayok. Ipitok pointed, as if he had been in the store before.

Kajika shook her head, "Not now." She said and pushed her son in front of her, "Maybe later." The Northern Water Tribe woman turned towards the single door on the right building, turning to face Katara and the others. "Remember what I told you," She said and knocked twice.

After a long moment, the door was opened by an older man, his hair streaked with gray and his eyes pale. He looked up at the two older women, and then at the group of teenagers behind them. Kajika dipped her head respectfully towards the man, placing her forearm across her chest. "Dai."

"Kajika. Tasuke." The man, Dai, said and opened the door wider. He looked at the teenagers and narrowed his weakened eyes. He studied them for a moment before he stepped away from the door in an invitation for them to enter. "Who are they?"

As Kajika went on to introduce them, Katara observed their surroundings. They were standing in a main room and she was reminded on the time when they had been in Omashu, back in the old governor's house. She almost expected to see her old friends bursting out of the corners to surprise her, and to tell her that it had only been a dream and that she could wake up and everything would be okay.

But they didn't, and instead they were greeted by blue, brown, and gold eyes. They stared intensely, as if trying to figure out if they were friend or foe. Kajika and Tasuke both repeated the hand gesture and the situation seemed less suffocating.

"I know those two!" A younger man cried, pointing at Katara and Sokka. "They were here with the Avatar!" The others erupted into fierce whispers, pointing at the teenagers. Katara felt her ears grow red and she stepped closer to her friends, suddenly nervous.

"Hush!" Said Dai loudly, and raised his hands. The group fell silent, turning their eyes towards them. His gaze roved over the group of teenagers and the corners of his lips turned up briefly. "So," He said, "This is the legendary Avatar's group. Not quite what I expected, but then again, we probably weren't what you expected, either."

_We didn't know what to expect of you_, Katara thought, but she bit her tongue and kept silent. Kajika pointed towards a row of mats in the center of the room, gesturing for them to sit. The young waterbender nodded and moved to take a seat, feeling multiple stares on her back.

After they had gotten settled, Kajika and Tasuke included, the other members of the Rejisuto seemed to lose interest in them. Dai turned to face the crowd and Katara looked about the group. She thought the youngest person looked to be about nineteen-he was also a soldier.

"Before Kajika and Tasuke came, we were discussing the best way to fall through with the operation." Dai said, "It was decided that the best way would be to cause a riot in the court." He chuckled, but then he grew deathly serious. "During the riot, someone would sneak in and stab Zhao with the poison coated knife. We don't know who that someone is, yet."

The words barely left Dai's mouth before Kajika cleared her throat, her hand in the air. "I'll do it," She declared and her eyes darkened. A silence followed her words. Her gaze swiveled across the room and her words hung heavily in the air.

It was Tasuke who started the uproar. "Kajika, are you mad? You can't do that!" The commander turned towards her companion, shaking her head fervently. "Kajika, of us all, you have the most to lose. Think of your children! Think of Kian,"

Kajika's eyes settled on her two sons. Kian was leaning against Ipitok, who held his little brother lovingly. Her gaze clouded and then she turned back to the older Rejisuto members. "I _am_ thinking of my children," She said, "They're the reason why I'm fighting to liberate the Northern Water Tribe. _They_ are. And I'll be thinking of my children when I stab Zhao in his black heart. I'll be thinking of my children and the Avatar. I'll be thinking of the future."

As if they could feel eyes on them, Ipitok and Kian looked up. The three year old grinned and the baby blinked slowly, his knowing gray gaze shining. After a moment, they went back to playing. Katara chose that moment to decide she was fighting for them, too.

* * *

><p>The brown eyed boy, Tartok, trailed after Hakoda, carrying a killed polar weasel by its tail. He trudged through the snow, struggling to keep up with the older man. Sticking from his pocket was a crudely carved slingshot along with several stones that Hakoda had helped him uncover. The boy had a sharp eye, Hakoda had noted, and with time, he would become a skilled hunter.<p>

"Hey, Chief," Said the boy, causing the Southern Water Tribe chieftain to turn towards him. Across Hakoda's shoulders was his own kill, a yearling penguin that had strayed too far away from the others. Tartok held up his prize, "Do you think Kanna will cook this for me?" He asked his eyes wide. "You said every little bit helps, and I don't want anyone to get hungry. I was going to give it to Ibu, but I think we need it more."

Hakoda looked at the boy, who seemed so much older than he was. "I think Kanna will gladly cook it," He said, and he was reminded of his son. "Every bit does help, especially now there are so many of us to take care of. Do you think you can be a man?"

Tartok grinned, "Of course I can!" He fell face-first into the snow, then, and picked himself up, holding his polar weasel high in the air. He shuffled after Hakoda, dusting the snow from his parka. "I was born a man!" Hakoda chuckled, then.

For a moment, they walked in silence with only the crunch of snow under tiny feet telling Hakoda that the boy was still behind him. "Chief, were you married?" Tartok asked, strengthening his side to catch up with the older warrior. "If you were, what was her name? Was she pretty? Did you love her?"

Hakoda paused for a moment, and nodded. "I was." Tartok asked many questions, even for a child. "Her name was Kya, and she was perhaps the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life, and I've seen plenty of pretty women! But she was by far the best of them all. I loved her and our children more than I loved myself." He looked down at the boy jokingly, "You aren't thinking about getting married, are you?"

The boy sputtered and paled. "No! Ew! Girls are weird!" He shook his head fiercely, nearly dropped his polar weasel. "I was just asking." He shuffled his feet, kicking up a spray of snow as they approached the settlement that was their campsite. "How come you don't have a new wife?"

"Because," Hakoda said, hoisting the penguin over his shoulder, "When you marry, you marry for life. I wouldn't want to remarry anyway; I've been without a wife since Kya's death. A few more years won't hurt me. Now go give Kanna your weasel and go play with the other boys." The chieftain urged and continued towards the storage tent where they kept their meager supply of food.

The village was a tribe again. A small one, but a tribe nonetheless and Hakoda found himself thrust into the position of "chief" instead of "man with a title". He had to support and reassure more people than before, and he had to keep things running smoothly.

As he had expected, Kanna was near the tent, weighing the bodies of two snow foxes. She looked up at him as he approached and put both of the foxes over her shoulder. "You've been hunting, I see." Kanna said and her piercing eyes met his, "Don't think your work is over."

"Honestly, I'm starting to wonder if you think I'm a lazy fool." Hakoda chuckled and he turned to the face the elderly woman. "I was thinking, though, and I wanted your opinion." Kanna looked at him, frowning. Or perhaps her face fell naturally that way. "Perhaps we should move the tribe to the Earth Kingdom, where we won't be sitting turtle ducks. At least until the war is over."

Kanna was silent. And then she took the smaller carcass and struck Hakoda on his stomach. Hakoda held up his hand before she could speak, though, rubbing his side. "Wait!" The man cried, "You didn't let me finish. I know the journey would be long, and hard, but I'd rather be safe in a foreign country than in danger in our own. And there are people who can help us. There is a whole other tribe out there, called the Foggy Swamp Tribe. They're waterbenders!"

The elderly woman froze, interested.

"We fought with them during the eclipse, and they're good people. If we can make it to them, we can secure the tribe's safety and _when_ the war is over with, we can return home. And we would be closer to Katara and Sokka." Hakoda said, turning to fully face his mother.

There was a pause, and then Kanna's shoulders dropped. "We shall discuss it later with the other warriors." She looked up at him, "I always wondered what kind of chief you would be if you had to face something like this. I've figured it out, now. A good one."

Hakoda smiled.

* * *

><p>Once the meeting with the Rejisuto was over, it was decided that the children would get a sweet snack from the shop across the way. Kajika walked alongside Tasuke behind the teenagers, pushing her children ahead of her.<p>

"Sweets!" Ipitok cried, tugging on Katara's pants. "Momma's gonna get us some sweets." He grinned and grabbed onto Zuko's hand, looking up at the two of them. "We always get sweets from here. Sometimes I get two!"

Katara nodded, "Oh, really?" She said, and the little boy beamed. "Does Kian get any?" She asked as the Northern Water Tribe boy dragged them towards the shop. The baby was clinging to Sokka this time, his tiny fingers clenching the teenager's coat tightly. "Do you share?"

Ipitok shook his head. "Nope! Momma said Kian can't have them." He grinned and rubbed his belly, "More for me! They make Kian's tummy hurt. Well, most of them." The little boy stopped in front of Dagayok's sweet shop, gesturing for Zuko to open the door for him.

The masked firebender complied, allowing the little boy to storm into the shop ahead of them with a wild grin on his face. Zuko looked towards Katara, who simply shrugged. She stepped away from the door. "I'm not going in," She said, "I'm not in the mood for any sweets."

Zuko shook his head. "Me neither." He pulled his scarf off and shook his head, moving his hair out of his eyes. For a moment he was silent, his eyes searching the sky. "Do you think the Spirit Oasis is still there?" He asked, and Katara remembered that he had been their enemy during the first siege of the Northern Water Tribe.

Almost by instinct, Katara's eyes flitted to his scar. "That's something no one could destroy," She said and her friend ran the tips of his fingers across the angry red mark that marred his face. She had used the spirit water from the Oasis to bring Aang back to life, only for him to die again. It had been futile in the long run, but if she had the ability to use it again, she would have. "Why do you ask?"

Zuko shrugged nonchalantly. "It doesn't matter." He averted his gaze, "But maybe we can go there tomorrow. Just the two of us." And he touched his scar again. It took a moment for Katara to realize what he was getting at, but then she realized it. And it made her sad to know that her friend would never return home again, and that his scar would remain with him forever.

The mark of dishonor that Ozai had placed upon Zuko's face would stay with him forever, even if it was healed. Katara reached up, asking silently to touch his scar, and he nodded. She placed her fingers along the rigid, darkened skin. Zuko closed his eyes and she looked up at his face.

The door of the sweet shop opened and Zuko opened his eyes, stepping away from her. Toph and Suki walked towards them, a knowing look on Suki's face. Katara felt her skin grow hot and she frowned as the older girl gave an amused smile.

Zuko looked at Katara. "Tomorrow?" He asked, even though it wasn't quite a question.

"Yeah," said the waterbender, "Tomorrow."


	26. Chapter 26

**Call this part one of "The Pop Off". Or whatever you want to call it. And I've hit a little block with Azula's part of the story for the moment, so she'll be back when I can piece together what she's doing now, because I know exactly how her story goes later on. If that made sense. **

**It probably didn't, so ignore my rambling and read the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender**

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty-Six<p>

Kian screamed loudly, his face reddened and his hands clenched tightly. He had fallen flat on his face after losing his balance. The baby howled as Suki knelt down and picked him up, patting him gently on his back. This seemed to calm the child and he pressed his face into the Kyoshi Warrior's shirt, rubbing his eyes with his chubby hands. His light eyes seemed to instantly dry as he turned his attention on Sokka.

"Oh, so you're trying to be a ladies' man, now?" The Southern Water Tribe boy said and patted Kian on his head. The baby stared at him and from where he stood, Sokka grinned. "I have to agree, Kian, Suki is a very attractive woman." He put his arm around said girl's waist, "But, I think she's a little too old for you."

From where she stood near the door, Katara giggled, looking back at the group of people that had grown to fit into her family. There was Ipitok sitting on floor, piling Hattori's hair on top of his head while the teenage boy shook his head, smiling lightly. Seated on the cushioned chair, there was Kajika and Toph, and the Fire Nation soldier, Tasuke . They had all somehow filled a void in her that she didn't even know had even been there. They made her feel _almost_ complete.

She could never really be whole-she had accepted that-she could never really patch up the hole that the loss of her mother had formed, no matter how many people she loved. Katara smiled to herself and turned to Zuko, who was pulling on his scarf.

They were going to the Spirit Oasis, if just to reminisce. For a moment, Katara's thoughts travelled to Yue, the now dead princess of the Northern Water Tribe. She had borrowed life from the Moon Spirit, and when her destiny called, she had given it back and became the Moon Spirit herself. Sokka had loved her, and in a way, she had, too. Yue was the moon, from which Katara drew her waterbending strength.

"We'll be back, soon." Katara said and Kajika looked up as she opened the door of the rent-home, putting her foot on the threshold to keep it from closing. The Northern Water Tribe woman looked coyly at Zuko, then Katara and smiled before nodding.

And it took a moment for the young waterbender to grasp what Kajika had been implying. Her ears burned and her cheeks grew hot as Kajika threw back her head and laughed. Katara shook her head and stepped into the hallway, pausing long enough to hear Tasuke call after them, "Be back as soon as you can!" And then the door closed.

Turning to face Zuko, Katara pulled the collar of her parka up to her neck. The firebender-his face obscured by the scarf-turned his golden gaze towards her. She couldn't quite tell if he was smiling or frowning, but she grinned briefly before heading towards the staircase that led outside to the back of the building. The waterbender led her companion down the stairs, nearly slipping on the bottom step.

When they stepped into the light of the outside world, Katara found that it was unusually quiet. During particularly loud days on the main road, she could hear the civilians and soldiers alike, and on days she had deemed normal, the sound of the market street was a low hum.

But now, it was quiet.

Katara looked back at Zuko and frowned. It was almost unnerving, she thought as she walked by Appa, pressing her hands into his thick white fur. The beast groaned and nudged the waterbender with his nose, nearly pitching her into the cold waters of the canal. She laughed and grabbed onto his snout, hugging him tightly before looking into the animal's brown eyes. "You've been a good friend, Appa." She said and stepped back, turning back to walk towards the main vein of the city.

With Zuko at her side, the young waterbender took note of the world around her. The waters of the canal were eerily still, having not been churned by the passing gondolas. Only a few of the market stores were opens and an even smaller of amount of people were actually on the streets that ran parallel with the river. There were no children from what she saw, and the people they passed were frowning and solemn faced.

It confused her, and when she looked back at Zuko, her firebending friend shrugged. The air was ominous and thick. She breathed and looked out towards the ocean, where the overwhelming outline of the Fire Nation fleet cast a sense of constriction on the tribe.

They kept walking, though, in silence. Katara looked up at the sky where the few white clouds were crisp and thin, while the sky was endlessly blue. If she hadn't felt so uneasy, she would have thought that it was peaceful.

And she wasn't sure how she remembered where exactly the Spirit Oasis was, but somehow she found that her feet carrying her towards the tiny crawlspace that led towards the sacred place. It seemed so long ago, she thought, that she had been in this place.

Dropping to her knees, Katara began to crawl through the space, shuffling forward. She pulled herself through, wincing as she bumped her head on the top. And when she stood up, she gasped. The oasis was almost just as she remembered it-warm and refreshing.

Katara stopped, feeling her skin react to the sudden warm. She yanked her parka off and tossed it aside, breathing a sigh of relief before turning towards Zuko. Her friend had pull off his own jacket and his scarf and laid it next to hers, looking about the oasis.

"It hasn't been changed." Zuko said, quietly and like Katara, he sounded relieved. When they had both visited the sacred oasis, they had been enemies. And now they returned as friends. "The Fire Nation is too scared to touch a place like this." He was right, Katara thought. No nation, no matter how belligerent, would dare lay a finger on the place. They would anger the spirits.

The blue eyed waterbender approached the calm waters and knelt down before it, looking at her reflection. She was tempted to dip her hands in the water, as if it would heal her troubles and everything would be alright again.

She raised her gaze, mesmerized by the two koi fish that caught her eye. One was black and the other was white, both with a mark of their opposites on their heads as they circled each other in an endless, timeless dance. Tui and La. _Yue _and La, now. They were the spirits of the moon and the ocean, moving around each other in a continuous loop, giving power to the waterbenders and the world.

"Yue," Katara whispered, even though she knew the koi fish wouldn't acknowledge her. The white koi continued to move in time with the black one and Katara watched their ethereal dance, her eyes wide and dark. "I don't think you can't hear me, but if you can, I just wanted to tell you hello." She knelt closer to the water, "I'm here with Zuko. You remember Zuko?" Of course she did, the Moon Spirit was all-seeing. She had seen everything, but it comforted Katara to talk to the spirit again. "Aang is dead."

For a heartbeat, it seemed as if the two koi had slowed, but then she blinked and they were circling each other again. Katara leaned back, curling her toes under her. "I think the Avatar is out here, somewhere and…if you could just give us a sign. Just one sign."

Maybe, Katara thought when she saw that the koi remained the same, maybe her faith wasn't strong enough. She cleared her throat and looked back at Zuko, who had come to her side during her monologue. Maybe she didn't believe like she used to. Maybe things had changed.

Zuko bent down next to her and the waterbender's eyes traveled to the angry red scar on his face. Her gaze flickered back to the sacred water. Her breath caught in her throat, the young woman reached up and placed her fingers over his marred skin, feeling the sharp difference between the two textures. The firebender caught her hand, his thumb brushing her wrist and his golden eyes met hers. Katara parted her lips a bit and pressed her fingers gently into the dark skin. Zuko squeezed gently on her hand, applying the same pressure that she had, and he closed his eyes, breathing slowly.

Neither of them spoke as Katara traced the line of Zuko's scar from the ridge of his cheek all the way up to the jagged line that ran into his hair. She had never really explored his scar this way, and here, in the quiet oasis, there was something strangely intimate about it.

"I can heal it," Katara whispered quietly, and Zuko opened his eyes. "I can use some of the water and it can heal your scar." She said this breathlessly, turning her gaze towards the pool next to them. "It…it won't give you your honor back…" She smiled lightly, "How can you get back what you never lost?" For a moment, they were both silent, and then the waterbender continued, "It can…send you back to the old _you_."

"No!" Zuko said rather forcefully, and tore his face away from Katara's hand. "No. I don't _want_ to go back to the old me. That's what I've been trying to get away from." He put his hand to the side of his face and brushed his fingers against his scar, "Why would I want to be the old me, when there's nothing left for that person?"

Katara was quiet. She understood him. She knew exactly what he was talking about, but yet she had thought that it would have been possible to help him somehow. To give a sense of hope. Zuko didn't need a sense of hope, though. He already had one, and it burned in him just as strong as it burned in her. There was really nothing left for their past. They had only the future to look forward, too, now.

And suddenly, outside of the oasis, the world shook. Katara let out a cry and grabbed onto the ground as she heard the sound of alarmed screams and cries of outrage just beyond the vicinity of their safe haven. The ground shook again and the uproar grew louder and more chaotic.

"What's happening?" The waterbender cried and Zuko shook his head, rising to his feet. The firebender bent and grabbed his parka and mask, throwing them on as he ran towards the crawlspace, stumbling as the earth rattled. Katara followed suit, her eyes wide in surprise. She didn't know what was going on outside, but she had a growing feeling that she would soon find out.

* * *

><p>Suki had been playing Kian when the building across the river was struck with a flaming projectile. The impact shook their building, rattling the floor and causing several small items to fall to the floor. The Kyoshi Warrior froze, holding Kian's hands. It seemed that all time froze, then, as if everyone was holding their breath.<p>

"What was that?" Toph asked- the first to break the silence. She frowned and turned her blind eyes in Suki's general direction. "What's going on?" She had asked the question that had been on all of their tongues, but she had simply been the first to say it.

Kian let out an outraged cry, his tiny fingers digging into Suki's skin, and his eyes wide with surprise. Suki held him closer, turning to face Kajika. The Northern Water Tribe woman had stopped in her tracks, her mouth agape. It seemed that everyone was looking at someone else, and then a dam broke.

Before Suki could blink, Tasuke ran from Kajika's rent-home and crossed the hallway towards theirs. Sokka followed suit, pulling Ipitok behind him. Hattori wasn't far behind, nearly dragging Toph along with him. They were headed towards the balcony, where they could see what had happened across the river.

Hoisting Kian higher onto her hip, Suki scrambled after her companions. The baby clung harder to her clothes as they crossed the hallway, crossing into the rent-home that the group of teenagers had occupied. He whimpered quietly and buried his head into her side, as if he could sense the alarm in the room.

By the time Suki had pushed her way onto the balcony, she had already pieced together what had happened. Or rather, what was _happening._ Across the river, a smaller rent-home building under construction had been struck with a barrage of fireballs. From what she saw, half of the outer structure had been melted in the attack and even from where she stood; she could see the exposed half-built homes that had been destroyed. _No._ She thought and looked towards her friends.

"No." She said the word aloud; for there wasn't much else she could say. She could see people scrambling to get away from the devastated building. And when she looked down, she could see the black outline of Fire Nation war tanks, rolling over the ice and towards the higher part of the city.

Kajika turned to Tasuke and Suki thought the woman looked furious. "What's happening?" She demanded, taking a step towards her friend. "Why are they doing this?" She clenched her fists and glared at the Fire Nation soldier, "Why is this happening?"

Tasuke seemed just as confused, though. "I don't know!" She said and held up her hands in surrender. "I didn't know about this!" But it didn't seem that Kajika believed her, for she took another menacing step until their noses were nearly brushing. "I swear!"

And to Suki's surprise, Hattori had joined Kajika in surrounding the soldier. "How do we know," He said slowly, quietly, "How do we know that you haven't been plotting against the Northern Water Tribe? How do we know that you're not working for Zhao?"

The firebender pointed towards the chaos below the building. "_There's _your proof! Do you think I would help orchestrate something like _that?"_ Another fireball whistled through the air and the sky began to grow dark with soot and smoke. "I don't even know what's happening! Your friends are out there and do you think I would put them in danger?"

Kajika seemed to back down, then. She turned her gaze out towards the balcony, frowning deeply. "No one's fighting back," She said and her voice sounded sorrowful. "No one is fighting back…everyone is too scared." Her fingers traveled to her collar, "Look what we've come to."

And those words tore a hole in Suki. She froze and turned her gaze back to the balcony. There was a man standing on the passing war tank, hands clasped behind his cape. He seemed terribly disinterested at the destruction that the tanks in front of him had caused and he even turned his head to begin a casual conversation with the soldier riding on a komodo rhino beside him.

It made her sick and it made her angry to see such a thing. Suki pushed Kian into Kajika's hands and leaned against the balcony, narrowing her eyes. "We have to stop them," The Kyoshi Warrior said darkly, furrowing her brow. "If it's the last thing we do."

Sokka put his hand on her shoulder, though, and stopped her. "No," He said, blue eyes serious. "We can't. Not now." He stared into her eyes and Suki found that she was the first to blink. "I know it hurts to see this happening, but if we can avenge everyone during our attack, it'll make our wait worthwhile."

Nothing, Suki thought, would make it worthwhile to see those people across the street being stripped of their homes and possibly their lives. The Fire Nation cared about no one.

But then, Kajika called out to them. "Gather your things-all of it." She said and grabbed Ipitok's hand. "We can't stay here, and if those people survived, they'll need all the help they can get." She had swallowed her anger and had instead steeled herself against the pain that was happening around them. "Get your things and your bison, and we'll find Katara and Zuko."

The Kyoshi Warrior felt as though her skin had gone numb. She flexed her fingers and bent down to pick up her pack of supplies, stuffed with clothes. The bag was nearly bursting open, stuffed to the top with her old clothes and new ones. Slinging it over her shoulder, Suki bent to gather Katara's things as well and added it to her burden.

"Hurry," Kajika said and Ipitok looked up at his mother, oddly silent. "We haven't much time!" She said and as if to prove her point, a block of ice fell into the river with a loud splash. The little boy whimpered and grabbed onto his mother's leg, his eyes wide with fear.

"Mommy," Ipitok whispered, "Scared." He said and hid his head in the warmth of his mother's clothes. Kian looked down at him and swung his feet, blowing a bubble of spit. "Scared." The precocious boy seemed to regress back into a younger version of himself, shaking his head.

Suki was scared, too, but she had gotten over that fact. Right now, they needed to find Katara and Zuko, and get out of the rent-home complex before the Fire Nation decided to attack that building, too. They _had_ to piece together what the Fire Nation's motives were-why would they attack a city that was already theirs?-but in order to do that, they had to _survive._

Maybe some of Katara's passion had rubbed off on her, but Suki thought that it was the least they could do. They owed Aang, even though he had died nearly a year ago. Suki didn't know the boy as well as the others, but she had loved him liked she loved Zuko and Toph, and Katara and Sokka. They were her family, because without the Kyoshi Warriors, she had no one.

And she suddenly felt very selfish. While she was able to roam the world freely, the girls that she had lived and trained with were locked in a prison cell somewhere across the world, kept in cages like rabid animals. If she knew where they were, she would sacrifice everything to find and rescue them. That's what a true leader did.

For now, though, she had to settle with getting out of the building. Gathering her burdens, the auburn haired warrior followed Kajika through the door and down the hallway towards the stairs, her feet slipping. There wasn't much they could do now.

Not yet.

* * *

><p>Gathered around the fire, Hakoda watched as his tribe nibbled on their meager rations. They had to make the food last, especially with such a large group to support. Beside him, Kanna watched the flames flicker back and forth. The warmth of the fire seemed to ease the old woman's bones, for she seemed at peace for the moment.<p>

"I would like to discuss an important matter with the tribe," Hakoda said and set his food down, lifting his gaze to look around at his people. "With so many mouths to feed, the seasons will be harsh and food will be stretched. Life in the Southern Water Tribe is harsh, as we all know."

Blue and brown eyes rose up to meet his gaze and Hakoda held them all. "The Fire Nation will surely attack us again," He said and Kanna's eyes bore hard into him. "Despite this being our home, we will be vulnerable. And so, we must move. We must prepare to leave the Southern Water Tribe and head towards the Earth Kingdom."

"We're moving?" Asked Tartok from where he sat at Hakoda's foot, looking up at the Southern Water Tribe chief. He grinned broadly, "We're moving, we're moving!" His chant prompted the other children and they began to chatter excitedly, their wide eyes glistening in the firelight. "Chief said we're moving!"

Hakoda cleared his throat and put his hand on the little boy's head. Tartok fell silent and Hakoda looked back at the burning fire. "Of course, the tribe must agree on this. For those in favor of emigrating, speak now." He said and looked around at his people.

All of the children raised their hands, and the younger members did as well. They grinned as if they were proud that they had made such a decision. Tartok beamed up at Hakoda and he had a smug look in his eye that made Hakoda think that the boy was certain that his vote was the only one that counted. But when the Southern Water Tribe looked towards several of the older members, he saw that they were frowning and pursing their lips.

"We're not leaving." Said an elderly man, narrowing his filmy eyes at Hakoda. "I have lived on this tundra for all of my life. We had fought off the firebenders many times before, we can do it again." He was old and tired, Hakoda could tell from his posture. "The Southern Water Tribe belongs in the South Pole."

Yvenya, one of the teenagers, looked at the old man and her gaze was hard. "If we stay here," She said, "If we stay here and listen to you, we'll surely die. You may have lived a long life, but we haven't. And that wouldn't be fair to us. We say we go."

The elderly man-from another village- looked at the teenager and then back at his tribe. He could tell he was defeated and he crossed his arms in front of his chest, looking away with his brow furrowed. Hakoda was certain the man would of course join them on their journey to the Earth Kingdom. Even for his age, there were some things that Hakoda just didn't understand.

"We will have to modify and repair the ships," Hakoda said. "In order to ensure space and safety." He picked up his food and held it just above the flames in order to rewarm it. The chief patted Tartok's head as the young boy leaned against his knee. "Sometimes we have to do things that we don't want to in order to survive." He said and Tartok looked up at him with his brown eyes. And smiled.

Hakoda decided he would adopt the boy one day, but then again, in a way, he already had. Tartok was almost his second son, and even though they weren't related by blood, the young boy had patched in part of the whole in his chest. He patted Tartok on the top of his head, and sighed.

* * *

><p>This couldn't be happening.<p>

Katara stopped and froze, her blood running cold. From where she stood, she could see several warships closer to the wall of the Northern Water Tribe and she could see war tanks rolling over the ice, crushing and splattering it. Her stomach turned and she felt as though she had to retch.

Zuko stood beside her, silent and emotionless as he watched the scene with her. And as Katara regained her breath, it came to her. She knew why there had been no one had been on the streets. They had known that the Fire Nation would do such a thing, and so they had cleared the way. They knew that the Fire Nation would ravage through the tribe again.

They were instilling even more terror upon the Northern Water Tribe and it had become a routine thing. But…how come Kajika and Tasuke never told them about it? And suddenly, Katara began to question whether or not the Northern Water Tribe woman had been lying to them all along.

"We have to stop them," Katara whispered, clenching and unclenching her fists. From where they stood, the passing tanks couldn't see them and if she had enough time, she could use the element of surprise to attack. They would be vastly outnumbered, but if she get one…if she could stop one tank like she had stopped that ship, it would be enough for the time being.

But then her eyes caught sight of the tumbling ice and her stomach dropped along with it. She suddenly felt impossibly small, impossibly helpless against the Fire Nation assault. Whatever she did, it wouldn't make much difference without backup, even with Zuko at her side.

The time without Aang had humbled her. It took more than hope to end a war, she had learned, and she had learned it the hard way. The waterbender stopped and turned to Zuko, but to her surprise, the scarred firebender had already taken off across the ice. While she had been caught up in her inner monologue, Zuko had taken it upon himself to race back towards the rent-home complex. Their friends, Katara realized, could be in danger.

Katara sped after him, cringing as the sound of tanks grew louder. They ducked along the shadows of the buildings and ahead of them; Katara could see the last of the war tanks, flanked by several komodo rhinos. They were heading towards the higher section of the city, where the old Northern Water Tribe palace was.

The firebender and the waterbender ran along the walkway and took a sharp turn, rushing down the alleyway that their rent-home was located near. There was a shrill cry and then Katara skidded to a halt just before she smashed into Kajika. The younger girl stopped, blinking rapidly as she took in the group. Kajika was holding onto Kian with one arm and tugging Ipitok along with the other, her eyes wide.

"You're alright!" Katara cried at the same moment Suki said, "Oh, thank goodness!" The waterbender looked at her family, and then pointed frantically towards the main road. "The Fire Nation soldiers are heading towards the higher part of the city," She said and cleared her throat, "I don't know why."

Kajika shook her head as Suki passed Katara and Zuko's packs to the respectable teenagers. "We'll figure that out," She said, "When we reach the Rejisuto hideout. It's the only truly safe place I can think of at the moment. It's the only place worth going to right now."

Zuko nodded and then the Northern Water Tribe woman was leading them into the light. Katara was suddenly very aware that a silence had fallen over the streets as they snuck through them. It was almost like the calm just before and just after a large storm had passed, and in a way, it had. It was quiet, and the air seemed to swallow every sound.

Katara could almost taste the tension that resonated through their group. It was sour and if it had been real, she would have winced. Even Ipitok was silent and Katara didn't think the little boy had ever seen such a thing happen before. He was only three, but Katara had seen destruction many times. Perhaps, she thought, that she didn't react so strongly to the even that had taken place. Perhaps that was why she hadn't gone out bent on revenge.

"Mm!" Kian said and uncurled his tiny fingers from Kajika's collar, pointing towards Dagayok's sweet shop. The baby grabbed onto a lock of Katara's hair and pulled sharply, causing the young woman to wince. "Mm!" He pointed again and Kajika deftly removed his fingers from Katara's hair, muttering an apology for her son's behavior.

"No, Kian, you can't have anything sweet." Kajika said and a small smile spread across her lips. "You know it hurts your tummy." The baby turned his gaze to her and frowned, as if she had insulted him. Kajika shook her head as they approached the entrance of the Rejisuto hideout.

It was brilliant, Katara thought as the door opened, to have a hideout in plain view. No one would ever think that the entrance was amidst several shops. They were safe for now, even among the enemy's tramping grounds.

There was Dai, the older man who had opened the door for them yesterday. He looked haggard as he stepped back without comment, nodding his head in greeting instead. As Katara pressed her way into the room, she was startled by the large amount of people that crowded the corners.

There were men, women, and children of all ages squeezed into the room, their eyes on the teenagers. Katara wondered if they were all members of the Rejisuto, or if they were just fortunate enough to have friends and family in the rebellion.

"The Fire Nation," Dai said as they sat down, "The Fire Nation has decided that they have every right to terrorize and destroy our city, even though they live in it just as we do." He looked at the Fire Nation soldiers amongst the group. "The Occupation of the Northern Water Tribe has become much more. It has become a rape of the Northern Water Tribe." He narrowed his eyes, "We must exterminate them."

"Why did they set fireballs to those buildings?" Asked a young woman Katara didn't recognize. "I just don't understand it. Why would they do such a thing?" She had brown eyes, but they were so dark that they appeared black. "What is the point of attacking us? The city is already theirs."

Before Dai could speak, the young soldier from yesterday cleared his throat. "They knew those buildings were half-completed. It's more a…" He tapped his chin, "It's kind of like a _'you only have what we give you'_ kind of mentality. They want to break the Northern Water Tribe, because the only way they can get anything is through the Fire Nation."

It wasn't fair, Katara thought, but the world wasn't fair.

"I think it's time." Dai said and surveyed the group. Slowly, as if processing his words, the younger civilians began to nod. "It's past due time, but now is the right moment. The people are angry. The people are tired. Now is the time to fight back."

But then, an older woman who looked as though she was old enough to be a grandmother spoke up, her voice raspy and rattling. "Why should we?" She asked, and wrinkled her nose. "Why should we fight back and have our young people die for a fruitless cause?"

Katara turned her gaze on the old woman. "Why _shouldn't_ we?" She asked and stood, "You know what it like is to live without fearing for your life. You know what it's like, but yet you refuse to give these children a chance to feel what you feel." She pointed to Ipitok and Kian. "You're being selfish!"

The woman sunk into her seat, grumbling. Several gazes turned onto Katara and she felt her cheeks get hot. But then, she cleared her throat. "We have to still hope. The time to get our freedom back is now!" She said loudly.

It had started. The Northern Water Tribe was going to get its freedom back.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter originally going to be dedicated mostly to the Spirit Oasis scene, but I think it was time that the plot moved along. <strong>


	27. Chapter 27

**This chapter is insanely long. Like, long. And is so much going on in this chapter, but I couldn't divide them up separately because they wouldn't make a whole chapter by themselves. So in this chapter, we learn about a dark secret, some characters face their demons, and there is a confession of love. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender**

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty-Seven<p>

In just a matter of hours, Kajika's rent-home became a circuit for resistance members. The door was constantly opening and closing and the hum of voices became unrelenting. Katara decided to give up trying to sleep, and so instead, she joined the Northern Water Tribe woman in her home along with the others. They were excited, all of them were. Even Kian and Ipitok.

There were more resistance members than Katara had ever expected-during both of her visits to the Rejisuto hideout, there had only been a small fraction of the resistance present. There was a whole network of soldiers and civilians, men and women alike, scattered throughout the city. There were even children involved in the matter, as young as twelve.

They were all working towards the same cause. To destroy the Fire Nation's crushing hold on the city. And soon, Katara thought, all their work would pay off and they would be able to breathe freely again. It would all come together. The young waterbender sat between a Fire Nation soldier and Suki, her hands folded in her lap. Across from her sat Zuko, who seemed overwhelmed with Ipitok and Kian, who clambered over his lap and pulled at his hair.

Dai, the Rejisuto leader, stood in front of the group, his eyes dark. "In order to fully expel the Fire Nation from the Northern Water Tribe, we must not only target the soldiers on the land, but in the navy fleet as well." He looked towards the group of teenagers, "So it has been decided that the best option would be to use the fallen Avatar's flying bison to head the assault, if its keepers consent."

Appa had flown into the heat of battle more than once, and he would have plenty of space to navigate over the sea. Katara looked towards Zuko and then towards Sokka, catching their gazes with her own. Appa had been their means of transportation and during their travels; he had also been their protection. It would be dangerous, but then again, they had never really been safe.

"We'll do it," Sokka said with a sense of finality, and nodded. Kajika, standing beside Dai, smiled at the teenage boy. "The Northern Water Tribe helped us, now it's our turn to help them." Sokka said and turned back to Dai, "What do you need us to do?"

The aging man cleared his throat. "Among us, there are several waterbenders willing to attack the Fire Nation's supply ships." Katara straightened at this, "If the Fire Nation is without supplies, at least for a little while, it'll be enough for the Northern Water Tribe to band together again and regain its independence. The waterbenders will sink the supply ships and then return to help in the city."

Katara raised her hand half-way and spoke up. "I'll help," She said, "I know how to steer Appa _and_ I'm a master waterbender." It sounded conceited of her to mention it, but she had worked hard for the title and she deserved it. "I can help."

"Excellent," Dai said and nodded to her, "We can use all the help we can get. Mizuka and Yimal will explain the details to you in a moment," He pointed to a man and a woman seated side by side, silently observing the meeting. When Katara looked at them, the man dipped his head in greeting and the woman smiled lightly.

Kajika stepped forward, "The rest of us who are able will concentrate our efforts on purging Zhao and his soldiers from the palace. We've waited long enough for this, and the moment is coming." A look of anger flashed in her eyes, "We've lost too much. We can't lose anything else. We _won't_ lose anything else." Her fingers touched the base of her neck and she coughed to clear her throat.

The woman, Katara thought, had so much to lose but she had volunteered to be the one to drive the poison coated blade through Zhao's chest. It was, perhaps, the most dignified act of sacrifice that Katara had seen in a long time. Kajika had two very young children, but she was willing to put her life on the line to make sure they had a better future.

Dai spoke up again, "Kajika, Tasuke, come with me." He said and stepped towards one of the empty rooms in the rent-home. "We must discuss important matters." The two women followed the man. Kajika looked back at Katara and smiled lightly before disappearing around the corner.

"So this is the young girl who brought the winds of the change to the Northern Water Tribe?" Said Mizuka, who had scooted closer to the young Southern Water Tribe girl. "I suppose you'll have to guide the wind again, soon." She said, "You'll have to be like an airbender, in order to execute the plan we have in store to regain independence."

Inwardly, Katara winced. She didn't want to be compared to an airbender, not when she was a waterbender. She was no airbender, nor was she Aang. She couldn't plaster a grin on her face and be happy all the time. Not anymore. "What's the plan?"

Yimal grinned, "I was hoping you would ask that question," He commented and leaned forward, putting his elbows on his knees. "The plan is to attack from the air _and_ the water." The man smiled, "The Fire Nation is under the perception that the Northern Water Tribe is weak, and as long as they don't come near the fleet, they are free to fish on the small stretch of ocean that is provided. You, on your flying bison, will grab the attention of the flagship and we'll take out those supply ships. On land, the rest of the resistance will cause a riot and lead Kajika up to Zhao's hideout, since he's so much of a coward."

Katara nodded. It seemed simple enough, but she knew it would be anything but. They could do it, though, she had a feeling that everything would fall in place and the Northern Water Tribe could be free again. And then, they could find the Avatar and continue about saving the world. "How did you guys come up with all of this?"

"It's funny, really," Mizuka said, "But originally, we had a totally different plan before you children came along. It was Kajika who swayed our opinions, though. I'll give it to the woman; she's a political genius when she wants to be." She met Katara's gaze, "Kajika's a peculiar woman, but then again, aren't we all?" She smiled, then, and it was a genuine one.

Across the room, Kian began to howl in protest. Katara snapped her head towards the hollering infant to see Zuko holding him at arm's length, his nose turned up. "Um, Katara…" The young firebender said softly and offered the child to his friend. "You can handle that."

The waterbender narrowed her eyes and shook her head, moving over to the firebender. She took Kian into her arms and flinched at the odor that came from the baby's pants. Katara jerked her head as far away from the stench as possible and forced a smile on her lips. "Kian, did you make a stinky?" She asked and the little boy laughed. "You made a stinky!"

"He made more than that." Zuko grumbled and Katara rolled her eyes, stepping towards the children's room. "Are you seriously going to change him?" Zuko asked, looking up at her. Ipitok was still seated on his lap, grinning wildly at the mess he had made of Zuko's hair. "He's not your kid."

"Of course I am." Katara answered and then paused. "You have a point…" What if Kajika didn't _want_ a stranger to change her child? She changed direction and took a step towards the room that Kajika, Tasuke, and Dai had disappeared into. She would ask her, and if she refused, then she would hand over Kian to his mother because right now, he _reeked._

The young waterbender moved towards the room and cleared her throat as she stepped inside, holding Kian by his underarms. His legs were drawn up and to Katara, he suddenly seemed surprisingly heavy. "Kajika," She began and made a tiny coughing noise to grab the woman's attention. "Kajika."

Kajika had been sitting on the bare mattress beside Tasuke, looking up at Dai. But when Katara entered the room, the woman turned her attention towards the teenage girl and to her young son. Confusion flashed in her blue eyes, and then realization dawned in her gaze. "Oh!" She exclaimed and leaped to her feet, reaching out for her child. "Sorry about that," Said the woman, "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

Katara was at a loss for words. Kajika was speaking too quickly for her to keep up almost, and she held Kian a little closer to her chest. "I can change him if you want me to," The waterbender said, and Kian reached up to grab her nose. "I mean, it might smell bad, but I think I can handle it."

"No!" Kajika cried and Katara thought she saw a look of alarm in the woman's eyes. Tasuke looked sharply over at the Northern Water Tribe woman and Kajika cleared her throat, taking Kian from Katara. "I mean, I can change him. He's my son." The woman smiled briefly and squeezed by the younger girl.

And because she wanted to know why Kajika was suddenly so touchy, Katara trailed after her. She jerked her head to Suki, who had been seated on Kajika's cot. Maybe the Kyoshi Warrior could figure out why Kajika was suddenly acting so strangely. Perhaps, she thought, it was the pressure of the upcoming battle was finally beginning to bear down on the woman. Maybe she was finally realizing the danger that she would face. That they would all face.

With Suki on her heels, Katara entered the children's room. She had never really been in the room, nor had she paid much attention to it, but she now took note of a tiny bed with raised sides placed across from a small table. There was another bed just like it, only it had taller sides. Katara figured that the first was Ipitok's, and the second was Kian's.

Kajika had placed Kian on the table, which also held a set of baby clothes. Her back was to the teenage girls as she undressed her son. "That was rude of me," She said quietly, almost in a whisper, and Katara leaned forward to hear her. "But completely necessary. See, because there's something about Kian that I didn't want to tell you about. He's a very special baby."

"Why do you say that?" Suki asked and stepped around the woman, narrowing her eyes. Her shoulders blocked Katara's view and the shorter girl struggled to see around her older friend. Suki gasped and stepped back, nearly stepping on Katara's toes.

"What is it?" Katara cried and pushed her way between Suki and Kajika, her eyes widening. She looked at Kajika, who blinked, and then at Suki, whose mouth was agape. Then, she looked at Kian, who squealed happily. She blinked and rubbed at her eyes, trying to figure out if what she was seeing-or rather, _not_ seeing-was real.

And then, in unison, she and Suki cried out, "Kian's a girl!"

Kajika looked at the two girls and nodded. "More or less," She answered and then blinked slowly. "Of course she is." And the baby smiled, as if her secret was finally out-which was true. "Do you think I would let my daughter grow up in this society without being able to provide and support herself?" Kian blew a spit bubble and Kajika went back to dressing her baby. "Tasuke and Dai know, Ipitok knows, and that's all who needed to know." She looked at Katara and Suki, "But I suppose I'll have to change that."

For a moment, Katara was silent. And then she looked up at Kajika. "But…how? Why did you conceal Kian as a boy? What else haven't you told us?" How many times had Kajika lied to them? How many lies had she spun? "Why? When were you going to tell us?"

"I suppose it's selfish of me, but I'd much rather raise two boys in an invaded country than raise a girl." Kajika replied and cradled a now redressed Kian to her chest. "I never would have told you," She said plainly, "Quite frankly, it wasn't your business, but now I suppose it is. Don't judge me harshly," The woman smiled lightly, "But sometimes you just do what you have to do. Kian's true gender is a secret." Her eyes darkened, "A secret that is meant to be kept."

"O-of course!" Katara stammered and stepped back as Kajika placed Kian on the floor. "Consider your secret safe with us." She said and put her hand over her heart. "I promise."

* * *

><p>Ty Lee lies.<p>

Azula clenched the scroll in her hand tighter and felt heat growing in her palm. She squeezed and the thin silk burst into azure colored flames. Pieces of ash fell onto her clothes and she brushed them off of her clothes. Ty Lee was a liar. She was a liar and Azula didn't want to be around liars. It was a double standard, she supposed, for she was known for lying, but she refused to be the one being lied to.

Ty Lee had known Azula was having a good day, and she had ruined it. She had known that Azula's spirits were high, and she had shattered the Fire Lord's good mood. If Azula had been in a particularly bad mood, she would have screamed at her, but instead she had simply chased the acrobatic girl out of the room with a blazing fireball.

Falling back onto her bed, Azula grabbed Kaz by the tail and patted his back, digging her fingers into the wolflion's flank. She was angry, and she was tired. And as much as she hated to admit it, Ty Lee had hurt her feelings when she had said that maybe Ozai didn't want Azula to be around him anymore. That was a lie! But still, it had struck a nerve and she would rather shout in anger than break down to tears. Her emotions were running wild, and she felt as though a pit was opening in her stomach.

Her thoughts traveled to Zuko. She hoped he was dead, because she knew that Zuko was always satisfied with whatever was thrown at him. When she was eleven and Zuko had been burned and banished, she had secretly wished that he would kill himself or die in ship accident. Because even when he was a traitor to the Fire Nation, he had still been happier than her.

Azula loved Zuko, or rather, she loved to hate him. If it hadn't been for Zuko, she never would have had a sibling to outshine and _she_ might have been banished instead of him. Zuko went about life in a way that confused and angered Azula. He took what came at him, and when he was done moping and sulking, he made the best of it. But Azula, she liked to go about and claim things that weren't supposed to be hers. She was a raging goddess of fire, claiming and destroying. It was her passion.

Zuko, Azula thought, was somewhere in the world with that waterbending _peasant_ and she would find them. She would find them and she would kill the Water Tribe girl first, and then she would let Zuko live for a while longer. She would let him live long enough to see him drown in his misery, and _then_ she would be merciful and end his pitiful existence.

She had killed Mai for Zuko. She had killed her own best friend for her brother, and to Azula, it made perfect sense. Azula, despite being the second sibling, came first. No one was put before her and she deserved to be happy, _not_ Zuko. So she had killed Mai because she had hated her, and Mai had made Zuko happy.

_Zuko's happy with whatever he has. _

Then she would find everything that made Zuko happy, and she could set it ablaze. She would crush his hopes, because if Zuko was sad, she was happy. She loved her brother, really, she did, but he deserved only what she gave him.

Otherwise, she wouldn't have taken him home all those months ago, when she had killed the last airbender. She could've thrown him into a prison and allowed him to rot, but she had loved him enough to give him a taste of home. A taste of the past. And he had been ungrateful for it.

"Kaz," Azula said and the beast rested his head on her chest. She moved her hands to his ears and stroked him rather gently, her eyes half-closed. "You'll always be my loyal pet, won't you?" She asked and Kaz growled low in his throat. Azula wasn't quite sure if it meant he was displeased, or if he was happy, put she patted his head one more time and pushed his head away.

There was a knock on the door and Azula sat up, narrowing her eyes. She didn't want to be bothered, especially if it was Ty Lee. She was a liar, and if it was her, she would chase her away again. Ty Lee had displeased her, and she didn't deserve to be in Azula's presence.

Clearing her throat, Azula called out, "You may enter." She crossed her arms before her chest as the door latch turned and the door swung open. In walked one of the tank train's conductors and when Azula first turned her attention to the red clad conductor, she originally thought it to be a man. But when she looked closer, she saw that it was indeed a woman. Her features were sharp and her shoulders broad. Her dark hair was tucked under a backwards facing cap with the Fire Nation insignia on it. She carried a tray of food.

Directly behind her was Ty Lee.

"We'll be reaching New Ozai, soon." The woman said as she set the tray of steaming food onto the dresser. "Here's your food, milady," She turned towards the Fire Lord and dipped forward at the waist in a respectful bow before scurrying from the room. She had better things to do than grovel before the Fire Lord while she sulked.

Ty Lee closed the door and moved towards the dresser, taking the tray and slowly walking towards Azula. She set it on the bed in front of the Fire Lord and knelt beside her, looking up at her. Azula narrowed her eyes and pulled the tray closer to her, crossing her legs.

And there was silence.

Azula pinched off a piece of meat and held it up to Kaz's nose, invited the wolflion to take it. Before his mouth could touch her hand, she threw it onto his nose and turned back to her own food. She could feel Ty Lee's wide gaze on her, and the young firebender furrowed her brow.

"Oh, Azula, please don't be mad at me!" Ty Lee cried and grabbed Azula by the knee, looking up at her with a look of desperation. "I hate it when you're mad at me," The pink clad girl said and blinked slowly, "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Please forgive me!"

Golden eyes met gray ones and Azula lifted the corners of her lips upward in a smirk. She hadn't forgiven Ty Lee, but see her begging for forgiveness was oddly fitting. It was strangely satisfying, and it made her smile. Ty Lee looked at her, and the acrobat smiled lightly.

Ty Lee hugged her, then, and Azula sat still before patting the girl's shoulder awkwardly. She pushed Ty Lee away and held her at arm's length for a moment. She didn't speak, but Ty Lee knew her well enough to read her gaze. Ty Lee knew her well enough to know that Azula would never leave her permanently.

The acrobatic girl was as ingrained into Azula as her own name. She could never really let go of Ty Lee, and Ty Lee could never really leave her. It made sense in a twisted sort of way; Azula needed Ty Lee and Ty Lee needed her.

In many ways, if Azula thought about it, Ty Lee had really been the only one who understood her. _She_ certainly hadn't, and Zuzu had been too much of an idiot. Ozai, her father, understood her only when she did things that pleased him, but Ty Lee had understood her unconditionally.

Perhaps, Azula thought as Ty Lee cuddled Kaz, it was going to be a good day after all.

* * *

><p>"The Northern Water Tribe is cold." Said Kuzana, and shuddered. "Honestly, Jianjun, why aren't you frozen all the way through yet?" She asked, glancing at her superior with a look of admiration and envy. "Feels like my fingers will freeze together!"<p>

The Fire Nation major blinked slowly and blew out a breath of smoke. He didn't turn his gaze from the shore of the Northern Water Tribe, even though Kuzana was watching him intensely. "A silent soldier keeps his life and his tongue," He said and then smirked, "It's best to ignore the cold, considering how long we'll be here."

Kuzana looked at the man with surprise. "Just how long _will_ we be here, Jianjun?" She asked and smiled when Jianjun turned to fully face her. "We're here to find and kill the Avatar and those brats, and then what? Don't we leave then?" She focused her gaze on a stray hair hanging between her eyes before returning her gaze to the older man.

"And pay no respects to the royal governor of the Northern Water Tribe? Oh, Kuzana, you amuse me with your forgetfulness." Jianjun said and turned away from the bow of the ship, clasping his left wrist with his right hand behind his back. "We're here to see Admiral Zhao, as well. Follow me; I expect our boat to the city should be ready by now."

And being the obedient orderly that she was, Kuzana trailed behind the major. "Say, Jianjun, what exactly are you going to do when we find those kids again?" She doubled her stride to keep up with the man and went to his side. "Besides kill them."

Jianjun made a _tsk_ noise. "I'll let you plan that out, dearest Kuzana. You've always been more creative than I, I must admit. Add that to your to-do list when you can." He chuckled, "Or don't, because half of things that I tell you to add to your list, you rarely do and when I mention it again, you always leave me looking like a forgetful fool."

"That's because half of your plans make no sense, and the other half are just stupid." Kuzana commented and smiled cheekily. "I may be your orderly, Jianjun, but I refuse to keep a list of your half-baked plans." She stepped to the side as Jianjun pushed her jokingly.

"Call my plans half-baked if you will, but the ones that do work are great works of ingenuity! I captured the fallen Avatar's friends and I've hunted them across the earth to the frozen city of the Northern Water Tribe." Jianjun smiled to himself, "One day, I'll become the Fire Nation's most decorated officer, and you, Kuzana; you'll still just be my orderly."

The Fire Nation woman rolled her eyes. "Works of a genius, you call them. You captured the Avatar's friends-and let them get away. You've hunted the across the earth, you say, and yet you still haven't found them." She sniffed as they began the descent down to the warship's belly where a small boat awaited them.

Boots clicking against the metal floor and the red light warm of their skin, Kuzana followed Jianjun through the aisles of small, more versatile vessels. There was a deflated war balloon, hanging limply, and across from it was a strange vehicle.

The vessel was in actuality a war tank, redesigned to float on the water and then adapt to land. They were relatively new and Kuzana was rather ashamed to admit that she was afraid of the thing. The first modified tank had gone up in flames and the poor soldiers inside of it had died by the hands of the very element they bent.

Fortunately, the amphibian tank hadn't been chosen for them, and instead there was a simple boat. Jianjun had already disappeared within the vessel and the operator of the machine-a dark eyed woman, surprisingly-stared at Kuzana as if willing her to hurry. The dark haired soldier clambered over the boat and shot a glare at the other woman as she stepped aboard. The boat was actually larger than it appeared to be, and as the major and the orderly followed the woman through a door, there was a small set of steps that led to a small, open area.

"You wanna be dropped off inside the city or no?" Asked the woman, placing her hand on her hip. She wore a fingerless glove on her left hand and her hair was pulled up into a phoenix tail. "I can do either one, depends which works best for you." Kuzana already didn't like the woman.

"Inside the city, my dear." Jianjun said and smiled. Kuzana chuffed and crossed her arms in front of her chest, looking off to the side. "I'm afraid I can't handle this cold much longer. But it doesn't seem to bother you! You must be so accustomed to the cold, my dear. A good soldier, you are!"

"Your plans are stupid," Kuzana grumbled, narrowing her eyes. "And you're stupid, too."

* * *

><p>It was time.<p>

It was time, and Katara could barely contain herself. Her thoughts were not of the mission, but of Kajika's shocking secret. How could Kian be a girl? How could she keep a secret like that? She had made a promise, though, and she intended to keep it, even though it would be hard.

She didn't have time to think about that, though, because the future of the Northern Water Tribe was upon them. If she didn't save the Water Tribes, she couldn't protect Kian and then there would be no need to keep the little girl's secret because she would be dead along with everyone else.

"The hour of truth is upon us." Said Dai and Katara turned her attention to the throng of people seated together. "The time for the Northern Water Tribe's revenge is here, and we must act at once. We will go into this battle," His gaze swept over them all, "We will go into this battle and we will die. We will die, but we will die only when our tribe is free! We will end the Fire Nation's treachery, and those who have become one of us will become Water Tribe in name, and in spirit."

Tasuke, the Fire Nation soldier, stepped forward and pointed to Suki and Toph, even though the blind girl couldn't see her. "You, Suki, you will take the children away from the fight. You will take them to a safe place and you will protect them with your _life_. It may seem like an insult to your ability, but you perhaps have the most important job of us all."

The auburn haired Kyoshi Warrior nodded and pulled Ipitok and Kian-who was a girl- into her lap. "I understand," She said and to Katara, she sounded solemn and determined. "No one will hurt the children, I promise." Katara knew that Suki would keep her promise, even if she died doing so.

And to Katara, it seemed as if no one wanted to prolong the meeting. Every second was precious and suddenly everyone had risen to their feet and was pulling on helmets and armor, strapping on canteens and gloves.

Katara turned to her friends as she tightened her water pouch around her hips. Her heart slammed against her chest and she breathed slowly. It was time. What happened after this would decide the Northern Water Tribe's fate, and if they failed, it would be over. There would be no one left to fight, even if they wanted to.

"Whatever you do, go in the _opposite_ direction of the fighting." Zuko said to Suki and Toph, who had pulled Ipitok to her and set him on her back, her arms wrapped around his tiny legs as he gripped her neck, his eyes wide. "Go to the Spirit Oasis-there's land there, so Toph can fight if she has to. It's located near the wall, if you go far enough, you can't miss the entrance." He turned towards Hattori and Sokka. "We're going to fight."

Sokka straightened and winked at his friend. "You know it! I haven't had any good action since we've got here!" He beamed. "I have a feeling we're going to enjoy this, don't you, Hattori?" The Water Tribe teenager turned to his younger friend.

"Heck yeah!" Hattori grinned wildly.

"Be careful," Katara said and moved forward to hug her brother. After a heartbeat, he hugged her back and released her, meeting her gaze. _Be careful._ She begged him silently and he nodded slowly before she moved onto wrap her arms around Suki and Toph. She kissed Ipitok on the forehead and kissed Kian on the cheek, still not quite believing the baby was a girl. She hugged Hattori and turned towards Zuko, throwing her arms around him. "I would die if I lost anyone of you," She whispered. If she didn't come out of this battle, she at least wanted her friends to know that she loved them.

"Take care." Hattori nodded to her as she turned towards the door of the rent-home, to prepare Appa for the mission ahead. "Don't get killed!" He called and Katara giggled as she heard Toph slap the older boy over the head. Then she had slipped out of the home and into the narrow hallway.

Katara raced down the stairs of the building and burst through the door that led to the outside world. She squinted at the sudden brightness and paused to regain her bearings before scurrying over to Appa, smiling as she approached the animal. "It's time, Appa," She said and patted his nose. "It's time."

And as if he understood her, Appa rumbled deep in his throat. Katara yelped as Momo, the flying lemur appeared over the flying bison's head. She let out a cry as the lemur landed in her open arms. He felt astonishingly heavier. "Where've you been, Momo?" The young waterbender cried and stroked Momo's large ears. "Where've you been all this time, buddy?"

Momo looked at her as if to say: _None of your business_ and made a chirping noise in his throat. Katara smiled as the lemur crawled onto her head, situating himself around her neck. The teenage girl gave Appa one last pat on the muzzle before retreating to his flank and heaving herself up onto his saddle with a grunt.

"We're going into battle," Katara said as she scooped up the reins. "We're going back to the old days, guys." She turned her attention to three men and one woman that approached the bison. Yimal and Mizuka, and two other men that Katara didn't recognize. "Are you ready?"

Yimal looked up at her. "Mizuka will be accompanying you on your bison." He informed her and the older woman dipped her head to Katara. He held the woman's hand as she heaved herself onto the bison's saddle. Raising his gaze to meet Katara's, the man nodded to her. "Good luck to you both, and return safely."

Katara nodded and snapped the reins. "Yip, yip!" She clucked and Appa groaned, kicking upward and rising into the air. Mizuka let out a cry of surprise as the giant bison rose above the building. When Katara looked back at her, she saw that her eyes were wide with surprise and fear. "Don't worry," She reassured the woman, "It gets better."

Mizuka looked skeptical, but she relaxed a bit as the bison flew towards the ocean. "You're very brave," She whispered and Katara looked back at her. "You've been to every corner of the earth, and you fought your way to become a master waterbender. If it hadn't been for the Fire Nation invasion, I would still be a healer in the huts. The tribe needed more waterbenders that could fight, so I volunteered. You would think that more women would step up, but combat waterbending is a 'man's job' and a woman who does so would be more manly, and so naturally they would be called ugly." She looked at her hands, "But I'm not ugly, and neither are you. I'm not master, though. I went through a crash course, if you will."

The younger waterbender nodded. "I understand. It's hard to break that social stigma, but we did. And I wonder… does that make us daring and strong, or foolish?" She turned to face the older woman and Momo crawled from around her neck. She had a similar conversation once, a long time ago, when she had spared her mother's killer. She had been too strong to stoop to his level, but once she had wondered if she had killed him, would she have been strong enough to fight during the comet. Would she have been more determined?

Before Mizuka could reply, however, Appa let out a roar. Katara cried out and turned just as the first fireball flew harmlessly past the flying bison. She scrambled for the reins and heaved back, jerked Appa towards the left as another projectile whistled through the air where they had just been. Katara turned her attention towards the ground. Below them, the battle had started. She could see hordes of people surging from the alleyways, racing through the streets. And she could see Fire Nation soldiers responding to the sudden riot, struggling to come together. There were komodo rhinos ramming their way through the throng of people, clearing the way for the war tanks that followed in their wake.

It had started.

Katara urged Appa forward, out over the freezing waters of the ocean. A black cloud of soot began to rain down on them and Katara looked over her shoulder at Mizuka. "Which one is the flag ship?" She asked as another miscalculated projectile soared over their heads. They were getting closer. "Hurry, Mizuka!"

Mizuka crawled up beside Katara and scanned the fleet below them. "That one!" She exclaimed and pointed to a frigate had a large flag that bore both the Fire Nation insignia and the symbol of the Phoenix King. "That's it, right there!"

Nodding solemnly, Katara guided Appa towards the water. She rose to her feet and spread her legs for a better stance, raising her arms above her head. With Mizuka controlling the reins behind her, the master waterbender called the water to her and moved her arms with flourish. The water rose and Katara made a motion with her hand, throwing the water against the sides of the flagship. She let out a cool breath and turned the element into ice, lodging the ship in place.

A flash of blue caught Katara's eye. She blinked and turned her head to see the Northern Water Tribe boats moving rapidly towards the supply ships. The rest of the waterbenders began their assault on the navy ships, piercing their sides with great spears of ice. And as Katara watched, she could see water filling the gaping holes in the ships' guts, slowly dragging it down.

The soldiers on the warships cried out, alarmed at the sudden attack and damage done to their ships. Katara could hear screams from the first ship as it began to sink, its precious cargo weighing it down even more. She flinched and looked away. Even though she had volunteered to fight the firebenders, she didn't want to see them die. She didn't want to see them drown.

The sailors had been totally unprepared for the attack. They had no way of surviving now, not when the damage was so great. Katara looked away and took the reins from Mizuka, turning Appa away from the sinking line of frigates. She suddenly felt sick, as though her stomach had flipped.

"What are you doing?" Mizuka demanded. "Why are we turning around? We have to help them!" She looked back at the fleet and the Water Tribesmen. "We can't turn around now!" But Katara ignored her, her throat tight as she urged Appa to fly faster.

"We did what we were supposed to," Katara answered, dropping her gaze. "We sunk the supply ships, now we can help the others." She cleared her throat and blinked rapidly as Appa flew closer to the city. "Now we have to help Kajika and Zuko, and Sokka." She urged Appa towards the throng of people, tightening her grip until her knuckles turned white.

Appa landed amidst the mass of clashing bodies and slammed his huge tail down with a ferocious roar, turning to face a komodo rhino. Katara's eyes met the mounted soldiers and she swiftly uncorked her water canteen and formed a thin whip just as the soldier raised his spear. With a twist of her wrist, the waterbender knocked the spear from the man's hand before striking him cleanly over the head.

Leaping from the saddle, Katara looked at Mizuka. "Make sure Appa doesn't get hurt!" She called through the chaos and Mizuka nodded swiftly as the Southern Water Tribe girl vanished into the throng of soldiers and civilians.

With a look of determination on her face, Katara forced her way between a foot soldier and a merchant boy. She had somewhere to go.

* * *

><p>One would be a fool to not be afraid, and Suki was not a fool. Holding onto Kian with one arm and dragging Toph along, the Kyoshi Warrior listened to the sound of war behind her. She had slipped through one of the smaller alleys, her feet skittering on the ice as she ran along the canal. Kian bounced on her hip, her bright eyes wide. Suki couldn't quite believe that Kian was a girl, but she had seen the truth herself and in a way, it made perfect sense. But right now wasn't the time to worry if something made sense or not.<p>

"Slow _down_, Fanny!" Toph cried, clinging to Ipitok with one hand. The little boy clung desperately to her coat collar and Toph breathed rapidly, puffing loudly. "You're not carrying a three year old kid!" She snapped. "Slow down!"

Suki shook her head and pulled Toph sharply to the left. "We can't slow down, not yet." The alley ended and then opened into the main road again, the water flowing rapidly in the river. Behind them, she could see a Rejisuto firebender facing a komodo rhino, and inwardly she cheered them on. But she couldn't help the firebender, not now.

Ipitok tangled his tiny fingers in Toph's hair, craning his neck to look back at the fighting. "Is that Mommy?" He asked and pointed at the soldier. "Where is Mommy?" And when Toph gave him no answer, he pressed his forehead into her back and was silent.

_It's along the wall. If you go far enough, you can't miss it._ Suki tightened her hold on Toph's hand; the leader of the Kyoshi Warrior made her way across a bridge and sped along the walkway. She could see the ocean, now, and she could see the black soot that rained down around them. She could hear the shrieks and screams of warfare behind and in front of them.

"Almost there," Suki whispered and then they were running along the wall of the Northern Water Tribe, almost out of breath but still breathing. Still alive. "Almost there, Toph, I can see it." Kian whimpered, causing Suki to coo in order to comfort the young children. "We're almost there."

Toph nodded and squeezed Suki's hand. "I'll take your word for it." She had no choice but to trust Suki, for she was blind and the ice was her weakness. The young Earth Kingdom girl's boots slipped out from under her, but she regained her footing before she fell.

A flaming projectile flashed in front of them before hitting the building just beyond the wall. Suki winced as chunks of ice rained down into the river, causing a large splash. The Fire Nation finally understood that they were under attack and they were responding with everything they had. Looking out of the water, Suki could see yet another catapult being loaded.

But then, she also saw several smokestacks sticking from the water. Ships. Sunken ships. Suki paused and looked at the Water Tribe boats speeding in front of and beside the fleet, moving in circles to evade attack. It was brilliant of them, Suki thought, and then she wondered, _where were Appa and Katara?_

Alarm ran through the Kyoshi Warrior. What if they had been killed? What if they were among the sunken ships, having died a watery death? Suki shook her head vehemently, willing such thoughts away. Katara was safe, she was sure of it. Katara was safe and so was Appa.

"Um, Suki…" Toph said and tugged on the older girl's hand. "I think someone's behind us." She stared blankly ahead, but pointed behind her. Suki turned slowly, holding her breath, bracing herself for the worst. Barreling towards them was a soldier on a komodo rhino, leaning forward over the animal as they charged forward, grinning wildly.

It was a woman, with dark hair spilling from its topknot. She rose from her position on the animal as she came closer and before Suki could react, the female soldier had sent a raging ball of fire towards them. She grinned wildly at them, and then it became shockingly clear that this woman had known Suki.

And Suki had known her.

"Kuzana!" Suki cried and dragged Toph out of the way. The rider on the komodo rhino straightened and smiled viciously. Suki stumbled back several steps, shocked that the vile Fire Nation soldier had found them. She knew that Jianjun was close by, because the two were never far away from each other.

The soldier jerked on the rhino's reins, pausing long enough to meet Suki's gaze. "I thought I was simply chasing tribesmen. But this," She formed a whip of orange fire, "This is much better." And she lashed out at them. "You know, we were just talking about you, and how we're going to kill you. And look, here you are. Coincidence, or spiritual intervention?"

Suki shoved Kian in Toph's arms and pushed the younger girl's shoulder. "Run." She growled and dipped at the knees. "Run and go in the Oasis." She looked behind her, "It's about twenty paces away and to your left." The Kyoshi Warrior turned back to Kuzana as the Earth Kingdom girl took off with the Water Tribe children.

Kuzana smirked as Suki faced the rhino, her hands in a fighting position with one closer to her face and the other further away from her body. The firebending soldier ducked her head; seeming assured that as long as she was on the rhino's back, there was no way Suki could harm her. She was untouchable. She was invincible.

At least, she thought that.

Suki sprang forward and without warning, leaping on the komodo rhino's head. Kuzana's eyes widened as the teenage warrior twisted at the hips and brought in her knees so that her whole lower body was contorted. She thrust out her feet and kicked Kuzana squarely in the chest, throwing the woman backwards. She twisted her leg again and lashed out once more, causing Kuzana to fall from her position on the rhino and land heavily on the ice.

Shocked at Suki's agility, Kuzana pushed herself to her feet and shook her head, glaring dangerously at the young girl. Fire sparked at her fingertips and she threw a punch at the warrior, her fist coated in fire. Suki held up her arms and the blow grazed her forearm, burning her sleeves. She bent down as Kuzana threw another blow that had been aimed at her head.

"How'd you get so strong, Straw Hair?" Kuzana growled and spun around Suki, stepping behind her, grinning at her cleverness. She grabbed Suki by the hair and jerked her head back painfully. Suki gasped as the feel of cold metal touched her scalp. "A little overdue for that haircut, aren't we?"

The Kyoshi Warrior rammed her elbow back, jabbing Kuzana in the stomach. The older woman exhaled sharply as Suki knocked the thin blade from her hand and grabbed her wrist, twisting her arm behind her back. "I'm afraid I'll pass," She snarled and kicked out Kuzana's legs, pushing the woman to the ground.

A jet of flame nearly claimed Suki's nose. Kuzana rolled to the side and latched her hands around Suki's ankles, yanking roughly. They were both on the ground, then, wrestling for dominance. Suki kneed Kuzana in the chest and crawled towards the fallen blade. She needed something to fight back with. She needed a weapon.

Kuzana's face took on a look of pure evil and she dug her fingernails into Suki's pant leg, dragging the teenage girl back to her. She flipped the younger woman over and straddled her, her knee pressed against the auburn haired girl's stomach. "You're not getting away that easily." She growled and a ball of fire formed in her palm. "You're not getting away at all!"

Suki cried out, her eyes wide with fear. _This isn't the end. This _isn't_ the end_. The ice was tingling on her skin, outrageously cold as it burned in her skin. She wouldn't die on the ice. She would not die by Kuzana's hand. And even though her limbs were screaming protest, Suki kicked out again, catching her assailant in the gut. She brought her leg up and struck Kuzana cleanly in the chin, causing the woman to fall back in pain.

Freed, Suki scrambled for the blade that Kuzana had dropped. She grasped the hilt and rose to her feet, wiping off the sides of her mouth with her sleeve. Leaping over the firebender, Suki ran towards the entrance of the Spirit Oasis and crawled through the small tunnel, panting heavily. She knew that Kuzana was behind her, but if she could make it into the Oasis, Toph could help her.

The Spirit Oasis was unlike anything Suki had ever seen. As she hauled herself to her feet, the warrior took note of the warm air and green grass of the area and the pool of sparkling water in the center of it all. She gasped and moved towards the pool, catching sight of the two koi fish that swam in a continuous circle. _Tui and La._ She thought, and then corrected herself, _Yue and La. _Sokka and Katara had told her about the Spirits of the moon and the ocean, but she had never seen them before.

She felt renewed.

"Fanny!" Toph cried and Suki turned to see the young earthbender standing in a corner of the Oasis, her shoes throw aside. Ipitok and Kian were huddled together behind her. They were safe. Suki jogged over to the trio, sighing in relief. "I rather like it here."

"I know," Suki said and sank to her knees, doubling over. She was exhausted and the battle wasn't even over yet. She leaned forward as Kian began to crawl towards the edge of the pool where the koi fish swam. "She's coming," The Kyoshi Warrior whispered and cleared her throat. "Kuzana's coming."

Toph cracked her knuckles. "You rest. I can take her." She growled and took an earthbending position, a smirk on her lips. "No fiirebender can beat me!" Suki smiled lightly at the girl and turned her attention towards the entrance.

And just as Suki expected, Kuzana burst into the Oasis, fire at her fists. Toph, and Suki would be forever grateful for the earthebender, send forth a chunk of earth that she had ripped from the ground. It happened so quickly, but then Kuzana was thrown against the wall of the Oasis with a cry. Suki rose to her feet and grabbed the thin knife, throwing herself across the oasis.

Everything was blurry and dark as Suki lashed out blindly. The blade connected with something, and Suki heard a scream. Ipitok shouted and Toph bent a wall in front of the children, blocking their view. Suki saw red, and then she blinked.

Kuzana screamed as she grasped at her own knife, which had been used as an instrument to render her immobile. Suki had driven the blade into the soft flesh of Kuzana's collar and the firebender sank to the ground, gasping and breathing quickly. She wouldn't die. Suki had shown her mercy.

Toph bent the earth to restrain Kuzana's hands and feet, making sure the vile soldier would be unable to move. "That ought to keep you busy for a little while." The young earthbender said and patted Kuzana on the head mockingly. "Be a good soldier."

Suki lay down on her side, her knees drawn up to her chest. She could rest now. The Kyoshi Warrior closed her eyes and held her stomach, prodding it gently. She winced and touched her ribcage. Sore but not bruised. Kuzana's knee had hurt her. "Toph," She whispered and held up the blade, "If you need me, just say something."

"Yeah, yeah, Fanny, just go to sleep." Toph answered and the older girl smiled.

Her battle had been won.

* * *

><p>Katara rounded the corner of a building, running along the canal. She had ducked into the alleyway after she had almost been thrown from the fray that was rapidly spreading through the city. She was making her way back towards the rent-home, where she could see from the balcony. She had to see how much progress had been made. She had to see if they had secured their victory.<p>

The sound of war tanks, komodo rhinos, and buffalo yaks was deafening. Katara turned her attention to the sound of her boots crushing the ice underneath her feet. Where was Sokka? Were Suki and Toph alright? Was Zuko taking care of himself?

Katara paused as the sound of heavy boots grew louder. She gasped and pressed herself into the shadows, as if she was trying to merge her body with the building. Two soldiers raced by her hiding spot. One was tall and thin, while his companion was short and stocky.

"Lee," Puffed the thicker soldier, doubling over and putting his hands on his knees. "Lee, I just can't go on any more. I'm tired, Lee." He sighed loudly and Katara bit her tongue to keep from giggling. "Why do we have to run all the way through the city? Why can't the major's orderly be his messenger?"

The taller man cleared his throat. "_Because, _the major's orderly is missing. You know, the major doesn't want to go through that mess up there without that orderly of his." He blew a breath of smoke and jerked his head, "Come _on,_ Lee, you know how itchy Jianjun gets."

Katara froze. Jianjun had been the infamous major that had captured them so long ago…she clenched her fists and narrowed her eyes. What was _he_ doing here? And suddenly she was angry. She would find him, and make him pay. But…not now.

The waterbender watched as the two soldiers continued on. The plumper soldier heaved and struggled to keep pace with his thinner companion, who seemed relentless in regards to the other man's round belly. As soon as she thought they were out of sight, Katara stepped from her hiding place. The men had headed in the same direction she was. She would have to sneaky, in order to get back to the rent-home.

Had Kajika reached the palace yet? What about Kian and Ipitok, were they safe. _Of course, they're with Suki _and_ Toph. _The teenage Water Tribe girl thought back to earlier that day, which suddenly seemed like years ago. Kian was a girl, and Kajika had been raising her as a son in order to ensure her survival in the Northern Water Tribe. It made sense, in a way. If Kian turned out to be a waterbender, she could've been taught the art of combat if she had been raised to act like a boy. Kajika had been thinking ahead for both of her children, and how could Katara blame her for that?

How could she fault Kajika, when her own mother had sacrificed herself to save her when she was child? Perhaps, Katara thought, it was something that came with being a mother. A mother was willing to give up her own life and happiness for her child's, and that's exactly what Kya-Katara's mother-and Kajika had done. Katara knew she would do the same, if that was what the situation called for.

She would do the same in an instant.

And perhaps she had been careless, or maybe the taller soldier-Lee-had fine-tuned hearing, but then the two Fire Nation soldiers stopped and Katara nearly came upon them. Her boots had cracked the ice and she had been too caught up in her thoughts to notice the sound that had been made.

"Did you hear that, Raundo?" Asked Lee and Katara froze where she stood, holding her breath. "Did you hear that, sir?" The waterbender clenched her fists and then reached for her water canteen. She could take the two of them on, and if she ran out of water, she could use the ice from the sidewalk or from the canal. She was alright; she was going to be okay. She was going to be okay. She always was.

"Why, yes, I did." It wasn't Raundo.

It would have been different if Raundo and Lee were the ones who approached her from around the corner. It would have been different, because they were seemingly simpleminded soldiers that Katara didn't know. She could have taken on them both at the same time and continued on to the rent-home without a second thought.

But it wasn't.

Instead, it was Jianjun. Kuzana wasn't with him, and Katara wasn't sure if she was grateful or anxious. The vile orderly could sneak up behind her and end her before she even had a chance to fight back. Her blood chilled and she was certain it would freeze in her veins if she wasn't wearing her parka. Katara popped open her canteen and discreetly guided the water out, narrowing her eyes.

"Oh, what a pleasant surprise!" Jianjun said, standing some distance away from her. "If it isn't Water Lily!" He grinned broadly, his hands on his hips. "Something tells me, Water Lily, that you're behind this mayhem in the city. My intuition is rarely wrong," He glared at the young waterbender. "Now, let's be honest, what have you done?"

Katara didn't answer, but instead she formed a whip of water and waved her arms, guiding the water around Jianjun. She slammed her hand down, knocking the major off of his feet. And when he was down, she ran by him, leaping over his legs. The Southern Water Tribe girl sped towards the rent-home, looking over her shoulder to make sure no one was following her. She could see Jianjun dragging himself to his feet, but by the time he was able to run after her, she would be gone.

She slipped into the back alley and yanked open the door, panting. She was almost there. Katara sucked in a deep breath and clambered up the stairs that led to the second floor. She was making a racket, she knew, but she didn't have the time to be quiet.

Calming her breath, Katara threw open the door of her family's rent-home and stepped inside, closing it behind her. She was safe. Now, she could see where her help was needed and she could always leap from the balcony.

Katara knelt next to their forgotten pile of bags and began to dig through them. If something happened, they couldn't afford to lose everything that they had bought. She pulled out the light, easy-to-carry items and set them beside her, leaning back on her heels. If they would have to run, they would have to leave the heavy things behind.

And she wondered, would Kajika come with them? The woman had two very young children, and she was fighting for them. Katara had a feeling that if there was ever a time when they needed to escape-she had a feeling that Kajika would much rather send her own children instead of herself. She would stay and die if she had to, and give her son and daughter-_Kian_-the chance to live.

Kian could live a girl, then. She could be the little girl that she had missed out on being in the past year that she had been alive.

The door behind her opened.

Katara stood up quickly, her breath hitching in her throat. She could feel eyes-she knew they were gold-on her back and she knew who it was. But she wasn't scared. Not now. Her blood raced through her veins and she turned quickly, narrowing her eyes dangerously.

Jianjun smiled at her, and Katara glared fiercely. "I'll fight you." She said and pulled liquid from the ice around her. "If you take another step closer, I'll fight you." He had hurt her family enough. Not anymore. She wouldn't be afraid or mad anymore. She was older and stronger now. "Take another step, and you'll see." Her fingers twitched, itching to bend the water.

The firebender lunged and Katara brought her arms up as he fired a blast of flame at her. The water followed her hands and the two elements turned to steam, momentarily blocking Katara's view. She narrowed her eyes and moved to the left, keeping Jianjun in front of her. They moved in a primal war dance, the waterbender on the defensive and the firebender attempting to break her barrier.

A whip of fire nearly landed on Katara's arm, but she ducked and slid to the left just as another blast of fire lapped at her feet. He was trying to throw off her balance. He was trying to kill her. She could see it in his eyes. He hated her, she hated him and only one of them was going to walk out of the battle.

She really hoped it would be her.

Katara ducked low and moved the water into a jet, thrusting her hand forward. The liquid followed suit and as she had hoped, it threw Jianjun back towards the balcony. The man slipped, flailing at the air awkwardly. He let out a cry as he fell against the railing, wincing in pain. Jianjun gripped the railing with his hands, glaring at the young waterbender. She could see steam rising from the railing where he held it, and she stepped back.

"I tried to be a good person," The man snarled and Katara blinked slowly. "I tried to be a good person, and this is how people repay me!" His boots slid on the ice and his eyes flashed for a moment as he struggled to hold himself upright. The railing that kept him from falling was drooping. "This is how you repay me; after all I've done for you!"

Clearing her throat, Katara shook her head. "You've never done anything for me. I don't think you've done anything for anyone, really. You're sick and disgusting!" She glared at him and waved her hand, partially liquefying the water under Jianjun's feet.

The railing made a cracking sound and Jianjun's eyes widened with fear. He suddenly gasped and tightened his grip on the railing as he slipped and slid on the water. Then, he scoffed. "You wouldn't let me fall. You're too good of a person to do that, even though you hate me. And even if I _did_ die, what difference would it make? The Northern Water Tribe would still be under Fire Nation control."

Katara was silent and the ice cracked again.

Jianjun suddenly changed his tone as his weight worked against him, "W-water Lily, come on! I'm just kidding!" Katara stepped back, her hand twitched at her side. "Come on, you can't let me die like this!" Katara thought she heard the man whimper as he looked down at the streets below. "I'm sorry! Everything I've done, I'll take it back! Save me, please?"

The railing cracked and Jianjun tumbled, scrabbling for a hold with his legs dangling over the edge. "You're just going to stand there?" Jianjun snarled and looked up at her with a hard glare. But then, his fingers dragged across the ice. "Katara!"

He fell, then, and Katara finally reached out weakly, holding out her hand. She inched forward and looked over the edge of the balcony. He had fallen awkwardly, half-in and half-out of the water, his right leg splayed disturbingly. She could still see his face, and she stared at him for a moment. His eyes were wide with fear and his mouth was open in a scream of terror and for help. Dead.

Some part of her wanted to retch, but her mouth was dry and her throat was closed. Some part of her questioned why she hadn't helped him. He had been a person, too. Evil, but still a living person. But she hadn't forgiven him. Katara didn't think she could. She couldn't have forgiven him. Because as much as she tried to be, she wasn't Aang. She wasn't Aang.

Katara turned away from the balcony and began to stuff as many supplies as she could into her bag before slinging it over her shoulder. Walked back to the edge of the balcony and bend the ice into a small set of steps, so she would have the same fate as her enemy. She walked, slowly and almost silently as she approached the battle.

There were tears on her cheek and she used her sleeve to wipe them away. She shouldn't grieve for monsters.

* * *

><p>Kuzana woke up screaming. The firebender had been unconscious-Suki couldn't quite blame her-but suddenly she had sat at straight as her restraints could allow. She screamed and screamed and to Suki, she looked almost like a lost child, her eyes wide with fear. "Let go of me!" She cried and tried to glare, but her eyes were glazed over from the pain she had been in.<p>

Toph pointed a dangerously sharp rock at the woman. "Oh, shut up!" She snapped and snorted, "You're acting like a baby!" If she could see, she probably would have glared at the woman. But Suki thought she looked just as intimidating from her body stance. Even Ipitok and Kian were silent from where they sat behind Suki, eyes huge.

"I refuse to be insulted by a stupid child!" Kuzana snarled and then she looked over Suki's shoulder at the two Northern Water Tribe children, and Suki thought she saw the woman's gaze soften just a bit. If she blinked, she would have missed it. "They aren't yours," She said softly and sighed, "Those two."

Suki wrapped her arm protectively around the little boy and girl. "They might not be," She said, "But I would keep from someone like you any day." Kian looked up at her, her pale eyes glittering, and then the baby grinned. Suki, even though she was still sore, pulled the children closer to her. "You're not so strong without Jianjun, now!"

Kuzana looked off to the side and Suki thought she saw sadness in her eyes. "I guess you could say that," She replied quietly. "I guess you could say that. He has been my only best friend since I was assigned to be his orderly. There are so many things that are wrong with Jianjun, but so many things that are right, too."

The firebending woman was suddenly telling her deepest feelings to the girl she hated the most. She was suddenly spilling her darkest emotions to Suki, whom she had tried to kill and who had in turn, stabbed her.

"Did you love him?" Suki asked, because she had seen the light that shone in Kuzana's eyes when she talked of the major. It was the same light that shone in her eyes when she looked at Sokka, because she loved him just as much as Kuzana loved Jianjun. "You loved him, didn't you?" She wasn't sympathetic towards the woman, but she wanted to know.

"Yes." Kuzana said, "I do. I do love him. I've loved him from the moment he first spoke to me and I want to do nothing more than to make him happy." She looked off to the side and her gaze hardened. "Don't try to win me over, you stupid girl! I'll kill you when I get out of these rocks!"

Toph cleared her throat and smirked. "That'll be a long time, then, Hothead." Kuzana glared at her, even though the blind earthbender couldn't see her. The Fire Nation woman lifted her head and winced, as if she had forgotten that she had a blade stuck in her shoulder. "Keep struggling."

To Suki's surprise, Ipitok wrestled his way from her protective hold. The boy child picked himself up and toddled towards Kuzana, looking back at Suki as if waiting for her approval. Suki shook her head vehemently and grabbed Ipitok's hand, dragging him back to her. The three year old protested with a shout as Suki pulled him down next to his sister.

"No!" Ipitok snapped and glared at Suki. "You're bad!"

From the corner of her eye, Suki could see Kuzana shake her head. "Please," She said caustically, "Kill me now. I don't think I could stand another moment in here with you people. Just kill me." She looked at Suki and narrowed her eyes.

"No," Suki said, "If we did that, you would get what you wanted. I think you should stay right where you are for a while."

* * *

><p>Katara fought alongside Tasuke, forcing their way through the line of soldiers that had blocked their way. To her left was Zuko and off to the side of him were Sokka and Hattori, fighting in unison. She had rejoined them half-way to the palace on the top tier of the city after she had fought her way up. She hadn't told them what she had done yet-there wasn't time. There wasn't time, and part of her hoped that they wouldn't find out. She had killed Jianjun. She had killed another human being.<p>

"Look!" Tasuke cried as she kicked an enemy soldier out of the way. She pointed ahead of them, where a group of Rejisuto members were already forcing their way into the palace entrance. In the middle of them was Kajika, Katara could see the outline of her body. "They're going to make it in!"

The young waterbender nodded and looked towards Zuko. "We have to go help them," She said, meeting her companion's golden gaze with her own blue one. "Kajika will need all the help she can get, so that means we have to help her, too."

"I'm going, too." Sokka said and lowered the katana that he had borrowed from Hattori. "If you're going to help her, then we are, too. You said it yourself; Kajika needs all the help she can get if this is going to work." He nodded to Zuko, "Let's do it."

Tasuke let out a shout and fire blazed at her fingertips. The former Fire Nation soldier dived forward in to the crowd, joining the group that had flanked around Kajika. Katara followed suit, hearing Sokka, Hattori, and Zuko pound after her.

And the Northern Water Tribe palace was overrun with soldiers in red and black, spilling from every corner. Racing to meet them were warriors in blue and white, and they met somewhere in the middle. Katara could see Kajika, racing up the main corridor towards the inner sanctum. She had no doubt that someone in Zhao's inner circle had helped the Rejisuto, in order for Kajika to know exactly where she was going.

"Go!" Tasuke snapped and shoved Katara forward, pushing her after Kajika. "Protect her, girl," The older woman said and narrowed her eyes, "Of us all, she has the most to lose. She has more to lose than even you. Keep her safe."

Katara nodded stiffly and took off with Zuko at her side. She wondered how Suki and Toph were holding up, especially with Kian and Iptiok depending on them. She wasn't just fighting for Kajika, but she was fighting for Suki and Toph, and the two children that Katara had grown to love in just the short time that she known them.

The firebender and the waterbender raced through the corridor of the Northern Water Tribe palace's inner sanctum, their boots sliding and marking on the ice covered floor. Kajika had rounded a corner, and while Katara didn't know where it led, she had a feeling that they would reach their destination soon.

Katara rounded the corner and skidded to a halt in front of the set of double doors that blocked her way. They were obviously not Water Tribe made, for the symbol of the Fire Nation had been carved into the center of the door. Kajika crouched near it, her head down as she fumbled with a bundle of cloth. As Katara and Zuko approached, the woman looked up.

"This is it," Kajika whispered and jerked her head back. "He's in there. He's in there and now is the time to end him." She unfolded the cloth and revealed the blade, dipped in some type of poison that Katara didn't want to understand. She held it up by the handle and looked at the two teenagers. "If this doesn't kill him, then he's invincible." She rose to her feet and nodded solemnly to her younger companions. "If you hear me shout, then I am dead."

Zuko stepped forward, "We're going in there with you." He said, "We can't let you do this alone, Kajika. Not after you've helped us so much." He met Kajika's gaze and Katara thought she saw the woman flinch. "It's our fight, too."

After a long moment, Kajika nodded. "Fine," She said and leaned against the door, looking back at the two teenagers. "On the count of three, we all enter at once. Zhao is foolish; he wouldn't have expected us to get this far into the palace. On the count of three…"

_One…_

_Two…_

Katara's heart pounded in her chest. She was prepared for this. She had killed a man not too long ago; she could stand to watch the death of another. She pressed her weight on one foot, readying to lunge forward and meet her death if she had to. Whatever came, she would be ready for it.

_Three. _

The door swung open and they stormed inside, meeting a blast of flame with water and fire. Zuko ducked and rolled, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her closer. They were pressed against the wall of the room, in a position where Katara could see every wall and corner.

Every person.

There was Zhao, adorned in furs and robes of the deepest shade of red. He sat upon a throne of ice and when Kajika stood before him, his eyes widened with surprise. His gaze shot to the corner of the room and caught hold of Zuko. "You're still alive?"

Zuko nodded, pulling himself into a kneeling position. "And apparently, so are you." _But not for long. _The unspoken words hung in the air and Katara clenched and unclenched her fists. Zhao looked different to Katara. His hair was grayer and his eyes glittered with a light of pure hatred.

The old firebender stood, fire sparking to life at his hands. Kajika stood several feet away from him, and they faced each other without speaking. An ancient test of will and strength. Katara prepared to spring from her hiding place and help the woman, but Zuko grabbed her shoulder and held her in place.

Silence, except for the sound of someone's heart beating. _Is it mine?_

_Yes._

Kajika lunged.

Zhao sprang.

And then there was a flash of silver and red fire.

* * *

><p><strong>The rest of "The Pop Off" will be concluded in the next chapter. <strong>


	28. Chapter 28

**This chapter was a little hard to write. It was hard letting go some of the characters, but I think it works best this way. And a song that I was listening to while writing this was Gone Away by Safetysuit. It's a slow song, but I think it might apply rather well to this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender**

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty-Eight<p>

The next thing Katara saw was Kajika flying forward, as though she had magically grown wings. She held the blade dipped in poison in her right hand. Behind her, Katara saw Hattori and Sokka enter the room. The fire had come from Hattori's hands and the glint of silver had come from Sokka's sword. The number of warriors facing Zhao had gone from three to five. He was outnumbered.

He knew it, too. He knew it, and like the coward he was, Zhao backed away until his back was against his throne, his eyes wide with what looked like fear. Katara couldn't help but smirk, but suddenly victory seemed very real. Very real and very near. "Do it, Kajika," The young waterbender whispered and beside her, Zuko was silent. She was cheering on the murder of another human being. But this was war, and there was no time for high moral standards during a moment like this.

"No." Zhao said and fire sparked in his hands as Kajika inched slowly forward. But his eyes were not fully focused on the woman with the knife in front of him. Instead, he was staring at them all. He was staring at her, and Zuko, and Sokka, and Hattori with a look of hatred and confusion shining in his eyes. "You can't all be alive." He said disbelievingly, "It can't be."

"Well," Hattori said, "I think it can." He laughed then and Kajika sprang forward again, her hand raised to deliver the killing blow. Katara suddenly understood it. She understood it all. Hattori was distracting Zhao, so that Kajika could get better aim. And it had worked. Zhao raised his hands to send a blast of flame towards the teenage boy, leaving his abdomen exposed.

Then, everything became slow motion.

The room erupted into a furnace of intense heat as Zuko and Hattori fired back at the reviled governor of the Northern Water Tribe, meeting his flames with orange and gold ones. Katara blinked slowly and turned her head to see Kajika diving for Zhao's weak spot, her eyes wide with both fear and fierce determination. She was doing this for her children, and she was doing it for the tribe, too.

At the last moment, Zhao lowered his arms and grabbed Kajika's wrists, his face twisted with rage. Katara let out a gasp and it seemed as if everything slowed to a crawling pace. The older firebender took hold of Kajika's wrists and turned her hand backwards towards herself, his fingers gripping her hand in an iron grip.

"No!" Someone cried and Katara realized that it was her voice, and she realized that she had thrown herself towards the older woman, pulling the water from the walls to her. Her heart slammed against her chest and she could feel Zhao's eyes on her as she lunged forward. "No!"

_Breathe. _

_Lunge. _

Kajika swept her legs under Zhao's feet and she kicked out, fighting to reclaim the knife before it pierced her coat and killed her instead of the firebender. She looked at Katara, her teeth gritted as she struggled against the much stronger man. "You." She said and shoved back, "You won't hurt my family. Or my tribe!"

Sokka, Hattori, and Zuko dashed forward in unison and joined Katara as she rushed across the room towards the struggling Northern Water Tribe woman and the royal governor. Sokka stepped forward and drew his katana up, preparing to end Zhao before he could hurt Kajika.

Katara winced at the sound of metal piercing cloth and light armor. There was a sickening tearing sound and then a loud gasp. Zhao stopped his eyes wide and glazed over. The tip of Sokka's sword appeared through the front of his red clothes, and a darker hue was seeping through. There was Kajika, leaning back on one foot and looking down at her own stomach, where the poison tipped knife had been lodged in her stomach. Her hands were still on the hilt of blade, in the same position where Zhao's had just been.

There was the clattering sound of metal hitting the floor and then Sokka stepped back, his eyes glistening as he looked down at his hands, and then at Kajika. There was a suddenly look about his eyes that said: _What have I done?_ _Someone please tell me, what have I done? _

Zhao fell forward and Kajika stumbled back, crashing into Zuko and Hattori's waiting arms, her eyes rolling to the back of her head. Katara looked at Sokka, who was looking down at his hands as though they were covered with the woman's blood. Perhaps, in his eyes, they were.

"We have to help her!" Katara said and the heavy silence that had fallen upon them was broken. "Quick, get her to Tasuke!" She cried as Zuko and Hattori picked up the woman by her legs and arms. Kajika looked up at them, surprisingly alert after being stabbed in the stomach with a poisoned blade. It was ironic, in a disturbing sort of way. Kajika had been determined to be the one to fell Zhao, but instead, her hands had been on her own knife when she stabbed herself.

As the five of them spilled into the hallway, Katara moved around Zuko to look down at Kajika, who looked back up at her, a weak smile on her face. "Don't worry, Kajika," The young waterbender whispered, "As soon as we get to the open, I'll heal you and everything will be okay! I promise."

Kajika waved her hand nonchalantly, "Tell Sokka…it wasn't his fault." She tried to raise her head to look for the boy, but the way Zuko and Hattori were holding her prevented her from doing such. She winced and Katara felt a pang in her chest. "Oh, with all honestly, you act like I'm in excruciating pain. I barely feel anything!"

"Then how were you going to kill Zhao with that?" Katara asked and kept pace with her companions, looking sadly towards Sokka, who was running ahead of them, shouting for help and alerting the rest of the team of Zhao's death. She was suddenly aware that it was quiet in their part of the palace, so quiet that she could hear her footsteps and Kajika's breathing.

For a long moment, Kajika was silent. And then, she looked up into Katara's eyes and smiled. "Just because I don't feel anything, doesn't mean it's not working. It's numbing, the poison I mean, but all the while, it's ripping its way into your blood." She shrugged, "When you know what's going to happen, you don't feel so afraid of it anymore."

When they reached the front of the palace again, Tasuke ran towards them. Sokka had ran ahead to alert them of what had occurred, and the Fire Nation woman's eyes were wide as she saw the state of her friend. She cried out and Katara had to step aside to avoid being bowled over by the woman. "Kajika!" Tasuke shouted as Zuko and Hattori gently set the stabbed warrior onto the ice. "Kajika!"

Katara looked around them, sending several of Zhao's followers lying apprehended against the wall, subdued with their heads down. Or perhaps, she thought, they were dead. She knelt down next to Kajika and paused, her gaze swiveling over the group. "Zhao's dead," She said as she put her hand near the hilt of the knife protruding from Kajika's belly. "Sokka killed him, by accident." Slowly, Katara began to pull away Kajika's parka, ripping it so that her shirt underneath was exposed.

It was soaked.

"Go get Suki and Toph in the Spirit Oasis." Katara ordered and turned her gaze to the woman at her side. Sokka and his companion took off, pushing their way through the crowd. She bent over Kajika again, who was suddenly looking up at her with distant, glazed eyes. "I'm going to heal you, now." She whispered and pulled some of the water from the ice around her. It wasn't Spirit Water-there was no time to get any-but she hoped it would be enough.

But to Katara's surprise, the woman shook her head and lifted her hand weakly. "Don't. I'm going to die anyway; I might as well go out with a bang." And Katara thought she could see tears forming in the rim of Kajika's eyes as she went on, her voice cracking, "I've done my part, it's time for you now." Her gaze took in Tasuke and Zuko as well. "Tell Sokka that it wasn't his fault. Tell him…" She paused and winced, "Tell him that it was destiny. Or spiritual mumbo jumbo."

Katara nodded and Kajika grabbed onto her hand, but her eyes were on Tasuke. "You've been a good friend, for a firebender." She whispered and water glistened in the Fire Nation woman's eyes. "When I'm gone, make sure the city is liberated. Oh, it already has been."

"Kajika…" Katara whispered, "Please let me heal you. Your children need you, Kajika. The Northern Water Tribe needs you." She patted Kajika's hand. "Think about Ipitok and Kian." She leaned close to Kajika's ears, "Think about Kian-your _daughter!" _

For a moment, the older woman was silent. And then a heavy tear streamed down the side of her face. "I'm selfish." She said softly, "I'm selfish. What I can give Kian and Ipitok will never be enough for them. I don't _want_ it to be enough for them. Promise me, Katara that you'll take care of them. Promise me!" Her grip on Katara's hand tightened and the young waterbender nodded vigorously. Kajika looked at her and sighed, "Good. I'm selfish, for doing this."

Really, Katara thought, Kajika was perhaps one of the most self-sacrificing people that she had ever met. She reminded her of her mother, and it hurt her to see another brave woman die. "I promise, Kajika." Tasuke rose to her feet and moved away, as if she didn't want to see her friend in pain any longer. "I promise, and I'll keep it." Zuko was still beside her, and he took Kajika's other hand.

"Take care of Ipitok," Kajika said. "Take care of Ipitok and make sure he never loses his brightness." She shuddered a bit and Katara clasped her hand. "Take care of Kian, too. She needs you. She needs you both. And the world needs her." Kajika closed her eyes, then, and moved her head onto Katara's lap. "Please…"

Katara took her other hand and patted the woman's hair. She hummed softly and Kajika looked up at her, her eyes staring blankly at her face. Zuko began to hum along with her, and Katara could feel the eyes of the fallen Fire Nations soldiers on her back. They sat there for a long moment, and Kajika listened to their humming as though it was a sweet lullaby. Tears fell silently down her face and then she shuddered. She shuddered once and tore her hand away from Katara to grasp the necklace at the base of her throat. She whispered a name that Katara couldn't quite hear and closed her eyes.

She died, then, and it was peaceful and beautiful, even though the world was raging outside of their tiny circle of comfort, and love, and dying hope. She died and when Katara looked down, she saw that Kajika had her hand still holding her necklace and the other over her heart, a smile on her lips.

Something in Katara broke, then, and she leaned into Zuko, throwing her arms around him in a binding hug. She felt heavy, so unbelievably heavy, and she felt like crying. Not just for Kajika, but for her own mother. A wound had been reopened, and for the moment, she allowed it to bleed.

* * *

><p>It was Toph who heard the scraping sound of someone entering the oasis. She leaped to her feet, brushing Ipitiok and Kian off of her lap and arranging herself in a bending position, prepared to strike down anyone who dared threaten them. Suki pushed herself to her feet, narrowing her eyes. It had been quiet outside, and it seemed that the fighting had stopped.<p>

But who won? Who would be the ones who stumbled in upon them?

Kuzana lay near the entrance, her head rolled to the side as she slept. Or at least, Suki thought she was sleeping. She wasn't sure about the woman, nor did she trust her. Her question was answered, though, when the older woman opened her eyes at the sound of the intruders. She looked at Suki and Toph, at the children, and then twisted her neck to glance at the entrance. "I hope they kill you." She growled.

Suki's skin felt hot as a brown hand appeared in the grass, pulling the rest of the body through. Kian squealed and Ipitok let out a cry of excitement, clapping his hands. As the person, a man or older boy, pulled himself up, Suki emitted her own shout of joy and threw herself forward in Sokka's arms. "Sokka!" She cried and sighed in relief, "You're alright!"

"Snoozles! Fuzzle!" Toph shouted and then Suki took note of Hattori, looking at Kuzana with a mix of curiosity and disgust. The firebender returned the look, and Suki couldn't help but snicker. Toph slung her arms around Hattori's neck and dragged him down to her height before turning to Sokka. And before Suki could open her mouth to speak, Toph punched the young tribesman hard enough in the shoulder to leave a bruise. Suki smiled.

Sokka pulled himself away from his companions, and Suki could see a dark look in his eyes. He glanced at her and then looked down at his hands. Suki took one and held it, trying to find a bruise or anything else that could have caused the boy to look so downcast. He gave her no time for questions, though, and instead nodded towards Kuzana, who had taken to glaring at the children. "Who is she?"

"Kuzana." Suki said softly and at the mention of her name, the Fire Nation soldier turned her head. "She tried to attack us, but we stopped her and took her prisoner. She was Jianjun's assistant." She thought she saw Sokka's jaw clench. "But she's powerless now, look at her."

"I can still hear, you stupid girl!" Kuzana snapped and seemed to sink into herself. Suki narrowed her eyes at the woman, who had suddenly sprang to life even though the pain in her shoulder from her knife wound was probably still there. Perhaps it had dulled down a bit.

Hattori spoke up as he picked up Kian and took Ipitok's hand. "Zhao's dead…Zhao is dead and the rest of the battle was clearing up when we got here." He looked towards Sokka and nodded slightly, "Sokka did it. Sokka killed him. He deserved it; too, after so many lives he had taken." And Suki barely heard his next words, for he spoke them so softly and quietly, "Like my grandad's."

"We have to get back to the palace…something's happened to Kajika." Sokka said and his voice broke before he looked at Kuzana. "We're going to leave her to the Rejisuto. They can deal with her." He said and Toph bent the earth that held the woman's hands and legs. Suki lunged forward as the firebender struggled to rise to her feet.

But Kuzana offered no resistance, and instead held out her arms, looking away in defeat. Suki grabbed her by her wrists and moved towards the exit of the oasis. The woman hung her head as she was led from the oasis. She was defeated, and injured, and if Suki had been in her place, she would have given up, too.

Suki winced at the bright light that reflected off of the snow and ice, and she inhaled sharply. The air was crisp and cold, and it was perhaps the most refreshing thing that she breathed in for a while. She looked out over the ocean and a pit grew in her stomach. There were reasonably less ships in the ocean surrounded the tribe now, and the ones that remained were in pitiful shape. The members of the Rejisuto had been victorious. Her gaze travelled to the over turned Water Tribe boats. They had been victorious, but they had paid a great price.

Sokka took Toph's hand in his own and behind her, with Hattori in the front of them with the children. Kuzana glared dangerously at Suki as they walked, but she didn't try to jerk away or fight back. As Suki followed Hattori along the ice, she took note of the soldiers-Fire Nation and Rejisuto alike-nursing their wounds and taking count of the dead. Several of the fallen warriors had fallen into the canal and their comrades were fishing their bodies out. There was no fighting now; both sides had lost too much to continue fighting.

The Fire Nation's hold on the city had been severed and they were licking their wounds.

As they passed a body in Fire Nation armor on the way towards a group of Rejisuto tribesmen, Suki let out a loud gasp. For the face of this man were familiar, frighteningly so, even though his eyes were wide open and his mouth wide in a plea for help.

It was Jianjun, dead.

Kuzana let out a cry that was somewhere between a scream and a moan, and her legs buckled, nearly dragging Suki down with her. "No!" She cried and jerked away from the Kyoshi Warrior, crawling across the ice to where the dead man lay. And she curled up beside him, her injuries seemingly forgotten. "No, no, no!" Kuzana pressed her face against the armor of Jianjun's unmoving chest, shaking her head fiercely. "No, no, no!"

They turned her over to the Rejisuto, then, who rushed over to the woman and peeled her away from the body of the man who she had loved. She was a prisoner now, she was a prisoner and a survivor, and as Suki watched the two men drag the kicking and screaming woman away from the body, she wondered what would become of her.

If they decided to spare her of her injuries, would they throw her in prison and allow her to rot? Or would they show mercy and kill her for the crimes she had committed? Maybe, Suki thought, Kuzana could redeem herself and break ties with the Fire Nation to help the resistance.

She doubted it. Kuzana-now a scorned and heartbroken woman-was too far gone to be saved. At least, she thought so.

Hattori turned Ipitok's head away and they kept walking, faster now. Suki could see Appa, being tended to by several women. She breathed a sigh of relief and quickened her pace until she was running towards the great bison. He was safe. He was alright, and Katara had been with him. So if Appa was safe, that meant Katara and Zuko were, too.

"Appa!" Suki cried and threw her arms around the giant bison's nose. She had never really showed much affection towards the beast, but she felt giddy. She felt happy and her head seemed to float. So many good things had happened. They had won the battle and all of her friends were safe. They were all going to be okay.

Appa groaned and something heavy landed on Suki's shoulders. As the Kyoshi Warrior looked up, she plucked Momo off of her and held the lemur at arm's length. Beside her, on Hattori's shoulder, Kian reached out with his-_her_, she corrected herself-tiny fingers and pulled on the lemur's tail, causing him to erupt into a bout of chirping and chattering.

"Hey, buddy." Sokka said and placed his forehead on Appa's flank before pulling away to sneeze, causing a few strands of bison hair to float around his head. "It's good to see you're okay." He smiled then, but it was brief and so unlike him that Suki barely recognized the boy in her boyfriend's skin. He was too somber, too serious, to be _her_ Sokka. In his free hand, Sokka took Appa's reins and stepped forward, continuing towards the Northern Water Tribe palace. "Come on, we have to keep going."

So they did.

Suki cataloged the damage done to the city, frowning. A merchant boy's lifeless eyes looked up at her before she looked away, suddenly feeling sick to her stomach. This, she thought, was what war did. War was not glorious on either side. It was a monster with multiple fangs, several faces, and one motive: destroy. It was not a hideous monster in the eye of the beholder, but rather it was seductive and alluring until it showed its true face. It was showing its face now, exposing sharp, bloody teeth.

And when they reached the tier of the Northern Water Tribe palace, Suki had decided that the beast had done exactly what it intended to. It had killed and slaughtered, and burn and drowned, and destroyed everything that it touched. It had ravaged and ripped, and mutilated in just a short amount of time.

She liked to think that she was fighting with the good guys, but sometimes she thought that they were just as bad as the others. It wasn't possible to fight a whole empire with just love. They had tried that, and it hadn't worked. Love didn't exist on the battlefield.

The palace of the Northern Water Tribe was beautifully crafted, made of glistening ice that shone underneath her feet when she walked on it, and when she looked up at the great walls, she almost felt protected. Almost.

Until she saw Katara and Zuko, and Tasuke along with several other resistance members. She saw them leaning over a body was vaguely familiar, and when she moved closer, she let out a choking cry. It was Kajika, dead. She looked at the knife lying beside her body and at the blood streaked cloth of her parka. She wished she understood it all.

But then again, she didn't want to.

* * *

><p>Katara looked up as her friends approached. She cleared her throat and Zuko raised his head as well. There was Toph and Suki, and Sokka with a look of deep sorrow on his face, and there was Hattori with both of the children. Kian looked down blankly at her mother's body and Iptiok stood alarmingly still, standing on one leg as he peaked around Hattori's legs.<p>

"Mommy?" Ipitok asked and tilted his head to the side, a look of confusion on his innocent round face. "Mommy?" He pulled himself away from Hattori and shuffled towards where his mother lay on the ice, her eyes tightly closed. Tasuke reached out to grab the little boy by his shoulder but he jerked away. "Momma?" He looked at his mother, dead and cold, as she lay on the ice with her hand over her heart.

She had died as a hero, but to Ipitok, she was simply his mother. She was just his momma, lying dead on the ice. Before anyone could scoop the boy up, he ran to his mother's side and fell to his knees next to her, still smiling absently at her dead body. "Mommy, are you sleepin'?" Her eyes were closed and her skin was still soft.

"Ipit-" Katara whispered and reached for the young boy, but he ducked out of her arms and crawled closer to his mother's side, pressing his head against her chest with his hands wrapped around her stomach, as though he hadn't noticed the blood that was staining his fingers. He didn't understand. He didn't understand that his mother was dead.

And then the little boy began to cry. He knew something was wrong. He didn't understand death, but he knew his mother wasn't speaking to him. He began to scream loudly and kick out, clinging to his mother's chest with his tiny fingers digging into the front of her shirt. His tears were real and genuine, streaming in rivulets down his round cheeks. Zuko bent down and wrapped his arms around the child, trying to comfort him, but the boy shook his head violently and screamed louder, pressing his face into his mother's skin.

Something wet dripped onto Katara's chin and she wiped it off. She looked at Zuko and Sokka, and Suki and Toph and she saw that their eyes were leaking tears, too. Ipitok's wails-his desperate, desperate cries-made everyone else cry.

In Suki's arms-after Hattori had passed her to the auburn haired girl-Kian watched her brother kick and fighter, her eyes staring unblinkingly at the boy. Ipitok shed enough tears for the both of them, though, as he kicked Zuko square in the chin and scrambled closer to Kajika's dead body.

"Mommy!" He cried and when Zuko reached for him again, he sank his tiny baby teeth in the firebender's hand hard enough to leave a mark. "Mommy, wake up! Wake up!" His screams and sobs echoed off of the walls. He flailed and thrashed, begging for his mother to wake up.

She doesn't.

And finally, it was Hattori who mustered enough strength to yank the young child away from his dead mother and held him to his chest, even when Ipitok kicked him in the stomach and reached for his mother. And when he couldn't reach her, he reached for Katara instead. His young face was red and puffy, and his dark hair was wild about his head.

"Go," Tasuke said and grabbed onto Katara's hand. "Go and leave the Northern Water Tribe. Continue on your journey, and we shall continue on. I think," She looked at Kajika and wiped the corner of her eye, "I think we can handle it from here."

Katara nodded as she walked towards Appa, trying to drown out Iptiok's sobs as they struggled to put the little boy safely in Appa's saddle. He screamed and grabbed onto the side of it, trying to pull himself out of Hattori's hard grip. Sokka climbed onto Appa's back, picking up the reins and looking back at the Northern Water Tribe palace.

The young waterbender inhaled sharply as they rose into the sky above the city, leaving behind the destruction that the Fire Nation had caused. But they had caused part of it, too. She had helped destroy it just as much. She watched as Zuko took Ipitok from Hattori and cradled the toddler against his chest, trying his best to comfort him.

"They'll come back, you know." She whispered as they flew over the retreating Fire Nation warships. "They won't give up that easily."

"I know," Zuko replied in between rocking Ipitok against his chest awkwardly. "But maybe this time they'll fight back. The Northern Water Tribe, I mean."

Katara nodded stiffly. "Maybe…" She paused. "I hope so."

It wasn't until the Northern Water Tribe was out of sight when Ipitok's tears finally ceased. He pressed his head into Zuko's stomach as the young firebender rocked her, offering the comfort that no one had ever given him, and Ipitok slept.

* * *

><p><strong>I always meant for Kajika to go out that way, but I actually never planned to have Ipitok as a character in the first place. He kind of just squeezed his way in there. Maybe there was a reason behind it. Maybe not.<strong>


	29. Chapter 29

**A short chapter this time, because really, it's been too long since I've updated. And I think it was some time for some family time, especially whenthe last chapter was so darn emotional. Holidays are for happy times! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender**

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty-Nine<p>

It hadn't really struck Katara until now about their new dilemma. They had ended the Fire Nation's reign of tyranny in the Northern Water Tribe, but now they had two very young children to take care of, and they still hadn't found the Avatar. She hadn't really thought of what they would have to do if they took Ipitok and Kian along, and she realized that they couldn't travel as quickly as they could before.

But the ground underneath her feet was solid and green, though it was just as bitterly cold as it had been when they had been closer to the North Pole. They had touched the edge of the Earth Kingdom what seemed like ages ago, and had scoured the land in hopes of finding a suitable spot to stop and gather their bearings. They were headed towards Omashu, hoping that the Order of the White Lotus had saved the city. The chill still burned Katara's skin and the sharp wind made her cheeks red, but it was alright.

Ipitok and Kian were bundled up in the blanket that they had managed to carry along, curled around each other like pandakittens, and Katara thought she had never seen something so adorable. And sad. Ipitok lay with his arms around Kian's shoulders, his head pressed against his sister's shoulders and his knees drawn up. His face was red, though, from when both he and his baby sister had begun to cry from the discomfort of being out of a familiar environment.

"Do you think we can make camp here?" Suki asked her, surveying the land around them. "We can't stay here forever, but at least until we gain all our strength back." The Kyoshi Warrior leaned on her heels, and Katara could see that her blue eyes were half-lidded with exhaustion. The battle in the North had drained all of their energy, and like Suki, Katara desperately wanted to rest.

From where he sat in Appa's saddle, tossing down supplies, Zuko cleared his throat. "We don't have much choice. It'll take too much energy to go any further right now; besides, we aren't in very much danger." Sleeping on the cold, hard ground would be uncomfortable, but Katara figured they didn't have much choice.

Ipitok and Kian snuggled closer together in their tiny blanket as they lay on Appa's flank. Momo was wrapped around them, and Katara looked at the two children. They didn't deserve to have to sleep on the cold, not when they had lost their mother so recently. Not when Kajika had sacrificed herself so they wouldn't have to experience a lifetime of pain and war like she had.

"We'll rest here for the night," Katara said and reached down to touch Kian's tiny, chubby hand. "The kids are exhausted, too, and I don't think we need another episode like earlier." The baby flexed her tiny fingers and Katara smiled. "They look so peaceful!" Ipitok's tiny mouth twitched in his sleep and Katara wondered aloud, "What are they dreaming about?"

Suki nodded in agreement, and then her eyes seemed to grow distant. "If I were them," She said, "I would dream about that hot chocolate we tasted." She looked off to the side and Katara thought for a moment, almost imagining the soothing, thick liquid that had warmed her considerably and calmed her fraying nerves. She didn't know how she would react if she ever had another chance to savor it! It all seemed so long ago.

In one year it felt like she had aged twenty. She felt old, especially when she looked at Kian and Ipitok, who were young and innocent and dreaming pleasantly. Then again, Katara thought, they wouldn't be so innocent when they were old enough to understand what Kajika had done for them. For them all.

What was the Northern Water Tribe like now, with the first wind of regained freedom blowing through the city? Were there soldiers and civilians alike, leaping and shouting for joy? What would they do, Katara thought, without a chief? Would the tribe begin to forge a new path, or would they try to rebuild what had been broken during the war. Would the deeds of the now deceased be in vain?

The deeds of the deceased. Did that mean Jianjun's horrible life would be upheld as well? Katara looked at her hands, as if she expected them to be red with the dead major's blood. She suddenly wanted to wash her hands. They were dirty, dirty with the act she had done. She had killed him. She had killed him and she hadn't told anyone. Not yet. Would she? Would they think of her differently, if she did tell them?

Katara lifted her eyes to look at Zuko, who was scrambling down from Appa's saddle. They wouldn't, she decided. They were too close to ever let such a thing come between them. They were family and family, Katara declared silently, would never part. Always stick together.

"I'm hungry!" Sokka said and from where she sat close to him, Toph chuckled. She still wore her boots, for the ground was still too cold and hard for her to walk barefoot. The last thing any of them needed was for Toph to injure her toes. Katara giggled, because really, she was hungry, too. She was hungry and she wanted to find a warm place to curl up and sleep for three days and then wake up to a warm meal and hot chocolate that would make her feel cozy inside.

The last time Katara had really woken up comfortably and happily had been when they were in Shintashi. It seemed like a billion years ago, when they had just met Hattori and Anandi the airbender, who had been pregnant with her first child. By now, Katara thought, the woman should've given birth or either been very close to doing so. Did Hattori ever think of the woman he had travelled with for so long?

"Well, Sokka," Suki retorted, but her tone wasn't exactly cruel, "Why don't you go hunting instead of complaining to us instead. There has to be _something_ out here," She said and smiled at the young Water Tribe man. He couldn't exactly be called a boy any more, but Suki couldn't really be called a girl, either. They weren't children, not now, when they had two young orphans to take care of. They had to take care of themselves and each other.

Because, really, that's all they had.

"_Excellent_ point, Suki," Sokka said and bowed mockingly to the auburn haired girl. He looked at Hattori and Zuko, stooping to pick up the katana that belonged to Hattori. "Too bad I'm already two steps ahead of you." The warrior cleared his throat, "I knew you were going to say that."

Katara smiled as her brother threw his arms around his light haired girlfriend, squeezing her lovingly. Sokka and Suki adored each other, that was dreadfully obvious. Katara had never asked Suki how she felt about being separated from Sokka, but she didn't want to bring it up.

Toph cleared her throat and snorted in a very unladylike manner. "Yeah, okay, Snoozles." She said and pumped her foot on the ground once, causing a bit of earth to rise under Sokka's feet just as he was taking a step. The Water Tribe warrior let out a yelp as he stumbled and scrambled to rise to his feet, glaring at the blind earthbender even though she couldn't see it.

"That was dirty, Toph," Sokka said and shook his head. "That was dirty." Behind him, Hattori snickered and then the three boys-or young men, rather-moved forward in search of anything that would keep them sustained. It wouldn't be much for there were no forests where they might find something big. The ground was hard and maybe, if they were fast enough, they would be able to catch the koala lemmings that lived in the hard earth of this place.

And for a moment, Katara watched them go, pulling her clothes closer to herself. Then, she turned back to Suki and Toph just as Ipitok opened his blue eyes a crack. The little boy murmured something and the female waterbender moved towards the child as he sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"It's good to see you up, Ipit," Katara said softly, using a nickname for the young child. She looked at Suki and then sat beside the three year old, putting her arms around him. "Did you have a good nap?" She smiled and pulled the child into her lap. "Hmm?"

Ipitok shrugged and laid his head on her chest, his eyes still heavy with sleep. "Hot." He said and pulled at his shirt collar. Katara nodded and patted his back, kissing his gently on the top of his head. "I don't like this." He protested and shrugged away from Katara, plopping onto the group. "Where is Sokka? And Zuko? I want Zuko." He stumbled for a step and nearly crashed into Suki, looking up at her in alarm.

The auburn haired Kyoshi Warrior smiled at the child and to everyone's surprise, Ipitok screamed loudly. He screamed and scrambled back, running back towards Katara and scrambling around her as he raced back towards Kian. Crestfallen, Suki looked at Katara with an expression of awkward amusement and disappointment.

Kian, jostled about by her brother's movements, grumbled in protest and rolled over, struggling to push her body up. She was still too young to move as quickly as Ipitok and Katara took the baby by her underarms, holding her up to her face. Kian looked at her with her tired, pale eyes and gurgled something that only she could understand. She frowned, as if she had meant for Katara to reply. And then, as suddenly as her face had changed, it shifted again so that she was a wiggling, smiling baby.

"Look, Ipit, don't you want to hang out with Suki and Toph and me?" Katara asked, looking back at the little boy, who had hidden himself behind Appa's saddle. "Don't you want to play with us?" She had to restrain an amused smile as Ipitok peeked out at her and waved shyly. "Come on!"

Toph laughed and Kian whirled her tiny head around, eyes wide with surprise. The baby exposed a half-toothed smile, for her teeth were still growing, and laughed, kicking her feet. Even though Toph couldn't see the little girl, she could hear her, and she laughed as well. She elbowed Suki in the side and cleared her throat discretely, telling the Kyoshi Warrior to join in.

With all of the others laughing, Ipitok couldn't resist crawling back towards the young women. He grinned as Suki picked him up and held him up in the air. It was good, Katara thought, for the boy to laugh. He was a child and that was what children were supposed to do.

And then, Ipitok wrapped his legs around Suki's waist and held onto her shirt with his tiny fingers. His joyful, childish laughter had stopped and he looked at them with serious blue eyes. "K'tara, how come you're not married to Zuko?" He asked and then pointed to her throat where her mother's necklace still sat at the base of her throat.

Of course! Katara thought and had to purse her lips to keep from smiling. "I'm not married to Zuko because he's my friend!" She set Kian on her lap and pushed her thick, dark hair aside to unclasp her necklace, holding it in the palm of her hand. She presented it to the toddler, "This was my mother's…before she died. And before that, it was my grandmother's." It sent a pang through her heart to remember, but it didn't hurt as much as it had before. It hurt to remember, she decided, but she didn't want to forget.

Ipitok nodded as if he understood and then he grew quiet again. "K'tara?" He began and the waterbender looked up at him again as she put the necklace back on. "Are we going to get Momma? Is she going to come with us?"

Katara's breath caught in her throat, and then she shook her head. "No." She said simply, because she felt a lie brewing on her tongue. It would have been so much easier to lie to Ipitok, but she knew that Kajika was dead and she had a feeling that deep down, even though he didn't understand death, Ipitok knew it, too. "No."

* * *

><p>The swaying of the boat is almost too much for the children. Hakoda held Tartok by his shoulder as the little boy leaned over the side, his face red and swollen. Despite being a boy of the Water Tribes, he had never been on a ship before. Hakoda almost felt pity for the boy, but he had almost gotten sick on his shoes and so the Southern Water Tribe warrior wasn't sure if he had any sympathy at the moment.<p>

Tartok straightened and Hakoda reached for the damp piece of cloth that Bato had given him. He knelt down next to Tartok and put his hand on his shoulder, turning him to face the chief. With the tenderness that only a father could have, Hakoda wiped Tartok's face and eyes, which had leaked tears from his discomfort. Taking care of Tartok made him feel like a father again. It helped replace the years that he had missed out on with his own children.

Rubbing his sleeve against his face, Tartok grinned. "Thanks, Chief!" He said and stood on the tips of his toes, trying to see beyond the great expanse of blue water that stretched out in every direction. Along the deck of the ship were the warriors, shouting commands to the men who adjusted the sails. Below were the women and children, along with the meager supplies they had brought along. Tartok had been allowed on deck because everyone knew he wouldn't stray from Hakoda. He was the chief's shadow. "Do you like sailing, Chief?"

Hakoda smiled, "Yes. Do you?" He asked and Tartok seemed to think about it for a long moment, wrinkling his brow. "Do you like sailing, or do you like hunting on the tundra more?" Hakoda inquired and Tartok's face brightened.

"I like both…well…not really. Sailing makes my stomach hurt!" He clutched his belly again and shook his head. "I don't like sailing, there's too much moving and my stomach is moving!" His skin turned a shade of green before settling back into its normal color. "But hunting…I love hunting, Chief! You can control every move you make and when the moment is right…do you think I got good aim, Chief?"

The chief of the Southern Water Tribe nodded and smiled, "Well, you could use some work." He raised his eyebrow as Tartok dug into the pocket of his coat and pulled out the slingshot he never seemed to be without. He held it up to Hakoda and fished for the two stones he had left. "Don't waste your stones, you might need them if you're going to be a man and protect the tribe."

Tartok's chest swelled. "I'll protect the girls!" He said proudly and grinned. "And then they'll all love me and they'll say: '_Oh, Tartok, marry me! Marry me'_ and I'll say _No. _Girls are gross, Chief. All they want to do is play girly stuff. That's boring!"

"It is." Hakoda said as Tartok placed his precious slingshot in his coat again. The air was brisk and fresh, blowing across their faces and chilling their skin. "But don't tell them that, or they might hit you with their dolls. Girls can be very bossy." He said and thought fondly of his daughter, Katara. Was she alright? Was she still the beautiful young girl he had been so sad to leave behind a year ago?

A whole year had passed since the death of the child Avatar. A whole year had passed since the Fire Nation had conquered the world. A year had passed since he seen his children last. A whole year.

"I can't wait to get to the Earth Kingdom! Is it fun there?" Tartok asked and looked up at his idol, grinning broadly. "Is the Foggy Swamp Tribe like our tribe? Is it cold? Please don't tell me it's on the ocean!" He held his stomach again, "I don't like sailing."

Hakoda shook his head. "You'll see." He said and patted Tartok's head. "In the Earth Kingdom, if we make it there, I'll adopt you, Tartok." He told the boy, who grinned wildly at the statement. "I'll adopt you and you'll be my child, just like Sokka and Katara are."

Tartok threw his arms around Hakoda's legs. "Really!" He exclaimed and was practically bouncing with excitement. "Oh thank you, Chief! Thank you! I want to be your son so much!" He cried and Hakoda felt something in him twitch and then crack. Tartok's words had struck something in him and he could feel it resonating through him. "And when you do adopt me," Tartok began slowly, "Can I call you Dad?"

It didn't matter what Tartok called him, Hakoda thought, because the little boy with the brown eyes had patched a gaping hole in him. "You can call me Dad, Tartok." Hakoda said and as an afterthought, "Son."

* * *

><p>Sokka, Zuko, and Hattori returned with two koala lemmings between them, holding the fat gray animals by their hind legs, for they had no tails. They were dead as Katara stood up to take the animals from the young men, she could see the singe mark across their necks. Firebending had been used to kill them, but Katara didn't care. She was too hungry to care about how their food had been killed.<p>

"We're back!" Hattori cried holding up the lemmings before Katara could take them. He looked at Ipitok, who had been running around while Suki watched him and a light smile flashed across his lips. "Hey, Toph, wanna help me start the fire so we can cook this?" He asked and a hopeful light gleamed in his eyes. Hattori was a firebender and Katara was certain he needed no help in starting a fire. Besides, Katara thought, she knew that look all too well, and she decided she would cut the firebending boy some slack.

Toph stood up, a grin on her face. "You know it, Fuzzle!" She said and moved towards where she thought Hattori was. Katara looked at Zuko and Sokka, who had wandered over to Suki. Kian sat on the blanket beside the Kyoshi Warrior, observing the older warriors with wide, wary eyes.

"Zuko!" Ipitok cried and scrambled over to the firebender, throwing his arms around his legs. "You came back! I knew you wouldn't leave me!" He smiled as Zuko looked down at him awkwardly, unsure about what to do with the three year old Water Tribe boy who had attached himself to his limbs. Zuko looked at Katara and seemed to say: _What do I do?_ He had comforted Ipitok when the boy had lost his mother, but he was clueless when it came to playing with him.

The former Fire Nation prince patted Ipitok's head as Katara led them back towards the others. She sat down across from her brother, pulling Kian into her lap. The babe squealed in excitement as Zuko dropped down gracefully next to her. Ipitok threw himself into Zuko's arms.

For a moment, the two teenagers were silent. They didn't have to talk to understand each other, and that was all right. Katara held Kian and Zuko held Ipitok, and everything was peaceful and quiet. Suki and Sokka sat close together and it was a perfect circle of love and family.

It felt good.

They sat like that until Hattori and Toph appeared with the koala lemmings settled on a block of rock that Toph had bent up with her hand. It had been cleaned off and they passed the rock plates around, allowing everyone to get their own share. And then they all sat, and ate with the cool wind blowing around them and ruffling their hair.

Katara smiled as she ate.

Because, with the smell of warm food cooking on an open fire and the chill of the wind reddening her cheeks, and the laughter and talk of her family around her, Katara couldn't imagine things going any differently. She sat with Kian on her lap and listened and thought that if she listened hard enough, she could hear their heartbeats. But she wasn't Toph and her hearing would never be as good as the earthbenders.

It didn't matter, though, because even though it was cold, the food was warm in her belly and she felt as if she could keep this moment forever. Ipitok laughed and Kian smiled at her. Katara wanted to keep this moment, with Suki to her left and Zuko to her right-she was leaning on him, a bit-and the rest of her family spread out around her. The moment was perfect, and she wished she could keep it forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy holidays, if that's your thing. Enjoy your time with people who love you. <strong>


	30. Chapter 30

**Wow...long time, no update...But I've been very busy lately, with projects and working on an original story, so no harm done, right? Right? This chapter includes a time skip of about 3 weeks to a month. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender**

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirty<p>

Azula looked out of the window from the room of the palace in the heart of the city of New Ozai. A long time ago, she thought, it had belonged to the ancient mad king that always seemed to escape despite his age. It seemed that he couldn't grasp the fact that the old city of Omashu was no more. This was a Fire Nation city-state now and when Azula looked down and saw red roofs instead of green ones, she decided that if he couldn't figure it out by now, he was a hopeless fool.

Dressed in subtle red and black silk, the young Fire Lord looked alluringly beautiful, but in a different way it seemed. Whereas normally her beautify radiated from her metallic exterior and sharp edges, she looked alarmingly feminine in her soft robes. She looked feminine and much more like a woman, even though she was not quite deserving of being called such. She was relaxed, for soon she would begin her search of the Avatar and her brother, Zuko.

They would find the Water Tribe peasant, too, and Azula would make sure she was humiliated. There was no time to rest, Azula thought, for every day they spent in the city, Zuko's ragtag group of "rebels" were training the Avatar. The child was still a baby, Azula remembered, but the Air Nomad boy had barely touched adolescence when he had tried to face her father.

Behind her, there was the soft click of claws on the floor and Azula turned half-way, facing her pet. He was lying near the door of the antechamber, which had been cracked so she could see into the hallway. It was now fully open, but the young woman didn't exactly mind. It would enable her to see more, to keep an eye on everything. She would not stand for an assassination attempt, not now. Not ever.

It seemed that Kaz had gotten twice as bigger and four times as ferocious as before. His dark gray coat was thicker around his neck, forming a glossy mane and his dark rimmed lips hid teeth that could very easily tear into bone. The wolf-lion lay on his belly, resting his massive head on his huge paws and looking up at Azula. When the Fire Lord turned to fully face the beast, Kaz leapt to his feet and trotted over to her side, nipping her wrist. It was his way of showing affection to her.

And as Azula had expected, there was a flash of bright pink and magenta. Ty Lee entered the antechamber of the Fire Lord's suite, grinning brightly. Kaz looked at her and Azula thought she saw the animal's hackles rise before Ty Lee put her hand on Kaz's head, patting his affectionately. "Are you having a good day, Azula?" Ty Lee asked, because she knew Azula but really, she didn't know her at all.

But Azula was having a good day. Her insanity seemed much more low-key lately, her mind less scrambled, perhaps because she was preparing for the thrill of chasing the new Avatar and Zuko. In fact, she was in a rather good mood. She looked at Ty Lee and nodded briefly before turning back towards the window. "Look at it, Ty Lee," the Fire Lord said, "Look at all the Fire Nation-all the Phoenix King owns. _Everything. Everyone_. And once we find and destroy the Avatar, no one shall rise against us."

Ty Lee was silent for a moment, her hand on Kaz's head before she cleared her throat. "I wish we didn't have to kill the Avatar, Azula. It's just a little baby and what harm can it do?" The acrobatic girl looked at Azula from the corner of her eye, as if she was taking extra caution to keep Azula in her "good" stage. She smiled kindly at her firebending friend.

Azula's thoughts suddenly leaped to her father. He had all but forced her out of Ba Sing Se, all but banished his heir and favorite daughter. Was he ashamed of her? He couldn't be! Azula had done everything he had ever asked of her, she made him proud. He couldn't be ashamed of her! He couldn't hate her because he hated Zuko. Then again, everyone hated Zuko.

"The Avatar is a threat." The Fire Lord simply and blinked, tearing her gaze away from the sky. It was a blue and bright, with gray tinged clouds moving slowly across the stretch of open air. "The Avatar is a threat and needs to be destroyed. Zuko is a threat." _He always has been, in a pitiful sort of way. _"Zuko is a threat and needs to be destroyed. So does that ugly, loud Water Tribe..." Azula clenched her fists and stepped away from the window, moving back towards the antechamber.

They hadn't been in New Ozai very long, but Azula thought that they had stayed long enough. When they had arrived in the city, their war train all but a pile of steaming metal, Azula had overseen the reconstruction of the streets. The city had been put into a vicious tug of war between the Fire Nation and the rebels for the last few months, the last battle having occurred when Zuko had last been seen. Azula had wished that the soldiers had been competent enough to capture her brother, but she couldn't trust lowly commoners to do even a half-decent job.

Behind her, Kaz growled again as there was the sound of a man clearing his throat. Azula spun around and blue colored fire leaped from her fingertips before dying down. It was just a servant, lowly and ugly, holding out a bound scroll towards the Fire Nation's ruler and the Phoenix King's heir. Azula straightened and held out her hand, narrowing her eyes at the servant. _A letter._

The servant gently pressed the scroll into Azula's waiting palm and scuttled away with what sounded like a sigh of relief. After all, Azula the warmonger hadn't even raised a hand to her. Azula cleared her throat and broke the seal of the scroll with her sharp thumb nail, unrolling the soft silk and holding it out so she could read it. Her amber eyes, some said it was liquid fire, flickered over the neatly etched characters, dancing over the words. _The colonization of the Northern Water Tribe has ended in failure._ She read and clenched her teeth; _a coup had been staged by the former Prince Zuko and his accomplices, resulting in the deaths of Royal Governor Zhao, Major Jianjun, and several other lower soldiers. Several other soldiers were taken under custody of the new Water Tribe government._

_Prince Zuko and his assistants escaped after the Fire Nation's defeat. Our soldiers were forced to retreat back to the Earth Kingdom after several cases of mutiny on deck. The following list of soldiers and officers were seen fighting with the enemy and are therefore enemies of the Fire Nation and the Phoenix King. _

The rest of the letter rattled off an alarming amount of traitors and Azula didn't even bother to see who had sent the message before she crushed it in her fists, casting it to flame. The remains of the letter fell to the floor in ashes around her feet, falling on Kaz's nose before the wolf-lion shook his head and growled low in his throat.

"What is it?" Ty Lee asked and knelt down to pat Kaz's nose, looking up at Azula with concern. Azula shook her head and ground her teeth, dusting her hands off. "What's wrong, Azula? What did the letter say?" It was as if she recognized the look in Azula's eyes and perhaps she did. Perhaps she had seen the look so many times that she could recognize it even in its beginning stages.

_You can't trust anyone_. Azula thought and looked down at Ty Lee. _You can't trust anyone. Those soldiers…they betrayed their comrades. They betrayed their nation. They-they betrayed…me?_ And then she looked at Ty Lee, whose gray eyes were wide and she laughed. _You can't trust anyone. Not even Ty Lee. Not even Kaz. _It was funny, in a disturbing sort of way, and her madness bubbled under the surface, threatening to rise to the top. _You can't trust Father. You can't trust Mother. You can't trust Zuko. You can't even trust yourself half the time!_

"Azula…" Ty Lee began slowly and grabbed the Fire Lord's hand, wincing when her cool skin came into contact with Azula's burning one. "Azula, calm down. You're getting better." She said softly and Azula looked at her. "You're getting better, Azula, you're having a good day. Don't ruin it. Don't mess it up. Please?" She smiled lightly, then, and Azula tore her hand away.

What if the assassin that Azula really had to worry about was Ty Lee? What if she used her chi-blocking technique on her and then killed her when she was defenseless? Or Kaz…what if Kaz killed her when she was sleeping? Were they working with Zuko? They could be just like those soldiers who had murdered their fellows. They could kill her and do away with her, leaving her to die.

She should have kept Ty Lee in prison.

But then Ty Lee grabbed onto her arm, digging her fingernails into Azula's skin and forced the Fire Lord to meet her turbulent gray gaze. "Azula, don't look so sad! You're getting better and when you're well again, we can do all kinds of fun things again. It's going to be alright again, right?" She hugged Azula, as if she willing for Azula to relax.

The acrobatic girl could very easily drive a blade into Azula's stomach and kill her. But she didn't, she couldn't, and she wouldn't because she simply didn't have the heart to leave the mad queen. She was too kind to ever leave her dear friend, even if it put her own life in danger. She embraced Azula and held onto her until Azula put her hand on the acrobat's shoulder, looking blankly off into space.

The boiling madness in Azula's belly settled a bit and she relaxed against Ty Lee's hold, turning to look out the window. But then Ty Lee pulled the curtains closed and took Azula by the sleeve. "Come on; let's get our nails done, Azula! Come on, let's go in the city!" She cried and dragged the young Fire Lord away from the window, pulling her through the room and into the hallway.

Azula looked back at the window, where there was a crack so she could still see just a small bit of the city, and then she sighed. "Oh, well."

* * *

><p>Katara held up the tiny green shirt that she hoped would fit Kian. She had hastily stitched it together when they had stopped in a small town, gathering scraps of all types of clothes to patch together an almost-passable outfit for both of the children. She held the one year old little girl in her lap, holding her tiny hands above her head and pulling the thin blue shirt over her head, slipping the green one on in its place. Kian's head drooped and she nearly pitched forward into Katara's arms. She was tired.<p>

Really, they all were. Ipitok was curled up around Zuko, his arms thrown around the young firebender's neck. He wasn't asleep, though, for his blue eyes were watching the empty sky behind them. He couldn't sleep, no matter how much he wanted to. They were all tired but unable to sleep, for they were deep in enemy territory now. They were nearing Omashu and it seemed that the closer they got, the redder things became. The Fire Nation controlled the Earth Kingdom now. Everything was red.

And for a small amount of time when she had been away from it all, Katara had hoped that it had changed. Just a little. But it hadn't and now they were diving back into the sea of war and mayhem headfirst with two very young, very innocent, orphans clinging onto them.

"There you are," Katara said and held Kian up, kissing the child's cheek. "Now you have a new shirt on." Kian grinned at her, exposing baby teeth, and giggled. Katara smiled lightly as the baby yawned and leaned against her chest, murmuring senseless babble against the crook of her neck. "I know, Kian, I'm sleepy, too." She looked over at Suki and Sokka, who were curled around each other, arms entwined.

It had been too long since Katara had relaxed truly. The last time, she thought, was when they had just reached the Earth Kingdom again after leaving the Northern Water Tribe. It had seemed so long ago, when they had forgotten what the occupied land was really like. Even then, Katara thought, they hadn't really loosened up like they could have. The last time they had done _that…_she didn't even remember.

Zuko shuffled across Appa's saddle towards Katara, balancing Ipitok on his shoulder. The little boy laid his head against Zuko's chest and reached out to grab onto his sister's sleeve, causing the young girl to turn her head towards him. "We'll be in Omashu, soon." He commented as Ipitok crawled away from him and scrambled over to Kian, who grinned cheekily at her older brother. "If it can even be called that anymore." He smirked lightly, in a mocking sort of way. "I wonder if Azula's got a hold of it yet, or is her job as Fire Lord still new and shiny for her?"

He knew the answer, they all did, but Katara answered anyway, "Azula wants whatever she can steal. I wouldn't be surprised if Ozai's appointed her as Fire Lord _and_ Royal Governor of Omashu." She ground her teeth a bit. It would be just their luck if Azula was anywhere near Omashu, especially if she had her friends Ty Lee and Mai with her. But the last time Katara had heard of the two girls, they had been locked away in prison for "betraying" the then Crown Princess by helping save Zuko, Sokka, and Suki.

The last time they had seen the vicious firebender had been a little over a year ago, under the red light of the comet. She had been changed to the grate and Katara had been healing Zuko after he had been struck by Azula's lighting. Then, things had gone by so quickly and Azula had somehow freed herself, screaming in her mad rage. They were in the sky, then, nursing their wounds and bruises as the firebender raged beneath them, sending bolts of lightning threateningly close to Appa before they had escaped, luckily with their lives still intact.

If Azula was even half as bad as she had been during the comet, they would have a difficult time defeating her. Katara hoped that they wouldn't have to meet back up with Azula until later-much later. Maybe then, they would have pulled things together. They had to find the White Lotus, still, but Katara wasn't sure where they would find them.

Hattori had been guiding Appa with Toph at his side, clinging desperately to Appa's fur with her hands. As Katara fell silent, the dark haired boy turned towards them and cleared his throat. "Unless the Fire Nation's thrown up some pretty stellar cities in just a few months, I think we're here." He pointed straight ahead, where the looming shapes of several buildings grew larger and more defined.

Katara rose onto her knees and craned her neck to see. She could see the walls that had protected Omashu from the outside enemy for so long and beyond that, she could see the roofs of the Earth Kingdom city. But where they had originally been painted green, they were now various shades of red. There were pagodas being built, half constructed as they stood out against the distinct earthbender architecture. It was obvious that the Fire Nation had reclaimed the city and they were wasting no time in defacing the Earth Kingdom history that lay within the walls of Omashu.

"Are we going in?" Zuko asked and looked at Katara. The waterbender shrugged and looked back at Sokka and Suki before nodding once. It was better to get supplies in the city now, than wait until later when there was possibility that Ozai or Azula would be in the city. They all needed food and new clothes to make it anywhere.

Hattori, who had been watching them, nodded swiftly and lightly snapped Appa's reins, urging the beast ahead, towards the city. Katara reached for Kian, who had carried dangerously close to the edge of the saddle. The young waterbender had been watching the children from the corner of her eye, to make sure neither of them got into any trouble, and she pulled the little girl into her lap.

Her thoughts travelled to the events at the North Pole, when the Water Tribe had been liberated and Kajika had died to save them all. Katara had killed Jianjun, then, she had killed him and Suki had told her how distraught Kuzana, his orderly, had been she had seen his body. Katara wasn't sure if she wanted to believe that Kuzana deserved every ounce of pain she got, because she had truly been in love with the man. Katara had Jianjun and she had once thought that once she did so, she would feel lighter. Freer. But she hadn't. She had killed a person. On the surface, she could have never have done it, but deep down, in the core of her, a dark part of her had whispered that Jianjun had _deserved_ such a painful death. Perhaps he did.

But it wasn't up to her to decide his fate. She was human, just like him. But she had killed him. She had been in control of his life for just a few vital seconds and she decided to end him. Did that make her a madwoman, a killer? A lunatic who thought she could control everything? Did that make her Hama? Inwardly, Katara gasped. She hadn't thought of the decrepit, evil, old woman in ages and it scared to think that she had even acted _remotely_ similar to the vile woman.

She had, though. She had and she knew it, but she swallowed and bottled that fear, forcing it deep, deep down in a dark, impenetrable place. Then, Katara looked at Kian and cuddled the child to her chest, smiling lightly before setting the baby back on her lap.

_She needs you._ Kajika had said that before she died. She had been talking about Kian, her daughter. _She needs you and the world needs her._ The world needed her. Katara's eyes widened a bit and she looked at the little girl in her arms, whose half-lidded eyes were looking up at her with trust and love. But there was a mysterious knowingness in her gaze, too, and Katara knew she wasn't imagining it.

Why would the _world_ need Kian? She was just one little girl. She might not even be a waterbender. There was nothing noticeably special about her.

But when Katara looked at the baby again, she had a feeling that there was.

If the world needed Kian, what was so special about her?

Katara gasped out loud this time and when Zuko turned to look at her, she shook her head. The world needed Kian. The world needed the Avatar. Could it be possible, the waterbender thought, that their search had ended. Could Kian be the Avatar?

There was no way to tell, though, not yet. Kian was still just a baby; she was too young to show any signs of bending. If Kian _was_ the Avatar, though, they would be in grave danger. Kian was just a baby, she was innocent, but the Fire Nation wouldn't care about her age if they found her. She would be dead before she could even speak, if the Fire Nation found out about her.

The city of Omashu-New Ozai, now-grew ever closer. Katara held Kian to her chest and shook her head. Kian wasn't Aang, she told herself. Kian was a little girl, a baby that had just turned a year old. A baby that had lost her family before she had to chance to know them. Kian wasn't Aang. Kian _wasn't_ Aang.

* * *

><p>Ba Sing Se does not look like Ba Sing Se anymore, she thinks. There is more red and more black and less green. She used to like green when she was in Ba Sing Se, because she had grown up around so much red that it hurt her stomach when she saw it. She had lived among red and green, and white and grey, but never blue. Never yellow, either. She had a feeling she would like yellow and orange.<p>

Wearing a hood in Ba Sing Se was not unusual and for that she was grateful. The dirt under her boots was well-trodden from ten thousand footsteps before her and she was sure the pangs of hunger in her belly were the same as those in a thousand other bellies, hundreds of miles away. The pack slung over her shoulder was heavy, containing a set of finer clothes, travel food and money, along with a lotus tile.

She had never been in the upper ring of Ba Sing Se before, but it couldn't quite be called that anymore, she thought. This place wasn't the capital of the Earth Kingdom anymore. This place was the capital of the _world_, of the Phoenix King's empire. It wasn't Ba Sing Se anymore. In time, when everything was rebuilt in the Phoenix King's image, it would be great.

She knew this for a fact, because a long time ago, she had known the Phoenix King personally. She had known him and eaten with him, lived in his home. She had been a different person back then, but she had loved him as her husband. Back when he was a misguided prince and she was his sad-faced wife.

Ursa knew Ozai. She knew how he thought and if she was smart enough-which she was-she would be able to wiggle her way into his palace. After all, she thought, Azula hadn't gotten all of her cunning from Ozai. He was a good pretender, but it was Ursa who had been the sneaky one.

Over her head, the rolling sound of a supply train running over the tracks roared and the ground under her feet rattled. She stopped and clenched her teeth, digging her toes in the earth as the train passed. Ozai didn't care much about the people who suffered when his system of cargo locomotives stormed over the city.

Then again, Ozai didn't care much about people at all.

What would she say to him, once their eyes met and they recognized each other? How would they look at each other? "It's been a long time." Ursa would say and then she would look at Ozai. "It's really been a long time and so much has changed."

True, it had.

And then, she thought, maybe Ozai would look at her and he would see Zuko in her. And he would kill her right there, because he hated her. Or rather, he hated that he saw Zuko in her. _Or did he see her in Zuko? _He hated that he saw Roku in her and he wanted to kill whatever he didn't like. Whatever didn't meet his mad image of greatness, he destroyed.

But, did that make him insane or a genius?

Ursa walked until the earth underneath her feet turned to cobblestone and she walked until her feet were sore. Then, because there wasn't much else she could do, still she walked. And after what seemed like years, she stood in front a great gate, wrought in gold and iron with a vicious phoenix perched at the top of it.

Of course, Ursa thought, Ozai had always planned everything down to the last minute detail. How the gates of his new palace would be designed had probably been in his grand scheme of things as well and she knew that he would not stand for a single mistake.

Which was why she couldn't fail. Ozai was a poor Pai Sho player, in a way, but in another, he was disturbingly brilliant. He would search for a single mistake and attack it from any possible angle. He always won in that sense and Ursa had only known one person who could beat him without fail.

That was Iroh.

It would have been dreadfully easy simple if Iroh had faced his brother in a duel and defeated him. It would have been dreadfully simple and everything would have gone much differently. But the people of the Fire Nation were intricate and strange. It was only natural that they would go about things in this way.

Ursa pursed her lips. Of course, she thought, she didn't complain. She was a killer of kings. One more wouldn't hurt.

* * *

><p>Aside from the outer appearance, Omashu hadn't changed much. Katara thought that this was because the Fire Nation was probably focusing their activities elsewhere, hopefully somewhere far away from them. Hopefully somewhere they would never visit.<p>

Appa had landed just out of view of the wall, in hopes that the guards of the city wouldn't look beyond their posts. He was close enough to call, in case something went wrong and that was a good thing. Katara lifted Kian onto her hip as Suki reached down to grab onto Ipitok's hand, pulling the little boy closer to her and Sokka. Hattori and Toph stood side by side, waiting for their friends.

They had no money to spend and they had nothing to trade, but they had stolen before. They had stolen plenty of times and every time they did so, Katara felt less and less remorse for it. They needed to live and sometimes they had to turn to different methods to survive. It had become natural to her.

"I think we should stick together this time," Suki said softly and held Ipitok's tiny hand in her own. "That way we can all be near each other if something happens or if we get lost." She looked at Katara and Zuko, because they had travelled together and survived together, a long time ago. "We don't know who is in this city."

Katara nodded and took a step forward as Kian fastened her tiny fingers in the folds of her clothes and pressed her tiny head into Katara's shoulder, murmuring happily. On her left was Zuko, quiet and constant, because really, none of them felt like talking much.

As they walked along the street of the conquered city, Katara took note of the various stands selling anything ranging from vegetables to cheap jewelry. She reached up to touch her mother's tattered necklace, the only thing that remained from her childhood. The last bit of home she had left. Katara dreaded the day it would simply become to weathered and she would have to replace the ribbon, for it was as precious to her as the stone that it held.

"Can we get a sweet?" Katara heard Ipitok say as he tugged on Suki's sleeve and the waterbender laughed quietly. They had clothes to get first, she thought, and food as well before they could even think about getting trivial things like sweets.

Kian let out shrieking noise and pulled herself up so that she could see over Katara's shoulder. She made a babbling noise and Katara looked down at the little girl, who had grown so animated that her tiny booted feet struck Zuko in the arm. She let out another cry and Katara turned to see what had gotten her attention.

The people on the streets were parting, moving off to the side and pushing each other away from the side of the street. Katara craned her neck to see and gasped. There was a palanquin moving down the street towards them, a bright and angry red, with the symbol of the Fire Nation designed in black and gold. Katara's heart skipped a beat and her stomach dropped to her knees.

"Please tell me that's not who I think it is." Sokka said and shook his head, "Please tell me that it's not Azula. It's not Azula. Right?" He looked at the others for confirmation, but he got none. The palanquin grew ever closer and Katara could see that it was open a crack, even though she couldn't see who was. She had a feeling it was Azula.

It was just their luck, really, that they would encounter the very person they had been trying to avoid. Katara stepped back as the palanquin grew closer. "Should we run?" The young woman asked quietly and her fingers twitched as she looked at her family. "Should we leave?"

And then, just as Katara caught a glimpse of the person inside the palanquin, Hattori and Toph darted away. Suki scooped up Ipitok and raced after them with Sokka on her heels, leaving Zuko and Katara alone. Tightening her grip on Kian, Katara grabbed Zuko by the hand and pulled him away. "Come on!"

Behind them, there was a loud shout and the air suddenly grew hot. Baby Kian screamed as blast of blue fire nearly grazed her face. Katara pushed the baby's head down, eyes widening in fear. Azula had seen them, Azula had seen them and she was going to hunt them down.

Katara dared to look back and she saw that Azula had scrambled from her palanquin, eyes wild and blazing as Ty Lee tumbled after her. She narrowed her eyes at the waterbender, as if she could meet her gaze, and lunged forward with a snarl on her face. At her side was a vicious looking beast, fangs exposed in a killer grin. With Ty Lee with her, there would be no reason to run. They would have to fight.

The waterbender exhaled and set Kian down behind her, begging the child not to move. Not to get in the way. As Azula drew closer, Katara uncorked the top of her canteen and drew out the water, narrowing her eyes. Azula's beast lunged forward, its hackles raised as it crept towards them, sharp claws glittering. Katara didn't know what the animal was, but she knew it was dangerous. She knew she had to keep an eye on it.

Ty Lee dashed towards them, her fingers already positioned in preparation to attack, grinning. But then, the earth under her feet rose abruptly and her gray eyes widened. Katara dared turn her attention to Toph, who smirked. Ty Lee regained her balance and turned her focus to Suki and Sokka, who had gathered the children to them. Azula's pet had set its fierce eyes on Katara and the waterbender gulped.

"So, where've you been, Zuzu?" Azula asked and blue fire leaped from her fingertips. She glared at her older brother, who had formed his own golden flames in his hands. "It's been a while." And then, she lashed out with a thin whip of fire. "But entirely worth the wait!"

With a roar, the beast leaped at Katara. Katara flicked her wrist sideways, making a quick stopping motion. The water continued forward and slammed into the snarling animal, throwing it backwards. Katara didn't want to admit that she was scared, but she was. It had been so long since she had seen Azula and it seemed like the firebender's madness had deepened. It was almost as if she was drowning in herself.

Ty Lee let out a squeal and pointed to the children. "Look, Azula!" The acrobat cried, "They have babies!" She smiled as Sokka and Suki sprang at her in unison. Suki drove her fist upward, almost getting a clean strike of Ty Lee's chin before the girl bent backwards, hooking her feet around Sokka's ankles and dragging his feet out from under him.

Azula's eyes flickered over the children and Katara's blood ran cold. She smirked and sent a blast of fire at the now unguarded children. Ipitok's blue eyes widened as the fire raced towards them and Kian began to cry, unsure of what to do. They were babies, they couldn't protect themselves.

But then, Zuko dove towards the children and pulled them towards his chest as Azula's cerulean fire licked his shoulder blades. He pushed the two babies in Toph and Hattori's direction, snapping for the two younger teenagers to protect them.

A wall of blue fire surrounded them then, as Azula raised her arms, heightening the flames. They weren't trapped, Katara knew this, but they were paralyzed by surprise. Azula stared at them, her beast trained at their throats and Ty Lee ready to paralyze them, and she smirked.

* * *

><p>Seeing Zuko again had awoken something in her. It had awoken something in her that now ran rampant in her. It had awakened her anger at seeing her brother, so happy with his makeshift rebel family while she was so alone, surrounded by strangers. It had made her furious, to see the waterbending peasant with him and then she saw the two children. They were only babies and it made her angry to see that they were smiling and happy as well.<p>

Part of her wondered who the children were, but part of her didn't care.

Something in her wanted to ruin Zuko's happiness, because he was scarred, banished, hated and _still_ happy. She wanted to see him frown, to make him feel lonely, too. So she did. He and his friends-there were so many-glared at her from across the wall of fire and she smirked.

Behind her was Kaz, growling ferociously. The beast was good for something, Azula decided. The young Fire Lord stared at Zuko from the other side of her blue flames and leveled her gaze so that it met her brother's. "Just so you know, Mai is dead." She said, loud enough for him to hear, but quiet enough that it was nearly lost over the crackle of the flames. She waited for his reaction and when she got none, she pouted. "It was _terrible._" It had been, Azula had been there. She knew this for a fact. "She cried out for you, Zuzu, when she died. That hard shell of hers finally broke and she screamed for _you_ of all people. She cried out for a traitor. You betrayed the Fire Nation, Zuko, but worst of all, you betrayed Mai."

_That_ got a reaction out of him. "You're lying." He snarled, "Mai's not dead." Azula thought she saw what looked like _hate_ rise in his eyes, but then it was replaced by uncertainty, even _fear._ It was almost as if he expected Mai to leap out from the shadows and confess that it had all been a joke. But it hadn't.

"I should kill you, Zuzu, but I'm not in the mood today." Azula preferred the thrill of the hunt and this had simply been too easy. She would let them go, let them to get a sense of safety, and then she would close in on them and end it. She would drag all of them back to her father and then he would be proud of her again. "You should run now."

Zuko looked at her and Azula looked at him. She watched as he parted the flames and stepped towards her, his good eye narrowed. Ozai, their father, had dealt the blow that had marred the other one. It was an ugly mark of dishonor and Azula knew that for years, her older brother had worn the scar in shame. But when she looked at him now, it was different. When she looked at him now, she did not see shame. She saw a sense of self-awareness. Self-worth. And it disgusted her.

Azula's eyes flickered over the children as they walked by. They were Water Tribe children, through and through, and dirty. The older one, a boy, had deep blue eyes that flew up to her face when the leader of the Kyoshi Warriors, the one that had escaped, carried him by quickly. The younger one though, intrigued Azula. Instead of blue, the baby's eyes were a quiet, pale gray and when their gazes met, Azula was the first to look away.

She should kill them, she thought, as they hurried past. She could summon a bolt of lightning and strike them all at the same time, kill them all right on the spot. But she didn't and Azula wasn't sure if it was because she was finally growing a heart-if she was, she would rip it out-or if she really wanted to get under their skin. She would follow them and find them, and _then_ she would end it. When she wanted to.

They ran, then, and the young Fire Lord reached down to pat Kaz on the head as she watched her brother and his companions through the crowd. She followed them with her eyes and she would watch the skies as well. Following them on ground wouldn't be nearly as fun as pursuit in an airship, but she would be better concealed. She wouldn't lose sight of them either way, though.

"So, Ty Lee," Azula turned to her friend, "We'll have to postpone our manicures. We have lots of work to do." Really, they did.

* * *

><p>"She didn't follow us." Suki remarked and hoisted Ipitok higher on her hip. Beside her, Sokka was stuffing an assortment of stolen clothes into a pilfered pack. "But that doesn't mean she isn't watching." She said, almost as an afterthought.<p>

Katara nodded as they approached the shadow under the wall where they had settled Appa. Her heart was still pounding in her chest from the encounter and the thievery that had occurred directly after. They had literally run through the streets, snatching what they could off of stands before they were caught. It was a terrible way of living, but at least they were alive.

Unlike Mai, if what Azula said was true. Katara couldn't quite believe it. She couldn't quite believe the "gloom and doom" girl was dead. Ty Lee, Azula, and Mai were never apart before the little scene at the Boiling Rock prison and Katara had figured that if Ty Lee was back in Azula's good graces, so was Mai.

That obviously wasn't the case.

Appa groaned as they approached and Momo flitted down from the bison's saddle, landing on Sokka's head. The animals had missed them. Katara smiled and patted Appa's nose with her free hand as her companions pulled themselves up into the saddle. They were leaving in a hurry, because every moment they wasted was a moment Azula could surprise them.

Suki settled Ipitok in the middle on the saddle, on Toph's lap, before scrambling towards the front to catch hold of the reins with Sokka scuttling after her. Katara reminded herself to switch with the auburn haired warrior later, when she was tired.

"Yip, yip!" Suki cried but to Katara, the older girl didn't sound very animated. Nevertheless, Appa rose to the command, and rose above the city of New Ozai with a low moan, slapping his tail down in the air. Katara set Kian down and looked towards the back of the saddle, where Zuko was sitting alone with his back to the rest of them, head turned away.

Breath hitching in her throat, Katara crawled back towards her dear friend and moved to his side, pretending to pay attention to the city below them. But she glanced at him and her heart trembled. She had to be imagining things. She _had_ to be.

Zuko was crying.

It just wasn't like Zuko to cry. It wasn't like him to show much emotion at all and it hurt Katara to see her friend sitting alone, his shoulders shuddering every once in a while and thick tears falling slowly, silently down his face. She knew why, though, it was plainly obvious. It was because of Mai, who had been his first love. He had loved Mai and now she was dead. If Katara had been in his place, she would have cried, too.

She moved towards him and put her arms around his shoulders and it seemed as if he broke, then. He broke and fell to heap, almost crumbling into himself, pulling Katara down with him. It hurt to see him like that, so weak but so strong at the same time. Katara put one arm on his head and pulled him closer to her chest, closer to her heart. It was a small comfort, she knew, but it was all she had. The others turned behind her, their gazes on her back, and she shook her head.

"Azula didn't lie for once." Zuko whispered pitifully to her and Katara squeezed his shoulders in an awkward embrace. The former Fire Nation princess paused, and then he hugged her back. "She's always been a liar, but not this time."

"I know." Katara whispered back and nodded. Azula was an evil, vicious person and some part of Katara knew that Azula had probably killed Mai. "Not this time."

"I hate this." Zuko said to her and loosened his hold, but not quite letting go. It was comforting to be so close to each other, to be so close to someone who understood them sometimes better than they understood themselves.

Katara nodded again and sighed. "I know."

* * *

><p><strong>The next few chapters will be written in a drabblesque fashion, made up of mostly ficlets and drabbles that cover four years per chapter. They will vary in length. <strong>


	31. Chapter 31

**Hehe, _really_ long time no update. I guess I kind of neglected this story and then got writer's block, I will finish it. Eventually. Hopefully soon. But eventually.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender**

* * *

><p><em>Year One<em>

There was no point in pretending. Azula was following them. Katara knew this, she knew this and she knew that her friends knew, as well. They didn't have to pretend that the Fire Lord wasn't on their heels. So instead, they kept moving. They kept moving and didn't stop.

Katara didn't exactly know where they were going, but they would get there eventually. They wandered the Earth Kingdom, knowing that Azula hunting them, searching for any trace that they had left. They had no choice but to keep moving.

So they did.

Really, they had nowhere to go. Ba Sing Se was out of the question and Omashu was too far gone to save. They didn't have many options, but they thought that they would perhaps try Gaoling, Toph's hometown. There had to be something, there. There had to be.

In the months that followed, Katara fell back into her role as the mother of the group. She took care of Kian and Ipitok, and made sure the others did what they were supposed to when they stopped to rest.

When Ipitok turned four, they spent a day and a half by the river in celebration of the boy's birthday. It was his first birthday without his mother and Katara could see the sadness in his eyes. No matter how hard she tried, she would never replace Kajika to Ipitok, and Katara didn't really mind when she thought about it. She liked taking care of people, but that didn't necessarily mean she liked being a parent.

Mai, Azula's old friend, was dead. She had been for who knew how long before they encountered Azula and Ty Lee. Katara hadn't really liked the girl, she had almost hated her, but she knew that Zuko had loved her. Part of her wondered if he had loved Mai more than he loved himself, because he had left her to travel the world with the Avatar's ragtag group, leaving her in the protection of the Fire Nation. He had sacrificed so much and had really only gained so little in return. Katara couldn't help but feel connected to him.

She understood him better, now, and he understood her.

Perhaps it was something that came with age. Whenever Katara would look at her reflection, she would see herself as an almost-woman. She would see herself differently a little at a time. She wasn't an innocent, naïve little girl who knew nothing of the evil in the world. But she wasn't a grown woman, yet.

She knew there was evil in the world. She had known that since she was eight years old and her mother had been snatched away from her. As she traveled and grew older, she saw that was evil _everywhere. _But then she would look around at Zuko and her friends, and smile, because there was good, too. They just had to find it.

Kian was fourteen months old when she spoke her first word. It was really Toph who heard it first, because she had brilliant hearing, and Kian had practically whispered it. The child, a toddler now, had looked up at her small, makeshift family and smiled with her baby teeth before opening her mouth and whispering that sacred first word, her first taste of real communication. Previously, she had only babbled and squealed when she wanted something, or toddled around on her stout, unsteady legs in an effort to reach for a desired object.

Her first word was _maybe._

To Katara, it seemed like the little girl was implying something. That _maybe_ she knew something that her caregivers didn't. Her first word was maybe, and then she smiled and fell back into Suki's lap with a broad grin. "Maybe!" She would then say, because it was the only she could say, and Katara would smile when she said it.

Because maybe, just maybe, things would be alright.

They didn't see Azula, but Katara knew she was somewhere following them, waiting for them to let their guard down so she could leap in on them. Katara knew it and Zuko knew it because sometimes on Appa, when they were travelling through the night, she would look over to see him wide awake, watching the horizon with searching eyes.

And sometimes, when she could see a glint of sadness in his eyes, she would reach over and touch his hand very lightly. She did it just to let him know that it would be okay, at least she hoped so, and they just had to hold on. Just a little longer and then things would be okay.

When Gaoling drew even closer on the map, Katara felt the tiny burning flame of hope in her heart light up and erupt, and she was sure she was glowing. With each passing forest and mountain below them, the flame grew and grew and intensified, and sometimes it burned. Gaoling had to be free; it had some of the best warriors that Katara knew. _Toph_ had been raised there and she had been a master earthbender at twelve years old.

And finally, finally, after flying over one last forest, they saw it. They saw the city made of stone, Toph's homeland, and Katara was certain that a tear or two threatened to fall down her face. It was almost too much, she thought, to see what she was really seeing.

The flag that flew from the walls of Gaoling was a green Earth Kingdom one, bright and proud against the blue sky. When Hattori explained the scene to Toph, the young blind girl grinned and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Of course!" She said and smirked, "Do you think Gaoling goes down that easily? The greatest earthbender alive heralds from here, darling, and if you think that I would let my city be taken over, you're horribly mistaken."

"One point for Team Save the World!" Sokka said and threw his fist up, making a warrior cry as they landed. And because a weight had lifted from her core, Katara thrust her hands into the air and joined in. One point for Team Save the World.

* * *

><p>It wasn't hard, Ursa thought, getting into Ozai's palace complex. But it certainly wasn't easy. She obviously couldn't barge into the Phoenix King's throne room and shout, "Darling, I've returned!" She couldn't throw her arms around him and smother him with loving kisses-not that she wanted to. She had loved Ozai, once, but that was a long time ago. Things were different now.<p>

She had slipped onto her finer clothes while hiding behind a building, keeping a sharp eye out for sentries. During the first year of her banishment, when she had been searching the world for a place to stay, she had become a habitual thief. She had suddenly been just one of many poor people, forced to pilfer and hoard precious items. It had trained her eyes for anything suspicious, for anything that could be used to her advantage.

It would have been brilliant if she could sneak into the main part of the palace, but there were guards stationed at every window and door, every courtyard on the complex except for one. The unguarded courtyard was perhaps the most beautiful thing Ursa had ever seen, for it was an alcove of magenta colored blossoms set up around a glittering pool. Ozai, Ursa knew, had always paid attention to the intricate details, but he had surprised her this time.

Ursa smoothed her dress down as she sat at the edge of the pool, holding a handful of flower blossoms in her palm. How would she get to Ozai without getting killed? How would she get into the main of the palace and get far enough to see him? She could wait until nightfall and climb into the palace. She could kill him in his sleep. She could be subtle. Or maybe she could just be blunt and come out with it, like the earthbenders she had lived it for a while.

That wouldn't blow over well.

She could always sneak up behind him and stab him. That would work. And the more she thought about it, Ursa thought she couldn't kill Ozai. She just couldn't. She wasn't much of a king killer, then, she realized, if she couldn't kill the world's biggest tyrant.

The blossoms behind her rustled with a calm, warm breeze, and Ursa lifted her head, feeling it warm her skin comfortably. She was a pale shade of pink as she allowed loose blossoms to tangle themselves in her hair. The zephyr relaxed her and she smiled.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself. Perhaps you are reminiscing." Ursa's eyes widened and she froze, turning very slowly. How convenient, she thought, for him to appear at this moment. How convenient and dreadfully ironic. She turned fully and faced him. He had a golden red flame in his hands, burning hot but tamed as he faced her.

She had expected him to look different. She had almost expected him to look _evil_, but he looked the same, almost. When she had left, he had looked younger. Then again, so had she. She was still taller than, but that was to be expected, she had always been a tall girl. She almost couldn't look at him, because he radiated a type of power that made her flinch.

Instinctively, she stood.

"It's been a while, Ozai." Ursa said and Ozai looked at her with blazing gold eyes that Azula had inherited. "You look…sophisticated." Really he did. He had replaced his old robes, his Fire Nation ones, for clothes that better suited his position as Phoenix King.

Ozai looked at her, silent, and doused the flame in his hand before sitting across from his former wife, hands folded neatly in his lap. Ozai had always been a meticulous man, Ursa remembered. He made sure to keep his back away from her. Smart man.

The more Ursa looked at the man, she saw something different. It was very subtle, but it was there. She couldn't exactly put her finger on it, but it was there. And then she saw it. His hair. She smiled lightly. _So conquering the world has caught up to you?_

Ozai had a gray hair.

_That_ was interesting.

"Really, Ursa, I had a feeling you would return one day. It was never unlike you to plan things for years. So, how long did it take you to get the nerve?" Ozai asked and smirked. "It was awfully clever," He said quietly, "To sneak in the palace complex. I saw you the moment you entered."

He looked at her, then, and smiled. But it wasn't a kindly smile. It was a cunning one and he looked at her with those shining golden eyes-_Azula's eyes_- and stood. Ursa's eyes widened and she nearly fell backwards before scrambling to her feet, glaring at Ozai, who hadn't moved.

And as she expected, the blossoms whispered again and fell into the still pool as Ozai's imperial guards surrounded the woman. She had seen it coming, when Ozai had smiled, and she didn't put up a fight when they bound her hands and grabbed her by her hair.

"I should kill you now," Ozai said and walked around her, "But I don't want to dirty my hands. Besides, Ursa, don't you think you've been out a cage long enough? Those were your words, all those years ago, weren't they?" He asked and looked at her. Ozai had never been one to recite monologues, but the few words that he did say always got the point across.

It was true, though, and Ursa looked away. She had said those words, years ago when she was young. She had gone through a stage of struggling to find herself while being the granddaughter of the last Avatar and the beautiful, educated daughter of a wealthy nobleman. She had felt caged and she said that to Ozai. She hadn't known that he would hold on them to send back at her, even after all these years. "They may or may not have been." Ursa said and then raised her head, "It seems as though your hopes of being forever young aren't coming to pass. You're getting old, aren't you?"

Ozai's eyes blazed and he nodded to his guardsmen. They tugged on Ursa's arms and pulled her out of the alcove, dragging her along. She hung her head and narrowed her eyes.

_Well, this didn't go as planned. _

Then again, Fire Nation people were never straightforward. She would think of something.

* * *

><p>Katara wondered if Toph would ever really forgive her parents for sheltering her for so many years. And then she wondered if Toph would thank her parents, for shielding her from the evil of the world for so long and keeping her innocent. The latter was immediately out of the question, because Toph had run away and stayed with them even when Aang had died.<p>

Aang had once been the only thing keeping them together, but then, they had grown to love each other like family and that had been enough to sustain them, to keep them falling apart. Now, Katara thought as she stared out of a window in the Bei Fong residence, it was Kian. Kian would _help_ keep them together, and Ipitok, too.

The two children were running about the garden and Katara repeatedly looked out for the estate guards. Really, Kian was bumbling after her brother because she was still unstable on her stubby little legs. Ipitok, though, moved quickly and Katara made sure to keep an eye on him. They were guests, but that didn't mean they would allow the children to run rampant in the garden, tearing up the meticulously maintained garden.

Then again, Toph had already done that.

Katara could tell Toph was glad to be home, where her parents were safe, even though she would never say such a thing. She could tell that she was glad to be in a place where her stomach was never empty and she could sleep comfortably. Who wouldn't be, she thought, after all they had been through?

"I thought I might find you here." Katara turned, even though she had recognized the voice. It was Zuko, walking towards her. He came to her side and sat down, his arm brushing her own. Katara felt her heartbeat quicken and she smiled at her dear friend. He didn't return it, but Zuko was never the happiest of people. He had a reason to frown.

They all did.

Outside, Kian scampered forward and fell flat onto her face. Katara shifted, moving to stand but then she lifted her lips in a smile as Kian pushed herself up, shrieking in laughter. She toddled towards Ipitok and Katara felt an unnamable warmness in her core as she watched Ipitok wrap his arms around his sister.

But they for every reason they had to frown, they had a thousand to smile. Katara looked at Zuko, who was watching the children as well. His eyes were distant, as if he was remembering a time when he was young. Maybe, Katara thought, he was thinking of a time when he and Azula had been children, almost like Ipitok and Kian. Perhaps there had been a time when Azula wasn't evil and they had been siblings instead of enemies.

Zuko met her gaze with his own and that warm feeling returned again, but it was different, she noticed. It didn't feel the same as it had, when she was watching and playing with the children. This feeling as slightly different, more intense and it made her skin warm. She had felt this feeling before, but never to this degree. She couldn't quite put a name to it, yet, but it was warm and lovely, and she basked in it.

Katara looked away and her mind perceived a word to the feeling. She had felt it when she had been her family, her _real_ family, and it was constantly there when she sat among her group. She could put a name to it, now. Love. That's what it was. But it wasn't brotherly love or the love that came with an unbreakable friendship. This was an individual love, one that grew with intensity and sparked at the most random of times.

The feeling had been subtle at first, but now it was open and wild, and free to run throughout her and it warmed her from her toes to the roots of her hair. It made sense now, in a way, and Katara turned to look out of the window. She had never felt love like this before. She had liked Jet and she supposed that she had loved Aang, but it had been different.

She was falling in love with Zuko.

The realization came quickly and part of Katara knew it was true. She had been close friends with Zuko for over a year now. They had been the worst together and when they had nothing else, they had each other. She looked at Zuko and part of her wanted to cry because there was no time for love in this broken, fiery world.

But maybe, she thought, when everything was said and done, she would give it a try.

"There's a defense system being set up in Gaoling." Zuko said and Katara nodded. She knew this. "It was already in the works, but now that Toph's here, all the participants in the Earth Rumbles are going to help with it, too. By the end of the year it'll probably be a small army. We can use all the help we can get."

The small city guard was called the _Raksaka_, commissioned to protect Gaoling and the land immediately around it. They had been introduced to the team, which consisted of benders and non-benders alike, weren't the strong people Katara had seen, but she knew that they could all hold their own. They would make good allies, she knew, and they were friendly.

"We can't stay here forever," Katara said, though she wished they could. "We still so much left to do." It hurt her to think that they had to leave so soon. "I wish we could stay here, but Azula is after us." They hadn't seen the girl when they entered Gaoling, but she knew that the Fire Lord was out there, waiting for them. Hunting them.

Zuko's jaw tightened. "I'm not afraid of Azula." Katara wondered if Zuko truly hated his sister, as his tone suggested. Azula had killed Mai, Zuko's childhood friend and perhaps one of the few people in the Fire Nation who had ever truly loved him. It was just proof, Katara thought, that Azula had slipped so far away from reality that she slaughtered her own allies.

What a mad world they lived in.

* * *

><p>It wasn't until the bitter cold of the South Pole was far beyond him that Hakoda realized how far they had come. He had long since shed his winter clothes for the armor that he had worn previously. The woman and the children weren't as accustomed to the warmth of the Earth Kingdom ocean currents and several of them had gotten ill. They supply had gotten dangerously low once, and they had been forced to stop in an inlet to recuperate.<p>

The air was warm here all the time, even at night, and even though he sweated when he slept, it was good sleep. The inlet was a tiny peninsula, uninhabited due to the thick marsh and forest that grew on it. It was an adequate stopping point, though and the ships were easily within sight from the edge of the forest.

Where there were forests, Hakoda knew, there was food. He and several of his men had gathered their weapons, intending to hunt and forage for something-_anything -_ that seemed edible. There were long shadows that fell across the water that covered the ground and it was comfortably cool, but disturbingly eerie.

Hakoda crept through the dark, heavy undergrowth of the wetland. His bare arms itched and sweat slithered down the side of his face as he trudged through the stagnant water of a small stream. His boots nearly got stuck in the muck and he heaved upward, dragging his foot from the mud. Behind him was Tartok, carrying his slingshot as he scrambled after the Southern Water Tribe chief.

"It's creepy, Chief." Tartok said quietly as he scrambled after the older man. He hurried after Hakoda as they reached the soggy, but solid ground, on the other side of the stream. "And the animals are too fast. I nearly caught that iguana monkey, but it was too quick!" He ground his teeth and then smiled. "But I'll catch it. Just watch."

The boy would make a good warrior, Hakoda thought. He was determined and built for hard work, though he was still just a child. He had excellent aim and an aptitude for timing. Perhaps one day he would replace his slingshot for a bow and arrow, or a spear.

"Hey, Chief," Tartok said and scurried to Hakoda's side, pointing at a bush. "Look a' that." Hakoda followed the boy's friend, where he saw the flash of a silvery white tail. "What's that?" Already he was digging into his pocket for a stone, narrowing his eyes at the half-hidden animal. "I'm gonna catch it."

Hakoda stepped back and watched as the young boy hooked a stone in his slingshot, drawing it back. Tartok let the stone fly and it arced through the air, disappearing into the undergrowth. There was the quiet shriek of an animal and Tartok let out a cry of triumph. He darted across the damp ground and leaped into the bush, rummaging for his catch.

Tartok held up the thing by the tail and Hakoda was surprised to see that it wasn't dead. It was a thick furred animal, with silky white fur that seemed so out of place amongst the dark green of the forest. Its eyes were _huge_ and golden as it snapped at the small hand holding it. "Let that thing go, Tartok."

The little boy shook his head. "But look, Dad," He said and Hakoda jolted. He still wasn't used to hearing the word come off the lips of anyone other than Katara and Sokka, even though Tartok was his son, now. "I caught it." He held the little animal in his arms and it relaxed. "I don't know what it is, but I like it! And it likes me, too." True to his words, the animal was wrapping its spindly fingers around Tartok's hand and trilled. "Can I keep it?"

Hakoda looked at Tartok and he could see a flash of rebellion in his brown eyes. "It's your pet." He said finally, "You have to tame it and feed it, not anyone else." Tartok grinned and cuddled his new pet to him, rubbing his cheek against the animal's white fur. "Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Chief! I do!" Tartok said, "I'm going to make a harness for it and I'll show you that I can take care of it. Trust me. And I'll work twice as hard to prove to you that I can do it. Trust me." He held the little animal and then set it down tentatively, as if he feared that it would run away. But it didn't and he grinned. "It likes me!"

Hakoda looked at the boy that wasn't quite his son and smiled.

* * *

><p>They stayed in Gaoling for a total of three months. It was nice, Katara thought, while it lasted and had been refreshing. She had enjoyed it and she was sad to leave the beautiful Bei Fong estate behind. It was so lovely and she had felt so care-free during their stay.<p>

The one most reluctantly to leave was, unsurprisingly, Toph. The estate was her home, even though she had ran away from it, and she had just reconciled with her parents after a year of running away from them. Katara could see the hesitation in her walk as she climbed onto Appa with Hattori's help. The saddle had enough to keep well-fed and adequately clothed throughout their travels.

"Thank you again," Katara said and bowed to Lao and Poppy Bei Fong, holding onto Kian. The little girl clung to her clothes, impatient to move on her unsteady legs. "I wish we could repay you." She said. The words were true, because she owed so much to so many people that she was drowning in debt. But she knew that acts of kindness, however small, could only be paid one way.

By ending the war.

Lao looked over Katara's shoulder at his daughter, who was becoming a young woman now. "Just keep Toph safe." Katara nodded solemnly and Kian raised her head to look up at the adults who towered over her. "And stay safe yourself."

"We will." Katara said and bowed again, scooping Kian up onto her hip. She looked back at their kind hosts and smiled before lifting Kian up to Suki's waiting hands. The auburn haired warrior took the girl and held her as Katara scrambled onto the saddle, grasping the reigns.

The sky was blue, a bright promising blue, and Katara wondered what lay ahead of them now. "Yip yip!" She cried and Appa, grateful to stretch his legs; thrust himself up into the air. It had been a long time, she thought. It had been three months since they had flown. It was still exhilarating, still breath-taking as they flew high above the trees.

"Where are we going next?" Suki asked and Sokka, who had been stretched out beside her, sat up. Katara looked over her shoulder as the former Kyoshi Warrior unrolled one of their maps. There wasn't much that they could do, now that many of the major cities were occupied by the Fire Nation. "We could go to the Fire Nation." Suki said and Katara could hear the grin in her voice. "Think about it, if Azula is following us, then who's in the palace?"

Suki had a point, Katara thought. Now, while Azula was chasing after them, would be the time to claim the caldera and put Zuko on the throne, at least for a little while. She didn't think it would work, for Zuko to usurp the throne, but they had to take every option in consideration.

"It wouldn't work." Sokka said, "If we haven't learned anything else about the Fire Nation, we _do_ know that the Fire Nation people don't like us. They especially don't like Zuko. No offense." The Water Tribe warrior said and Zuko shrugged, unoffended. "Besides, we don't know where Azula is. For all we know, she could be just a mile behind us. I wondered if she would agree to a truce?"

Even Ipitok looked at Sokka with disbelief.

The blue eyed teenager scoffed, "What? I'm kidding! Too soon?"

"Yeah." Toph said, "Way too soon."

* * *

><p>Azula had been waiting for them. She had waited for three months for them to emerge from the city of Gaoling. And she had left behind her small army, giving them orders to lay siege to the city while she and Ty Lee rode after the flying bison on mongoose dragons. She had waited a long for this and with Kaz running just behind her; the thrill of the chase ran rampant through her.<p>

It felt good after such a long time of waiting and calculating. She knew all that was happening in Gaoling. There was a small army growing and her idiot brother Zuko had been training them to be rebels against the Fire Nation. There hadn't been time to crush them, for her thoughts were on Zuko.

Mai's death hadn't seemed to affect him very much. Perhaps Zuko was stronger than she had originally thought. Maybe his banishment had made him stronger. But she would still catch him and she would crush him between her fingers. She would break him first, before she disposed of him. She would make sure he saw all of his friends suffering before she ended it.

It was at night when she found them. Ty Lee had pointed out the thin trail of white fur that Azula hadn't noticed. It hadn't been a particularly bad day, but it hadn't been a good one and Azula had struggled with grasping things. But the thought of finally, _finally_, getting back into her father's good graces again had cleared her mind of the dark fog and she could _see. _

Kaz sniffed through the darkness ahead of them, moving quietly through the night in search of the source of the scent. Azula held a tiny blue flame above her head, just enough to guide her way. Ty Lee moved along on her own mongoose dragon just behind her, nearly fidgeting with excitement.

They were all sleeping in a pile around the huge white beast. The waterbending peasant was holding two children close to her chest, her head resting on Zuko's side. The earthbending girl was lying on her stomach across from them, snoring quietly. Azula smirked. It was a perfect opportunity, she thought, and doused the flame in her hand, climbing down quietly from the mongoose dragon.

Kaz bared his teeth and whimpered quietly, lashing his tail. Azula laughed as the wolf-lion let out a vicious roar and charged forward through the undergrowth. Blue fire sprang to life in Azula's palms and Ty Lee launched herself into a backflip, grinning.

And suddenly there was chaos. The sleeping teenagers awoke at once and Azula shrieked in laughter. They were disoriented, with Kaz ducking in and out of the shadows. She could see the confusion on their faces and then Ty Lee was weaving among them, driving her fists into the waterbending girl's back. It was then when Azula took note of the little children hollering loudly at her feet. She had seen them before, back in Omashu, and she smirked.

Zuko threw a blast of golden fire at her, shadowing his face. "Azula." He snarled as Kaz rounded on the Water Tribe boy and the Kyoshi Warrior. "I should've known it was you." He raised his leg in an arching kick, spewing a wave of fire. Azula retaliated with her own calculated blast and grinned.

"Well, of course." She said. "You didn't think I would let you go so easily, did you?" She laughed and threw a disk of azure fire. "I hope you didn't think I would let you win." Her eyes flashed towards the screaming children, huddled next to the waterbender, who lay immobilized. Ty Lee had been very precise with her attack, moving on the earthbending and the other boy. "Did you?"

She rolled forward then, sliding around Zuko and grabbing the younger child in the air by its collar, holding it up. At her feet, the peasant cried out and there was an audible gasp. The child, just really a baby, began to scream and kick out, shouting what sounded like "_K't'ra!"_ Azula laughed and held the baby against her chest. "I think this means I win, Zuzu. What a nice adventure you've had."

Azula thought she saw alarm flash in Zuko's eyes and he dropped his hands. "Azula!" He cried and shook his head. "Don't. She's just a baby. She's innocent." He said and Azula looked down at the child. It had Water Tribe skin, but its eyes were gray. "Just let her go."

Kaz growled behind her, keeping the non-benders at bay. Azula looked about her. There was the waterbender, unable to bend and unable to move, and Zuko looking at her pleadingly. There was the Kyoshi Warrior and the Water Tribe boy, glaring at her. Ty Lee stood in front of the other dark haired boy. The earthbender…where was the earthbender?

Fire sparked from her fingertips as the slab of rock hit her. The baby fell from her arms and Zuko reached out to grab it, pulling the child to his chest. Azula let out a cry of surprise as the earthbender stood over her, hands and feet still in an earthbending position.

"Give up, Psycho Sparky, you lose." The girl said and Azula rolled to her feet, extending her arms. The beginnings of lightning sparked at her fingertips, but then something went wrong. Horribly, horribly wrong. Azula's eyes widened.

The lightning at her fingers sparked and then dissipated rather uneventfully, leaving her fingertips smoking. It wasn't working. It hadn't worked. She couldn't generate lightning. She scrambled to her feet, alarmed and admittedly afraid, and raced back to her mongoose dragon in retreat. Kaz followed, yelping loudly as the Kyoshi Warrior threw a rather large rock at his haunches. Ty Lee leaped over them, worry in her eyes as Azula heaved herself upward onto the beast, driving her heels into its sides.

She had suffered an embarrassing defeat as well as an alarming malfunction. Creating and bending lightning-a feat that had always come naturally to her-and suddenly it was gone. She had done the form correctly, she was sure of it. She had failed her father.

If he could see her now, he would be ashamed. Perhaps so ashamed that he would banish her and burn her face, too, like he done to Zuko. And then Zuko would look at her and say: "_Haha, not so lucky anymore!" _And she would hide her face like he had done and be ashamed that she-her father's _perfect_ daughter-had failed.

"Azula, wait up!" Ty Lee cried as she rode up to the Fire Lord's side. "Azula, are you okay?" She asked and she needed no answer. Tossing her braid of her shoulder, Ty Lee held onto the reins with one hand and stretched out the other to grasp Azula's sleeve. "Do you think we should go home, at least for a little while?"

Azula ground her teeth and looked through the darkness at Ty Lee. Kaz ran in front of them now, his ears close to his head and his tail between his legs. He looked how Azula felt and she hated the feeling. She hated the feeling of confusion and defeat. _Perhaps we should go home for a while?_ Father had forbid her to return to Ba Sing Se without Zuko and the Avatar. She was reminded of his golden eyes, seeing and knowing everything that went on throughout his empire. Omniscient. Omnipotent.

All seeing. All powerful.

Part of Azula really did want to go home, but she was haunted by her father's reprimanding gaze, by the fire in his eyes that he only directed at Zuko, and she wondered if she should continue to wander.

She was aware that her chest was tightening and constricting, and that her breath was shortened. And she clenched the reins tighter, nodding her head. She missed the Fire Nation palace, even though it wasn't really her home, and she cleared her throat. "Yes, Ty Lee, I think we might do that."

Her head was scrambled and her chest pounded. She was aware that Ty Lee was watching her with her bright fray eyes. She had let Zuko go _again, _twice in a row, and instead of admitting her defeat, she was fleeing back to the safety of her own domain for a little while. Azula was briefly aware that she was going against orders. She was aware that she was defying her father. She was also highly aware that, at this moment, she didn't care.

* * *

><p><em>Year Two <em>

Ozai kept her well-fed and comfortable, in her tiny little cell underneath his palace. The only light came from the glowing green crystals in the tunnels around her, which wasn't much, but it kept her from going mad in the dark. He kept her well-fed and comfortable, but he had assigned guards that would not speak to her and he made a point of isolating her. She was a special prisoner, the only one kept under the palace. That fact made her feel important.

The food was good, but spicier than she was used to. Or perhaps she had grown so accustomed to Earth Kingdom food that the heat and seasoning of her native land's dishes seemed foreign to her tongue, now. But she ate and she drank the tea that was given to her, storing her strength while she yet had it, and she made a point of looking presentable at all times.

She would not let Ozai break her.

She frustrated him. She could tell from the way he stared at her through the bars when he visited, his golden eyes trying to search out her secrets. Why wasn't she begging him to let her go yet? Why hadn't she tried to reminisce, in hopes that he would release her? Why did she make a point of looking nice, when she was a prisoner? Why? Why? _Why! _

There was never a _how_? or a _who?_ . Ursa couldn't help but smile a bit when Ozai looked at her and ground his teeth before leaving with his entourage of guards and useless advisors trailing behind him. Ursa would lay back and hum a lullaby that she had once sang to Zuko when he was a baby. She had tried to sing it to Azula, but it had made the baby scream and writhe in discomfort.

It was a song of peace.

Ozai only spoke twice to her during her imprisonment and while the words he said unnerved her, she did not move, not even after he left. He had called her closer and took her chin through the bars, pulling her face closer to his own. And he had smiled his cunning smile. "Your precious son has long since gotten what he deserves."

She knew what he spoke of and it angered her. Iroh had told her, when he had found her, and it had made her sick. When Zuko had been a child, just thirteen, Ozai had banished him and sent him off to search for the Avatar. He had burned his face so that it was scarred and unfixable, and he had sent him off on a then-thought fruitless journey.

If Ursa had been on the other side of the bars, she would have wrung Ozai's neck. If she had been on the other side of the bars, Ozai wouldn't have had a chance. But she was stuck in her tiny cage, like a trapped little bird with no choice but to flit about her master's finger, hopping about so he wouldn't crush her in his grip.

The gray hair in Ozai's head was suddenly intriguing and Ursa watched it.

"Tell me, Ursa, did you ever miss me?" Ozai asked and Ursa turned her gaze back to his. His voice sounded oddly plaintive, almost as if he was begging her for an answer. No, demanding. Ozai never begged.

Ursa was silent and Ozai left her. She watched his robes-blood red and black-until he was out of sight and then she moved to her tiny cot, tucking her knees underneath her and pulling her hair free of its topknot. She let it hang as she held up her ribbon and began to hum her lullaby. Her tiny bit of peace, and it was fine.

_Sleep, my dear, my dear, and dream of sweet things_

_A war rages, my dear, my dear, and we don't know what tomorrow brings_

_But be troubled not, my child, my child, dream of a brighter sun_

_For morning always comes, and peace has already won_

* * *

><p>"This little hogmonkey went to the market. This little hogmonkey went to Gaoling. This little hogmonkey ate…sea prunes? And this little hogmonkey stayed home." Katara said and wiggled each of Kian's tiny toes, smiling as the little girl giggled. She was two, now and her hair had grown long enough to pull into a warrior's wolf tail, since it was still too short to put in any other style. They didn't shave her head, though, but she was still just a little girl. Just a baby.<p>

Ipitok sat next to her, swinging his legs and rattling off the names of the plants around them. They had been fortunate to find a house, empty and layered with dust, but it had been good enough to stay in. They had been on their toes since Azula had attacked them, but the mad Fire Lord had been seen since their last encounter.

Katara still remembered the helplessness she had felt when Ty Lee had immobilized her and Azula snatched up Kian, pulling her away from the safety of Katara's arms. She had been afraid. But that was a long time ago and Kian seemed to have forgotten the incident. She was still a happy toddler, who grinned wholeheartedly with her tiny teeth.

"K't'ra!" Kian said and pressed her head against Katara's chest, murmuring happily. She said something else, but Katara couldn't quite distinguish babble from speech. She picked the little girl up, kissed her on the cheek, and set her down on the ground. Her thoughts travelled to a time when she had wondered if Kian was the Avatar. She hadn't put much thought into it until lately, when Kian began to spend more time around the benders, more specifically Zuko.

Zuko.

Speaking of the firebender, Katara looked up as he walked out onto the tiny porch where they were sitting. A brief smile crossed her lips as he sat down next to her. The feeling, she thought, hadn't been love. It had been an intense _like_, almost like love, but the sad kind that she had to suppress until she had an answer. But she would never ask that question.

"Zuko!" Ipitok cried and climbed into the teenager's-well, he was almost an adult-lap. The little boy was four and Katara remembered that his birthday was approaching. He would be five, at the age when most children would begin their formal education. Ipitok would never get one, though, at least not like the other children. The little boy grinned and tugged at Zuko's sleeve, inviting him to wrestle.

But the firebender shook his head, promising that _later_ he would. Kian climbed down from Katara's lap and Ipitok ran after her. They were just children, unaware of the world around them except that there was a lot to explore and plenty of people to play with.

Katara leaned back and stretched out her arms, watching as Kian and Ipitok began to wrestle playfully. Kian was strong and robust for a two year old girl and Katara wasn't the least bit surprised when she held her older brother down, laughing and babbling away in her made-up language.

"I think Kian might be the Avatar." Zuko said and Katara paused, looking at him curiously. He returned her gaze and nodded lightly, briefly. "Something just tells me that she is." He said simply and fell silent. Katara looked at him and nodded back.

They were silent.

Katara couldn't help but sneak a look at Zuko. He was her best friend, even more so than Suki, and was her closest confidant. They had shared so much together, gone through so much and Katara could also forget that she and Zuko had once been enemies. But she couldn't, because perhaps that was why they were so close. It was almost funny. She couldn't help but lean into him and Zuko froze, as if he was uncomfortable, then he relaxed a bit.

And Katara wasn't sure who started it, but then she was leaning forward and Zuko was too and she was suddenly aware of everything around her. She was aware of Ipitok and Kian running around, oblivious to their guardians and the sweet smell of the air around her. And then she was aware of the feel of Zuko's lips. They were smooth but not soft and the kiss was simple. It promised nothing more than he had already given her, but it was _different._

Then they pulled away all too soon and Katara rubbed her lips with her index and middle fingers, smiling slowly. Her blush burned all the way down to her neck and she could see the faintest shade of red on Zuko's cheeks. "What did we just do?" She asked.

"I don't know," Zuko admitted, "But it felt right."

It _did._

Katara smiled.

* * *

><p>The journey back home seemed quick and in a blur, but Azula spent much of her time training or hiding away in her room. Kaz curled up at her feet or on her lap when she allowed it and Ty Lee was always flitting nearby, ready to drop everything to help Azula. But the young Fire Lord did not need the acrobat's help and even if she had, she would have refused it.<p>

When the archipelago came into view, Azula brightened a bit and stood at the bow of her ship, breathing in the warm Fire Nation air that she had missed. And the choking feeling in her chest was lifted, at least for a little while.

When she reached the private sanctum of her palace, she set fire a portrait of her family that the servants had left hanging. It was one of when she was much younger, about five and Zuko was seven. When they had been relatively happy. She directed the flame over Ursa's face first, relieved that she could no longer hear her voice, and then watched as it consumed Zuko. It moved next to Ozai and Azula contemplated stopping the flame.

She let it burn.

But then, when the fire was beginning to lick at her former self, she doused it and reached up, raking her nails around the perimeter of the portrait and pulling it free. She held it against her chest and then moved towards her private quarters, pursing her lips.

Something clicked in her and Azula was aware that she felt lighter, less rigid, but she refused to acknowledge it at the moment. She had plenty of work to do and she had neglected her duties of Fire Lord for too long. Her people had missed her.

* * *

><p>Kian was confirmed to be bender when she was still just two years old. She sat on the table next to Katara, who had a bowl of water to wash vegetables in. The little girl stared at the water and tried to copy the movements that her guardian made, her blue eyes wide. Katara looked up from her work as the little one twisted her wrist in a crude imitation of the older girl.<p>

And the water, though briefly and easily missed, _moved_. It sloshed against the sides of the bowl, a bit of it spilling out onto the table. Katara's eyes widened in surprised and she pulled Kian to her chest. The feat was rather unremarkable, but it was something. It was a _sign_ and it was a _start_, and it was enough.

"Kian!" Katara cried and pressed the little girl to her chest, "You can waterbend!" She cried and rose to her feet, swinging the little girl around. "You're a waterbender, Kian!" Kian laughed, happy that she had pleased the waterbender that she loved so much. "You're a waterbender!"

"What's all this noise about?" Sokka asked, appearing in the kitchen. Behind him was Ipitok, watching his sister curiously. "What's all this nonsense about waterbending?" He looked at Katara and then at Kian and a smile crossed his lips. "So…we have another bender of magic water? Why is it that you and Kian are waterbenders, but Ipitok and I aren't? I think they're cheating us, Little Man!" Sokka said and Iptiok frowned.

Katara set Kian down. This put Kian back in the running for being the Avatar. "Just because Ipitok isn't showing any signs yet doesn't he isn't one. But do you understand what this means, Sokka? Kian could be the next _Avatar!_ She could be Aang." She said, but that wasn't quite right. No one could ever replace Aang. No one. "She could be what we're looking for."

Sokka nodded. "Yeah," He said, "I know. You're not the only one who's been watching her, Sis. You're not the only one who's adding things up." Beside him, Ipitok ground his little foot in the floor. "But we can't force her to grow up to fast." His voice took on the familiar lightness, "Or else we'll have to use Appa as a battering ram when boys come knocking on the door!"

And it is that night when Ipitok, just a boy of five, screamed out his first bad word at their dinner table. He slammed his plate down and seemed rather proud of himself when the grown-ups froze, looking around at each other. Katara looked at Suki and then at Zuko before shifting her gaze to Sokka.

"Toph…did you say that word around Ipit?" Katara asked and Toph growled, shaking her head.

"Why do you think _I _had to teach him that?" She snapped and Zuko, seeing that the earthbender was offended, turned towards Ipitok.

"Who taught you that word?" He asked of the young Water Tribe boy, who shrugged and swung his feet. "Don't say that, that's bad." He said these words rather awkwardly and Katara sighed, putting her head in her hands to stifle her laughter at Zuko's reprimand. "It's…mean."

Kian, on the contrary, found the event to be hilarious and clapped her hands, taking it upon herself to repeat the word every five seconds. And because she didn't yet understand chastisement, her caretakers decided to give her the food she hated the most. Leeks.

She was silent, then, and the word didn't leave her mouth for the rest of the night.

But she was still the sweet little Kian that everyone loved and Katara spoiled her even more since she was a waterbender, and her beautiful baby smile remained the same. And her laughter was still sweet and soft when she cuddled up between Zuko and Katara at night. And to Katara, it was good enough.

* * *

><p><em>Year Three <em>

When they reached the Foggy Swamp Tribe, after over a year of travel, Hakoda realized he had forgotten how different the third tribe was. After trudging through the stagnant water for what seemed like eternity, he had been glad to finally, finally, see the people he had travelled to find.

But the feeling of gratefulness soon died, when they opened their mouths.

"You can't wear that ole fur here, mista' chief!" One of the younger boys said. He dressed in a loin cloth made of leaves and animal fur which Hakoda noted as he stood up on his toes to peer into Hakoda's face. "You brought all our South'rn cousins with ya!" He said and behind Hakoda, Tartok peered out at the boy, alarmed at the new environment. His pet stayed beside him, tail wrapped around his ankles.

Hakoda recognized Huu and Due, two of the waterbenders that had accompanied them on the Day of Black Sun. They had obviously escaped prison and had made their way back home, but this wasn't impossible. It had been a few years, after all. "I hope you don't mind us staying with you, at least for a while."

"'Course not!" Said the younger boy who had taken it upon himself to be the Foggy Swamp Tribe's spokesperson. "The more the merrier!" He grinned and Hakoda blinked very slowly. "Ain't ya gonna change your clothes?"

The Southern Water Tribe chief shook his head. "I think that the tribe has gone through a bit of trauma." _Who wouldn't be traumatized after being out here? _"Give us a while to get used to our surroundings. We've left behind everything else but what we have with us. Which isn't much. At least let us keep our clothes."

Tartok stepped out from behind Hakoda rather boldly, pausing to slap his bare arm. The bugs bit in the swamp and Hakoda was sure he had a painful cluster on the back of his neck as a souvenir. "How do you move through all this water?" He asked, looking at the steady moving river beyond the tribe's home. "And it's so hot."

"Ya get used to it, after a while." The Foggy Swamp Tribe boy said and raised his hands into the air. "This place is full of spirituality. You can taste it!" He inhaled deeply, "If ya stay long enough, I tell ya, you won't ever want to leave!"

Hakoda winced as a bug stung him and he slapped his arm. He highly doubted that, but he would count his blessings and be grateful that he was still alive. In the end, that's all the really counted.

* * *

><p>If anyone knew that Katara and Zuko were sneaking around, they didn't come out right and state that they did. There were times when Toph would drop "subtle" hints that they knew, but since Katara knew the dirt on the blind earthbender, she didn't dare tease her about it straight out.<p>

Not that Katara would have cared, because being with Zuko made her feel warmer and happier than she had been in a while. Their heart-to-hearts somehow became more personal, more intimate almost. The feel of his calloused hand in her smooth one was comforting.

The kisses weren't bad, either.

Katara wondered what it would have been like if this had been Aang she was kissing, instead of Zuko. She wondered if would have felt the same, that the feeling that she had finally found someone who could understand her on a higher level.

If it had been Aang she was kissing, things would have been much different. There would have been peace and there was no more pain and suffering. Mai would have still been alive and Kajika, and everyone else who died, too. She wondered if she would have felt the same.

She wouldn't have been as strong as she was now. That was fact, and she wouldn't have met such wonderful people. She wouldn't have had the chance to protect Ipitok and Kian from the evils of the world. She wouldn't have experienced the feeling of love when they hugged her and showed her what they could do.

Ipitok, now six, wasn't a bender. But even now, Katara could see that he was very bright and liked to know how things functioned. When he had been asked what he wanted to be when he grew up, he had boldly replied that he wanted to be a scientist that studied rocks. His comment had made Sokka and Toph proud, because Ipitok was a bright and investigative boy. He could read rather well for his age and meticulously recorded his findings in a tiny pad of paper that they had given him for his sixth birthday.

From Katara had seen of her so far, Kian's strength didn't necessarily lie in the same field of her brother's. "So, what do you want to be when you grow up?" Zuko asked the little girl, who sat happily on his lap. She kicked her stumpy little legs and looked up at him with her gleaming grayish blue eyes.

"I want to be a man who sells moon peaches on the side of the road." The little girl said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, and looked at Katara, then. She had grown used to the little house that they lived in and Katara regretted the day they would have to move on. They had spent more than a year in the house and they would have to leave soon.

Katara hid her confusion and exchanged a glance with Zuko. "Y-You want to be…a man that sells moon peaches, Sweetie?" She asked and swallowed thickly. "On the side of the road." Did Kian know she was little three year old girl?

Kian nodded and slid down from Zuko's lap. "Yup." She said and because she found her guardian's confusion funny, she laughed.

Katara reminded herself to check Kian's head.

* * *

><p>The hardest thing about coming home, Azula thought, was getting readjusted. She thought it was a sign of weakness to live in fear that her father would bring his fist down on her, since she returned home against his orders, but she was tired and defeated, and she was old enough to make her own decisions now.<p>

She was haunted by the urn that held Mai's ashes, but she could bring herself to move them. She couldn't force the girl's monotonous voice out of her head when she looked at it. She used to say, "_What have you done? What have you done?" _But now she said, "_You're more like Zuko than you know."_

And Azula threw herself into her work, tearing up the foundation that the Fire Sages had built and building a new one. She began to forge out new laws and commission the research for new weaponry, appointing Ty Lee as her secondary administer and proxy when she had her bad days.

Things were bad at first, but there were no assassination attempts. The people feared their Fire Lord too much to ever try to kill her. As Azula tore up the old foundation of the Fire Nation and replaced it with her own, things were bad. But then, slowly but surely, they got better.

Her mind was clearer than it had ever been, but she didn't dare write to her father. She didn't dare face him and tell him that she had a country to run and she couldn't spend all of her time chasing down Zuko. He wouldn't hesitate to strip away her title and lock her away in an isolated prison, disowning her and burning her and leaving her to rot away inside out.

The first assassin got terrifyingly close and it wasn't for Ty Lee, she would have been killed. It was a firebender, with the movements and style of a high level soldier. It had been a young man, dressed like a servant, who had snuck up behind Azula as if he was going to serve her tea. Afterwards, Azula walked half sideways, so she was able to look behind her quickly.

The second assassin was a girl who tried to choke Azula with a hair ribbon. Azula managed to slam her against the wall and restrain her, even though really she wanted to kill her. She didn't openly admit who she worked for, but the way she raised her hand in the Fire Nation salute made it obvious.

Ozai knew of her disobedience and he was going to make her pay for it.

Part of Azula was afraid, but Ozai had raised her to never show fear, to never be insubordinate. She would not admit that she was afraid, nor would she back down. Her mind was clear now, but there was still the haze that hovered over her. Ozai had taught her everything he knew.

He had taught her well.

* * *

><p>"There is more of you in Azula than I thought." Ozai said to her through the bars. "I thought I had erased your influence from her, but it's still there." His golden eyes flickered and Ursa could tell what he was thinking. <em>Why have you still not caved?<em>

"I _am_ her mother, if you have forgotten. The last time I checked, a man couldn't produce a child by himself." Ursa said and smiled sardonically at the Phoenix King. "Though, of course, you probably like to think that you raised a nice, little, obedient daughter. _You_ told her that I thought she was a monster. And as I remember rather clearly, I said she _acts_ like a little monster."

Ozai was silent.

Ursa smirked.

"Why haven't you killed me yet, Ozai? What point is there to keep me living? You obviously don't love me, so why don't you just get this annoying, treasonous woman out of your hair? Is it because I was the one who put you on the throne? Is it because _I _was the one who gave you your position of power and then you banished me? Don't you think you _owe_ me something in return?"

"I owe you nothing." Ozai growled and Ursa thought she saw fire flicker at his fingertips. _Why won't you break? Where is your weak point? Do you even _have _one?_

Oh, she had one. But it was not easily found and Ursa was not easily broken.

* * *

><p><em>Year Four<em>

The time to leave came too soon, Katara thought. She was sad to leave the little, sufficient house, but it was time to move on. They packed up their supplies and cleaned up the house so there was not a trace of their stay, and then they left.

It was during this time when what Katara had suspected was proven to be true.

Kian was the Avatar.

It was confirmed when she was four years old, when she sneezed and tiny sparks of fire shot from her nose to land harmlessly on her lap. She was no master and like her first waterbending attempt, it had been unremarkable, but it had been enough to prove that she _was_ the Avatar and that their search was over.

And suddenly, Kian became the center of everyone's attention as they doted over her, trying to get her bend another element. She basked in the light that they cast on her, reveling in their attention. "She's the Avatar!" Katara would say rather proudly. "We found her."

Now, they had to find the Order of the White Lotus and then they could go about finally, _finally_ saving the world.

Ipitok, though, wasn't at all happy that his sister was getting the attention he had worked so hard to get. She was a bender and he wasn't, and she got the all the attention. He was seven and she was four, and she got all the attention, even when he did a front flip or found a shiny new rock. She was the Avatar and he wasn't and it just wasn't _fair_ that he didn't get any bending talent.

When they play fought, he grew unintentionally rougher. He was angry, angry that his sister was taking his place, and he was sad because he had wanted to be a bender so bad. He had watched Katara and Zuko and Toph bend and he had tried to copy them, but _nothing happened. _And Kian was the _Avatar._

For a while, he does not want to talk. He intentionally tripped his sister and he regretted it when she cried because she scraped her knee, but then he doesn't because she _deserved _it. He goes back to repeating bad words and throwing things, but then he was snatched up and sourly reprimanded.

When Zuko saw Ipitok acting out so boldly, Katara thought she saw a flash of alarm in his golden eyes. Perhaps, she thought, he was seeing Azula in place of the little Water Tribe boy. Or maybe he was seeing himself and seeing Azula in Kian instead, as the precious, prodigious little girl.

And as they flew towards Shintashi, the small city that they had been reunited in, Katara wondered what Zuko's childhood was truly like. She made a small vow to herself, promising that she would help make sure that his future was different.

And her future would be different, too.

When Katara looked out from where she sat on Appa's saddle, she saw that the sun was rising behind them. She raised her head and looked back at her friends, who were all sound asleep except for Suki, who was guiding Appa.

The sun light, which was growing with every minute, warmed her cool skin and she turned her attention back to the pink tinged sky. And she felt a brief, but intense feeling of hope, and that she was doing the right thing, and it was good enough.

* * *

><p><strong>If the formatting seems a little weird to you, that's because it <em>is<em> weird. **


	32. Chapter 32

**So, here it is, finally. If anyone even cares-lol. So, I'm trying to figure out how you combine earlier chapters without deleting the story, because those 1,000 word chapters seem kind of out of place near giant-a-saurus chapters like this one. And, also Legend of Korra=Like button. Amon is a beast.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender**

* * *

><p><em>Year Five<em>

Shintashi was bigger now. When they swept in upon the once small city, Katara gasped. It had grown in the years since she had seen it last and while it wasn't nearly as sprawling as Ba Sing Se or as big as Omashu, it had grown exponentially. There were buildings that hadn't been there before and it was louder. There were people milling about the streets and Katara felt a wave of nostalgia.

The city had walls around it now and from their smooth setup, Katara could tell they had been made by earthbenders. At the top of the walls were guards, she could see. They had bows and arrows trained on them and normally, Katara would have been afraid. But instead, she smiled and waved. They would be safe here, she thought, once they got in.

"Who are you?" Asked a man as he leaped down from the wall and walked towards them. Kian held Katara's hand and looked up at the man. Katara still couldn't believe the girl was the Avatar, but it was true. "Who are you and why are you here?"

Zuko stepped forward. "We're here to seek refuge," He said and looked back at the others. The man looked at the young man's scar and Katara could see him wince. Zuko didn't seem to mind, though. "We're here to seek refuge from the war. Me and my…family, I mean."

For a moment, Katara thought the man was going to deny them entrance into Shintashi. But then, he stepped back and raised his hand, flexing his fingers. The gates in the wall began to lower and Katara could see the archers lowering their bows. The man turned his eyes-they were brown-towards their group and there was a sad smile on his lips.

"Welcome to Shintashi." He said and dipped his head as they walked by and his gaze flickered to Appa. His gaze seemed to say, _I know who you are._ But he didn't speak and instead waved at Kian and Ipitok. Kian waved back eagerly, but Ipitok narrowed his eyes at the man.

And when they entered the city, Katara was aware of the uniformed soldiers weaving throughout the people. They wore brown and black, and the people seemed comfortable with them. She was amazed that Shintashi even had its own military, as if it had become a city-state in the time that they had been gone.

"I wonder," Zuko said as they walked and his hand brushed Katara's, but he made no move to grasp it and neither did she. They weren't exactly public about their relationship, at least not how Suki and Sokka were. "Do you think Kojimi and her brother are still here? It's been almost…five years now."

Five years.

It had been five years since Aang's death. Time went by so quickly, Katara thought. Time had gone by so quickly and she thought that while there was still so much to be done, they had made a lot of progress. They had saved the Northern Water Tribe-were they still free? Katara's thought travelled to Kajika and she looked at Kian and Ipitok. Ipitok was cheeky and intelligent, but also more outspoken than his sister. Kian was soft spoken and polite, but she had her loud moments as well.

"Maybe." Katara said as Kian clung onto her clothes. "Or maybe they've moved on." Sometimes Katara wished she could move on, too. That she could move on after Aang's death, which still haunted her dreams sometimes. She wished that she could move on, but she couldn't. Not until the war was over.

It took them almost two days to find a home that they could stay in. There were many more people in the city and it had been built to accommodate the growing population. The house that they found was on the edge of the city and was mostly quiet, but it was close enough to the others that they wouldn't feel isolated.

It was nice, here, and while they didn't have much, they could make do with what they had. They would find jobs, they decided. They would find jobs and try to set up a life in the city, at least for a little while. They would enroll Kian and Ipitok in the school that had been built on the main road, and they would be a family.

And for a while, they did. Zuko, Hattori, and Sokka all found jobs that would, as Sokka said, "prove their manliness". Katara managed to find a job as a waitress in a restaurant, she remembered the hostess from years ago and she didn't like her, but she got paid. And she rather liked her job, because she lots of different people and she could use her waterbending for some things. Toph found her niche in building and reinforcing the buildings and walls of Shintashi, while Suki slipped into a group of soldiers who trained the militia.

With all of them working-and enjoying what they did-they supported themselves. Katara wondered if this was what it really felt like, to be independent and survive by one's own means. She felt free, well freer than she had felt in a while, and it felt good.

Katara sat at the table with Kian, leaning over the characters that the girl was supposed to study. Kian and reading just didn't _click_ like it did with Ipitok. Ipitok was investigative and curious; he excelled in nearly all things academic, while Kian was much more physical.

"I don't like this." Kian groaned and crossed her arms. "I don't get it, Katara." She looked up at the older waterbender with her pale eyes and smiled, pressing her head against Katara's side. "Can I go outside, please?" She asked, "I can't breathe!"

The young woman shook her head and rolled her eyes as Kian stood up. "I didn't say you could go." She said and Kian froze mid-step. "How are you going to do anything if you can't read?" _How are you going to lead the world into an era of peace, if you can't even write it out?_

Kian didn't seem to know she was the Avatar. That was fine for now, Katara thought, because she was still a child, just an innocent little girl. She didn't need such a heavy burden on her shoulders, not yet. Not when she was just five years old.

"Ipitok'll read things out for me." Kian said and looked up as her brother, now eight years old, walked into the room, as if she had summoned him. The boy looked up, his blue eyes shining as Kian ran towards him. "Ipitok will write and read for me, right?"

Katara shook her head and sighed as Kian grabbed her older brother's hand, pulling him outside. Kian was just a little girl, she didn't understand the world yet. Part of Katara-the part that wanted to keep and protect Kian-hoped that she never would. That she would young and innocent forever, even though Katara knew that Kian would have to eventually grow up.

It was her destiny.

She just hoped it wouldn't be too soon.

* * *

><p>Ursa was aware that she had been in prison for four years. She was aware that she had been a trapped little bird for quite some time. She had been a sweet little bird, though, because she didn't dare anger Ozai. She didn't want her wings clipped.<p>

It had been four years since the start of her imprisonment.

Four years and she still didn't have a plan. Or, at least she had _part _of a plan. It was low of her, when she thought about it, but she was tired of looking at the same thing for the last four years. She was tired of longing for Ozai's visits, because he was the only one who spoke to her. Ursa thought that Ozai knew this, because he knew that if he couldn't break by talking to her, he would drive her mad with loneliness.

Ursa would not-could not-break.

When he approached her cell, a smirk on his face, Ursa smiled back. He had not visited in five days and he been sure that she had cracked, a least a little. But she had not, and that angered Ozai. Ursa smiled and pressed her face against the bars of her cell, willing her gaze to soften.

There were five gray hairs in Ozai's head. For some reason, Ursa found this particularly amusing and she had to stifle a giggle when she saw them.

"Oh, Ozai," Ursa said softly and moved one hand through the bars as far as it would go, not quite touching Ozai's robes. "You've graced me with your presence once more." She whispered and Ozai stood just out of her reach. If she could, Ursa would have grabbed the collar of his robe and snapped his neck against the bar.

Ozai narrowed his eyes at her. Azula's eyes. Ursa wondered if Ozai would scream and cry if she sang a song about peace to him, like Azula had when she was a baby. He did not speak, not this time, and Ursa clawed at the air, trying to pull him closer to her.

Ursa forced her eyes to stray away from the gray hair in Ozai's head and sighed. "I've tried so long, Ozai, to forget about you. I tried so hard to pretend that I don't love you anymore, but really I do. I've missed you so much, Ozai, and you've kept me locked up in this cell for _so_ long. How many years…four? I'm wasting about, right before your very eyes."

"If you are trying to gain my sympathy, Ursa, do try harder." Ozai said simply, his golden eyes glittering. Ursa smirked and stretched out her hand again, catching Ozai's sleeve before he could pull away. Ursa tugged and he came willingly, looking at her through the dim light.

She wondered how much she could get away with. She was already pushing her boundaries.

Her hand brushed over Ozai's face and she was reminded of how his skin was smooth, but not soft. Her fingernails raked gently over his cheek and Ozai caught her hand with frightening speed, squeezing her wrist painfully. Ursa batted her eyes.

"I'm not trying to gain your sympathy." She said and Ozai loosened his hand. Her hand could close around his throat, and she could choke him. But she couldn't. Not now. Not yet. "I'm not trying to gain anything. Admit it, Ozai, you've never forgotten about me."

She cracked and he split straight down the middle.

Their lips met through the bars and Ursa closed her eyes. She dug her fingernails into the sides of Ozai's face and he gripped her hair. At the moment, Ursa couldn't tell if she was the one smiling or not.

* * *

><p>They found Kojimi and her brother, two months after they had been in Shintashi. Katara saw them on the street, when she was walking with Zuko after seeing Ipitok and Kian off to school. For a moment, she hadn't recognized them. They were older now, then again, so was she.<p>

They would have walked right by each other, if Taki hadn't seen Zuko's scar. The boy-well, he was a man now-let out a shout and grabbed Zuko's arm. Zuko reacted poorly, Katara thought, because he had grabbed poor Taki by the neck and slammed him face first into the wall. Kojimi cried out and Katara took Zuko's arm as he eased off of the boy, eyes blazing.

It was an _interesting_ reunion, Katara thought and she smiled when she remembered it. She had laughed and embraced them both, while Zuko stood awkwardly off to the side. She hadn't forgotten how kind they had been to them when they had been without.

When they walked Kojimi and Taki back to their house, Katara was reminded of a time when she had been years younger, and she had been hurt. She had never experienced so much at once in her life, and she was thrown into a strange new world. But people had still been kind and helped her when she had been at her worst, and she could never repay them.

"So," Kojimi said and threw her arms around Katara's shoulders, smiling. "It's been over four years since we've seen you last! You have to tell me about your adventures!" The woman gestured towards Zuko, who was walking in front of them with Taki. "So…when did all this happen?"

Katara turned to face her friend, frowning in confusion. "When did all what happen?" She asked and Kojimi giggled, pointing to Zuko and then back to Katara. The waterbender couldn't help but blush a little as she caught on. "Oh…" She shrugged and smiled a little, "Almost four years ago."

The older woman smiled and laughed, "I saw that coming." She said, "A lot can happen in four years. Shintashi's really blown up. We have our own military, in case of an emergency and…it's just amazing. My parents are in Shintashi, you know. They finally found us and I told them how we had helped the world's saviors. They had lived in our house!"

"We're not the world's saviors." Katara said softly and it was true. They were own partially paving the way for peace, it wasn't their destiny to save the world. They were only do what they could, even though it wasn't enough sometimes. "We just try to be good people."

"There are plenty of good people." Kojimi said and met Katara's gaze. "Shintashi's not just a growing city. It's a network for rebellions, you know. That's why we have a military, to keep our secrets in." She nodded and smiled, "This city isn't exactly a fan of the Phoenix King, if you know what I mean."

Katara looked at the people she passed on the streets and she wondered how many of them actually were members of a rebellion. She looked at Kojimi and she wondered if her friend was a rebel, too, and was secretly conspiring against the Fire Nation. "Trust me, I understand."

When they reached home, there was a lot of hugging. Katara smiled and she felt warm inside. They all gathered together in their house and as she sat next to Zuko, Katara felt a brief moment of completeness. It was almost like she was walking around in a circle, and she had finally reach a point where things were familiar.

"Is Anandi still in the city?" Hattori asked and Katara perked up. She remembered the woman; she was an airbender and she had been carrying a child when they had seen her last. Hattori had travelled with Anandi before attaching to their group and Katara could hear the almost plaintive tone in his voice.

Taki straightened and nodded. "Of course she does! She lives on the other side of the city, though. Her son, Anil, goes to the school even though he's only four years old." He smiled, "She visits us sometimes, but really I think she's made more of a life in Shintashi than we have."

"Maybe when we go pick Kian and Ipitok up from school, we can catch her." Katara said and Zuko nodded. She leaned into his side and across from them, Suki smirked. Almost saying, _I knew it._ Katara wondered if Anil was an airbender like his mother. Maybe Kian knew him.

Kian didn't take studying as seriously as Ipitok, but she was only five and there wasn't much for her to study except how to write, count, and read. When Katara and Zuko-the group took turns taking the children to school- arrived at the school in, she was standing in front of two older children, her teeth clenched.

Katara paused and looked around for Ipitok. "I don't like the look of this situation." She said and turned back to see a small, dark haired boy peeking around Kian. The little Water Tribe girl stood taller and the two girls moved closer to her.

And then, Kian slammed into the taller girl, her pale eyes full of anger. "You leave Anil alone!" She snapped and tackled the girl to the ground, pulling at her hair. "You don't make fun of him because he doesn't have a dad!"

Zuko chose that moment to leap in. He grabbed Kian up by her underarms, scooping her off of the older girl and holding her in the air. Kian glared at the older child from her new increase in height as Zuko half carried, half dragged towards Katara.

"What was all that about?" Katara said as Kian looked back at the little boy, gesturing for him to come over. She looked down at Kian and then at the little boy, who stood behind his friend with wide gray eyes. "Why did you try to fight that girl, Kian?"

The young Avatar snorted, "Because."

Zuko crossed his arms in front of his chest and Kian looked up. "Because she's always teasing Anil because he doesn't have a dad. And because his mom's an airbender." She admitted and grabbed the boy's hand. "And she called me a dum-dum."

Anil, Katara saw, was a shy boy. He waved shyly when Katara looked at him and she realized that _this_ boy was Anandi's son. This shy little child was the son of an airbender. "Still, Kian," Katara said softly, "That gives you no right to fight her. That's what makes people angry." _And causes war._

When she saw that Kian was not going to reply, Katara looked at the little girl. "Go find your brother," She said and turned towards Anil. "Do you know where your mother is?" She asked and held out her hand to the young boy, looking at Zuko.

Anil slid his tiny hand in Katara's and she found it to be smooth and soft. A typical child's hand. He took a step forward and moved through across the yard. He was quick, Katara thought, and she had to take two steps to keep up with him.

Part of Katara found it funny that Kian and Anil were such close friends. Of course, she thought, the Avatar would be connected to the boy. Anil had Air Nomad blood in him and the last Avatar had been Air Nomad. Maybe Kian felt some connection to the boy, since her previous reincarnation had been Aang. There had to be something there.

Or maybe she was just trying to find a connection between when she had known and what she was learning. Kian _wasn't _Aang.

Katara hoped she never would be.

* * *

><p>Things made sense, now. Thing were clearer and Azula wasn't sure if this was a good thing. She breathed in the warm Fire Nation air and Azula thought that it seemed different. It had been years now. Years since she had returned to the Fire Nation.<p>

And still, no matter how hard she tried, she could not generate lightning. It made Azula angry and it scared her, too, because the one thing she could really _control_ was gone. The lightning would not come from her fingertips and the thing that scared her most was her fire. She dueled regularly and would always win, but it was different.

The tips of her flames-once a bright, brilliant blue-were turning a golden orange color. It was subtle at first, but then she began to notice that the light her flames casted were less intense. She was losing it. Her fire was weakening.

She was losing it.

It started with the assassination attempts so long ago. Azula had decided to make it _very_ clear that she knew her father was watching, even though she did not speak to him. She did not let him see that he had unnerved her and that she looked over her shoulder. She did not write to him.

She refused to show weakness to her father. She was not Zuko.

But still, some part of Azula wished that there was someone-besides Ty Lee-that would still stand by her. Like with Zuko. Everyone stood by Zuko, even though he was weak and irrational and made stupid decisions. Part of her wished that for once, someone would smile at her and hold her.

She pushed those thoughts aside.

She didn't need _anyone_ to stand by here. She didn't need _anyone_ to baby her as if she was some weakling. She wasn't a weakling and she didn't need to be treated like one. The young Fire Lord glared at the birds flying by the balcony and she considered throwing fire at one of them.

But she would spare them, because she was feeling merciful.

That was one thing she was getting better at. Showing mercy. It had stirred in her, Azula thought, when she saw the two children. The Water Tribe children. She hated them, yet something in her couldn't bear to hunt down the children and kill them. Not yet. Something in her stirred and she didn't think she could harm them. That had never stopped her before.

Things were different, now.

Azula hated the children and she hated Zuko. She hated the Water Tribe peasant and part of her-a tiny, miniscule part-hated her father. Part of her hated her father for forcing this upon her, for giving her an ultimatum when she had been the one to lift him above everything. To put him on top of the world. But it was just a tiny part, because she was too loyal to him. He was-or had been-the only one who understood her.

So much had happened since the Avatar died. Azula hadn't expected so much to change. But she could force her way through and control it, because that was what she was good at. And she was good at many things.

* * *

><p><em>Year Six<em>

Yvenya gave birth to a girl. Her husband was a warrior-a _real_ warrior from the Southern Water Tribe-and they named her Umiko. She was the first Southern Water Tribe child to be born off of the ice and her first memories would be of the damp, green swamp, not of the cold, pale ice. She was the first Southern Water Tribe to be born off of the ice.

Hakoda knew she would not be the last.

Perhaps it was selfish of him, but Hakoda had grown restless of the swamp. He had lived on the ice for most of his life and then he had travelled the Earth Kingdom. He had moved constantly on a whim and had set down everything to start again. But he found that he was not at peace in the swamp, even though there were more waterbenders than he had seen in a long time.

This place was not his home. He wasn't even sure if his home was still standing.

He couldn't bear staying in the swamp, isolated and alone, when there was so much he could do. He could try to find Katara and Sokka, or the White Lotus or _anyone_. His people-his tribe-were safe here. He had led them to a safe haven where they could live in relative peace.

He needed to leave.

So he gathered his finest, most willing warriors-the ones that felt the same way as him-and looked at them. "Our families are safe here," He said, "But there is still a war raging outside of the swamp." Beside him, Tartok sat with his white furred pet pulled protectively to his side. "And we need to help stop it, so our children will have a taste of peace."

The war had been going on for a hundred and six years. Generations of people had known nothing but war and a fragile peace that didn't exist outside of their homes. When he had been young, living on the ice, he hadn't thought much of the war. He hadn't seen it with his own eyes.

Then he remembered seeing black snow.

"If we die for it, then it will be so." Hakoda said and Tartok looked up at him with his brown eyes. "We'll ask the Foggy Swamp Tribe to lend us their help and then we'll leave the swamp in a month's time. After that, we'll travel until we find another army."

He hadn't spoken to Kanna about his plans yet, but he knew she would agree with him. He knew that she would be sad, but she wouldn't stop him. Kanna had always told him that idle hands did evil things, and while Hakoda had nothing wicked on his mind, he couldn't bear standing around and doing nothing when he could help win the war.

Tartok pulled on his sleeve. "Can I come, Chief?" He asked and frowned. "Please! I want to be a warrior and I can help! I can almost use a bow." That was true. Tartok was twelve years old now, almost thirteen, and he had been training with the members of the Foggy Swamp Tribe in the art of using a bow and arrow. He was good at it, too, after honing his skills with his slingshot.

"No." Hakoda said and shook his head. "It's too dangerous."

It seemed that Tartok had expected this, because he replied quickly, "No it's not! I'm going to be a man, Chief, and I have to protect my tribe." He pointed to his chest, "I can help you and you know it, and I'm going to be a warrior." He said and Hakoda sighed. "Believe me, Dad."

Hakoda sighed again and looked at his fellow warriors. They were all watching him, waiting for his reaction. "Alright." He said.

Tartok smiled.

* * *

><p>Zuko asked her to marry him.<p>

She said no.

He asked her to marry him and she refused. At least for now, because she couldn't bear to love someone as much as she loved Zuko only to have them torn away from her. She loved him too much to marry him, at least not while they were living in the heat of war. So she said she would _officially _marry him ten years from now.

Ten years from now, Kian would be sixteen. They had decided that she would almost be ready at sixteen, if they tried hard enough. She would almost be ready, because they would break the news to her slowly. They would train her slowly and then there would be peace.

But she was already trying to earthbend, so she must have already known, even though she was just six years old.

Katara trained Kian in waterbending after the little girl came home from school and she was a good student. She picked up quickly on techniques and moves, and part of Katara was jealous that Kian was able to waterbend when she was six years old. Katara hadn't been able to learn until she was fourteen, when she, Sokka, and Aang went to the North Pole.

Kian tried earthbending in their small backyard. Katara remembered seeing her lift pillars from the earth and bending the rocks, even though they were small and basic in shape. Katara wasn't sure if Kian knew she was the Avatar or not. Perhaps she thought she was just able to bend two elements instead of one.

But even if Kian mastered three elements, she would still never be a fully realized Avatar. She would never be able to learn airbending, because the only known airbender left was Anandi and while she had the ability, she was no master. There was no one to guide Kian through the Avatar State, either. At least no one that Katara knew of.

They decided that when the time came, they would leave. But for now, they wanted Kian to experience a semi-stable home, without moving around so frequently. She was the Avatar, but she was also a little girl. So, when a man went through the city with animals, they decided to get her pet.

The man was a breeder who owned a group of saber tooth leopard bears. They were war animals-at least, from his explanation-and he sold them when he could. They were all tame, though, and they didn't cause much ruckus when they simply passed through on a long chain.

There had been a cub that was the smallest of its litter, and Katara thought it was love at first sight. She had been walking with Kian when the little girl laid eyes on the runt and ran up to it. Katara had to admit, it was rather cute with the exception of its wickedly sharp teeth.

"Katara!" Kian said and threw her arms around the cub's body, not caring that it bared its teeth at her. She hugged it and pressed her face into its fur. "Ooh, Katara, isn't she adorable! She's so small and soft." Kian said and Katara couldn't help but feel alarmed as the man-she hadn't thought to get his name-approached them.

"Look," Katara said and grabbed Kian's arm. "I can explain! She's only six years old and…" She tugged on Kian's hand, but the girl refused to loosen her hold on the saber tooth leopard bear, glaring up at Li. "Kian, come on, you can't keep it."

To her surprise, though, the man smiled. "Oh, that one. That's the runt." He said and reached down to unhook the chain around the cub's neck, lifting it into the air before handing it to Kian. "She can have her. That one wouldn't have gotten a very good price anyway." He smiled again as Kian smiled. "Keep her and take care of her."

Kian squealed and the little cub rubbed her head against the young Avatar's cheek. "I'm going to name her Taji." She laughed and threw her free arm around the man. "Thank you! I'll take very good care of her and we'll go on lots of adventures together."

When they returned home with Taji, Momo approached the young cub. They got in a spat and Momo ended winning, if just because Suki pulled them apart. The lemur hissed once, then twice, before settling back down with one wide green eye on the Taji.

"Um, how big is that thing supposed to get?" Zuko asked as Kian and Ipitok rubbed Taji's belly, who growled in pleasure at the attention. Katara paused and remembered the huge size of the adult animals, and then she frowned. "How are we going to feed that thing?"

Katara lifted her shoulders in a shrug. "I don't know," She said, "But let's just focus on Kian's happiness right now." Katara wondered how long that happiness would last. She hoped it would last forever, but she had hoped for a lot of things in the past.

She had hoped that by now, there would have been peace. But there wasn't, and they had to keep moving forward.

There was no other option.

* * *

><p>Ursa could count the number of opportunities she had to drive a knife into Ozai's chest. Ten. She had ten chances but she still couldn't bring herself to kill him. She couldn't bring herself to do anything, really, and Ozai knew it. That was why he let her out of her cell, and she followed him like a little bird on a string. Hopping along, hoping not to get shoved back into her cage.<p>

"No one can deny me." Ozai said and smirked. "No one dares refuse me." He thought he had broken her, had shattered her into a thousand tiny pieces that he could step on. She allowed him to believe it, because it kept her free and alive. "No one can deny me."

Ursa nodded and smiled softly as Ozai patted her hair. Her fingernails dug angry red crescents into her palms, but she didn't speak as the Phoenix King walked around her. "Of course not, my lord." She said and dropped her head. "No one can deny someone as great as you."

Ozai paused mid-stride and looked back at her. "Azula is growing weak and incompetent. I sent two assassins after her and she still doesn't respond. There is more of you in her than I once thought, and I makes me sick." He took her face in his hands and squeezed slightly. "She is becoming more of a burden and an assistant. She is no longer useful."

"Well, my lord, she's the Fire Lord. She has everything she has ever wanted." Ursa said and Ozai frowned. _What have you done to my daughter? _She wanted to ask, but Ozai continued to pace around her. _How far over the edge have you driven her?_

"She does not know of your presence here." Ozai said and his eyes brightened. "Perhaps we should invite our daughter for a visit. Perhaps sit down for some tea." He looked at Ursa and smirked. "It's been quite some time since the family has spent time together. It's a shame Zuko won't be able to join us."

Ursa glared at the Phoenix King and she wanted to leap up and grab his throat, but she didn't. She sighed as Ozai brushed his fingers along her face. Even if she had the strength to kill Ozai, she didn't think she could. She didn't think she would, because he had been her only company for so long.

And while she hated him, she loved him, too. She had never stopped.

Katara almost walked in on Toph and Hattori kissing, before she stopped herself in the doorway. Her face flushed red and she stepped back out, moving towards the main room. She had known that Toph and Hattori had been together, but part of her had never registered that Toph wasn't a little girl anymore. She was a young woman.

It was still a surprise, though.

Sokka had walked in on her and Zuko once, and he had shouted, "_My eyes!"_ before running back out. She was sure he would have done the same thing if he had seen Toph and Hattori, and she smiled to herself at the thought.

She could hear Kian and Ipitok rattling around in the kitchen, trying-and failing-to be discreet about their snooping. Taji made a growling noise and Katara heard the clatter of a plate on the floor. _They're going to break something in there_. She thought and moved towards the kitchen.

"Kian, stop trying to firebend." Ipitok whispered fiercely and Katara peeked around the corner to see the children piling an assortment of spices and herbs on the table. Kian was leaning over a bowl, struggling to recreate a firebending move. "What if you catch the house on fire? What if they catch us?"

Taji arched her back and stretched out on the floor, thumping her tail on the wood. Katara stepped into the kitchen, crossing her arms in front of her chest. Kian looked up and gasped, dropping her hands and biting her bottom lip. Katara smirked.

Kian cleared her throat. "Katara!" She cried out and pushed the bowl behind her. She looked up at her waterbending guardian and frowned, her bottom lip trembling. "We wanted to cook dinner for you and Suki, because you cook for us all the time." She looked at Ipitok. "It was Ipitok's idea!"

"You went along with it!" Ipitok retorted and glared at his sister. "I didn't hear you say no, so don't shift all the blame on me." He gave an indignant huff, furrowing his brows. He was nine years old now and Kian was six. "We wanted to give you a day to rest, since you guys have to take us to school all the time, and then you put up with us."

When Katara thought about it, she had never heard Ipitok or Kian mention their mother. Kajika had died when they were just children-three and one-and so they had no recollection of her. Ipitok probably had a vague memory, though, but they had never called any of their guardians "Mom" or "Dad". It was confusing enough for them.

Did they ever wonder about their parents, though? Did they ever question why they had to travel so much, and why their parents had left them with such strange people? Maybe Ipitok knew, but Katara didn't think anyone had ever told him. Perhaps he had figured it out on his own, he was a smart boy.

It was sweet, though. They had tried to show their love for their adopted family, and it was the thought that counted. Katara smiled and rubbed the top of Ipitok's head, kissing Kian's cheek. The little girl made a face and wiped her skin with her palm. "That was very thoughtful of you two."

Kian beamed and kicked her feet. "Can we do some more waterbending training, Katara?" She asked and Ipitok looked over at Katara. "Toph said she's not going to show me how to earthbend. Ooh, can Anil come over to play tomorrow?" She looked up at the young waterbender and pouted.

"We'll think about it." Katara said and pushed Kian towards the door. "Wait outside for me." She looked at Ipitok, who had dropped his head to look at the table. Katara put her hand on his shoulder and the young boy looked up at her, pursing his lips. "What is it?"

"Kian's the Avatar, isn't she?" Ipitok asked, even though it wasn't really a question. "She can firebend and waterbend and earthbend, and I bet she could airbend, too. I'm not even a bender, but she can bend all the elements. She's the Avatar, isn't she?"

Katara nodded slowly. "Yes, she is." She smiled softly. Kian's birthday fell a day after Aang's death, and when Kian had first been put into their custody, it had put a bitter taste in her mouth. "But she's still your sister first and foremost." Ipitok nodded. "It's her destiny to protect the world."

Ipitok looked up at her. "If she's going to protect the world…who's going to protect her?"

"We are." Katara said and ruffled Ipitok's hair again. "It's just something that we do."

* * *

><p>"Look, Azula," Ty Lee said quietly, unrolling the scroll in her hands. "Your father wants you to come back to Ba Sing Se. He says he's temporarily forgiven you for your…" She paused and cleared her throat, looking over at the Fire Lord, "He's temporarily forgiven you for your failures."<p>

Azula ran her fingernails over Kaz's ears. "He has?" She said and raised her eyebrow. Ozai-she couldn't think of him as Father-had sent two assassins after her. He had ignored her and called her a failure, and now he had _forgiven_ her for not pleasing him. He would be even more disappointed in her, if he learned that she could no longer generate lightning. She hadn't been able to for some years, and this year was already coming to an end.

She wasn't as strong as she used to be.

She wasn't as loyal as she used to be.

Then again, she wasn't the old Azula anymore. She didn't know what she was, but she wasn't the loyal, perfectly obedient Princess Azula. She was…._not perfect._ It pained her to admit it, but it was there. She was crumbling in on herself, but she had seen it coming. Deep down, she had seen it coming.

Azula was good at predicting things.

"Are you going to go?" Ty Lee asked softly and set the scroll down, casting her wide eyes towards the Fire Lord. Azula looked at her, pursed her lips and considered her options. If she _didn't_ go, Ozai would probably send assassins after her to keep her on her toes or just kill her. But if she did go, she wasn't sure she would make it out alive.

Really, there was no choice.

"Yes." Azula said and smoothed down the wrinkles in her robe. "Write out detailed instructions on how the Fire Nation should be run while I'm gone." She had imposed two new laws in the last years, decreasing the tax on Fire Nation made products. She was very subtle with things; she did not openly let anyone know that she no longer wholeheartedly supported the war effort. "Everything _must_ remain under control." Control was something she was familiar with. "The Fire Sages are insolent fools; they have no idea how to really run a country."

She looked at Ty Lee and Kaz pressed his nose against the back of her legs. The wolflion was full grown now, and _huge_. He was formidable to strangers, but Azula's rough affection could turn him back into a playful cub. He was the only animal she had paid attention to, the only pet she really liked. "Start making a list of what you need." She had plans on dropping everything and leaving. She wasn't _that_ Azula anymore. She wasn't that loyal anymore.

That was fine.

From the corner of her eye, in the mirror that was adjacent to her, Azula thought she saw a cluster of people watching her from behind the glass. There was a tall, dark haired girl and a scarred boy, with a Water Tribe woman and a gray eyed Water Tribe girl. Her heartbeat quickened and she would _not_ let them claim her mind again.

She closed her eyes and opened them again, slowly before turning back to the mirror. There was nothing there except for her reflection, where she looked alarmed and scared, and young, and powerful all at once. "I am not weak." She said softly and she realized at Ty Lee had left the room. "I am not weak. I am not a pawn that is to be thrown away. I am no longer a puppet."

Because really, that's all she had been.

Not anymore.

* * *

><p><em>Year Seven<em>

The Order of the White Lotus came, finally. They came into Shintashi with their blue and white robes, and they entered the restaurant where Katara worked. She had planned on quitting soon, because there was a hospital being built and they would need all the healers they could get. But until then, they had needed all the money they could scrape in.

It had been seven years since Katara had last seen the White Lotus. Seven long years. She barely recognized them as they sat in a cluster of tables. She moved towards them, smiling and being every part the good waitress, but she was wary, too. Sometimes there were customers who thought it was alright to get feely, but she always put them back in line with a water whip.

"Hello," Katara said and smiled, looking into their faces. She froze, then, when she saw Iroh's gold eyes looking up at her with a twinkle. She gasped and dropped her hands, looking at the woman and man sitting beside him. Roshni, the woman who had given her the blue dress so long ago, and Kyanto. And across from them were Pakku, Jeong Jeong, and Piandao.

Katara remembered a time when she had tried something called hot chocolate, and her mouth watered at the long forgotten taste.

"Iroh!" Katara fiercely whispered and dropped down closer to the table, the back of her eyes twinkling with tears. "You guys are here." She looked at them all and cleared her throat. "How did you get here? Did you know we were in Shintashi?" She asked.

"So many questions, Master Katara." Piandao said and smiled softly. He had been Sokka's sword master. "So many questions in such little time. We knew about Shintashi. We helped build this network, you know." He gestured vaguely and Katara knew he spoke of the chain of rebel groups that came through the city. "And we made an educated guess."

Katara was without breath, but then she smiled broadly. "We freed the Northern Water Tribe. We freed it and we found the Avatar. It's a little girl named Kian. Do you want to meet her? She's adorable. And then, we found an airbender! Her name is Anandi and she lives in the city, too, and she has a son named Anil who can airbend, too."

Roshni held up her hand and smiled. "We know about Anandi. And we know about Anil. We made sure they were safe. And we had no doubts that you and your friends would find the Avatar. Of course we want to meet her." She rolled her eyes playfully. "I thought people slow down with age, you've only gotten faster!"

"Where is Bumi?" Katara asked and the White Lotus members dropped their heads. She looked at their eyes and her heart sank in her chest. "Bumi's…" She tilted her head slightly to the left, "Do you mean that Bumi is dead?" King Bumi had been alive for over a hundred years. He couldn't have died, not yet.  
>When?"<p>

"Two years ago." Kyanto said. "He was an old man, and sometimes you just can't go on anymore." He looked at Iroh from the corner of his eye and then looked away. "He lived a good life and he's at peace now. That crazy old man."

Iroh straightened, "Where is my nephew? Is he well?" He asked softly and Katara smiled softly, looking off to the side, blushing slightly. Iroh looked at her and smiled back, as if he already knew and perhaps he did. "I think that eating can wait." He stood and looked at Katara. "Can you give me directions to your house?" He asked and Katara looked around.

"Even better, I can take you. But I'll have to tell the owner that I'm taking the rest of the day off." She said and dipped her head. "I'll be right back." The young woman pulled the apron from around her waist and tossed it over her shoulder, smiling softly. She would make it up tomorrow, she decided.

And then, she was leading the White Lotus members into their house, calling out. Suki and Zuko had been sitting in the main room, watching as Kian wrestled with Taji. Toph was stretched out on the floor with her hands on the ground, and Katara had no doubt that Sokka and Hattori were dragging Appa's food to him. Katara poked her head around the corner and smiled. "I have a surprise for you guys."

Slowly, one by one, the White Lotus members stepped around the corner. Katara smiled as Iroh entered the room and Zuko leaped to his feet, his eyes glistening. Iroh opened his arms, and even though he was a grown man, Zuko threw himself into his uncle's embrace. Katara's chest tightened and she smiled. She liked to think that she made Zuko happy, but there was only so much she could do. She could never replace Zuko's uncle, who loved him more than his own father did. Compared to Iroh, she would always be second place.

"You love her, don't you?" Katara heard Iroh say and Zuko nodded, looking at her. She smiled at him as he took her hand and pulled her closer to him. Iroh grinned and his hands on their shoulders. "So, I'll have some waterbending nieces and nephews, soon?"

Zuko turned red and Katara coughed. They hadn't really considered _that_, because they weren't married. They hadn't really considered that it was very possible that they could have children, but Katara was certain it wouldn't happen. They were very careful with those sorts of things.

"I don't know about that." Zuko said and smiled softly before turning and pointing to Kian. "That's the Avatar." He said and the little girl looked up at the sound of her name. "She's seven years old." The young girl scrambled to her feet, grabbing on to Zuko's pant leg.

Iroh smiled and bent down to Kian's level, holding out his hand. "Hello, little one." He said, "It's a great pleasure to meet you." He made sure not to call her the Avatar directly. "I'm Iroh, Zuko's uncle." He patted Kian's hair and she giggled.

Straightening again, Iroh looked back at Zuko. "By now, we would have hoped that your mother would have rejoined us from her mission." He said and Zuko froze. Katara remembered that Zuko's mother had gone missing when he had been just a child, but Iroh had said it so simply that she wondered if it had been a slip of the tongue.

But it wasn't. "Yes, Nephew, you heard me correctly. We found Ursa and she is allied with the White Lotus. She was sent on a mission to Ba Sing Se to…_handle_ Phoenix King Ozai." Iroh paused, "She has not returned nor has any word come from her, but we are certain that she is still alive. Ursa is a very capable woman."

Zuko's mind, though, had seemed to wrap around one word. _Ursa._ "You mean…my mother is still alive?" He looked at Katara. "You mean you found her and then sent her away again?" His gaze hardened and even Taji fell silent. "You found her and then you…sent her after my _father?"_

The temperature in the room rose considerably and Zuko stomped out of the room. Katara moved after him, because she had never seen such a hurt look on Zuko's face before. By the time she had caught up to him, he was halfway down the street, moving towards the outskirts of the city.

"Zuko…" Katara said softly as he stopped, his head dropped. She moved closer to him, putting her hands on his shoulders. "Zuko, what's wrong?" She asked and pressed her forehead against his back, willing for him to turn and face her. "Why did you run out like that?"

"Fourteen years. She's been gone for fourteen years, ever since I was ten years old." He spoke softly, quietly. "And then finally, when I learned she was still alive-I learned that they had sent back to the very man that burned my face. To the very man that banished her in the first place." He turned around and Katara opened her arms to him. "Fourteen years."

Katara took his face in her hands and pressed her forehead against his, her fingers brushing his scar. "She's still alive, Zuko. She's still alive and it was her duty. Like it was our duty to find Kian and train her, it's hers to help stop Ozai." She sighed, "At least she's still alive. It's been fourteen years since my mother died. At least you'll see her again."

Her cheeks felt damp and she realized that tears had fallen silently from her eyes. Zuko looked up at her and brushed them from her cheeks with his thumb. Katara lifted her head and their lips met. _What will become of us?_ She asked silently and closed her eyes, pulling Zuko closer to her.

_I don't know_.

_What will become of the world?_

_I don't know._

* * *

><p>It wasn't Ba Sing Se anymore. It was the Phoenix King's capital city, adorned in red and gold, and black. Pagodas towered over all else and the great monorail arched over the entire city in a network of rails. It was powered by steam and fire now, not by earth. It was beautiful to look at. It was beautiful and sad.<p>

So terribly sad.

Azula looked out over the city as they went by, and she saw airships. They were floating lazily over the city, bearing the banner of the Phoenix King and his empire. The monorail train threw up a blast of clear smoke and the Fire Lord pursed her lips. So, this was her father's dream of perfection. This is what he had planned and dreamed about for so long, and it was finally his.

She no longer fit in his perfect image.

Seven years ago, she had conquered Ba Sing Se for him, and she had done it without shedding blood. The city had fallen at her feet and it had been hers, for a brief while. But she hadn't wanted it, because she had only wanted her father to be proud of her and she wanted to see love in his eyes.

What a stupid little girl she had been. A stupid little girl who had the world in her hands, but instead handed it to her father. A stupid little girl who had it all under her fingertips. A stupid, stupid _too_ _loyal_ little girl.

"There it is, Azula." Ty Lee said and pointed out of the window. Kaz was standing on his hind legs beside her, leaning against the wall of the train. "There's the Phoenix King's palace, in all its glory. Isn't it beautiful?" She spoke breathlessly and Azula looked at the palace as they drew ever closer to it. The monorail path began to slope downward as it went back down to the earth, stooping towards the buildings that marked the station. There would be no more monorails running, for it was evening time and the sky was turning red with the dying sun.

Azula nodded as the train grew to a halt. The lanterns that lit the streets were coming on, slowly and silently. It was safe in this part of the city, where there were bright lights and guards, but in the deeper part-the part that didn't know it wasn't Ba Sing Se anymore-there was darkness and fear.

"We're going to be escorted to the palace." Ty Lee said and picked up the pack that had been at her feet. It was her personal treasures, while their other supplies would be unloaded and carried by guards. "Look, Azula, there's the palanquin."

There was a litter with red and black curtains, bearing the shape of a phoenix on its front. Azula saw that there were armed guards standing next to it, weapons half exposed. Just because this part of the city was safe didn't mean there weren't spies or rogue assassins.

The young Fire Lord pressed her hand against Kaz's back as the animal growled and he calmed. Azula stepped out of the train, holding her head high and smirking. She was still above these people and they bowed their heads as she walked towards the palanquin. She was still above them all.

Azula slid into the palanquin and crossed her legs, linking her hands together. Ty Lee crawled in after her, sitting down across from the Fire Lord and Kaz tried to leap into the litter as well, but Azula glared at the huge beast. A guard took a rope and tied it loosely around Kaz's neck as a leash, intending to guide him. Azula closed the curtain.

The journey to the palace was a short one, filled with silence and knowing looks. Azula was aware of the noises outside, of the guards speaking softly to each other just beyond the curtain. She was aware of the sound of gates being opened and then slamming closed, and then they were inside the palace's pavilion.

There was her father in his brilliant red robes, like a burning star in the dead of night, and his eyes glittering from the lamps around him. There was a woman standing just behind him, her head half-lowered. Azula stepped down from the palanquin and moved forward.

The woman behind Ozai lifted her head and Azula saw Zuko's eyes. She saw Zuko's eyes in a face that had haunted her for years, that had driven her to place she could not understand, and would drive her back. She stumbled back into Ty Lee, biting her bottom lip to stifle the scream that had surged upward.

"No…" She shook her head and the woman stepped around Ozai. "Get away from me. You're not real. You're not real. I thought I had gotten rid of you." She growled and Ty Lee held her arms. "Get away from me. _You are not real. You are not real._"

Ursa stepped forward and fire erupted from Azula's hands. Pure fire, cerulean fire that burned intensely. The woman stopped and Azula narrowed her eyes. "Azula…" Ursa said, "I am real. I am very real." She moved her hands to Azula's face and the young Fire Lord could feel Ty Lee's hand in her back. "Why won't you look at me?"

"Because," Azula said. "You are not real."

* * *

><p>The Earth Kingdom was different, but it was the same, too. Hakoda looked out at the water around them, glittering blue in the sunlight. The ship drifted lazily along the current and beside him, Tartok aimed a crudely crafted arrow at a bush across the water. He narrowed his eyes and let it fly, grinning in triumph. "See, Chief, I've gotten better."<p>

Hakoda nodded and Tartok grinned. "We should reach land soon," Hakoda said and looked back at the water. They were sailing near an inlet and according the carefully drawn out maps, they would come upon a peninsula where there was a city named Kotoshi. "And then we'll travel on foot."

Tartok nodded and lowered his bow, lifting his head to look up at the sky. "What was Sozin's comet like, Chief? All I remember is when the firebenders came to the South Pole and started burning things up…" He grew quiet, "I remember people dying, and I remember being so scared. I can't be scared anymore, though. Warriors don't get scared."

"Warriors _do_ get scared." Hakoda said and Tartok was silent. Tartok had survived the Fire Nation's attack on the Southern Water Tribe and he had seen Sozin's comet arc over the sky, but Hakoda had never really thought about how the boy might have felt. "The sky was red everywhere." He said and Tartok nodded, remembering. "And everyone was fighting." But it was all in vain. "And when news that the Avatar died hit the world, everything stopped."

Tartok nodded and his pet brushed against his leg. "What do you think the new Avatar is like, Chief? Wouldn't it be a Water Tribe Avatar?" He asked and Hakoda nodded. "It would be younger than me, but I like to think that it's a boy and that he's training to be a warrior, so we can fight together and kick some firebender butt! And when he grows up, he's going to be built like a boulder, but he's not going to be as strong as me. But that's alright, because he's going to be able to bend all four elements. Well…three."

There were no airbenders left.

Hakoda wondered what the Avatar was really like. There had been no waterbenders that could be the Avatar in the Southern Water Tribe. It would be almost nine more years before the Avatar would be recognized, if the cycle really had continued.

"When we get back to the Southern Water Tribe, will you take me ice dodging?" Tartok asked and he looked off to the distance. "I wonder, is Ibu alright?" He smiled softly, as if he was remembering the ice that had been his home, and bitter cold that he had grown up in.

The Southern Water Tribe chief nodded. "Yes, but let's focus on the present at the moment." He said and he could see a land mass coming towards them. He smiled. "That's Kotoshi," He told Tartok and the young boy let out a war cry. "We've reached land."

Kotoshi was a small city, built around fish and trade, and Hakoda was reminded of the Water Tribe. But the people here were Earth Kingdom through and through, with their currency and the shape of their buildings.

"What's a city where we can get a lot of information without being watched?" Hakoda asked a man who sold him something called spiced chickadillo jerky. "And still get supplies and things?" He had to find out where the Order of the White Lotus was, because they might know where Katara and Sokka where.

The man nodded once. "Shintashi. It's a new city, but I hear you can get a lot of news there. Bunch of apostates running it, if you know what I mean." He winked and Hakoda nodded. He understood. "But I think you should let your warriors rest a while. There's an inn down the road here, I'm sure they'll let you stay a night or two."

Hakoda nodded and thanked the man again. A city run by rebels and apostates had to be better than a world ran by a tyrant emperor. But he couldn't do very much about that.

She should have thought something, when her father told her that she should stay a while. She should have figured it out, when she saw Ursa looking at her with her pale yellow eyes; so much like Zuko's that it unnerved her. Then again, she had Ozai's eyes.

And because part of her was still a good daughter, she agreed. She put down her things and she became her father's child again. She glared at Ursa, wondering why she suddenly appeared, but part of her didn't care. Her mother was unimportant, irrelevant and had done nothing for her.

Ursa would look sadly at her and brush her hands over Azula's hair before the Fire Lord batted her hand away, silently threatening to send Kaz after her. The woman would stand back and Azula would wonder if Ozai had her for some purpose. To lure Zuko in, perhaps?

It would be a perfect trap and poor Zuzu wouldn't see it coming.

Ozai sent a maid after her one night. It had been a woman who kept Azula's room clean and she had hidden the knife in a compartment on the side of the vanity. Azula hadn't paid much attention to her, because she was a small and quiet girl and hadn't seemed to impose much of a threat.

Until Azula woke up to the weight of the girl's knees in her chest as she held the knife above her head, level with Azula's throat. Azula cried out in alarm and threw a punch just as the blade came down. It grazed her arm, but then firebender kicked the almost-assassin off of her, eyes blazing. She lashed out with a blast of fire and pinned the girl against the wall, her eyes narrowed.

"You thought you could kill me." Azula snarled and the girl shrunk into herself, trembling. "That was a slick move you did there, trying to murder me in my sleep. Very uncreative." She pushed the assassin further against the wall. "Let me guess, my _father_ sent you."

"Yes…" The little girl-really just a child-whimpered. "He said to do it quickly and then to cover it up…" She gulped, "Like you had killed yourself." She slid to the floor as Azula released her, pulling her legs up to her chest. "Please forgive me; I was just doing as my lord had ordered…" She gulped and Azula glared at the girl, flicking her wrist.

But as the girl crawled away from her, Azula threw her fingers outward, sending a tiny shower of sparks over the not quite-assassin's legs. She did not sleep that night, and instead moved silently over to Ty Lee's room, her eyes staring blankly into the darkness.

And when morning came, Azula demanded an audience with her father. The Phoenix King had turned the old throne room into an even greater one, building statues of himself with the wings of a phoenix in the corners and a phoenix motif above the ceiling. He sat on his throne calmly and Ursa sat next to him, like a beloved pet. Azula remembered hating her mother.

Ty Lee stood behind Azula as the Fire Lord bowed. "Good morning, Father." Azula said and she was surprised that the words fell so easily off of her tongue. "I thank you for agreeing to have this audience with me," She looked up at the Phoenix King as Ursa moved towards her. "Please, I would like to comment on what's happened in the last week."

Everything broke down, then. Azula glared at her father as her mother came closer. "You sent an assassin after me last night. Before that, when I first returned to the Fire Nation, you sent _two_. During the last week, you have made servants scrape branches past the windows to make me thing I have gone insane. The assassin you sent last night told me that you had planned to stage it as if I had killed myself." She smirked. "You are very clever, Father."

"Azula," Ursa whispered and took her daughter's hands. Ty Lee whimpered and Azula laughed.

The young Fire Lord averted her gaze and she could see Ozai staring at her. She tore away from Ursa and Ty Lee and pointed at her father. "And because you are so clever, Father, I challenge you," She said and Ty Lee gasped, moving to clasp her hands around Azula's mouth before she could finish her sentence. The firebender tore away, narrowing her eyes. "I challenge you to an Agni Kai!" She cried and laughed. "You tried to kill me in my sleep! Your own daughter!"

The throne room fell silent. Ozai lifted his head and smiled, and then he laughed. "This challenge, I accept."

It took a day, though, for the Agni Kai to take place. This was a battle amongst royalty, there was great ceremony surrounding the challenge. Azula remembered the servants pulling her away and dressing her in Agni Kai clothes. They pulled her hair into a topknot and she remembered her last Agni Kai. It had been with Zuko, during the comet. This Agni Kai, like that one, would be private with only physicians standing by. This Agni Kai would be a fight not only for honor, but for personal triumph. Two tyrants conquering one another.

She was ushered to her side of the arena and she knelt. There were only a few allowed to watch. Ty Lee and Ursa, the physicians, and a neutral witness. Azula smirked and dipped her head, one hand resting on her knee. She knew that behind her, her father was doing the same thing.

There was the sound of a gong and it resonated around the quiet arena, matching Azula's heartbeat. She stood with her back still turned and then she moved on her heels, facing her father. He was staring at her, golden eyes gleaming.

Azula was suddenly afraid. She formed blue at her hands and narrowed her eyes. She threw a blast at Ozai, it was small but bright, and he dodged it quickly. This, Azula thought, would not be an easy battle. She launched a high, arching kick and sent a torrent of fire balls at the Phoenix King.

He responded with a blast of fire that warmed Azula's skin before she threw up a wall of fire in defense. Ozai smirked at her surprise and a jet of flames erupted from his palms, followed by a punch that flew just over Azula's hair.

And it continued like that. He was testing her, Azula that. He was waiting for her to crack, so he could close in on her and humiliate her like he had ruined Zuko. Azula narrowed her eyes at him and willed fire to form at her heels. She propelled herself forward, throwing quick jabs at her father as she moved around him. She couldn't stay in one place.

Then, Ozai stopped bending. He stood watching her, a smirk on his face and Azula stopped, out of breath. The Phoenix King moved his arms in a sharp circular motion, smiling darkly. Lightning appeared at his fingertips, crackling around him.

Azula's eyes widened. Lightning. She had not seen someone generate lightning in such a long time. She could not bend it, if she couldn't bend it, then she couldn't redirect it. She was afraid, very afraid and she wanted to run.

But there was nowhere to run. Nowhere to hide.

The lightning came at her and Azula had no choice but to duck. It flew over her hand, crackling against her skin and sending jolts around her. Azula put her hands over her head and she wanted to cry. _I surrender! _She screamed in her head.

It ended.

Then, there was the intense pain of fire hitting her back, digging into her skin and tearing her scream from her lips. "Azula!" Someone cried as she fell onto her face, still crying out in pain. It hurt, it hurt and she wondered if this was how Zuko felt. She sobbed, because she wouldn't move and she was in pain. If she hadn't already closed her eyes, she would have seen black blurring her vision.

Above her head, Azula heard laughter. She remembered Ty Lee's soft hands on her skin and she remembered sobbing because she had lost and she was in pain.

And that was all that she remembered.

* * *

><p><em>Year Eight<em>

"We have to save the Kyoshi Warriors." Suki said one night as they sat at dinner and Katara thought she saw something like desperation on the auburn haired warrior's face. "I've let them suffer in prison for nearly eight years. What kind of leader leaves her team for that long? They've suffered for nearly eight years while I'm walking around free."

Ipitok looked up from his scroll and looked at the older woman. "Who are the Kyoshi Warriors?" He asked and Katara looked at the young boy. He was thirsty for knowledge about everything and they had tried taking his books and scrolls away from him at the table, but every night he returned with another.

"Only the best group of female warriors there ever was!" Sokka said and Suki laughed. The Water Tribesman looked at his auburn haired girlfriend and smiled. "Let me remember the story…" He scratched his chin, "Back when Kyoshi was the Avatar, which was about a billion years ago, she made this group called the Kyoshi Warriors that were to protect and keep her homeland safe."

Kian looked up. "Where are they now?" She asked and bit her lip, dropping a bit of food for Taji to snap up near her feet.

Zuko cleared his throat. "Capital City Prison, in the Fire Nation." He said and Suki's shoulders seemed to drop. The Fire Nation was so far away, and Katara didn't think any of them were ready to face Azula again. Or any of her other cronies. They would have to find another way to free the Kyoshi Warriors from prison, if they were even still alive. If just to put Suki's mind at peace.

"Someone told me that firebenders are bad." Ipitok said and pushed his plate aside, slipping down from his seat. He was eleven, now. "But you and Hattori are firebenders, and you're not bad." He looked at his guardians and smiled. "Well, a little mean, but not bad."

Katara laughed. "There's good and bad in everybody." She said to the young boy. "What really makes a person good or bad is the side that they embrace most." Ipitok looked at her for a moment, and then nodded as if he understood. Perhaps he did.

"Has there ever been a bad Avatar?" Ipitok asked as he tucked his scroll under his arm. He looked at Kian, who kicked her feet and laughed. He knew his sister was the Avatar, even when she didn't. "Has there ever been an Avatar that has embraced their bad side?"

Toph answered that. "No. Because if there had been, the spirits would kicked their butts from here to Ba Sing Se. Besides, the Avatar has to keep balance in the world and all that sweet stuff." She smirked, even though she couldn't see Ipitok. "It's their thing."

Ipitok seemed to consider this for a moment. "But how is an Avatar supposed to keep the world in balance if their only know about good stuff?" He asked and everyone fell silent at that. Ipitok was a thoughtful boy, and his comment had struck something in the adults that even they had no answer to.

"It's just a strange thing." Katara rose to her feet and patted Kian's shoulder. "Do you think that the new Avatar will be good or bad?" She asked and smiled. "Come on, let's get you two ready for bed. You have school tomorrow and it's Zuko's turn to take you. You know how he likes to be up bright and early."

The Water Tribe boy looked back at his sister and then down at his feet. "It'll be good…_She'll_ be good."

Katara slipped into Zuko's room, lit only by a lantern on the table. Kian and Ipitok were sound asleep, curled up together even though they were getting too old for such things. "Ipitok has a way of asking questions that make people uncomfortable." She said and looked at Zuko. He was sitting in the shadows, seemingly meditating. "I've never questioned myself like I do when he speaks."

"Then he'll make a good politician." Zuko said and laughed softly. "He's smart and can talk so smoothly that he could call you an insolent fool and still make you feel like the best bender in town." His golden eyes twinkled as Katara sat down next to him. "I'm kidding."

"In a few months, Kian's going to be eight years old." Katara said and sighed quietly. "Another year has gone by." The waterbender stretched out her legs, leaning into Zuko. "Just think about it, in eight more years, she's going to be sixteen. We have to start training her most extensively, even though she's just a little girl. She has to face Ozai, and maybe Azula, too."

The scarred firebender cleared his throat. "I don't think anyone could face Azula."

True.

"One day, maybe." Katara whispered.

Zuko sighed and grabbed her hand, silently begging her to spend the night. She did, and Zuko snapped his fingers. The lantern light died and the room was dark.

* * *

><p>She had to leave.<p>

There was no other way, because she had seen and heard things that would make a normal woman go mad. She had seen and done things that would make a normal woman disgusted with herself. She had killed a person, years ago, and she been the job to do it again, but she couldn't do it. She just _couldn't do it._

She remembered seeing Azula, stretched out and howling in pain as the royal physicians tried to fix the horrible mess that had become on her back. There were burn marks, some shallow and others terrifyingly deep, and when they had done all they could, they allowed her to sleep.

Ursa remembered rubbing her hand over Azula's cheek as she slept deeply, her facial expression halfway between pain and peace. She placed her hand over the young Fire Lord's forehead and looked as Ty Lee entered the room. "She's going to live." Ursa whispered and sniffed quietly.

Ty Lee looked up at her and her gray wide eyes glittered with tears. "I _hate_ him, Lady Ursa." She said and touched Azula's limp hand. "For the last two months, all Azula has been able to do is open her eyes and cry. Azula doesn't cry! She's supposed to be the greatest Fire Lord ever."

Azula had slept through the New Year. She had slept and woke up only for the physicians to work on the scars on her back. Ozai had fired a blast just against her skin and Ursa wondered if he had done the same thing to Zuko. Had he waited until he was vulnerable, and then scarred him forever?

Ursa had to leave, or else she would kill Ozai. Ursa looked at Azula, whose eyes flickered at the sound of voices above her head. She opened her eyes and moved her mouth, clenching her fist. "Will he banish me, too? He scarred me, so will I become Zuko?" She laughed softly, and then winced. "But he needs me! No…he has you, now. He doesn't need me."

The older woman shook her head. "He won't banish you." She said and cleared her throat. "And Ozai won't have any of us." She contemplated returning with Azula back to the Fire Nation. She had left her when she had been a child, she owed this much to her.

But she couldn't. She had a duty to the White Lotus, and she had to get back to them. It had been years. Ursa smiled softly and leaned down to Azula's ear as the Fire Lord closed her eyes, "I'll come back, soon." She whispered and stroked her forehead as Ty Lee moved closer to the young woman. "I love you, Azula. I always have."

She slipped out of the room, then. There would be no point in packing, everything she had belonged to Ozai. It would be easier getting out of the palace than it getting in, and she could slip under a cart if she wanted to. She wondered if she should leave without telling Ozai she was leaving.

She had told him of her departure, nearly fifteen years ago. But she decided not to give him this knowledge. She would leave and it would surprise him. Or perhaps it wouldn't, because Ozai had a way of knowing things. He was quiet and cunning, and had always made Ursa feel like a caged bird.

But now she was spreading her wings and bursting from her cage, taking flight into a world she had been stolen away from. _Fly, little bird,_ Ursa thought, _spread your wings and fly. _

* * *

><p><strong>Maybe I'll be able to update faster next time. Or maybe it'll be another month. <strong>


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender**

* * *

><p><em>Year Nine<em>

The common people protested. They protested and Azula watched them. She listened to the reports of riots when taxes rose again. It wasn't her doing, but they blamed her anyway. They blamed her for holding a taste of security over their head and then jerking it away. Azula the Liar, they called her and that was true. They called her Azula the Tyrant, and that was true.

The scars that laced the pale skin of her back tingled and she winced when Ty Lee moved the salve on her back. She had told her that it was shaped like a flame almost, with four points branching from the main scar. Azula knew it was ugly and part of her was glad she couldn't see it. She was glad she couldn't see the mark that her father had given her, because part of her didn't want to believe that he had done such a thing to her.

"Your father raised the taxes again." Ty Lee said and moved away from Azula, wiping her hands on the towel. Azula sat up slowly and rolled the back of her shirt back down, making sure not to brush the bandage that Ty Lee had smoothed over her scar. "I didn't think he had the power to do that."

Azula slid down from the table and Kaz pressed his nose against the palm of her hand. "The Phoenix King has the power to do whatever he wants. Everything I've done he can consider void. He's just humoring us, Ty Lee." She frowned and looked at the acrobat, narrowing her eyes. "That's all he's ever done."

"What are you going to do about the riots?" Ty Lee asked and Azula cleared her throat. "They're wondering where you went, Azula." The Fire Lord hadn't been in the public light for three months and the people had wondered where the Fire Lord they had almost grown to love had gone.

"The military," Azula said, "The military will handle it. Or better yet, why don't we let the Phoenix King take care of it? I'm sure he would know what to do." She smirked and there was a satirical lilt in her voice, causing Ty Lee to look at her with something like worry in her gaze.

Kaz growled in his throat and the Fire Lord reached down to run her nails along his head. Ty Lee smiled softly, "So, you're going to show your face again, right? Ooh, you'll need a makeover, Azula." Her fingers flitted up to Azula's topknot, "I think you should go for a more sophisticated look, you know something…older."

"I'm almost twenty four years old, Ty Lee, not fifty." Azula retorted and Ty Lee laughed. After a moment, Azula smiled back. "I could stand for a little pampering lately, perhaps a massage. Just not my back, for _obvious_ reasons." The firebender wrinkled her nose.

The scar was ugly, ugly, ugly and the old Azula would have thought that it made her ugly. That was the old Azula, though, the one who drank in every word that Ozai said and cherished it as though it was sacred. But the new Azula didn't do that. At least, not as much.

"Do you ever wonder what Zuko is doing, Azula?" Ty Lee asked as she moved to exit the room. Kaz trotted after her. She looked over her shoulder at her golden eyed friend, who had paused. It had been years since Azula had last seen her brother and she pressed her lips together.

They were almost the same, now. They had both been scarred by their father, Zuko on his face and Azula on her back. She wanted to laugh at the irony, but she was sure it would have turned into a sob. Of course, she thought, it all made sense. Ozai had reminded them both of the control he had over them, over _everything_ and Azula pressed her hands into a fist.

"No." Azula said simply, "He's a traitor." Then again, so was she in a way. She had challenged the Phoenix King and lost, but he had showed mercy on her. Zuko, the waterbender, and the others were fighting to end the Phoenix King's reign. She remembered the two children she had seen with them, the two Water Tribe children.

Ty Lee turned her gaze fully onto Azula, as if seeing right through her lie, but she did not comment. Azula followed her out of the room, trying to imagine the scar that marred the skin of her back, but she kept imagining Zuko. '_I guess we're not so different anymore, are we?' _He seemed to say and Azula closed her eyes.

Perhaps they weren't.

* * *

><p>"I'm the Avatar, aren't I?" Kian asked quietly, looking up at Katara with her wide, pale eyes. "I can waterbend and earthbend and firebend. At school, we learned that only the Avatar can bend all for elements." She patted Taji on the head, even though the beast stood at her waist, now. "Please don't lie to me."<p>

For a second, Kian sounded much older than nine years old. Katara looked at the young girl and then smiled softly. "I wouldn't lie to you, Kian," She said and patted the girl's hair. Kian insisted on wearing a warrior's wolf tail or a topknot and she could tolerate letting it hang in a braid, but Katara found it disappointing that the girl despised hair loopies, but she didn't try to force her to wear them.

Kian smiled back, but then she grew serious again. "You didn't answer my question, though. Am I the Avatar? And how come Ipitok and I don't have a mom or dad?" She asked and looked down at her hands, as if she was trying to conjure fire. "Where's your mom and dad, Katara?"

The young woman cleared her throat. She had known the question was coming eventually. She was surprised that neither Ipitok nor Kian had asked where babies came from, but she was glad, too. "You do have a mom and a dad; they're just not around right now." They wouldn't be coming back any time soon, Katara thought, but she didn't dare say it. Kajika had died for her children and for the Northern Water Tribe, even though she had had every reason to take her children and flee. "My dad is the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe." She hoped he was alright, that the family she had left behind was safe. "My mom is…gone. She has been for a while."

Fifteen years.

For a moment, Kian was silent. "Your mom and my parents aren't coming back, are they?" The nine year old asked and looked off to the side. "Katara, did the Fire Nation take my parents away? In school, we learned that the Fire Nation was bad, but Zuko is a firebender and he's not bad. Neither is Hattori. So…why does the rest of the world hate them?"

"Because," Katara said, "The Fire Nation has done some bad things in the past." She thought of Azula, and Zhao, and Kuzana and Jianjun. She wondered if Kuzana had gotten what she deserved. "And the rest of the world-like us-have to stop them from doing bad things in the past. That was what the past Avatar tried to do, but…" She cleared her throat and blinked, because in the corner of her eye, she thought she saw Aang. "Things didn't go according to plan."

The nine year old nodded. "Oh. Well, Sokka said I could play with Anil today and that he would take me." She said and wrinkled her nose, "Ipitok keeps saying Anil's my boyfriend, but that's gross. And he told Anil that girls give him the heebie jeebies." She clenched her fist, "_I'll_ show him heebie jeebies." She said and moved towards the door.

As the young waterbender left the room, Katara called out after her. "Kian," she said, "The answer to your first question is yes."

Kian paused long enough to look at her and smiled. "Thanks for not lying to me." She said and ran out of the room, Taji leaping after her. Katara watched her go, shaking her head slightly. Kian, she thought, was a strange child, and Katara wondered what type of Avatar Kian would grow up to be.

She wouldn't be Aang. Katara knew that. Kian would never be Aang.

"You think that was a good idea, Sugar Queen?" Toph said as she entered the room, her right hand resting on her hip. She was a young woman, now, even though Katara couldn't help but still see her as a little twelve year old girl. "You basically just told Kiddo that she's the Avatar, six, almost seven years ahead of schedule."

Katara realized Toph had been standing in the doorway, listening. "She had figured it on her own," She protested, "I was just confirming what she already knew. Besides, I thought we had decided that she'll be ready by sixteen. We'll teach her waterbending, earthbending, and firebending, and somehow airbending. Then, we can find someone who can show her the Avatar State. She'll be ready then."

Toph pursed her lips and nodded. "If you say so," She said. "But just because Twinkle Toes-Aang-learned the elements in record time doesn't mean Kian can do that same. What if she turns sixteen and she's _not_ ready. What are we going to do? Wait?"

"No." Katara said and she realized how final her tone was. What had happened to the patient, doting Katara? Perhaps, she thought, that Katara was tired. This Katara wanted peace. "We can't afford to wait any longer. We'll push for sixteen and at most eighteen. Let's hope for sixteen."

The blind earthbender chuckled. "You and hope. With you, Sweetness, hope never dies." She laughed and moved away from Katara, walking towards the door that Kian had just left out of. She turned back before she left, though, jerking her head as if for Katara to follow her, and the waterbender did.

Ipitok and Zuko were digging through the dirt in the yard, picking up peculiar rocks as they went. Ipitok was twelve years old now, where his sister was nine. Zuko didn't seem very comfortable down there, digging through the dirt and grass as Ipitok tried to explain the different rock types to him. Katara laughed behind her hand a little.

"No, no, no," Ipitok said as the two woman approached. "This is _not_ dragon crystal. That has a much purer shine. That's native to places with volcanoes. This is…" He waved his hand expectantly and Zuko looked up at Toph and Katara pleadingly. "This is snake's eye jade. See? You don't _get it_ like Sokka does, Zuko. You and Hattori aren't rock people like we are. Maybe because you guys are benders. You don't care about the earth like Sokka and I do."

Zuko stood up, dusting the knees of his pants off. "Rock people." He muttered and shook his head slightly, rolling his eyes as he moved to Katara's side. He looked at Ipitok, who gathered his precious stones and tucked them into his pocket. "Honestly."

Toph patted Ipitok on the head. "I _love_ the earth." She said and dug her toes into the dirt. "You forgot that I'm an earthbender, didn't you? Speaking of Hattori, where is old Fuzzles?" She asked and turned her head to the side a bit, as if she was trying to pick up on signs of the other firebender, who also happened to be her lover.

"Gone with Sokka and Suki and Kian." Ipitok answered and wrinkled his nose. "And I didn't forget you were an earthbender. But you don't count, Toph. Earthbenders are different." He slipped away from the blind young woman, "I'm going to go play with Appa."

"I think Ipitok's going through another jealousy stage," Katara said softly. Ipitok's footsteps were heavy and brisk as he moved to the back of the house. She had watched his face when he spoke and she had seen the way his lips wrinkled when he talked about benders. "Like he did when we first figured out Kian was a bender."

Toph snorted and spat off to the side. Even though she had gotten older, she hadn't completely shaken off her bad habits. "Of course he's jealous. He's almost thirteen years old and is surrounded by master benders. His _nine year old_ sister will one day be the best of them all. I don't know about you, Sugar Queen, but I wouldn't be all flowers and baby chicks if I were in his place, either."

Katara thought about it for a brief moment. "I guess you're right." She said and nodded, even though she knew Toph couldn't see it. She pressed her lips into a thin line and looked at Zuko. "Maybe we should tell Sokka and Suki about it. They could probably relate to him more than we could." She said and it was true. She was sure that Suki and Sokka felt ousted sometimes, knowing and seeing their family bend the elements when they couldn't. "I think the best thing we could do, though, is to make sure that Ipitok knows we'll always support him. That he's never alone."

She stretched out her fingers and caught Zuko's hand, twining her fingers with his and pressing their palms together. Zuko squeezed her hand softly, "Yeah." He said. "I think so, too."

* * *

><p>There was an army growing in Gaoling. There was an army growing in the Northern Water Tribe. There was a rebellion stirring in the sewers of New Ozai. There had been a candle and whispers had caused the tiny flame to leap and dance, and then spread onward. There was a rebellion.<p>

The new Avatar had been found, at least that was the word that was going around. The Avatar was from the Water Tribe. Smellerbee wondered how much of that was true. She heard that the Northern Water Tribe had finally gathered enough power to oust the Fire Nation soldiers that had lodged themselves in their culture. Smellerbee heard that the old Avatar's friends had helped. She heard that they had gathered soldiers in the Northern Water Tribe and took the North Pole back.

That had been part of the reason why she rallied together the Freedom Fighters that she could find. Most of them had run off somewhere after…_that event_ and either become mercenaries or little orphan children. Well, she thought, they wouldn't be orphan children anymore. The youngest would probably been about sixteen or seventeen-no longer a baby.

It had been easy to find Sneers and Longshot had never left her, and after a little searching she had found Pipsqueak-who was still the biggest man she had ever seen-and The Duke. He was eighteen, now, but he was still just a little kid to her. Still just a baby caught up in war. After that, she started pulling in new members. Orphans living in makeshift communities outside of towns and in forests. Her army of five had become an army of fifty.

They were all skilled. Tsuru was good with tools while Omoi was built almost as big as Pipsqueak. She placed them all together, intricately. And after a year or so, they functioned like a real army and not just like a band of orphans trying to be guerillas.

Smellerbee couldn't help but smile, because she knew that Jet would be proud of her and Longshot. They were doing what had to be done. They had to stop the Fire Nation. It had been their original mission and it was still their mission, even nine-almost ten years after the comet.

Part of Smellerbee liked to think that it was destiny. The other part of her felt that she was doing what had to be done when it had be done, before it was too late.

"Don't you think Jet would be proud of us?" Smellerbee asked as she ran her fingers through her hair to get a harsh tangle out. She had allowed it to grow, because she was no longer a rough fourteen-and-a-half girl anymore. She was a woman. A hardened, sometimes angry woman, but still a woman. She looked at Longshot.

Longshot was still a silent yet strong presence. He was taller than her-he always had been-with dark hair that he kept cut short and those intense dark eyes that said so much. Smellerbee remembered a time when they went a whole year without talking, because she had wanted to communicate like he did. She had nearly lost her voice, but it had been worth it.

She loved Longshot. Smellerbee was sure of that. But she knew that they could never get married or have children-she wasn't sure she would want to anyway. They cared too much about the war-about defeating the Fire Nation-to ever raise a family the way they did. They didn't know very much about family, anyway, because they had been orphans.

Longshot looked at her. _Maybe._ His eyes said. _What do you think?_

"Sometimes," Smellerbee said quietly, honestly, "I wonder."

* * *

><p><em>Year Ten<em>

In the spring of her tenth year, Kian started taking earthbending seriously. She was a good enough waterbender, but not a master. Not yet. They encouraged her to embrace the other elements, to try something other than waterbending. And as if by instinct, the next element she started to bend was earth. Earth was a stable element, strong and unyielding, and she was good at it.

Katara watched the young girl as she entered their yard. Her day had been particularly rough for her, because at the hospital in Shintashi-she had quit her job at the restaurant the day it opened-a child had died. Katara hadn't exactly _seen_ the little boy, but she had heard the story and it had affected everyone. Even with trained doctors _and_ natural born healers, they hadn't been able to save a child.

It hurt to think about it.

But it hadn't affected her as strongly as it had the others. She had seen death multiple times in her life, too many times to want to think about. It was a life she couldn't save, but she couldn't save everyone. She wanted to, she _really_ wanted to, but she couldn't. Sometimes, nothing was enough.

She looked at Kian, who was bending small rocks at Anil-the young airbending boy-who dodged them easily. Taji lay on the sidelines, curled up with one huge paw trapping Momo's tail. The lemur was rather old, with streaks of gray in his fur, and Katara dreaded the day he died. She had a feeling it wouldn't be long, now.

Ipitok sat on the porch, his nose stuck in a book. He wasn't exactly a good chaperone, Katara thought, and she noticed that he seemed to ignore his sister whenever she was bending. Perhaps it still put a sour taste in his mouth, knowing that his sister was the Avatar yet he couldn't bend.

"Katara!" Kian cried as she caught sight of the waterbender. Anil turned towards her and grinned, flashing white teeth. He didn't look like Aang, Katara noted. Part of her had hoped that the airbender would look like a real Air Nomad, that he would remind everyone that there was still hope for the world. But he didn't. He had the dark hair and gray eyes, but he was shorter and had sharper features than Aang, even though he was just a nine year old boy.

"Hi, Katara." Ipitok said and set his book down as the Southern Water Tribe woman moved towards the door. He wasn't as enthusiastic has he had been when he was younger, but Katara could still see the excitement that glinted in his eyes. "Did you see any cool rocks or anything on your way home?"

Katara shook her head and smiled softly. "Not this time," She said and sighed quietly. Ipitok had taken it upon himself to investigate every rock he saw, to see if it deserved a place in his "Rock Collection of Awesomeness", which Sokka had helped him create.

"What's with you and rocks anyway, Ipitok?" Kian said as she came up behind Katara, pulling Anil forward by his wrist. "It's not like they're worth anything." She looked up at her older brother and Katara sent a warning glance at the young girl.

Ipitok glared at the child Avatar. "Shut up, Kian, you don't know what you're talking about! Why don't you go back to your stupid bending, that's all you're good at anyway, isn't it?" He snapped and Katara opened her mouth to hush the young teenager. "You can barely write and your reading…sometimes I hate you're my sister!"

Kian's eyes glittered with unshed tears. "That's not true! I _can_ write and I _can_ read. And…and…I hate you're my brother!" She cried and she glared at the older boy. Over her shoulder, Anil looked as though he was about to run away, but the little girl had dug her fingernails into his skin.

Katara narrowed her eyes and pulled the door open. "_Enough!"_ She snapped and looked at the Water Tribe siblings. "Don't _ever_ say that again," She said and she thought she saw the two shrink into their clothes. Zuko had told her once about how he and Azula had fought when they were children and that had drove the ridge between them even further. She didn't want to see that happen to Kian and Ipitok, she _couldn't_ let that happen. "Now, get inside and Ipitok. And Kian, would you really want to act like that in front of Anil?"

The young Avatar wiped her eyes with her forearm, loosening her grip on the airbender's hand and looking back at her friend. "Can Anil eat dinner with us?" She asked quietly and looked off to the side. "And then I'll ask Zuko can he walk him home, please?"

"Alright." Katara said and followed the children into the house. Ipitok had stormed off to his room, while Sokka lay face down on the floor as Suki rubbed his back. Hattori and Toph sat watching them, both turning an interesting shade of grayish green. Really, it was just Hattori, but Toph seemed just as disgusted, even though she couldn't see the two.

Katara thought it was kind of funny, because there were three types of couples under one roof. Suki and Sokka were very open about their relationship, not caring if they kiss in front of everyone. Hattori and Toph were the quiet kind, they were stable and steady. Katara guessed that her relationship with Zuko fell somewhere in between. They didn't spend all day making lovey-dovey eyes at each other and kissing in the rain wasn't really their thing, but they understood each other and sometimes they showed it to the public. They were…efficient.

"Heard the fuss out there," Hattori said and jerked his head. "Zuko's in the kitchen, if that's who you're looking for." He smiled at Kian and Anil, softly. "You're gonna be a lucky boy, Anil. If you know what I mean." He said and winked, causing Kian to stick her tongue out at him, even though neither of the children knew what he meant.

Zuko was in the kitchen, scouring the cabinets for the something. Katara leaned against the threshold, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "You look pretty busy," She said and smiled at the firebender as he turned in surprise. "Making something good?" Katara moved over to him and put her arms around his waist.

They never would have done that if they were still teenagers. If they had still been in their teenage years, Katara wasn't sure who would blush more. But they weren't children trying to be adults anymore, they had grown up, now, and were leading the way to what they hoped would be peace.

"Maybe." Zuko smiled softly back at her and then frowned. "Ipitok went in a rage out there." He said and averted his gaze. "I used to be like that, when I was younger. Back when Azula and I were…almost like siblings."

Katara nodded. "I understand what you mean," She said and sighed sadly. "I wish we could show Ipitok that just because his sister's the Avatar doesn't mean he's worthless. Did you ever feel like that, when Azula would show you up all the time?"

Zuko looked at her and Katara knew. "I wish I hadn't." He said and Katara pressed against him. "But there's no changing the past."

"We can only go forward." Katara said as she brushed her lips against his jaw. "Only forward."

* * *

><p>The sages came to her while she sat on her dais, watching the blue flames of her throne flicker and dance. Kaz lay at her side, his tail curled around his feet. They came to her and Azula watched them over the flames. She didn't need them telling her how to run her country. She didn't need them telling her about Ozai. She didn't want to hear anything about him.<p>

But, oh, they came to her about something completely unexpected. Something she had never really thought about, but then again, she hadn't exactly been in her right mind for the last ten years or so. The sages kowtowed and prostrated before her until she beckoned for them to rise. A part of her still loved seeing people grovel at her feet, but she would spare them this once.

"Great Fire Lord Azula, ruler of the glorious Fire Nation, we have come to question you about your choice of how you continue to lead your nation." The lead sage said and Azula opened her mouth to speak, but before her lips could move, the man went on. "We mean you no disrespect, my lord, but it has been ten years since your coronation. In this time, we've waited to see how your decisions have played out and indeed they had made the Fire Nation an even greater country…"

Azula couldn't help but narrowed her eyes. "Please do get on with it; I have other things to do. Like, perhaps make this country even greater, as you say?" She crossed her arms in front of her chest. Beside her, Kaz let out a soft, quiet growl.

"If you have yet to notice, my lord, you are indeed the last of your line. You were crowned ten years ago, but you have yet to produce an heir to carry on your blood." The head sage said and ducked his head, as if Azula's gaze would slice through him. "You also have yet to marry. You need an heir, Fire Lord Azula, especially after so many assassination attempts in the past years."

There had been none lately, not since she had returned home after the incident with Ozai. Azula had a feeling that her father had proven his point. He still controlled her. In his mind, he always would.

Azula paused. An heir. It had never really occurred to her that she would eventually have to produce a child to carry on her legacy. It had never really occurred to her that she would have to a child-a real baby-in order to completely validate her right as the Fire Lord, even though there was no one to challenge her.

"I'm not a man; I can't just have children and go on until they are born." Azula said and snorted. "If I were to have a child, I would have to carry it for quite some time." Part of Azula was daunted by the thought of parenthood. She knew she would never make a good parent. "And I'm not married. Nor will I be anytime soon." She looked pointedly at the sages when she spoke. "Nor do I want you meddling in my affairs. Don't try to find a husband for me, or a lover."

A child. Another living thing would be dependent on her. Azula couldn't bear the thought of something so fragile, something so weak, to be permanently in her care. She didn't _want_ children. She didn't want someone to depend on her for everything, to forgive her even when she did wrong. It just didn't seem natural.

She didn't want to be Ursa and she didn't want to be Ozai. _Especially not Ozai._ She didn't want someone to put so much faith in, when she had so little in herself, and she didn't want anyone to forgive her even when she hurt them, because they loved her. She didn't want someone who would never be angry at her.

"If that was all you've come to me for, then I think it's time for you to leave." Azula said and the sages dipped their heads, moving backwards as one and then rising.

Ty Lee looked at her when Azula told her of the sages' audacity. "Maybe you could adopt an orphan and raise it to be your heir." She suggested and Azula looked at her with exasperation. Ty Lee winced. "I guess being the Fire Lord is a lot more complicated, isn't it?" She asked and laced her fingers together. "Who are you going to marry, though, Azula? You're young and pretty-actually you're beautiful, and I'm sure there are a millions guys out there who would love you."

Azula snorted. "Millions of men out there who I don't love." She had never really seen true love before, not really. When she was younger, she was sure that her parents had loved each other just a little, and she had seen Mai with Zuko. Until she had killed Mai. She had seen the Water Tribe girl with Zuko…perhaps that had been love. "Maybe I'll just be the old, unmarried Fire Lord that everyone is afraid to be around."

The acrobatic woman scoffed. "Don't say that, Azula." She said and laughed, then averted her gaze. "I'm not afraid to be around you, you know. I mean, you've done some bad things, but you're still my best friend in the whole world. If you weren't my best friend, do you think I would have stayed with you for all this time?"

"No," Azula said and smiled softly. "I suppose not."

* * *

><p>It was funny, Katara thought, because they both came into the city at the same time, coming from two opposite directions. It was funny, and sad, and she had longed for the moment for so long. The moment where she finally saw her father again. Saw her tribe again. It had been over ten years since she had last seen her father.<p>

And it was even funnier, because Zuko's mother followed him in only a day later. But while Hakoda had the Southern Water Tribe warriors behind him, Zuko's mother came alone, her shoes nearly in shreds and her hair a tangled mess.

For a while, the group of Water Tribe warriors had been the gossip of the more urban part of the city, where most refugees and visitors got their bearings. It was Suki who had first heard the news, because she was a self-defense director in the main part of the city. According to her story, she had rampaged through the city until she found the Southern Water Tribe warriors and dragged them home.

Katara wasn't sure how much of that was true, but suddenly the family she had left behind was standing on the porch awkwardly. The older warriors were watching the yard warily, as Taji was growling at them and the animal had gotten rather large. She was almost big enough to carry Kian on her back and Katara knew that in another year or two, she would be.

When Katara saw her dad-he had a few gray hairs, now-her knees buckled and had Sokka not come up behind her, she was sure she would have toppled over. But then her brother caught her shoulders and held her upright, and she felt like a little girl again, if just for a moment. "Dad!"

Hakoda turned towards her and Katara saw a teenager standing next to him, who looked about sixteen years old. He had typical Water Tribe features, except for his eyes. His eyes, Katara noticed, were brown. "Katara," The chief of the Southern Water Tribe said and moved towards his children, "Sokka." He embraced them and Katara could smell earth and sweat on his skin, but she didn't mind. She wondered how far her father had travelled to get here, to get to them.

"You're not children anymore." Hakoda said and held them both at arm's length. "You're a young woman and young man." He smiled softly and gestured for the brown eyed boy to come closer. Katara looked at him, trying to figure out who he was. She had never seen a Water Tribe person with brown eyes before. "This is Tartok, your brother."

The teenager, Tartok, spoke up before either of them could wrap their minds around the words and make conclusions. "Not by blood." He said, "But Chief adopted me when I was a little kid." He smiled softly, "I can't believe you two are actually here in front of me."

Katara smiled at the boy, though a bit awkwardly, before turning her attention to her father once more. "Dad…" She began, "Is Gran-Gran…is the Southern Water Tribe okay?" She asked quietly and couldn't help but wring her hands. "Do we still have a home?"

The Southern Water Tribe hadn't been her home in a long time.

Hakoda paused for a long time and Katara held her breath. But then her father smiled. "The Southern Water Tribe is safe, so is Gran-Gran. We decided it would be best if we moved to the Foggy Swamp Tribe until the war's end. All of this happened years ago." No one knew how long that would be, but Katara hoped in six years. Six years would be enough.

She hoped.

Katara felt someone hand brush her arm and then Kian had poked her head between her and Sokka, gray eyes curious. Just behind her stood Ipitok, just as interested as his little sister. Katara smiled a little and pushed Kian forward. "Dad, this is Kian. She's-"

"Your daughter?" Hakoda asked and then glanced at Sokka, "Or yours?" He looked at Kian, as if trying to figure out if the little girl was his granddaughter. Kian looked up at him, a half-smile on her face that Katara hadn't seen in a long time. It was Kian's _I know something you don't_ face.

The young woman couldn't help but blush a little, though. "No!" She said and an image of Zuko flashed in her mind before she pushed it away. "Kian's from the Northern Water Tribe, so is her brother Ipitok. He's thirteen, Kian's ten." She paused, "Kian is the Avatar."

Hakoda's eyes widened at that and Tartok whistled. "I thought the Avatar would be a little bigger than that." The teenager said and blinked, "I would expect her to look a little tougher than that." He looked over Katara's shoulder at Ipitok, "He looks more like the Avatar than she does."

Kian pushed between Katara and Sokka and to the older waterbender's surprise, she grabbed Tartok's hand. "Don't say that. Ipitok's not a bender and he gets mad sometimes." Her voice was nowhere near a whisper. "Do you wanna see Taji? She's my pet. My very own. Oh, and Appa and Momo? They're not mine, not really, but I like them, too."

Tartok looked flustered as Kian dragged him off of the porch and around the house, followed by Taji. Ipitok rolled his eyes at his sister and followed them, leaping off of the porch.

"Do you want to come inside?" Katara asked and stepped back. It was just Suki waiting inside. Toph was working on a building deeper in the city with the other earthbenders she worked with. Zuko and Hattori had both gone off to work as well.

Hakoda nodded and Sokka held the door for them, nodding to the other warriors of the Southern Water Tribe. He would have been one of them, had things been different. Hakoda stepped inside and Katara couldn't help but wring her hands a bit. Was the house clean enough? Would her father be proud of how they had grown up, how they took care of themselves?

"Both of you have grown up so much." Their father said quietly, but not softly. "It's hard to believe that you were once my little girl and my little boy." He smiled slightly. "I'm so proud of you." He caught sight of Suki, who stood off to the side. "You're the girl who stole Sokka's heart." Suki nodded and Hakoda smiled. "What about you, Katara?"

Sokka laughed mockingly. "You'll never guess it, Dad." He threw his arm around Katara's shoulders. "Katara's got the hots-well more than the hots-for Zuko. You remember the Fire Nation prince?" He smirked, "Get it, hots, because he's a firebender."

For a moment, Katara expected her father to frown. But then, he smiled softly at them both. "As long as you're happy, then I'm happy." He said. "That's all I've ever wanted. You're adults now; you make your own decisions. The Avatar is your charge now and you have to help her through the world. The Southern Water Tribe will be behind you as soon as we find the White Lotus. It's about time the war ended." He smiled again. "As long as you're happy, I'm happy."

"Oh, Dad…" Katara said and threw her arms around him, hot tears streaming down her cheeks.

* * *

><p>Her feet hurt. They had hurt for the last mile or so, but she couldn't stop. Because if she stopped, she would have lain down and she wouldn't have wanted to get back up. She continued to walk, even though every muscle in her being hurt and she wondered if Azula had gotten her <em>never stop<em> attitude from. It ran in the family blood, she decided.

She hadn't walked all the way from Ba Sing Se-she would have died if she had done that. She had caught rides and hid under cargo when she could after she had left Ozai's palace. It had taken a while, but it had felt good to be out of a cage. She was no longer Ozai's trapped little bird. A traveler had told her Shintashi, a growing city that offered protection to whoever could give something back. She couldn't offer very much and she wasn't sure what to expect of the city.

But Ursa was hungry and she was tired. Her feet hurt as she staggered up to the wall that protected the city from intruders. She saw soldiers, men and women, patrolling their city with sharp, wary eyes. Part of her was reminded of Ozai's remade Ba Sing Se, but she was free here. She was safe.

A uniformed woman approached her slowly, her face seeming rather drawn to the older woman. She had dark hair piled on top of her head and green, Earth Kingdom, eyes. "What are your motives for coming here?" She asked sharply, but not unkindly, looking out from her visor. "Are you a refugee? Where from?"

Ursa paused. If she told the woman that she had once been Phoenix King Ozai's wife and the mother of his children, she probably would be executed on the spot. So she looked down at her feet, willing her face to take on a pitiful expression before she looked up at the woman again. "I-I don't remember. It's been so long and I've been so tired and lonely, and it's so hard for a lonely woman to travel alone, especially in a war zone…"

The woman looked at her in pity and put a hand on her shoulder. "You poor woman," She said sympathetically and gestured to one of the other soldiers on top of the wall. "Your story isn't unique in Shintashi; there are hundreds of other people who've been in your place. I just hope that like them, you can start again in the city." She smiled softly as the wall opened. "It's all we can do."

Part of Ursa felt bad-horrible-for lying to the woman. But she had a way of pushing aside her guilt and regrets to get the job done. She stepped inside of the wall, craning her neck to see. Buildings rose up, not nearly as tall as the ones in Ozai's city, but they were large and elegant. She could hear noises that occurred in every city-screaming and laughter, snippets of conversation, animal noises, the sizzle of cooking food, and music. It was beautiful.

The noise, though, was distant and Ursa looked around. This part of the city was quiet, almost calm compared to the source of noise, the source of life and she saw houses lining the street. They looked homely and warm, and comfortable. A few had toys scattered in their yards and Ursa knew that families with children lived there. These homes in the city were quiet and comfortable; there was no competition or jealousy. No mockery or accusations. Just a neighborhood.

Ursa walked down the street, her feet sore. She hadn't started limping yet, and that was a good thing. She wondered if anyone noticed in a rundown old woman came into the city and collapsed. She had a feeling they wouldn't leave her to lay there and rot.

There were trees in this part of the city, in the outskirts, and they arched over the path. The shade cooled her skin as she walked and Ursa thought that she could make it in the city. She could survive in the outskirts, where no one would know her and it would be quiet.

If anyone noticed her while she walked along the road, they didn't make their presence known. Ursa couldn't help but imagine families that lived in the houses. There, with the neatly trimmed yard and garden, was a well-to-do earthbender family probably expecting their first child. There, the house off to itself with the porch that was settled against the trees, there was probably a large family. She could imagine that they had several children and maybe a few pets. She could imagine they were the happiest family on the street.

There seemed to be a young boy in the yard, fumbling around with something on the ground. He looked up when Ursa passed and she decided he was a teenager. A young teenager, though, because his face was still rather round. He had brown skin and blue eyes-everyone knew those were Water Tribe features-and dark hair. Ursa wondered if she should smile.

Another Water Tribe boy was with him, carrying a younger girl child on his back. They hadn't noticed Ursa, but the one on the ground had. He called out to his companions and Ursa wondered if she should run. But it was too late for that.

The little girl slid down from the older one's back and opened her mouth. She screamed, then, and it was loud and shrill. "Zuko! Suki! Toph! There's a really weird lady watching us!" She shouted and the older boys moved in front of her. Ursa decided they must have been her older brothers, because they seemed very protective around her.

Wait…_Zuko?_

The door on the porch swung open and a man appeared. He was a tall, dark haired man, with pale skin and even though Ursa couldn't see his eyes, she knew he couldn't be the father of the Water Tribe children. He looked too young for that. She could see fire sparking in his hands, though and she knew he was a firebender.

His eyes bore into her and Ursa held up her hands as she approached. _No danger here. I'm just wondering if you're my son._ She walked by the Water Tribe children and she could feel the little girl's glare on her back, but it was full of curiosity, too. _Are you Zuko?_

And, _oh_, he was! The man had a scar on half of his face, an angry red scar that disappeared into his scalp, but she could see the dark resemblance. No matter how hard Ozai had tried to erase their kinship, it was still there. Zuko was every bit of Ozai's son in appearance, but he had gotten her height. She stood eye to eye with him and she could see the hard line of his jaw soften as he recognized her.

"Zuko…" Ursa said and she smiled softly, her heart constricting in her chest. He wasn't a little boy. "Do you know who I am?" She asked and she knew he did. A mother never forgot her child and deep down, a child never forgot who their mother was. "Do you remember me?"

Zuko held out his arms and Ursa fell into them, holding him against her chest. He wasn't a child anymore, which was apparent. He had grown into a man in the years she had seen him last. She reached up and touched the angry red scar across his eye, tears welling in her eyes. Ozai had done that. Ozai had done a lot of things.

He looked at her with gold eyes, a brilliant, undying shade of gold, and stepped back. "I-I don't know what to say." He said and Ursa couldn't help but laugh a bit. "It's been… seventeen years since you left." His voice was soft-it always had been-but it carried authority, too. "A lot has changed."

"It has," Ursa said and felt something tugging on her leg. It was the little Water Tribe girl, looking up at her with eyes that were half narrowed in suspicion. Her eyes were gray and Ursa now noticed that she was barefoot. She looked about ten years old. "And who are you?"

The little girl ignored her. "Who is she, Zuko?" She asked and moved to Zuko's side, pointing. "Why is she hugging you like that? I thought only we can hug you like that." She said and wrinkled her nose. "And Ipitok says she looks pretty weird."

Zuko put his hand on the little girl's topknot. "Kian…this is my mother. Mom…Ursa, this is Kian. She's…" He looked off to the side, as if trying to find a word to describe the child. "Kian is my-our-charge. So is Ipitok, her brother." He gestured to the door, "Do you want to come inside?"

Ursa nodded. The reunion wasn't as warm and happy as she thought it would be, but she couldn't expect Zuko to throw down everything and hug her after over seventeen years of living without her. He was a grown man. He had a life and possibly a family, and she had to accept that. She looked at the little girl, who sniffed, as Zuko opened the door.

There was a woman living with him, Ursa knew that. She knew it because a man could never keep a house so clean or orderly, even if they were meticulous about cleaning. Perhaps the house was always clean, but a woman kept it neat. Perhaps, she thought, his wife.

"Katara, Zuko brought a stranger in!" She cried and Ursa could hear footsteps. They were light, soft, and distinctly feminine. Perhaps, she thought, this was Zuko's wife. Maybe she was the one who kept things so nice in the house. "Katara!"

It was a Water Tribe woman. She was gentle looking, but seemed strong as well. She had a water canteen on her hip, attached to her belt. Ursa looked at her and then at Zuko. So, she thought, her son married a waterbender. He seemed to have immersed himself in his own little group of Water Tribe people. She wondered what had led him to do so. As long as he was happy, then she didn't complain.

Zuko moved towards the woman, Katara, and looked back at Ursa. "Katara," He said, "This is my mother." He put his hand on her shoulder. "Lady Ursa." He smiled softly at his mother, "This is Katara, my…girlfriend and my almost fiancée." Ursa could tell he was fond of her.

Ursa was surprised when the Water Tribe woman threw her arms around her in a binding hug. The Fire Nation woman put her hand on Katara's back and smiled softly. "It's nice to meet you." She said and looked at Zuko, whose eyes glittered. "I know that you make my son happy."

Zuko didn't cry when she reappeared in his life. He wasn't her little boy anymore. He wasn't hers anymore. Ursa looked at the Water Tribe woman, Katara, as she stepped back. _He's yours now. _She said silently and Katara ducked her head sheepishly. _Take care of him._

"Please, sit down!" Katara said and gestured to one of the chairs across the room. "You look tired. Do you want some tea? Do you want something else to drink?" She asked gently as Ursa sat. "Do you want anything to eat?" Beside her, the little girl was looking at her hands.

Ursa shook her head and patted the seat next to her. "Please, the only thing I want right now is to sit and stare in wonder at my son and my almost-daughter-in law." She laughed quietly as Zuko moved to sit beside her. The little gray eyed girl climbed up beside him, flopping into Zuko's lap. "And your…charge."

Katara lifted her lips upward. "This is Kian. She's ten years old. We're her guardians after her parents died." Her voice softened at that. "She's also the Avatar." She said it simply, calmly, and Ursa wondered if she had heard her correctly. But the look in the waterbender's eyes told Ursa that what she heard was indeed true.

Zuko held the world's savior on his lap. She had brown skin, dark hair in a topknot, and pale gray eyes. She was small and innocent looking. She certainly didn't look like the Avatar, Ursa thought; she certainly didn't look like the reincarnation of her grandfather. She certainly didn't seem like much of a threat to someone as powerful as Ozai.

Not yet, anyway.

Kian grinned. "I'm learning to earthbend from Toph." She said and smiled, "She's blind, but she doesn't act like a normal blind person." She shrugged, "She's kind of a mean teacher, but it's fun learning from her." She said and Ursa nodded, even though she had no idea who Toph was. "She's another part of the family." Kian explained, as if she saw Ursa's confusion.

"Kian is kind of a prodigy." Katara said and Ursa looked at the young girl.

Prodigy.

Azula had been a prodigy. She still was. Ursa wondered what had become of her daughter after Ozai had burned her back. She wondered if Azula had recovered fully from her injury yet and her gaze flitted to Zuko's face. How long had it taken for Zuko to recover?

"Uncle Iroh told me that you went to fight Ozai." Zuko said. "He said you hadn't been seen for years, and then suddenly you turn up here. In Shintashi." His golden eyes flickered over her face. "I was beginning to think that maybe you really had died. Maybe you had died fighting him."

Ursa shook her head. "I did indeed go to your father. But I couldn't kill him. It wasn't my place to end him. I spent years in a cell, under his palace." She remembered seeing the gray hairs that had glistened in Ozai's hair. "Your father is aging. His hair is turning gray. With age comes weakness," She said, "But with it comes wisdom. If little Kian is to defeat him, she's going to need you behind her."

Zuko and Katara both nodded in agreement. "She's going to get all the support she can." Katara said. "Armies are rising up everywhere. I think-I hope-that when the time comes, she'll be able to do it." She paused. "I _know_ she will."

"I saw Azula, as well, before I escaped." Ursa smiled softly, sadly. "Ozai's hold is loosening on her. She's becoming a woman and she's seeing the truth, now. She challenged your father to an Agni Kai, before I left." Before Zuko could open his mouth, she went on, "She lost. He scarred her on her back, horribly, but she lived. I think that finally, she's seeing Ozai for what he really is. A monster."

For a moment, Zuko was silent. He reached up to touch the scar that marred his face and then looked off into a world that only he could see. "She's scarred now. Like me. She's seen it firsthand. Guess we're not so different anymore."

Ursa cleared her throat. "Really, you never were very different. She's like you, now."

Zuko nodded.

* * *

><p>Year Eleven<p>

The day an Ozai loyalist tried to kill Ty Lee was the day Azula decided she had enough. There were extreme loyalists to the Phoenix King, who opposed the Fire Lord and her new laws, and they wanted enough with her. So they decided to target someone instead of her. They decided to target her closest confidant, instead.

It was a complex task, Azula thought, and it was perhaps one of the most creative attempts in a while. A nobleman had hired a traveler to get a poisonous plant from a small, tropical island. That traveler had then passed it on to an herbal specialist, who ground it up into a seasoning and wrapped it up. That herbal specialist had passed it on to a chef, who then slipped it into Ty Lee's food. She had choked on it and spit it out before it could kill her.

Targeting Azula was one thing, but targeting Ty Lee was another. She found the nobleman-she hadn't known him personally-and stripped him of his position. She took his riches-all of them-and his home and because she felt good hearted that day, she gave the house and his land to one of her best servants. She was lenient with the traveler, herbal specialist, and chef. She banished the traveler to the island where he got the plant along with the herbalist, and made chef sample every meal that was cooked in the palace.

The loyalists hated her and her supporters loved her after that. Azula decided that she had had enough of the Phoenix King and she decided that the war effort was not in her vision for her nation. The sages protested when she cut one fourth of the war funding. They called her reckless, claiming that she would ruin the economy. Her people would hate her if she openly opposed Ozai. They would want to kill her.

The economy didn't collapse. Her people didn't hate her-well, not all of them anyway-and no one moved to assassinate her. Her supporters-it seemed that they also seemed to be against Ozai as well-rallied and called her Azula the Benevolent. It rung rather nicely, Azula thought, and she smiled when she heard it.

Ty Lee, having recovered from her poisoning, told her that there were armies springing up across the Phoenix King's empire. Azula decided that she had enough, and she would join them. She wouldn't fight on the battle field-Ozai would enjoy seeing her cut down by a common soldier-but she would give him that. Instead, she would do it from the shadows.

She would fund the rebelling armies as an invisible presence. She would fund Zuko, too, because she knew that he was somewhere among their ranks. They weren't so different anymore. He was fighting for peace and to make the whole world happy.

Azula wasn't.

Azula would not fund the rebels just so they could make the world peaceful and loving. Her reason was much simpler than that. She would fund the rebels to show her father that he no longer controlled her, that she was stronger and better than him. She wasn't trying to overthrow her father, but if that was the case, she would become his successor.

She would make a better ruler, anyway.

"I want them supplied with bows and arrows, and swords if you can." Azula as Ty Lee scribbled down the list of supplies that they would send to the rebels in the east and north. "Make sure they are slipped on a private ship. It's not much. Send armor, as well. Low class armor, I'm not spending a fortune on a group of rebels unless they band together."

Ty Lee nodded. She would personally slip the paper into the hands of one of their supporters who worked at a weapons factory. "We have to make sure that the Fire Nation insignia is stripped off. If they can trace the armor back to us, Azula, they'll kill us!"

Azula snorted and she remembered the scar that her father had given her. She laughed. "If that's the best they can do, I don't think we have much to worry about." She reached and patted Kaz's muzzle as he rested his head on her lap. "I think Zuzu would be rather happy with me, don't you think? His little sister's doing something to help him, instead of making him look like a fool."

It was the least she could do.

* * *

><p>Zuko was happier. He was happier, knowing that his mother was in Shintashi. She was living with Anandi and Anil on the other side of the city. The airbending woman had been willing to take the older woman in, as long as she kept her part of the house clean. Katara was glad to see Zuko happy for once. He was happier than she could ever make him, and part of her was sad because of that.<p>

Ipitok came home one day from school with a flyer. He was old enough to walk home by himself and brought Kian with him, but some days she stayed with Anil. The flyer was one of a group called the Equalists, who intended on promoting full equality between benders and non-benders. It had caught Ipitok's interest, being a non-bender.

"There's a whole group at school talking about it." He told them at the dinner table, grinning. "It's going to a big thing, I tell you! They talk about how predominantly non-bender schools don't get as much funding in bigger cities, and how non-bending soldiers are paid less. It's the people in power who are keeping us down!" He said, his eyes shining. "I'm going to join it. They're telling the truth."

Kian snorted. "That's stupid," She said, "No one is keeping anyone down. Tell 'im, Toph!" She looked over at the blind earthbender. "Just because you're a non-bender doesn't mean you have to get things special." She crossed her arms in front of her chest. "That's stupid."

Her old brother glared over the table at her, clenching his fist. "Shut up, Kian! Just because you're the Avatar doesn't mean you know everything in the world. You have no clue about the real world, especially for non-benders like me and Suki, and Sokka. The rest of you guys are benders, we don't have a sense of security like you guys do."

Katara was silent as she looked over at Zuko. Ipitok had a point. She reached over and patted his arm, drawing his attention away from his sister. "We'll let you join this…group." It would probably blow over anyway. "But you have to promise not to fight your sister again. No one gets special treatment."

"Unless you're royalty." Sokka added and smiled, causing Zuko to roll his eyes.

Ipitok started staying out at night after that. He started slipping early in the morning, or they wouldn't see him again until daylight the next day. He started wearing black, tight clothes and Katara wondered if she should worry. He still got good grades and high marks on his assignments, and Hattori protested saying that it was just a phase that would blow over.

Then, he started bringing home valuable things. They were small things at first, like a ring or a bracelet, and then a necklace or a hat. Then it became whole outfits, or pouches of coins. He still dug in the dirt, but Katara had never known such valuable items to be buried in their backyard.

"He's stealing those things." Suki said quietly. "It's that group he's in, those Equalists. They're stealing valuable things from benders." She shook her head, "That's what's going around on the main street. You don't know how many people have started paying for the best self-defense lessons money can buy! Those Equalists aren't looking for change and peace; they're looking for easy money."

"And a nice firm butt kicking!" Toph added, clenching her fists.

They tried to keep Kian out of it, to make sure she never learned her brother was doing such bad things. She couldn't grow up too fast, even though she was the Avatar. It would ruin her, they decided, if she found out. So they couldn't let her.

It stormed the night the Equalists decided that the best way to prove their point was to start a fire. Katara wasn't sure it they had planned it or it was by chance. Perhaps it was a sign, she thought, of the bad things that would happen.

And even though lightning was flashing silently in the distance, Ipitok slipped out in to the evening and leaped off of the porch. Katara wanted to stop him, but Sokka told her that it was best for Ipitok to figure things out on his own. No one moved when Ipitok left and Katara watched him as he moved slowly across the yard, as if waiting for someone to call out after him.

No one did.

When the rain came, Katara leaped to her feet. "I'm going after him," She said and her eyes blazed as she called Taji to her. Kian wouldn't mind her borrowing the beast, she was sound asleep curled up around Toph and Hattori, the two people of their family who claimed to fiercely dislike cuddling. "Are you guys coming with me?"

Sokka was the first to leap off of the porch after her, following by Zuko and Suki. They were going to save Ipitok from his own self-destruction, Katara thought, because it was the least they could do. She had promised Kajika to make sure he never lost his brightness. Katara would not break that promise, even though she had broken others.

The Equalists had set fire to an old store on the main street. They surrounded the store proudly, as if admiring their work and Katara wondered which one of the dark clad figures was Ipitok. There was no time to call out his name, though, because it seemed that the Equalists didn't want spectators.

Their fighting was good, for a bunch of children. For a moment, as one of the Equalists threw a blow towards her face, Katara was reminded of the Freedom Fighters, and Jet. But then, she ducked and pulled some of the rain towards her, willing it to turn into ice as she wound it across the boy's wrists. She was fighting a child, and it was different from when she had been a child fighting an adult. She wasn't sure how, but it was.

Katara called the rain and the water from her canteen to her and lashed out towards the fire, drenching its source. She doused it, coughing on the smoke that rose up from the half-ruined storefront. The rain fell heavily around them and Katara turned to look at the scene.

The fight was over quickly-two master benders and two equally skilled non-benders made quick work of the Equalists. Half of them sat or lay on the wet ground, too scared to move, and the others had run off. There was one still standing, though, his eyes glittering from behind his mask.

Ipitok.

Suki moved quickly through the rain, taking Ipitok by the arm. She had gotten there faster that Katara had, and she pressed the young boy against her chest. Suki had never really shown much affection to either of the children, but her eyes glistened now. "Do you know how _stupid _that was?"

Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose. "You could've gotten hurt or killed, Ipitok! What if someone else came after you instead of us? What if that fire got out of control?" He asked and Ipitok seemed to shrink into his clothes with every word. "What were you thinking?"

"I just…I thought…" Ipitok looked terribly young, and terribly sad as he stepped away from Suki and clasped his hands together. "It's just…I thought they would be more like me. I…I remembered my mom." He said finally and looked away. But Katara could see what look like tears streaming down his face. Or perhaps it was just the rain.

Ipitok had been three years old when Kajika passed away. He probably had some vague recollection of her and perhaps the rest he had made up to fill the void. Katara wondered how she could overlook how Ipitok felt for eleven years, how she could let him hurt for so long.

Katara moved in on his other side and threw her arms around him. "Oh, Ipitok," She said softly, "Why didn't you tell anyone? You don't have to be strong all the time." She told him and he shrugged. "You don't have to fit in the wrong crowds to feel loved. We loved you and your mom loves you, even though you can't see her right now."

The young boy sighed and then straightened. "Can we go home, now?" He said and then smiled softly, sadly, "Do you really think she loved me? That even though she's dead, she still loves me and Kian?"

The waterbender nodded, "Just because she's gone doesn't mean you have to forget about her." She patted his shoulder, "Never forget."

Ipitok smiled, "I won't."

In the following days, Ipitok personally returned everything he had stolen. Sokka, Zuko, and Hattori went with him, to make sure no one tried to attack him in revenge while Katara, Suki, and Toph began to pack their things. They gave up their jobs in the city, because they were leaving this part of their lives behind.

They were leaving Shintashi, after almost six years of making a life in the city. It had been home, for a while, but now it was time to move on. They had to keep going.

They spent the last day with Anandi and Ursa. The former Fire Nation princess seemed sad to see her son go, after finally finding him again, but he would know where she was. She wasn't going anywhere soon.

"We're going to raise an army," Anandi said as she hugged Hattori. Katara still couldn't figure out if her relationship with the firebender was sisterly or maternal, but it was deep and unbreakable either way. "We're going to raise an army for the Avatar." She smiled at Kian.

Katara beamed. "You're going to fight?" She asked and smiled. Anandi was an airbender, even though she simply possessed the raw talent. Her son, Anil, had the trait as well. She couldn't exactly imagine the woman fighting, even though she had a sharp wit and an interesting sense of humor.

Anandi nodded and exchanged a look with Ursa. "Under one condition, though." She gestured to her ten year old son, who sat beside Kian. "When the time comes for Kian to learn airbending, you have to return to teach Anil, as well. He and I are the last of the known airbenders; it is his duty to master the element we have been gifted with." She said and smiled. "If you promise me this, I'll die on the battle field if I have to."

For a moment, there was silence. Then, Katara extended her hand. "We'll come back to Shintashi when Kian is fifteen years old." That would give them four years to figure out _how_ Kian was going to learn airbending. "I promise."

Kian threw her arms around Anil, then, and laughed. "We're going to learn airbending together!" She said and then paused, "But I won't see you anymore…." Tears sprang into her eyes. "I don't want to leave Anil behind, Katara!" She held the younger boy, "He's the only real friend I ever had."

Anil smiled softly. "You'll still be my friend, Kian!" He hugged her back, "I'll wish on every star every night and wish that we can get back together, so we can play again." Katara smiled at the innocence of it all as Kian stepped away, wiping her eyes.

The Avatar needed to learn sacrifice. It wasn't the biggest sacrifice, but it was a start.

* * *

><p>Year Twelve<p>

Appa, for one, was happy to leave Shintashi. He seemed happy to be in the air again, after regaining his strength and growing lazy in the past few years. But it seemed that bison was more than willing to take to the air again and do the thing that was most natural to him.

Fly.

Even though Kian was just twelve years old, they trusted her enough to ride on Taji. The beast was _huge_, now, and was a valuable steed. She could keep up with Appa, even with Kian and Ipitok on her back. They still flew low enough to watch the young Avatar, though, because she was still just a young girl. The space on the saddle was getting rather crowded and Kian was reaching the age where she would be yearning for independence.

Part of Katara snorted at the thought of taking care of _teenagers_ and for a moment, she was alarmed. It seemed that not very long ago, she had been a teenager herself. There hadn't been that many people, though, to help guide her on her path, not like with Kian. She had a whole family to help show her the way as not only the Avatar, but as a woman.

Even though she had a great burden on her shoulders, Kian was perhaps one of the luckiest children Katara had ever known.

Momo curled up in Zuko's lap, his tail wrapped around his back as he slept. The little lemur had grown fat and lazy during their idle period, and he was getting rather old. Katara decided that the best thing they could do for Momo in his elderly stage was to cuddle him and make sure he was comfortable. He had been a good friend and Katara dreaded the day he would pass away.

Because death came for them all on day, eventually. For some people it came early-like for Aang-and for others it came late-like for Bumi. Sometimes Katara wondered if she would die old or young, but she tried not to think about it very much.

She smiled briefly at Zuko and looked over the side of Appa's saddle down at Taji. The animal was a war beast, built and bred for strength as well as speed. Kian sat proudly atop of her pet, which had been the runt of its litter, while Ipitok clung on almost desperately.

Ipitok still wasn't very open about his feelings, but Katara was certain the boy could come to them if he needed to. Katara wondered if Kian would act out eventually, having remembered nothing of her parents or the Northern Water Tribe. Or maybe she would try and bottle things up inside. They would have to watch her.

"So, where are we going?" Suki asked from where she sat at the front of the saddle, holding Appa's reins steady. "Obviously not Ba Sing Se, and there's really no point in going all the way to the Northern Water Tribe," she said and shrugged.

The last time they had been in the Northern Water Tribe, they had helped the nation reclaim its independence, along with the help of some Fire Nation soldiers. Katara wondered if they still had the freedom they had fought to regain. Kajika had died in the battle and so had many others. For peace.

They died for peace.

"We need to start rallying people together." Toph said and her fist met her open palm, "We need to get a massive army together and march all the way to Ba Sing Se." She smiled slyly, "We'll show the Phoenix King that he doesn't mess with us. Especially not when we have ten thousand people on our side."

Sokka held up a finger. "But we _don't_ have ten thousand people on our side. At least not yet." He smirked, "But if we visit every unoccupied Earth Kingdom city and the minor islands of the Fire Nation, we might be able to garner enough support and soldiers. We can bust the Kyoshi Warriors out of jail, and then we have the White Lotus, the Southern Water Tribe warriors…" He paused, "If we try hard enough, we might be able to reach the Northern Water Tribe. I think we can do it."

Hattori snorted, "What _can't _we do?" He laughed. "Don't worry, I'll wait."

That was true, Katara thought. What _couldn't _they do? They had banded together and had led a revolt. They had stuck together and were masters at their skills even though they were still young.

That night, they slept on the ground for the first time in seven years. It was strange, not sleeping under a thick blanket on a bed, but it was refreshing as well. They were back to the old days. Katara smiled as she moved closer to Zuko, twining her fingers with his to let him know that she would never leave him if she could help it, and pressed her head against his chest.

The stars were dim, but the moon made a winking crescent high above their heads. Katara smiled, whispering hello to Yue, and closed her eyes. She closed her eyes and dreamed. Katara dreamed about bison. They were flying bison, like Appa, and they soared through the sky, free and lovely. And suddenly she knew.

* * *

><p><strong>The Equalists in this story are somewhat different from the ones in Legend of Korra. Of course, we'll probably see more of them. <strong>


	34. Chapter 34

**Lots of different Point of Views for this chapter, including more Kian. **

**GAHH SO MANY CHANGES TO THE SITE!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own A:TLA**

* * *

><p><em>Year Thirteen<em>

Kian started to dream about being the Avatar. She had never been much of a dreamer, but now they were vivid, almost as if they were real and she could feel things. She would feel things like joy and ecstasy, and intense love, and then she felt things like anger and pain. She knew anger and she knew love, those were emotions she felt regularly, but she didn't know much about pain. At least, not like the pain she felt in her dreams. She suddenly knew what it was like to drown, unable to see and feel the surface even though she clawed for it, and she knew what it was like to be burned alive. That was the worst dream. She dreamed of being trapped against rocks and someone-she didn't see their face-was holding a flame terrifyingly close to her neck.

She woke up crying after that dream. They were silent tears and she wiped them away before snuggling closer to Ipitok, her brother, and they curled around each other with Taji lying next to them. They were safe, she decided if they had each other.

She began to see other people in her dreams, and even though she had never seen them before, she knew them all by name. She knew Yangchen, who was serious-faced and calm, and she knew Kuruk, who was Water Tribe like her. And Kyoshi and Roku. She knew them all and they smiled sadly at her. She could see them, but she saw Aang clearly. He would look at her and smile, and then shake his head while he apologized to her.

Kian didn't know why he was apologizing to her, but she figured that it had something to do with the whole world. Kian hadn't seen the whole world-she had only seen some parts of the Earth Kingdom, Shintashi, and the Northern Water Tribe, but she didn't remember anything about that. Ipitok told her about their mother, though, when he was nice. He told her that their mother-_Mom-_was the most beautiful woman in the whole world. She had been prettier than Katara, Suki, and Toph combined.

As she brushed Taji's fur, smoothing the wayward tufts between the animal's ears, Kian wondered if she looked like their mother. She wished she could look at her reflection, but they had stopped for a break in the middle of a clearing and there was no still water in sight. She would never be as beautiful as her mother, or as good-hearted. Kian thought that there were a lot of things she would never be. She would never be as kind or loving as Katara, or as strong as Toph, or as proud like Suki was.

Part of Kian wondered if she would even be a good Avatar, because even though she had pretty much mastered water and was gaining on earth, she would never look or be as proud as the other Avatars she dreamed about. Not even Aang, who was scrawny and goofy looking because he was the same age as her. He reminded her of Anil back in Shintashi, but she tried not to think of him because thinking of him was starting to make something in her stomach flutter. It had done the same thing once before, when the Southern Water Tribe warrior Tartok had played with her.

"Kian," That was Suki, "Make sure you have all of your things put up neatly. You don't want to lose anything." She was pulling a bag closed, tugging on the string tightly as she tossed it back onto Appa's saddle. Suki, Kian thought, was a _real_ warrior. Kian wished she could be as nimble as Suki, because even though she could move quickly and gracefully when she tried, she still felt awkward.

Kian nodded. "I know," She said and gave Taji one last pat, pressing her forehead against her pet's. "Um, Suki, I'm going to see if I can find a spring or something. There has to be clean water around her to drink." Really, she had just wanted to walk off by herself, away from the adults. She loved them and they loved her, and they never made her do anything that she couldn't do, but she needed to get away from them. At least for a little while.

If Suki replied, Kian didn't hear it.

Taji lifted her head, growling lowly and Kian turned around just long enough to motion for the animal to stay. She moved to the edge of the clearing quickly, breaking into a run when her feet brushed over the wild grass that led into the forest that surrounded them.

She wasn't quite sure where she was going, but she didn't really care. She ran and stumbled over a rock once or twice, nearly scratching her face on a low hanging tree branch. Suki had probably wondered where she had run off to, but the others had probably said she needed some alone time. They were so good to her, Kian thought and she wondered if she deserved a family as wacky and loving as the one she had. They weren't related by blood, but they might as well been.

Something in her blood tingled and sang, and her fingers _itched._ There was water nearby. She knew the feeling of water calling to her, like how the earth underneath her feet seemed to hum or her skin seemed to warm when she needed to firebend. She wondered what airbending would feel like, but she probably would never know.

There was water close, but it wasn't running. It was probably a small pool or pond, Kian decided, hidden deep in the trees where no one would bother to look. She let the feeling overtake her, guiding her feet to the source, and closing her eyes. She couldn't bend with her eyes closed. She had tried, but it hadn't worked out. Toph was trying to teach her to see through the earth, but Kian wasn't sure if she understood it. It just didn't come easily.

Water. Kian could hear and feel the gentle lapping over the pool as it licked at the soles of her shoes. She opened her eyes, then, and smiled. It was a small pond, clear in the center and murky at the edges. There were ferns on the other side, seemingly undisturbed, and Kian watched them for a moment. There was breeze to make them sway and Kian wished she could airbend, just to watch them dance. But she couldn't airbend.

There was a lot she couldn't do.

The young Avatar sank to her knees, daring to move closer to the water. She blew a calm, cool breath and the water closest to her shifted to hard ice. The center of the pool was still liquid, still clear, and Kian inched closer to it. She could see her reflection, staring back at her with the same wide eyes and half-gaped mouth.

Kian sat up and looked at her face, prodding it with one finger. She traced her jaw, trying to get the general feel of it. It was made of sharp edges and curves, and hard lines. If someone tried to draw her face, they would use heavy, angry strokes with a mixture of gentle curves. She had an average nose, nothing particularly special and pouting lips. Those were nice, she decided, and tried on a smile. She tried to make it slow, mysterious, but it seemed fake and unattractive. So she frowned instead. Her hair was dark and thick, and she pulled it from her warrior's wolf tail.

There, now she looked more like a girl. Not a girl, she decided, a young woman. That was good; she wanted to look like a young woman. Maybe if she piled her hair up, it would look mature. Or she could leave it hanging around her shoulders. That would look nice.

But it wasn't her.

Then again, sometimes Kian didn't know who she was. Sometimes she felt like a thousand years old and other times she felt like she was barely two. She was the Avatar; she had lived ten thousand times and would live for ten thousand more. She was the Avatar, but she was a person, too.

Her gaze flickered to her reflection once more and she decided that a woman so beautiful as the mother she imagined would never had given birth to such an awkward girl. Kian decided she was ugly and her mother-the woman Ipitok told her about-had raised her out of pity after finding her on the street. She had a bad personality, too. Well, she didn't have much of a personality. She wasn't smart and witty like Sokka or Ipitok, or independent and strong like Suki and Katara and Toph. Or brooding yet caring like Zuko.

Nothing seemed to fit her.

Kian looked at herself, at her hands, and she hated that she was ugly. She didn't hate herself, she just the fact that she would never be beautiful or smart or funny. She wasn't good at reading or writing like Ipitok, even though she wished she was. She had never tried cooking-she would rather be the one hunting for food-and other "womanly" activities didn't come very naturally.

She tried, she really did, and she had tried telling Katara and Suki, but they didn't really understand. She didn't like digging in the dirt, but she didn't like cooking either. It was just…_hard._ Sometimes she felt the words coming-the confessions-but they would never roll off of her tongue. Her mouth would seal shut and she would forget what she had to say.

Pulling her hair into a topknot, Kian looked at her eyes. They were blue, but looked more like gray, and she remembered that Aang in her dreams had gray eyes. Maybe some part of him had crossed over into her when he died, when she had been chosen as the Avatar.

When she thought about Aang, she thought about the dream of fire. She could see a face now, wrinkled with a snarl of rage, and gold eyes that seemed to burn into her. She could imagine the horrid face speaking, saying, "_Nowhere to run, Avatar"_ and then she wanted to scream. But her mouth wouldn't open.

It was Aang's memory, she decided, and through him it had become hers. She wished that it hadn't, but there wasn't much she could do about it now. She was the Avatar and with being the Avatar came the onslaught of ten million memories and four thousand remembered dreams. Some were good and brought feelings of pride and happiness, but some were painful and brought feelings of sorrow and guilt. Like once, when she dreamed about splitting the earth and feeling so angry but so sad at the same time.

Kian moved back to the earth, shifting the water back to its original state with a wave of her wrists. Waterbending was her natural element, but she found that enjoyed earthbending, too. Firebending was nice, even though she had to ease into it slowly. Reckless firebending was dangerous. As far as Kian knew, that's how Zuko got that scar on his face.

She commented on it one day, when she was still twelve, and they had looked at her. "It wasn't an accident," He told her and that was the end of it. Kian wondered why someone would burn their own face, but she didn't question it. Kian wasn't good with other people's feelings sometimes, but she knew enough to know that Zuko didn't want to talk about it.

Avatars, Kian thought, were supposed to be able to read other people's feelings. She wasn't a good Avatar. She would never be as great as the ones she dreamed about, who were proud and solemn. They knew all the elements. Kian had a good grasp on two-soon it would be three-but after that, she would be useless.

An Avatar had to learn airbending and in order to that, they had to learn from a master. Anil was an airbender, but he wasn't a master. He could barely make a gust of wind and Kian couldn't even make that.

Kian sighed as she moved back towards their campsite. She had liked life in Shintashi, it had been where she had made most of her memories. She thought about Anandi and Anil, and she hated that something in her chest fluttered at the thought of her friend. Then she smiled a little, too.

* * *

><p>If Father-<em>Ozai-<em> suspected that one-fourth of the Fire Lord's riches were being used to power a rebellion army, he certainly didn't comment on it. Azula decided it would be best to tread gingerly on the unstable ground. It was better if fewer people knew of her actions and her motives.

If that meant banishing a Fire Sage to a distant island, then so be it. She banished him, but she learned that he had made other transgressions, as well. Back in the days of her father's reign, he had lined his own pockets. She suspected he was a loyalist to the _old _Fire Nation, to the Phoenix King and it was better to do away with him.

Azula stroked Kaz's ear as she looked over the plans she had written. Perhaps, she thought, it was madness. Perhaps the dark thing that had once wreathed itself around her mind was creeping back up, ready to sink its claws into her again. She was doing a horrible, treasonous thing.

_She did terrible, treasonous things. She was a terrible, treasonous woman. _

Was it treason, Azula thought, to openly oppose her father when she was the lord of her country? He was the emperor of the world, but she held country over her own domain. Was it treason to speak against him within her own borders?

Because Azula was ripping apart the last of her ties with her father, now, by officially joining the resistance. Enough of this, she would tell the people, enough of this war with ghosts.

_She knew enough about ghosts. She knew that you couldn't win a war with ghouls and goblins. _

The Fire Lord cleared her throat and opened her hand upwards, looking down at the lines in her palms. Enough with the swords and spears, she thought, send tanks. There was an organized resistance in the western part of the Earth Kingdom, she had been told. They would need the tanks and if she could get away with it, she would have sent a troop train.

Blue fire jumped to life in her fingertips and Azula smirked. If she couldn't win a war against ghouls and goblins and insurgents, then she might as well become one. That was good, she decided.

That was perfect.

* * *

><p>To Hakoda, something seemed to have finally <em>clicked. <em>There was restlessness in the Earth Kingdom now and whispers. Whispers of a rebellion in a city called Garsai and another in a place called Han Tui. The people of the Earth Kingdom seemed to have come to their senses and were gathering to fight. There were others, too, other smaller groups that were clustering together.

One of those groups, he learned, was a group called the Freedom Fighters. Their name sounded familiar when his warriors came across them. They were led by a sharp looking woman who walked almost like a man and screamed like one, too. She led an army of barely-adults who all looked to her as their leader and their mother, too.

Her name was Smellerbee and Hakoda realized why they were so familiar. A long time ago, he remembered, he had met two boys from the Freedom Fighters. They were men, now, and were soldiers in an army of sixty.

"We're not just aiding the rebellion," Smellerbee told him that day they encountered each other, her fingers laced together. "We _are_ the rebellion. We've been going to cities and sparking unrest." She smirked when she said that, her eyes flashing, "Dirty, I know, but who said we were clean fighters?"

The man beside her didn't talk, but Hakoda thought he saw a brief smile cross his lips.

Hakoda nodded and beside him, Tartok fidgeted. He was probably aching to speak to the silent man, to ask him about his bow. "The last time I saw the Avatar," The Southern Water Tribe chief said, "she was ten years old. She would almost be fourteen, now. My children, Katara and Sokka, are helping train her." He told the woman and she inclined her head. "Until she's ready to fight, we'll help you wreak more havoc around the world."

Smellerbee threw back her head and laughed. She leaned forward, her elbows resting on her thighs as she held her face in her hands. "I heard that in the west, some unknown helper has been sending weapons and supplies. _Fire Nation _weapons and supplies." She shrugged, "At first, I thought it was a trap, but this has been happening for years." Hakoda noticed the knives on her belt, on her gauntlets, and strategically placed on the side of her shoes. "I'd like to get a few supplies from them, but I like to play it safe."

"You don't seem very precautious," Hakoda said slowly. "You seem very straightforward." Tartok laughed a little at that.

Smellerbee laughed again before rising to her feet. "You know, Chief, I like you already!" She said to him and waved her arm at their campsite, "Make yourself at home and ask if you want something." She smiled as the silent man rose after her. "The Duke will help you."

The boy from years ago, the one that wore the oversized helmet, moved towards them with a grin on his face. He had grown into the helmet over the years. He was a man now, no longer a little boy. "See, Smellerbee," he said and threw his arm around her shoulders, "I told you that you would."

A rebellion, Hakoda thought. They were officially joining _the _rebellion. He remembered the child Avatar, the little girl, and he wondered about his children. They were part of the rebellion, as well, and at the heart of them was the little Avatar. She had been the catalyst for it all, he thought, and she was just thirteen years old.

* * *

><p><em>Year Fourteen <em>

They were heading west, towards the Fire Nation and the Western Air Temple. They were going to gather an army of ten thousand soldiers in two years and there would be war. After there was war, there would be peace. Kian would lead them. She would only be sixteen when it happened, but Katara had hope. She had never really lost that.

Katara looked back at the girl, guiding Taji forward. She wasn't really a girl anymore, Katara decided. She was a teenager and soon she would be a young woman. Katara suddenly felt very old, she had watched Kian grow up from when she was a baby, and she had held her when she had had nightmares as a child. She wondered if that was what motherhood was really like and if Kajika would approve of her. She thought about her own mother and she wondered if Kya was proud of her.

_Of course, of course,_ the trees seemed to say, and Katara smiled softly.

"It's hot." Ipitok commented and Katara looked back at the teenager. He wiped sweat from his brother, his face wrinkled in a frown. It _was_ hot here. There was a hot spring nearby, off of the trail. "Waterbenders are lucky; you don't have to wipe sweat every five seconds."

Kian made a face. "Oh shut up, Ipitok, it's already hot and the more you talk, the hotter the air gets." She said, narrowing her eyes and Katara remembered that the two of them had never experienced heat like this. The Fire Nation would only be worse, once they reached the outer islands.

Toph laughed at that and Suki smiled lightly.

Ipitok wrinkled his nose at his younger sister and lunged at her. Kian darted forward a few steps and laughed before sidestepping her brother. Katara took a step back as the two teenagers chased after each other, always staying a few steps ahead of each other.

"This place is pretty uncharted," Sokka said and Katara looked back to see her own brother holding up a map. "There aren't any large cities or towns for a while on the other side," He told them and stumbled over a root that was sticking up from the ground. Suki caught him by the arm before he fell, grinning. "There's not much here."

"Except for dirt and trees, just the way I like it!" Toph said and put her hands behind her head. She dug her toes into the dirt. "You know, I hadn't realized how long we've been at this until now. It's been fourteen, almost fifteen years since we've been fighting the Fire Nation. We've grown up in the wild."

"We're wild children?" Hattori asked and the earthbender nodded.

Kian darted off ahead of them and Ipitok followed. Katara opened her mouth to shout after them, but Zuko put a hand on her shoulder. They were teenagers; they knew how to fend for themselves. Ipitok, Katara thought, would rather die than see his little sister get hurt, even though they went at each other's throat every waking moment.

Taji, Kian's pet, lumbered after her master. Kian and Taji shared a bond that didn't need words, Katara thought, and the only thing she could compare it to was Appa's relationship with Aang when he had been alive. Perhaps it was something that came with being an Avatar, with being connected to the whole world and its past, as well as its future.

"We have to take Kian to Wulong Forest." Katara said suddenly and Zuko looked at her. The others paused, looking at her. "We have to."

"Wulong Forest?" Sokka asked and then his face fell. "Oh," he said, "I almost forgot about that for a moment." He scratched the back of his head, exchanging a look with Suki.

Fourteen years ago, Aang had tried to face the Phoenix King. Fourteen years ago, Aang had entered Wulong Forest with the intent of returning victorious. He had lost and his successor had been born in the Northern Water Tribe. That was fourteen years ago.

Suki nodded, "Katara's right. We have to. Kian needs to know what's at stake if she loses. She has to know what we're fighting for and what happened…it can't happen again. She has to." She was silent for a moment, as if she was remembering the battle and Katara remembered that Suki had been there. So had Sokka and Toph, when _that_ happened.

When Aang died.

Even though that was fourteen years ago, Katara still found it hard to believe sometimes. She found it hard to believe that the gentle, goofy twelve year old boy had been reincarnated in the brash, sharp tongued young woman. Aang had always been careful about his words, but Kian let her thoughts come out as they occurred to her.

Not exactly suited for diplomacy, but they could worry about that when the time came.

Toph was the one who sensed the soldiers first. That didn't surprise Katara, because Toph was the most perceptive of them all. The blind earthbender froze and let it out a wordless shout that almost sounded like a laugh. Her eyes lit up and she dug her toes deeper into the earth. "Finally!" She said rather loudly, "Some action!"

There was the sound of someone running through the trees and Katara popped the cap of her canteen off, drawing the water halfway out. She could hear shouting, indistinct voices that merged together as they grew closer.

The first Fire Nation soldier emerged from the trees in a blast of fire, throwing herself into the air and landing just feet away from the group. She looked up at them with blazing eyes-Katara noticed they were not quite green-and wrinkled her nose. "No one is supposed to be in this area!" She snapped and narrowed her eyes, "Rebels."

Katara looked up as six other soldiers rolled out of the undergrowth, all Fire Nation. One looked alarmingly young, almost Kian's age, and Katara clenched her teeth. She was reminded of the Equalists in Shintashi, who had really just been a group of children who thought they could change the world with violence.

"It's been a long time since we've had a good fight!" Toph said and launched a boulder at the Fire Nation soldiers. It was true; Katara thought as she formed a water whip and lashed out at the female firebender. They were fighting against the Fire Nation, but their last battle had been had been a long time ago.

Out of the corner of her eye, Katara could see Sokka and Suki fighting in unison. On her other side, Zuko threw an arcing kick, spewing flames from his heel. The female firebender came at her, propelling herself forward with a blast of fire. Katara dodged, narrowing her eyes.

"Oh, so now you have even _more_ firebenders working with you?" The woman hissed, her eyes sparkling. She launched barrage of fire at Katara. "Well, no matter. The Phoenix King's going to treat you all rather _nicely_, you know. You did bring the Avatar to him. I think it's funny, that the Avatar was found just a few minutes away from the Phoenix King's _new_ prison."

Time seemed to stop then and Katara dropped her arms. _Kian! _"What are you talking about?" She snarled and her friends gathered closer to her, allowing the firebenders to form a half-ring around them. They could have defeated them in minutes, if they really tried. Katara knew that they could.

The lead firebender, the woman, doused the fire in her hands. "Oh, you really don't believe you could outwit us, did you? That _girl_, the Avatar, was captured by more of my soldiers up ahead. The boy and that beast were, too. As we speak, they're being taken to the prison. What an honor, to be the first inmates! The cells are practically shining! Don't think you could fool us, _rebel."_

Kian. Kian had been captured.

Katara held out her forearms, looking away. "Then arrest me," she said and exchanged a glance with Zuko. _Do it,_ she willed her eyes to say, _trust me_. The soldiers didn't know who they were exactly, but somehow they had figured out Kian was the Avatar. "I surrender."

"Sukoshi," The woman snapped and the child soldier straightened, "Arrest the non-benders." Katara looked at him as he pulled what looked like rope out of the bag strapped around his back. He wasn't a bender, she hadn't seen him firebending. "Li, get the earthbender and the waterbender. I'll get the firebending _traitors._"

One of the men, Li, produced rope out of his own pack and moved towards Katara. She looked down at the ground before raising her head, looking over at Zuko. _Trust me,_ she wanted to say and she hoped her eyes said enough. The soldier wrenched her arms behind her back, wrapping the rope over her wrists and tying a knot.

After a moment, Li pushed her forward and she stumbled for a few steps before she caught herself. She looked over at Suki, who smirked as the soldiers pushed them into the trees. They had Kian. The Fire Nation soldiers had Kian and Ipitok and they were going to get them back.

"So, who's your leader?" The woman asked them, narrowing her eyes. "Who was foolish enough to bring the _Avatar _into territory owned by the Phoenix King? Is your leader from the Fire Nation, is that it?" She asked, leaning closer to Zuko. "It was probably you…you look familiar."

"Why would we be _Fire Nation_ rebels?" Toph retorted and Katara could see that she wanted to earthbend. She was digging her toes into the dirt, as if waiting to split the earth, but she couldn't. Not yet, not when they didn't have Kian and Ipitok.

Li chuckled, "Don't act stupid. You know that your people have been getting Fire Nation support from within. Everyone knows what the Fire Lord is _really_ doing. But she won't get away with it, not for long. The Phoenix King is probably going to do away with her soon, if you know what I mean."

Azula?

_Azula_ was _helping_ the rebellion?

_Azula?_

The world was coming to an end.

* * *

><p>"Ipitok," Kian whispered through the bars of her cell. "Can you remind me to never try to firebend metal ever again?" She asked and held her burned hands close to her chest. She had tried melting the metal, but she had made the stupid mistake of touching it afterwards.<p>

In the cell next to her, Ipitok nodded. "Yeah, sure thing." He looked up at the bars above their heads. "This prison is made for earthbenders and firebenders." He said and turned his attention back to his younger sister, "They had wooden cages for earthbenders and metal cells for firebenders…they were smart. Are your hands okay?"

Kian flexed her fingers and winced. "Yeah, I'll be okay." She snarled then and lashed out with her foot, kicking the bars. "I wish I could metalbend like Toph." She said and sighed. "Do you think Katara and the others are going to come after us? What if they get hurt?"

Down the corridor, there was the sound of a door opening. Ipitok was silent for a long time and Kian wondered if he had even heard her. "They wouldn't get hurt. They're too strong to get hurt," he said finally and paused at the sound of footsteps. They faded after a long heartbeat and he released his breath.

"Ipitok," Kian whispered softly and pressed herself closer to the metal bars. "Do you think it's true that you can always run, but you can't hide?" She asked. She remembered the dreams that still haunted her at night, of trying to escape a fate that was inevitable. She tried to bottle up that part of her because she was the Avatar and Avatar's weren't supposed to be afraid of nightmares and half-forgotten memories.

Before her brother could reply, she heard the sound of boots against the hard floor. A Fire Nation soldier appeared before their cells and in the dim light, she saw his face. He looked young, almost Ipitok's age. "So," the boy said with something like wonder in his voice, "I can't believe the Avatar's younger than me. Man, just wait until I tell my family this!"

Kian bared her teeth and the soldier took a step back. He looked at her as if she was a rabid new specimen, something newly discovered. She let out a breath of fire that rolled off of her tongue, heating the bars in front of her. "Stop staring at me."

The boy-soldier ignored her. "You know, we caught those older rebels, too. I think they're going to interrogate them. You know, because first firebenders were rebelling, and then they starting getting _new_ weapons. It's worse in the west, you know. Of course, you're the Avatar. You were orchestrating it all, weren't you? What's it like, bending all four elements? I can't bend anything."

"You're not a firebender?" Ipitok said and to Kian, it seemed more like a question than a statement. He moved closer to the front of the cell, lacing his hands together. "I'm a non-bender, too. Do you ever feel like _benders_ steal away the things we work hard for? Do you ever feel like they outshine us and that we're fighting _their_ wars?"

Kian's eyes widened and the Fire Nation soldier looked at her, his mouth agape. "The Avatar's right there!" The soldier said and pointed at her.

Ipitok's gaze slid over to her and she found that she didn't recognize the person that had replaced her brother. "And? What is she going to do? She's in a cage and can barely bend water." Ipitok extended his hand through the bars, "Come on, and let me out. I know all the secrets of the rebellion and then, we can push for equality. Trust me."

The soldier's hands twitched and he looked warily at the Water Tribe teenager. He reached for the keys at his belt and picked one out, holding it to the lock on Ipitok's cell. Kian felt her stomach plummet to her knees. Had Ipitok lost his mind?

Then, Ipitok sprang out of the cell and went at the Fire Nation boy, grasping the back of his neck and spinning on his heel. The soldier let out a cry of surprise, dropping the keys. Ipitok wrinkled his nose and slammed the other man into the cell bars face first, stepping back at he slumped to the ground.

Stooping to pick up the keys, Ipitok looked back at his younger sister. He smiled softly as he unlocked the cell door and stepped aside when she sprang out. "You didn't really think I was going to help him, did you? Have you never read adventure stories?" He smirked, "I forgot, you don't read."

Kian rolled her eyes. "We have to find the others," she said and fire sparked at her fingertips. They took off down the corridor and she looked over her shoulder at her brother. "You never answered my question," she said.

Ipitok ran behind her in silence and Kian wondered if he was ignoring her. "No, you can't hide." He said at last and clasped the keys on his belt. "And there's no point in running, either."

_Stop running and face your destiny, _a voice said in Kian's head and she thought it sounded like Yangchen. When she dreamed, she always hoped that it was Yangchen that she saw. Her image was always blurry and wispy, as if it would blow away if the wind blew too strong, but Kian held on to it when she could. _It's time this has ended. _

_Long overdue. _That was Roku.

_You can do it, Kian. _Aang, the one that came before her. _I know you can. _

* * *

><p>At some point, Ozai allowed a servant to hold a mirror up to his face. He took note of the sprinklings of gray in his hair and he slapped the glass away, letting out a roar when it shattered. In his mind, churning with plans of grandeur and flawless victories, he thought of Iroh. He thought of Ursa and Lu Ten, and Zuko. He damned Zuko. He thought of Azula, who was too much like Ursa, and he damned her too. He thought of the Avatar and its ten thousand reincarnations, and the uprisings that he couldn't stamp out fast enough.<p>

He looked out at the city that was once called Ba Sing Se and he wondered what it would look like if he burned it all to the ground and build it all again from the ashes. His thoughts traveled to the Universe and he decided he didn't need acts of providence handed to him.

The world was his and would bend to him, including the Universe. He was the king of everything and master of all. Not even the Avatar could stop him, and he had tried.

* * *

><p>"I can't see!" Toph shouted and she willed her voice not to shake. Wood, she decided. She couldn't see because she was in a cage of wood. She couldn't see or feel and the heartbeat of the earth was lost to her. "I can't see!"<p>

"I do believe that's the point." A woman's voice said and to Toph, it seemed to resonate around her. She couldn't pinpoint it, even when she turned her head to the side. "I'm right here." The woman laughed softly, darkly, and Toph bared her teeth. "You don't have to see me anyway."

Toph curled her hands into fists, grinding her teeth. "Why don't you let me out of this cage so I can get a good _look_ at you," she hissed. Footsteps moved around and Toph followed them with her ears. Behind her, the woman was moving behind her. "Coward."

For a long moment, there was silence and Toph wondered if the woman had left. But then, her voice came again. "I would, but there are restrictions. Wooden cages work especially well on your kind, you know. I mean earthbenders. Wood makes them powerless, but on you…it makes you _blind._"

The earthbender spat.

"Where are my friends?" Toph snapped and closed her eyes. "Where's the Avatar?" She tried to focus on the world beyond her wooden cage and she could _feel_ the earth around it. It pulsed and moved, but she couldn't quite touch it. Perhaps, she thought, if she tried hard enough. She had no doubt that she was _strong_ enough.

The woman must have shrugged, but Toph didn't see it. "In their cells, I reckon. You know, if you talk, we'll let you go. If you tell us about your connections to the Fire Lord, I might be able to pull some strings and make sure you go free without so much as a scratch. Tell me, who distributes the Fire Lord's supplies?"

Toph bared her teeth. "I don't know anything about the _Fire Lord, _except that she's a flip-flopping psycho." She snapped and she thought she heard the woman chuckle. "And I wouldn't touch anything that's been near her."

"Oh?" The woman said softly and Toph heard a door open.

_Metal. _Toph smirked. The floor around her cage was made of metal and the door was, too. She pressed her palms against the bars of the cell, extending her fingers. The earth and metal beneath her pulsed and came alive. _I've still got it. _The earthbender closed her hands into a fist and brought the metal up.

"Toph!" A girl cried and Toph nearly lost her concentration. There was the sound of a fist meeting flesh and then Toph heard the jingle of keys. "We found you, Toph!" The cell door swung open and Kian pulled Toph out, throwing her arms around her neck. "Now we have to find the others."

Toph brought the metal up and clasped her hands together, forming a ball of the material. "Yeah, Kiddo." She sensed Ipitok and the woman, locked in hand to hand combat. "I didn't need your help, though. But come on!"

She could see again. Even though it wasn't natural earth, some part of her felt at peace. Inner tranquility, though, had always been something that Twinkle Toes yammered on about, when he had been alive. That, Toph thought, was a long time ago.

Kian's heavy, purposeful steps fell in line with hers and Toph remembered how light and carefree Aang had been. Toph thought about how she had lived to see and train _two_ Avatars and as she ran, something in her twisted.

Mushy stuff was Katara's job.

* * *

><p>They let her out, finally. When she first emerged into the bright, blinding light of the bitter, unyielding outside world, she forgot how long she had been out of touch with reality. The world around her was still cold, still unforgiving and Kuzana thought that perhaps that was what she liked about it. What she liked about the Northern Water Tribe.<p>

People told her she looked horrible, like she had died and been revived. At first, Kuzana wasn't sure how to reply because it seemed pretty close to the truth. She had spent fourteen years in a freezing prison, but they had treated her well enough. Fairer than how her people would have treated them, had they switched places.

She was surprised to see that the defectors from the Fire Nation had forged their own lives in the Northern Water Tribe. She didn't _get_ it, they had thrown everything away. But then she saw children that were Fire Nation and Water Tribe and she decided she understood it, just a little. No one was surprised to see her walking the streets, even though they probably knew about her trial, if they remembered.

She had spat in a Fire Nation defector's face. Kuzana remembered that in the very beginning, she had tried to starve herself to prove that she would never bend to them. Then she was reminded of Jianjun, drifting out to sea and she ate. When she thought about, Water Tribe food wasn't _so_ bad.

Kuzana pulled her parka higher onto her shoulders and looked over at Tasuke, the old firebending commander. She had been there when they released Kuzana and she had taken her to meet others.

They wanted her to join their army. They were going south, to the Earth Kingdom, to join the others in their fight. They needed her, even though she wasn't a very valuable asset. There were plenty other people that could help her, ones that hadn't been imprisoned for fourteen years or had once been allied with the enemy. There were a thousand better choices, instead of a woman who had been in love with her commander and had been willing to go to the ends of the earth for him.

Loyalty, Tasuke had told her. Only the fiercely loyal would have done such a thing. Only the most loyal would do the things she had done. And she had done a lot of things.

"Yes," Kuzana said and looked at the bowl of sea prunes that Tasuke had set before her. "I will go."

* * *

><p>"Suki," Katara whispered and looked across the corridor to see the Kyoshi Warrior pulling herself up by the bars of her cell. She was hanging onto the ceiling bars, flailing her legs before falling back into a crouch. "What are you doing?"<p>

The older woman smirked, "Trying to get out of here. We have to figure out where they have Kian and Ipitok." She said and launched herself at the bars again. "You still alive over there, Sokka?" She asked and Katara saw her brother nod. "What about you, Zuko? Hattori?"

Zuko looked over at them from the cell that was across from Katara's. "I hear talking," He said and Katara remembered that Zuko sometimes had the best hearing of them all. She strained her ears and she realized that she heard it, too, the soft yet distinct sound of metal clinking.

There was an older woman's voice and at first Katara thought it was the lead soldier. But then, she decided that their speech was too informal to be a high ranking soldier. She thought she recognized the lilt in the woman's voice, as if they were smirking, but she didn't take the time to think about it.

Katara reached for her canteen on her belt, but her fingers brushed air. She remembered that one of the soldiers had taken it, leaving her without a weapon. "Zuko, Hattori," she whispered fiercely, "do you think you can melt the bars of the cell?"

There was a tiny flash of fire and then Katara saw Zuko wrapping his hands around the bars of his cell. The bars began to turn orange as he applied heat to it, but then he jerked away, wincing. "It heats up too quickly," He reported, cradling his hands close to his body.

"Too conductive," Sokka concluded from his cell. "If he can't shape it while it's melting, it could cover the lock on the cell and he'll be stuck. Any other ideas? This is when we _really_ need Toph." The Water Tribe man said, "And Appa or Taji. Maybe even Momo."

"Momo doesn't do very much lately," Suki commented and then snorted, "We're sitting here making small talk while our friends and family are locked up on the other side of the prison." She leaped to her feet and lunged at the bars of her cell before falling back, narrowing her eyes. "My girls have spent fourteen years like this. What kind of leader lets their team down like that?"

Katara looked sympathetically at her friend. Suki had escaped from the Boiling Rock, while the rest of the Kyoshi Warriors remained trapped at another prison. She wondered what it was like to be in Suki's place and she wondered if the auburn haired woman felt any guilt or regret, even though it wasn't her fault.

The wall exploded.

Ipitok was the first to rise from the floor, followed by Toph and lastly, Kian. Toph smirked and when Katara pressed herself against the bars of her cage, she saw what looked like a pile of moaning and groaning Fire Nation soldiers.

"Sorry you guys missed out on all the action," Toph said as she approached the row of cells, putting her hand over the locks. "But you just happened to be too far away." She removed her hand from the lock on Suki's cell and the door swung open. "We gotta hurry, though."

"Oh, Toph, I'll never doubt your awesomeness ever again!" Sokka said as he leaped from his cell, throwing his arms around the smaller woman. Katara smiled as Ipitok came to her cell door, holding up a set of keys. "

Toph shook her head as she pulled the bars of Hattori's cell open with her bare hands. "Don't give all the praise to me. Kian and Ipitok busted me out." She threw her arms around the firebender's neck before pulling away, "We've got to get Appa and get out of here."

"And Taji," Kian said rather fiercely, fire flickering at her fingertips. "I'm not leaving her behind." She looked at them all then and smiled.

* * *

><p>Ty Lee wondered how Azula would react, if she ever learned that she was betraying her.<p>

Well, when she thought about it, she decided it wasn't really _betrayal. _She was helping her Fire Lord in the rebellion against the Phoenix King's empire _and_ giving mercenaries a reason to side with Azula. It wasn't really betrayal, she thought, because she was just helping Azula without her knowing it. Perfectly legal.

She had already employed ten bounty hunters and mercenaries. Some of them really hadn't gotten much pay since the crime rate was low and criminals had either gotten better at hiding or stopped doing bad things. She paid them upfront sometimes, with money from her own family-the bit that her sisters hadn't already used- and made sure they got where they needed to go.

At some point, she started adding former soldiers into the mix. There was one man who was missing three fingers, but he had a brilliant eye for strategy. She had played Pai Sho with him, once, before she lost interest in the game. She deployed him to a rebel army in the Earth Kingdom. It was all coming together, Ty Lee thought, and it was as if they were all moving in unison, even the rebels.

Azula's father wouldn't like that, Ty Lee thought, but Azula's father really didn't like a lot of things, his children included. His opinion didn't really matter anymore, and Ty Lee thought that was a good thing.

Azula was bending like she used to, and Ty Lee thought that was a good thing. She didn't know much about spirituality or the likes, but she knew about auras. Sometimes Azula's aura was a brilliant, deep red that you could drown in, and other times, it was a pale yellow. Both were good, Ty Lee decided, and though she didn't say it, she was proud of Azula.

Mai would be, too.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?" Ipitok whispered fiercely from where he sat on Taji's back. Kian looked over her shoulder at her brother as she bent the earth, splitting it on both sides. "Come on, Kian, we have to go!"<p>

Kian pushed her hands outward, forcing the earth back to form a small ravine. They were away from the prison now and she was sure that down there, the prison guards were still struggling to comprehend what had happened to them. Kian wasn't so sure herself, but that was different. "I'm making sure no one stumbles up this place ever again."

"How are those Fire Nation soldiers going to live?" Ipitok asked and looked at the adults, who were watching from Appa's saddle. "Kian…what are you doing?"

The young Avatar paused for a moment and turned to her brother. "I'm being precautious," She said, "And they'll live. They have food they can survive on for a while." She drove the earth up into wall, digging her feet in the dirt. "Trust me. Now move over," she said, "I'm finished here."

Ipitok looked at his sister as she climbed onto Taji's back in front of him, urging the beast forward. "Kian," he said softly, "What kind of Avatar do you want to be?"

Kian's shoulders tensed and she looked over at her brother, her eyes glittering. "The good kind," she whispered and then turned back around. "But I'll never compare to the others."

* * *

><p><strong>This can be seen as an interlude chapter. Year Fifteen is going to have it's own chapter, then back to the format of before. <strong>


	35. Chapter 35

**Long time, no see, I suppose.**

**I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender**

* * *

><p>Year<em> Fifteen <em>

At some point, when she was not quite fifteen years old, Kian fully mastered earthbending. She had taken to her firebending training, as well, learning from Zuko and Hattori. She decided she liked firebending the best, because the fire was something that was purely her own. It was made from her own energy; she could control how strong it was. There weren't a lot of things in her life that Kian could fully control.

She couldn't control what she looked like, but she wished she was beautiful. She wished she looked like the woman in her dreams, the Water Tribe woman who she imagined was her mother. She wished she could look professional and experienced, like the Avatars she dreamed about. Like Yangchen and Kyoshi, who had probably saved the world at least ten thousand times during their time as the Avatar.

It was the Avatar's duty to save the world, sometimes from an outside force and sometimes from itself. Kian wondered how it was possible to save the world from itself, to stop it from eating itself alive. She knew she had to save it from the Phoenix King. Her family had told her that. It was her duty to undo the years of pain and suffering that the world had gone through.

They had suffered because of the last Avatar, Aang. When Kian thought about it, she knew it wasn't his fault. Part of her felt that it was, because he hadn't been strong enough. She remembered his memories that seeping into her dreams and made her cry, all because he hadn't been strong enough.

If Aang hadn't been strong, how could they expect her to be? She wondered what would happen if _she_ failed, if there would be even a world worth saving when the next Avatar came along.

The day before she turned fifteen- the day Aang died- they took her to Wulong Forest. It was in the south western tip of the Earth Kingdom and Kian had expected real trees that were lush and green. Not dead and gray, and made of rock like this place.

There was nothing living here, except for a few animals, and Kian understood. This was where it started, Suki whispered to her, where Aang died. A day before she was born, he died.

It was all burned and charred, and singed. Ugly and sad. So _terribly sad. _

Kian looked over her shoulder at her family. They were all standing clustered together, except for Ipitok. He was standing just a few steps away from her, his arms crossed in front of her chest. He nodded his head at her and had she blinked at that moment, she would have missed it.

Bending down, Kian pulled off her shoes, digging her feet into the dust around her. Toph always went barefoot and she was always connected to the earth. Kian breathed and she remembered that fire came from the breath. Zuko had told her it came from the breath, not the muscles. He said he learned that the hard way.

She stepped forward, letting the energy of the world around her surge up through her heels and resonate through her being. She closed her eyes and focused instead on the earth and the warmth, and the dust, and all that was.

There were footsteps around her, soft and faded, and Kian knew that the others couldn't see them. It was just one pair and they were not quite the same size as hers. Kian set her heel in one of the footprints, aligning her toes and then stepped forward.

The energy of the earth surged and Kian gasped as it pulsed around her. The world around her spun and she wondered if she was going to faint, but then she saw it. She saw the mound of rock before her, where it overlooked the rest of the forest.

_Fire and air were colliding together, splitting each other. The fight was useless. _No. _Not useless, the world was at stake. The whole future depended on victory. On her victory. _

_Not hers. _His.

Kian walked forward towards the mound of rock and outstretched her hands. Something dug into her foot and she realized she had stepped on a sharp stone. That wasn't important now, because she had found it, found the place where _he_ closed his eyes.

That was _his_ memory. His memory that had crept into her dreams and made her cry. It came rushing back to her. _What a horrible way to die. What a terrible, terrible death. _

"He died here," Kian whispered and knelt down, pressing her hands to the earth beneath the bolder. The dirt was soft and cool, as opposed to the warm soil around it. She looked up at the rock and she knew where the singe mark was before her eyes found it. "He died right here." She pressed her cheek against the ground, closing her eyes.

She couldn't breathe. She couldn't _breathe_ and everything was _so hot_. She ached everywhere, but she decided it wasn't just sore muscles. It was _pain_ and every hair on her body was on end. Her throat was sore and she could still feel the electricity coursing through her veins. Maybe she could jolt herself back to life.

"_I'm sorry," _she murmured and stretched herself onto her back. "_Please, forgive me. And make things right. Please?" _

Something cool and wet lapped at her cheek and Kian opened her eyes. Taji leaned over her, her paws on either side of her head. The beast nudged her with her nose, urging her to rise. Katara and the others stood behind her, wide eyed. Concerned.

They didn't know _anything. _

"Kian," Katara said and moved to kneel down beside her, putting her hands on her shoulders. "Kian, what did you see?" She asked Kian looked up at her. Aang had known her too, she remembered, and she knew that he had loved her. Not like Kian loved her, not like a mother.

Like…he had loved Katara like Katara loved Zuko.

Kian laced her hands together and cleared her throat, "He spent a whole hour trying to stay alive…but he died here. _I died here." _The words didn't come out quite right, but they were true. Aang had died here in this spot, and it was her duty to set things right again.

_We died here, _Kyoshi's voice said, _and then we were reborn._

_This can't happen again. _That was Aang. _Now you know. I'm sorry._

"I understand now," She said and looked at her family. They watched her, their eyes filled with concern and she nodded. "_Now _I understand. There's so much at stake now," she told them and glanced down at her hands. "I don't think I can handle that much responsibility. What if…what if _I _lose too?"

Katara folded Kian's hands into her own, shaking her head. "You won't. You won't lose, Kian. Know that you know what's at stake; we all have to try harder and be strong. I know you're scared, we all are, but that's okay. There's still time and we'll make the best of it."

The Avatar looked at her and willed a smile to spread across her lips. "Thanks, Katara," she said and wrapped her arms around the older waterbender. _I don't get scared. Aang wasn't scared when he went to face his death. He was thirteen. I don't get scared. _She straightened. "I need to go to the Fire Nation."

_What a great day before my birthday. _

* * *

><p>Ty Lee wondered how Azula would react if she learned that Ty Lee had paid for every single one of the Kyoshi Warriors to be released from prison. They'd been locked up for fifteen years and when Ty Lee first started visiting them- when Azula was asleep at night, only when she was asleep- they looked more like skin and bones.<p>

But Ty Lee was a noblewoman and she knew how to pull strings. She had managed to buy extra meals and outside time for the Warriors and after years of scrapping up her own money, she'd bought one of the Fire Nation's best lawyers to defend them.

In a matter of days, Ty Lee thought as she brushed Azula's hair, the Kyoshi Warriors would walk out of Capital City prison as free women. She'd made a deal with them: if she freed them, then they would be loyal to Azula.

Azula was watching her in the mirror. Ty Lee flinched a little when Azula's gold eyes met hers in the glass. The acrobat- well, she wasn't much of an acrobat anymore- ran the brush over the Fire Lord's hair and smiled softly. "It's all coming together, Azula. Just think about it."

"I have," Azula said and Ty Lee thought that her friend looked more at peace than she had been in a while. "I've always been good at being patient, Ty Lee. It was one of the things I was good at. I was good at a lot of things, Ty Lee. My father was a brilliant teacher."

Ty Lee had seen Azula's back enough times to know that there was a pale, glittering scar on her skin. She knew that Azula hated it, hated that she had finally realized that her father didn't love her. "When your father is defeated, what are you going to do?" Azula was funding the rebellion against the Phoenix King. Ty Lee was surprised that the Phoenix King hadn't placed an embargo on the Fire Nation in an attempt to choke Azula.

Maybe he realized that he had trained Azula _too_ well, that she wouldn't go down easily.

Azula paused, looking back at Ty Lee in the mirror. "Before, I would have taken his place. Before, I would have crowned myself as Phoenix Queen." She smirked slightly, "I'm certainly not handing my crown to Zuzu. We may be on the same side, Ty Lee, but I wouldn't dare let Zuko touch my throne."

"He probably doesn't want to rule anyway," Ty Lee said as she set the brush down. "I think that Zuko's happy, Azula. I think that he fell in love with that Water Tribe girl and now he's happy." She grinned and stepped away from Azula, looking down at Kaz. "Maybe one day, you can be happy, too."

Azula reached up to touch her face, tracing her cheekbones with her fingertips. "Perhaps," said the Fire Lord, "but only if I keep my crown."

Azula had worked hard for that crown, Ty Lee thought, and she deserved to keep it. Ty Lee didn't think that Zuko could have ever done what Azula did, even though he had a big heart. Azula did, too, but she never showed it. Maybe one day, Ty Lee decided, someone would record her as Azula the Great. That sounded befitting of her.

* * *

><p>They found the Freedom Fighters almost by accident. When Katara thought back about it, she decided it was probably fate. Or maybe it was luck. They had set up a network at a seaport that sent ships from the Earth Kingdom to the Fire Nation. It was a rebel city and a vital one.<p>

The Freedom Fighters weren't exactly a large cell of the rebellion, but they were influential. They had a whole town under their thumb, offering their protection to the people who lived there. The other cells of the rebellion were more involved in the fighting, but Smellerbee's army was skilled in guerilla warfare and recruiting soldiers.

Katara caught the smell of the sea as they walked along the street. Kian was walking in front with Ipitok, pulling Taji along. They had found the Freedom Fighters almost by chance when they stopped in the city. The first thing Katara had noticed was that there were no Fire Nation soldiers. The second thing she noticed were the three flags flying atop a building. A Water Tribe flag- she knew that flag anywhere, it was her father's. There was an Earth Kingdom banner and a Fire Nation flag. Azula really _was_ aiding in the rebellion. All the nations had united for a single cause.

They were all helping each other.

That was the way it was supposed to be.

In the very front was a young man. He looked younger than Toph, maybe about twenty-three, and he wore a metal helmet on his head. He called himself The Duke, and Katara remembered him. He had just been a child when she had seen him last and he had grown up over the years.

Katara looked at Kian and Ipitok. They were fifteen and eighteen years old now and she felt extremely old when she looked at them. She had seen Kian grow up from a baby to a proud young woman. Aang, Katara remembered, had never turned fifteen. He had never even reached fourteen. But maybe, she thought, he had celebrated every birthday with Kian. She knew he was there. She remembered the day at Wulong Forest.

_He died here. _I _died here. _

Kian's words rang through Katara's head and the waterbender cleared her throat.

"We need to catch a boat to the Fire Nation," Sokka said to The Duke. "Preferably today or tomorrow."

For a long time, the Fire Nation had transformed into a place that seemed distant and forbidden. They had avoided the Fire Nation, avoided Azula. Now, they were heading towards her. To the Fire Nation and to Azula.

Katara wondered what had happened to the young Fire Lord. She was on their side now, and Katara still couldn't quite wrap her head around that. A lot had changed.

The Duke nodded his head. "There's a ship leaving at dawn tomorrow. It's manned by Fire Nation sailors, but I'm sure we can…_arrange_ something. Just be ready at dawn." He shrugged and smiled at them. "Do you want to see your dad?"

Before Katara could open her mouth, Sokka had nearly shouted, "Yes!" They were still little kids in that aspect- always excited to see their father. She smiled at him as the Duke laughed and led them through the town. It was hard to believe that the little boy with the oversized helmet was now the man walking in front of them.

People changed.

There was a restaurant that smelled like Earth Kingdom cooking, and when Katara inhaled deeper, she could just faintly catch the smell of Water Tribe food. She looked over at her brother and smiled. "Kian, Ipitok," she said, "I don't think you remember Water Tribe cooking."

Sokka nodded and draped his arm over Ipitok's shoulder. "Let me tell you, Water Tribe food brings back memories."

The Duke held the door open for them as they stepped in the restaurant and Katara was reminded of her time as a waitress in Shintashi. This one was different, though. The lights were brighter and there were more people.

Sitting at one table were two Water Tribe men and a woman. The Duke let out a shout and all three of them looked up. Katara grinned when she saw her father and Tartok, her adopted brother. He was a grown man, too. The last time she had seen him, he had been a teenager. The last time she had seen her father…

He'd aged.

Hakoda stood when his children approached and Katara saw that his smile was the same. She ran into his arms, feeling much like a little girl when he put his arms around her. "Katara!" The Water Tribe chief said and extended his reach to Sokka. He put them both out at arm's length and smiled softly, sadly. "You get older every time I see you."

"It's been five years, Dad. I think that's what happens," Sokka said and grinned. He grabbed Tartok by his arm, pulling him into a hug. "I haven't seen you in a while, lil' bro."

Tartok laughed and Katara realized that she never really interacted with Tartok. Part of that was because she hadn't seen him very much, or known him very well, but part of her felt awkward around the boy. "I could say the same to you," Tartok said.

"Come on, Zuko, Suki. You're part of the family, too." Hakoda said and Katara grinned when the two of them stepped forward to hug the older Water Tribe man. He looked over their shoulder at Toph and Hatori, and Kian and Ipitok. "And all of you, as well."

"Why don't we just have a group hug?" Sokka suggested and threw his arms around Suki.

The woman sitting at the table cleared her throat and Katara jumped. She looked vaguely familiar, like someone she had seen before, but she had seen so many people that she couldn't place the woman's face. They were about the same age, though.

"That's Smellerbee," The Duke said, seeing her confusion and Smellerbee lifted her lips in the beginnings of a smile.

Smellerbee extended her hand. "It's a pleasure to see you again," She said. She waved her hand at the empty tables surrounding them. "Please, have a seat." To Katara, it seemed like Smellerbee had changed more than anyone. Then again, she didn't know her very well.

Katara sat down between Hakoda and Zuko, across from Smellerbee and Tartok. The leader of the Freedom Fighters cleared her throat again. "That's the Avatar?" She asked and nodded at Kian, sitting at the other table. When Katara nodded, the woman raised her eyebrows. "I guess you stumbled here by chance or luck. That's good."

"My sister is helping you," Zuko said and Smellerbee's gaze snapped over to him. If she recognized him, she didn't show it. "The Fire Lord, she's been funding you. You and all the other rebels." The firebender met the rebel's stare.

Smellerbee nodded. "That's true." She put her elbows on the table and she smiled once more. "Then, I decided that if she's related to you, she can't be _too_ bad for a firebender."

* * *

><p>The Great Gates of Azulon came into view. To Katara, they weren't nearly as intimidating as they had been when she had first seen them. The waterbender turned around and looked at Kian. "Look," she said, "Now you're officially in the Fire Nation."<p>

Kian nodded and looked up at the statue of the old Fire Lord. "Why do they still call it great, if Azulon was such a bad person?"

"Because, he did a lot for the Fire Nation." Zuko said as he came up behind them. "And his death set off the catalyst for a lot of things. My mother killed him." He murmured it quietly. "And she was banished for it. If she hadn't been banished, I wouldn't have been burnt. If I wouldn't have been burnt, I wouldn't have met Aang." He looked over the Avatar, "I wouldn't have met Katara."

The Avatar wrinkled her nose and stepped back. "Okay," the teenager said, "Ew."

Katara stuck out her tongue as the ship began to draw ever closer to the caldera. They would meet Azula soon. She wondered if they would have to fight their way through to the palace, or would the Fire Lord welcome them with open arms.

It looked the same. Certainly not as scary, though. Normal.

Peaceful.

The ship approached the docks, nestled in between two much larger boats. There were Fire Nation flags floating lazily in the air and Katara saw the usual makings of a port. She gathered her bag and reached for Momo. The lemur had grown increasingly lazy, but he hadn't died yet. He'd taken to everyone carrying him around.

Kian strapped her bag onto Taji's back and held onto the leopard bear's harness. "When we go see the Fire Lord, where are we going to put Taji and Appa? We can't just walk through the city with them, can we?" She asked, stroking the beast's fur.

Katara looked first at Taji and then extended her gaze to Appa. "We can hide them," She suggested and ground her teeth. "But they have to be within our shouting range in case there's trouble." She turned her attention to Sokka and Suki. Sokka was tugging the bison towards the ship ramp, patting his nose.

"Appa knows where to go," Sokka called out to her. "Right, buddy?" He guided Appa onto the pier, ignoring the looks that the sailors gave them. "And Taji won't go far from where Kian is."

"Sokka's right," Toph said. "Appa's been with us long enough to know the routine. We've been through this enough times before."

That was true.

It felt awkward though, walking through the Fire Nation without having to worry about being identified and killed on the spot. People looked at them, though, and Katara realized that they were a strange bunch. They looked at Zuko, the only one who was stereotypically Fire Nation, and at his scar. Katara wondered how many people recognized him.

"It's not as oppressive as I thought it would be," Zuko said quietly and Katara glanced at him. That was true. The people in the streets seemed at ease and comfortable, happy even.

"Yeah, there aren't any public executions."

Katara glanced at Hattori, who had spoken, and laughed.

* * *

><p>"Azula," Ty Lee said as she approached the Fire Lord. "Um…Zuko's here."<p>

Azula uncrossed her legs, but didn't rise from her sitting position. She looked down at Kaz, curling up at her feet, and then lifted her gaze to look Ty Lee in the eye. "I know. I've been expecting Zuzu, you know. You know he can't stay hidden forever. He can come in."

Ty Lee decided now wasn't the time to tell Azula that the Kyoshi Warriors were free. Perhaps later, she thought. "How'd you know?" She asked.

The Fire Lord rolled her eyes. "I know everything that goes on in the Fire Nation, Ty Lee. I thought we'd had gone over this already." She rose to her feet and stepped down from the dais, parting the blue flames that surrounded her throne. "Do you think they would have gotten as far as this, Ty Lee, without me?"

She didn't give Ty Lee the time to reply before she exited the throne room. The acrobat trailed after her and Kaz leaped to his feet, coming to Ty Lee's side. She reached down and scratched his ear affectionately, digging her fingers through the thick fur around his neck.

Azula looked back at them as she waited at a corner in the hallways. "I wonder what my brother and his waterbender have been up to." Her lips turned upward in the beginnings of a smirk. "You know, Ty Lee, it's been _years _since I've seen Zuko. And Mother. And Fa…Ozai." Her lips curled into a bitter frown and Ty Lee knew that she was picturing the scar on her back.

They continued down the corridor after that, moving through the Fire Nation palace. Ty Lee followed Azula to the main entrance of the palace. There would be guards there, she knew, and there would be Zuko and the Water Tribe siblings, and the Kyoshi Warrior, and the earthbender, and the Avatar.

But the only one Azula would be concerned about was Zuko. And maybe the Avatar. Mainly Zuko.

As Ty Lee predicted, there _were_ guards gathered around the entrance of the palace. She saw a Fire Nation man with a scar on his face and two Water Tribe women. Really, one was just a teenager and Ty Lee didn't recognize her. There was Sokka- she had remembered his name, and she thought he was still rather handsome- and Suki. She remembered Suki.

"If it isn't my dear brother Zuko!" Azula said and extended her arms as the guards separated. She didn't hug Zuko, as Ty Lee had thought she would do, but she grinned. "It's been quite some time, hasn't it, brother?"

Zuko stepped back and Ty Lee couldn't help but step forward. Kaz lashed his tail, eyeing the animal on the waterbender's shoulder. "I guess it has, _Azula._" He said. "Long enough that you've switched sides."

Ty Lee thought she saw Azula's smile falter just a bit before the Fire Lord waved the guards away. She straightened her shoulders and then reached behind her, pulling her robe off of her shoulders and turning around so that she was fully facing the acrobat.

"Is she getting naked?" Ty Lee heard the Water Tribe teenager whisper to the dark haired, odd- eyed man on his left.

She narrowed her eyes.

"Look, Zuzu," Azula said softly, almost in a bitter whisper, "Look at my skin." She was gesturing to her scar. "_Daddy_ marked me too. Now we're both the same, both scarred for life by Daddy." She was smiling bitterly as she fixed her clothes, turning around.

There was a look of horror on Zuko's face and the waterbender beside him moved forward, reaching out to touch Azula before she slapped her hand away. "Don't touch me!" She snapped and then laughed, "You see, Zuko, you're not the only one with a permanent, physical reason to _despise_ Ozai. I know you're not here to ask me to join the war, because I've already done that. What do you want?"

The Water Tribe girl stepped forward. "Zuko taught me firebending, but there's one thing he couldn't teach me." She looked up at Azula and from where Ty Lee stood she could see that her eyes were almost gray.

She was the Avatar.

"And what would that be?" Azula said and Ty Lee could see her leaning forward so that their noses almost touched. "What could be so important that you had to learn from me- a _monster?" _She opened her palm and blue fire danced above it. "Something that the Avatar couldn't learn naturally?"

The Avatar blinked once, then twice. "Teach me lightning."

For a moment, there was silence. Then, Azula laughed. "I can't. As much as I would _love_ to, Avatar, I haven't been able to generate lightning in _years._ Perhaps you should have come along earlier, when I was…less _conflicted._"

Azula certainly didn't look conflicted. Her gaze softened and she grabbed the Avatar's hand, unfolding her fingers and examining them. "I suppose I could walk you through the steps however, if you promise me one thing." She leaned in close, "Make the Phoenix King know who taught you that."

"Azula!" The waterbender snapped suddenly, "She's a child!"

The Fire Lord narrowed her eyes and glared at the Water Tribe woman. "Well, so was the last one."

The Avatar cleared her throat. "Alright," She said. "I promise."

"Maybe, Zuzu, when this is all over, we can bicker over the throne like normal siblings."

* * *

><p>Kian watched as the Fire Lord set her crown aside gently and turned to face her. When she had her back to her, Kian could just make out the pale, puckered scars that seeped from underneath her shirt. She hadn't expected the Fire Lord to look quite like this. She reminded Kian of the woman in Shintashi, Zuko's mother.<p>

After all, she was Azula's mother as well.

"I thought lightning bending was about focusing and having a centered mind…how come you could generate lightning when you were crazy, but not now since you're…not so crazy?" Kian asked as she conjured a flame in her hand, bouncing it back and forth between her palms.

Azula straightened as she came to her side. She didn't answer, however, and instead stared hard at the Avatar. "Breathe," she instructed and stared at Kian's stomach, narrowing her eyes. "Deeper," She said, "Fill your lungs."

Kian knew how to breathe. It was one of the first things Zuko had taught her. It was a fundamental aspect of firebending. She cast a glance at the Fire Lord, who had pursed her lips and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I know how to breathe already."

The glare that Azula sent her was enough to make Kian cringe. She inhaled deeply, closing her eyes once more and pulling her shoulders back so they were straight. She listened as Azula walked around her, lifting both of her arms so they were stretched out on either side of her. "_Stop _wiggling your fingers," Azula hissed and Kian stiffened.

"Stop thinking," The Fire Lord instructed next and Kian opened her eyes. "Don't focus on me. Focus on your chi and on the energy in the air. There is positive energy and negative, all coming together." She curled in two of Kian's fingers and bent her elbows just slightly. "You can't control it, but you can command it. Tell it where to go. You can't change it, though."

Kian could imagine the energy dancing around her in black and white particles. There were areas of great, like they had come together and she could hear Azula's voice coming from there. She imagined reaching for the particles, separating them from each other and-

"Ow!" Her fingers stung.

Azula wrinkled her nose. "Do you want to be killed again, Avatar?"

Kian rolled her eyes and watched as Azula raised her arms, her golden eyes narrowed in concentration.

_Green crystals. Tight, enclosed space. Fear. _

_The distant feel of chi surging through her veins. _

_A woman moving her arms, lightning emerging from her fingertips and racing through the sky, too fast, too fast, too fast._

_Pain. _

"_No!" _

"You killed me!" Kian screamed and tumbled backward. She saw Azula standing over her, her hands at her hips before she extended one to help her up. "You killed my past life."

"Yes," Azula said calmly, "I did."

* * *

><p>Ty Lee came from the room whispered fiercely to someone on the other side.<p>

Katara looked at Zuko and she could see that everyone was apprehensive about leaving Kian alone with Azula. She wasn't exactly the most trustworthy of people. Katara sipped her tea gingerly- she had tested to see if it was poisoned and had found it clean- as Ty Lee spoke to the person in the other room.

"This," Ty Lee said finally, turning to face them, "is a surprise for Suki. And the rest of you. But mainly for Suki." She put her hands over her mouth and bounced on her toes for a moment before breathing lightly and opening the door. "Come on out, girls!"

There was the rustling of fabric and then a green skirted woman emerged. Several others came after her, all dressed similarly. They were all smiling as they turned to Suki, their faces glowing even behind the face pain.

Suki stared at them with disbelief, and then promptly burst into tears. She rose to her feet and threw her arms around them. "My girls!" She said in between sobs, "You guys rescued my girls!"

Ty Lee clasped her hands together and smiled bashfully when everyone turned their attention to her. "Azula didn't know I did it." She grinned at the Kyoshi Warriors, "It took a long time, but they're finally free! I couldn't stand seeing them in jail."

"We can't go with you yet," One of the Kyoshi Warriors said, pulling her hands from Suki's gently. "Ty Lee nearly spent a fortune fighting to free us, the least we could do is stay for a while…as bodyguards. Just for a little while."

Suki smiled sadly. "Of course," She said and looked gratefully at Ty Lee. "She's done so much for you. For us."

* * *

><p>"Azula's really gotten better," Sokka remarked as they flew on Appa.<p>

Katara pulled her knees up to her chest and nodded. "Her scar…I wanted to heal it. She was really hurt, if she changed sides. If she agreed to teach Kian lightning."

"We really are just alike," Zuko said and Katara could hear the sharp bitterness seeping into his voice. She knew he was thinking about his own scar and was comparing it to his sister's.

"No," Katara said to him, "not quite."

* * *

><p>When Taji skidded to a halt in the middle of Shintashi, Kian doubled over across her pet's back, panting. She looked up.<p>

"You're late," Anil said and laughed.


	36. Chapter 36

**This chapter is shorter than the behemoth ones surrounding it. That's because it's gone back to the format of before and because I couldn't exactly find the drive to write much, considering my mother died one day after I updated last. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Thirty-six <em>

Kian wasn't exactly how she expected Anil to look and sound like when she saw him again. When they reached Shintashi, she knew it was him, though. When he had told her that she was late, it took her a while to remember what she was late for.

They were supposed to learn airbending together.

"You look…older." Anil said to her and led her through the streets of Shintashi. Katara and the others were back at the house with Anandi and Ursa. Ipitok was away in another part of the city, probably in a bookstore. "But I guess it's been a long time."

"Yeah," She said to him and grinned. "So do you."

That was true. Anil was just a tad bit taller than her now, and his black hair was cut short. He was thin and gangly, his gait somewhere between relaxed and nervous. She looked at his eyes and saw that they were bright and almost like her own.

The familiar flutters leaped into her chest and Kian smiled softly to herself.

Anil turned to face her fully. "You've really missed a lot," he said to her. "There are new shops and they made the school bigger because there are more people. I have a job, too. I work at a bookstore to help my mom and Ursa out, you know?"

"Oh," Kian said and she wondered if Ipitok would take up a similar job. "I was never that good at reading, not like you or Ipitok." She shrugged. "But I've been throughout the Earth Kingdom and I went to the Fire Nation. We just came back from seeing the Fire Lord."

Her friend's eyes widened. "You mean…you went to go see the Fire Lord?! But I thought she was crazy. How did you get close enough to not be blasted away?"

"She's not _that_ crazy," Kian told him and her mind traveled back to a time when she was in an underground, glowing green cavern. "She knew my past life."

"I'm not surprised about that," Anil replied and shrugged. "I bet a lot of people did, considering he died only fifteen years ago." He looked at her and winced at his blunt words. "Sorry about that."

Kian cleared her throat. "You know, Azula killed my past life, back in Ba Sing Se. Then, Katara brought him back to life. The funny thing is, the Phoenix King killed him _again_ during Sozin's Comet and that time he died _permanently_." She clenched her fists at the memory of cowering at Azula's feet, plagued at the revelation. "She taught me the basics of bending lightning."

Anil blinked at that. "That sounds…_amazing._" He looked at her, at her hands as if lightning would erupt from them right then and there. "What if you can combine airbending and lightning-bending at the same time? There's no _way_ the Phoenix King could withstand that!"

"But I can't airbend." She told reminded him.

"Well, me neither. I can a little, but not very much. That's why we're going to learn together. Then you can blast the Phoenix King over a cliff," Anil smiled cheekily, "Imagine his face when he realizes that he's been defeated by airbending!"

"You don't even know what the Phoenix King looks like," Kian argued. She tried to imagine an aged version of the man in Aang's memories. She supposed that he looked like Zuko in a way, but the Phoenix King's very being seemed to emanate evil. Zuko was different. Zuko radiated a different feeling; his presence was softer and calmer.

Anil shrugged and grabbed her wrist. "There's a craft shop down here, they have some pretty cool stuff." He tugged her forward and Kian allowed him to guide her across the street. "There's just so much that you've missed, Kian!"

She smiled softly. "I know."

* * *

><p>"Kian just needs to learn airbending now, and to master the Avatar State." Ursa said, looking at Katara. For a moment, Katara had forgotten that the woman was a member of the White Lotus. She was just as involved in the defeat of Ozai as they were. "And then we begin." The Fire Nation woman smiled softly, "She's become such a big girl."<p>

"It's been a long time," Zuko said before Katara could speak, and she could see the adoration of his mother in his eyes. It sent a sharp pang through her chest, seeing him and his mother and she was reminded that she would never have that, except in her dreams.

Kian wouldn't either.

"Have you heard from Uncle and the White Lotus?" Zuko asked and Katara dragged herself from her thoughts, turning her attention to the firebender and his mother. "Any changes? How is Uncle? Did he come through here lately?"

Ursa's eyes widened and then she laughed. Katara thought that Azula would look like her mother when she was older, but her eyes wouldn't be as soft. She wondered if Ursa knew that Azula had switched sides and had agreed to teach Kian lightning bending. "Nothing directly from him," Ursa said, "But connections say that there are camps gathering in the north. The Northern Water Tribe warriors have joined up with us."

_Kajika. _Katara swallowed hard at the memory of the woman. She had saved her people at the sacrifice of her own life. Then, Katara thought about the firebenders in the Northern Water Tribe that had switched sides and fought with the waterbenders. It seemed that the firebenders had integrated into the other nations as well. Now, there were firebenders fighting other firebenders as well as earthbenders and waterbenders.

"So, we can expect to have an army raised by next summer?" Katara asked as Anandi entered the room, followed by Suki and Sokka. "Once Kian and Anil learn to airbend?"

Zuko's mother laughed once more, "Before then. All thanks to you. Those that you've touched in the past are returning the favor."

"Victory, woo-hoo!" Sokka exclaimed and punched the air. "Kian will be ready before then, won't she, Katara?"

Katara paused for a moment, twirling her thumbs around each other. Zuko turned his gaze onto her and the waterbending woman cleared her throat. "Well…I know she'll be ready by the time she's sixteen. But I don't want to push her. She doesn't have a traditional airbending teacher, she'll have to learn how to airbend differently."

"The Avatar is strong," Ursa replied, "I know that for a fact."

* * *

><p>"Kian," Anil said wearily, looking up at the beast before him. "Are you sure it's not going to bite me?"<p>

The young Avatar laughed and grabbed Taji by her neck. "Of course she's not! Taji's a good girl." She rubbed the animal's flank lovingly and looked at Anil. "Go ahead and touch her, Anil, she's not going to hurt you. I promise."

Anil looked at Kian and then back at Taji, his fingers twitching. He pressed his palm against Taji's nose and Kian grinned. Taji pressed her face furthering into his palm and Anil relaxed, a smile spreading across his lips. "She's not as vicious as she looked when you first came in. You guys looked dangerous!"

Kian smirked at the airbender. "Maybe we are."

"Now don't turn into an evil Avatar, Kian. I don't think the world could handle it."

The Water Tribe girl's lips tilted down in the beginnings of a scowl. _I'm trying to avoid making mistakes as the Avatar. The world can't afford any more of those. _"I'm trying to be the good kind, you know." She looked towards the porch as the door opened. Zuko and Ipitok emerged from the house.

"Remember, be casual," Ipitok said as he sat down on the steps. "Don't come on too strongly!"

Kian narrowed her eyes, sending a harmless burst of flame at her brother. It had become his source of amusement to tease her, listing off rules on how to find a suitable partner. Ipitok laughed as Zuko moved around him, approaching the younger teenagers.

From the corner of her eye, she saw the fire whip slicing the air. The girl ducked and Anil scrambled back onto the porch. Throwing a glare at Zuko, she glanced at the young airbender. She felt a spark of anger surge through her, even though she knew that Zuko would never harm one her friends.

"Kian!" Zuko snapped and she looked back at him. "Concentrate!" He stood above her, shaking his head. Kian studied his face, deciding that he wasn't angry at her absentmindedness, just disappointed. He stepped back when she rolled her shoulders and straightened, smiling softly. "Ready to spar?"

The young Avatar smirked and let flames spark at her fingertips. "Oh, of course," she said and took a half-step back, shifting her weight onto her left leg. She didn't waste any time lunging at the older firebender, throwing a blast of fire at him. It was a wild shot and flew over his head, dissipating in the air near the porch, where Ipitok and Anil watched.

Zuko wasted no time with warm ups, though, and launched a kick that sent a wave of fire spurting from his foot. He took a half-step back, thrusting his right fist forward. From over the flames, Kian could see that he was smiling softly.

Kian brought her hands together in an apex before her, parting the flames as they came. "You know, Zuko, that flame was a little weak! Maybe the next one will be better!"

A barrage of golden flames came at her and Kian ducked, weaving around the fireballs. Part of her wanted to show off for Anil, who had probably never seen firebending up close. The other half wanted to win, wanted to prove that she was a formidable force. That she was a good Avatar.

Kian realized that she hated to lose.

She realized she couldn't lose.

"_Promise me one thing, make the Phoenix King know who taught you that."_

Kian inhaled deeply and planted her feet in the ground.

_There is positive and negative energy shifting around us as we speak. _

_A firebender can pull apart that energy and guide it. It makes lightning._

Kian paused and closed her eyes, honing in on the boundless energy around her. She moved her arms in a circular motion, pulling apart the energies and bringing her palms together, her fingers extended outward. The electricity crackled along her veins, threatening to spill over and-

It was suddenly torn from her grasp.

Zuko passed the lightning through his fingertips and raised his hands upward, causing it to arc into the sky and explode. He looked at Kian and the Avatar dropped her hands. "Azula didn't teach you how to redirect lightning, did she?"

"Fire Lord Azula only taught me the basics," Kian said and she felt Ipitok's gaze on her.

"You're going to have to know more than the basics," Zuko said quietly, so quiet that Kian barely heard them. The look he gave her was hard and Kian winced a little. "Ozai knows how to bend lightning as well, I've seen it myself. He's fast and powerful. You'll have to be _faster_, and you'll have to know how to redirect lightning back at him. Until then, you won't be ready."

The Avatar paused, her fingers still twitching from the last remnants of the wild energy. She took a full step backwards and pressed her right fist into the open palm of her other hand. She dipped forward at the waist and looked up at the older firebender. "Of course, _sifu_, teach me."

Ipitok scrambled to his feet and stood on the porch, his arms crossed. "Now this," he said and nudged Anil, "This is something we better watch!"

Kian wrinkled her nose at her brother and released the breath she had been holding. She turned to fully face Zuko, who had his arms crossed in front of his chest. "I'm ready," she said and raised her arms.

The firebender relaxed and fell into a more natural stance. "Uncle taught me this. One wrong move can _kill_ you." He looked sharply at her. "I have a scar from when I fought Azula during Sozin's Comet, I made a false move." He swallowed, "I was desperate and Azula was insane. If it hadn't been for Katara healing me…"

"I can't rely on that," Kian said and Zuko nodded. She couldn't imagine Azula when she had been crazy, even though she knew it was true. In a way, she admired the Fire Lord. "I can't rely on anyone else except myself when I'm fighting Ozai."

"My uncle said that the lightning travels throughout your fingertips and you guide it through your stomach- not your chest. You pass it through your other arm." Zuko extended both of his arms and slowly moved his arm towards his stomach. "If lightning's coming at you, you'll have to be a lot faster."

Kian nodded and copied his movements, breathing slowly as she did so. She could almost feel the energy channeling through her, stirring the chi in her stomach and passing through her other fingers. She closed her eyes, forming the move again and becoming surer of her actions. _Through the stomach, not the heart._ She couldn't imagine the excruciating pain that would follow, but then the back of her mind tingled.

_The sky was red and there was blue lightning streaking towards her. She was scared, suddenly, but she remembered what she had been taught. She raised both hands in front of her and caught the lightning between her fingertips, feeling it spread along her skin and raise every hair. She gasped as the pain that spread through her limbs and pushed the electricity back out, falling onto the ground. _

Aang's memories.

There would be no-one to save her. No second chances.

* * *

><p>Ozai liked to think that at some point, the powers of the Universe bent to his will. It was his world, the world he had envisioned and created. There was rebellion, but that was to be expected. It was nothing he couldn't handle, nothing that he couldn't control.<p>

Then, at some point, the Universe began to fight back.

The rebellious parties were gathering in the west. He allowed them to, because it had been a long time since he had a decent fight. In time, when he was ready, he would attack. The Avatar was coming to him, and in time she- for he knew it was a woman- would keel over and bow before him in defeat.

So would Azula, because it was Azula that he thought he could trust. Now, she had joined her mother and her brother in the fight against him. It was a turn of events he hadn't expected, he hadn't expected that Azula wouldn't stand up against him.

But it was nothing he couldn't handle.

* * *

><p>Kian wiped the sweat from her brow and raised her arms above her head, clenching her fingers and guiding the water from her canteen around her head. She swept it in a set of wickedly sharp ice blades that lodged themselves in the tree just in front of her.<p>

_Earth. _She thought and slammed her bare foot into the ground, feeling the reverberations of the earth soar up through her leg and along her spine to her eyes. She twisted her foot and raised her hands, pulling the earth around her up. Exhaling quickly, she launched the rocks at the tree and smirked when they hit their mark.

_Then fire. _Slowing just long enough to inhale, Kian formed a ball of fire in both of her hands. She lashed out with one and then the other, watching as they dissipated into the air.

"Slow _down_, Avatar!" Ipitok said, stepping down the porch. He looked up at the sky, wrinkling his nose and looked back at her. "You know," he said, "It's getting kind of late. You've already missed dinner, you know and I know how you like to eat."

Kian put both hands on her hips and gasped for breath, glancing up at the sky. It was turning dark, the last rays of sunlight sinking below the trees. She pushed a few straying pieces of hair out of her eyes and looked back at Ipitok. "Who sent you out here? Katara? Or was it Suki?"

Her brother blinked once, slowly, and shrugged. "No one, I sent myself. It's late, you know, and you're overworking yourself. You've been out here by yourself for _hours_, Kian. Even Zuko went in before you." His gaze traveled to the mutilated tree just over her shoulder. "That tree needs a break."

"I'm fine," The young Avatar argued and turned back to the tree. "I'll be in a minute."

Ipitok cleared his throat and grabbed her shoulder, turning her around so she was facing him fully. "Look, Kian, I know you want to be the best Avatar ever, but you need to take a break. There'll be time to train tomorrow, I promise."

She dropped her shoulders and allowed Ipitok to guide her to the porch. He looked at her and smiled softly. "I'm still an Equalist, you know. The movement's really changed, though; it's actually about equality and peace now." His blue eyes searched her for a moment and he frowned. "Kian, just tell me what it is that's bothering you."

"I won't be ready," Kian said softly and sat down on the porch, pressing her face into the palms of her hands. "I haven't even learned airbending yet! Next summer I'll be sixteen and I'll have to face the Phoenix King. He killed my past life, Ipitok, and he's probably gotten stronger!"

For a long time, Ipitok was silent. He looked at the grown and then looked up. "Aang had barely a year to learn all four elements and he was only twelve. Kian, you've known you're the Avatar since you were a kid and you have _twice_ the support Aang had. I know you'll be ready. You have great teachers and you're talented, there's nothing to worry about."

"Ipitok, tell me about Mom and Dad." Kian met her brother's gaze.

The non-bender was the first to look away, glancing at the ground again. "I already told you, Kian, multiple times before. Our father was a warrior. Our mother died saving the Northern Water Tribe and then Katara and the others raised us. What else is there to know?"

_Everything. _

"Do you think I look like Mother?" Kian asked and Ipitok searched her face, his eyes growing distant as if he was trying to bring back a faded image of their mother. "I imagine that she was a lot prettier than me. That she'd make me look like I was the adopted child that came from a pack of polar dogs."

Ipitok snorted in laughter. "I would say that's pretty accurate, but it's not. I don't remember her face very well, but I imagine that you do look like her. You have the same eye shape and lips. I don't know, Kian, I was only three or four when she died. Maybe I've imagined everything about her. Maybe we can go back home and try to find some pictures of our parents."

"I don't really see the Northern Water Tribe as home," Kian said and lifted her shoulders in a shrug.

"Me neither," Ipitok said softly. "I don't think there's anything for me there, except for the histories of our parents. It's just the place we came from, you know?" He shrugged and leaned back against the step, putting his arms behind his head.

Kian looked up at the sky, which was a comforting shade of dark blue. The stars were just beginning to shine, glittering ever so subtly. She thought about what Ipitok had said that their father had been a Northern Water Tribe warrior and their mother had sacrificed her own life to save their tribe from the Fire Nation. "Do you think they'd be proud of me? Of us?"

They sat there in a deep silence for a while. Kian could hear her family moving around inside the house and she knew there would be a bowl of food left for her when she came back in. Her brother exhaled loudly. "I don't know," Ipitok said finally, and then rose and stretched, "That's something for you to decide for yourself."

"Yeah," Kian said softly, following his lead. "I guess so."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review if you feel inclined to do so. (That means you should.)<strong>


End file.
